Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys
by DZ2
Summary: Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past? First Year Story; VERY little Bashing involved;
1. Enter Harry Potter

Emerald Destiny: A Harry Potter/Pokémon Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do not own Pokémon or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo; I do own any OC attacks explained at the end of the chapter.

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Author's Note: **I know it's a bit risky for me to be posting a new story when my work is focused on others; but since reading the story that's in my recommendation, I've found myself unable to ignore this idea that was posted in my Den of Delights. Therefore, I'm going to post it and I hope you can enjoy it; it's going to be a First-Year fic with a DEFINITE sequel and, hopefully, further adventures. Just think of it as my BIG project;

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

**Challenge Information: ****Option 2: Poké Hogwarts Challenge: **Our heroes – _sorry, I couldn't resist_ – attend a Hogwarts school, but instead of magic, they're taught how to bond with Pokémon and explore the five regions

**Rules: **ALL Harry Potter Universe characters attend this school: it's NOT a school of magic.

Harry must be sorted into a Hero's Class

Lily and James must still die

At least ONE Pokémon Universe character must be a teacher and/or a student at the school e.g. Ash joins Harry in his class and they're taught by...Cynthia

Despite being at school, the students also learn in the field

ALL students receive one Pokémon in their Sorting/acceptance ceremony that stays with them for the duration of their school time

**Optional Additions: **A Hero Class AND a Villain Class e.g. one Class that is led by someone like Red and one that's led by Giovanni

The Classes/Houses being named after either Legendary Pokémon or the five regions

Despite being dead, the souls of Lily and/or James can be with Harry through his Pokémon partner

Harry choosing to prefer fieldwork to classwork or vice-versa

Appearances in the story from Legendary Pokémon

ALL pairings are welcome

**Forbidden: **NO magic; the students can be gifted with Aura or Psychic or – and I'll allow it – an Elemental gift through their Pokémon partner: example: Pikachu giving his trainer lightning powers or Torterra giving his trainer Forest powers etc.

Neither Ash - if you put him in the story - nor Harry can go to the Villain Class, but he can be tempted there and, at most, spend a BRIEF time there if you want a Dark Harry or Dark Ash.

**Anything else is welcome; this is a challenge to allow your imaginations a chance to run wild. As I said, I may have a go at either one if the inspiration hits me.**

Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

Chapter 1: Enter Harry Potter

Harry Potter had always been different, though he couldn't quite understand why.

Raised in Little Whinging Town alongside his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, the young ten-year old boy was looking forwards to this day, his eleventh birthday for one sole reason. On his eleventh birthday, Harry would receive a visitor that would help him leave Little Whinging Town and begin his journey not as a freak or a monster, but as a Pokémon Tamer.

Little Whinging Town was just one of the many different towns within the Equinox Region that housed the unusual, but gifted members of the community that could become one with their Pokémon, creatures of magical gifts and special abilities that worked alongside human beings for battles, work and lifestyles. There were Pokémon Trainers, Pokémon Co-Ordinators, Pokémon Breeders, Pokémon Doctors, Pokémon Connoisseurs and even Pokémon Masters, but, within the Equinox Region and the other regions of the Pokémon Universe – from the distant regions of Kanto through to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and right up to Equinox's twin region of Unova – there were other sorts of trainers and allies of Pokémon.

Allies born with the unique abilities to embrace their inner natures of the bond with Pokémon and discover unique abilities: elemental and psionic abilities; these were the Pokémon Tamers and the strongest of these had the chance to become Pokémon Avatars, the greatest of elemental, psionic and aura-based battlers and champions of Pokémon.

Harry, as he had discovered at age five, was one such Tamer: at first, he thought that his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be scared, even abusive when he discovered his power, but, when it had happened, Aunt Petunia had comforted him and Uncle Vernon had begun to make his body stronger so that his powers were stronger. Dudley, unlike Harry, had a dream of being a Pokémon Breeder and gathering the strongest of Pokémon for his company, but he was still happy for his cousin to be one of the greatest ever.

After all, as Aunt Petunia had told him, his Father, James Potter, was a legendary Pokémon Avatar of Electric Types before he'd died in a raid by the villainous Team Kedavra and their leader, Avatar Voldemort. In that same battle, Harry's Father's partner, Jolteon, had risked its life to unleash a powerful Zap Cannon attack that had destroyed Harry's home in the now-ruined area of Godric's Forest, and, at the same time, it had marked Harry with a lightning-bolt mark over his left eyebrow.

As for Avatar Voldemort, he had been destroyed in the collision of power and Harry's parents had been hailed as heroes: his Mother, Lily Potter, was also a hero for her unique approach to leaving the Avatar-ship that she'd gained with Water Types and became a Pokémon Doctor. When she'd died in battling Team Kedavra, her Pokémon ally, Prinplup, had been sent to Aunt Petunia and, when Harry had been discovered to be a Pokémon Tamer, Aunt Petunia had introduced Harry to Prinplup and told him that she was his.

Prinplup must have sensed a bond with her former mistress because, when she was introduced to Harry, she took to helping him get stronger and learning to use the basics of his power.

What surprised both Petunia and Prinplup was that Harry's power was neither Electric nor Water like his parents: his power was the stronger and greatest of the groups: Aura.

In the history of the Tamers, there had only been a small handful of Avatars that had ascended to the full power of Aura and, these days, the power was uniquely gifted and legend stated that Arceus himself blessed any with the gift and watched over them.

Whether or not that was true, Harry didn't know, but he was still honoured to be found worthy of the gift _and_ the apparent care of the legendary Pokémon God.

On the bright Wednesday morning where this story starts, Harry was out in the training field behind the Dursleys' home, Prinplup standing with him while, opposite them, Dudley stood with a Poké-Ball in his hand, one of his three Pokémon stored within. Unlike Harry, Dudley had started his journey at age ten when Uncle Vernon had taken him to see Professor Hope – the local Pokémon expert who, herself, was a Pokémon Connoisseur and, like Harry's Mother, an ex-Avatar of Psychic Types – and Dudley had received his starter Pokémon, who was the one in the ball that he now held.

"You sure you want to do this, Big D?" asked Harry, looking to Prinplup, who was prepared for battle, "Prinplup is in a whole other generation to yours."

"I'm sure, Harry," Dudley replied, enlarging the Poké-Ball before he commanded, "Come out and shine!"

In a flash of blue light, a small lizard-type Pokémon appeared: it had lime-green skin with a red belly and bright yellow eyes; in one hand, the Pokémon held a reed that he placed in his mouth as he stood before Harry's 2nd-generation Pokémon, his voice gruff as he sneered, "Treecko!"

"Just because he's a Grass Type doesn't mean he'll beat Prinplup so easily," Harry reminded Dudley as this was only the third time in the past year that he'd battled Treecko, "And don't forget that she's meant to have evolved, but Mum kept her as Prinplup with the Everstone, so she's stronger than this."

"I remember," Dudley laughed, "But that doesn't mean I'll go down so easily: Treecko: use Bullet Seed!"

"Treee…_cko_!" roared Treecko, firing off several green orbs from its mouth, the blasts making their way towards Prinplup.

"Dodge it," Harry commanded, watching as Prinplup moved with incredible speed away from the blasts, "Now counter with Ice Beam!"

Opening her mouth, Prinplup released a blast of intense cold that enveloped Treecko, the attack freezing the lizard-like Pokémon in its place, which gave Harry the perfect opportunity as he commanded, "Now use Shadow Claw!"

"Say what?" asked Dudley, watching as Prinplup's left flipper began to glow with dark energy that struck out at the frozen Treecko, knocking him free of the ice, but also sending him down to the ground. "Treecko: get up…use Absorb!"

With a smile, Harry saw Treecko's eyes flash red before they released a beam that struck Prinplup, the energy then returning to Treecko and seemingly making him strong again. Giving his cousin a round of applause, Harry laughed joyfully as he exclaimed, "Now it's a battle: Prinplup, use Metal Claw!"

"Counter with Bullet Seed!" commanded Dudley as Prinplup and Treecko ran at one another, Treecko firing off its glowing seeds while Prinplup seemed to bat them away like a master of tennis. Finally, closed in, Prinplup slashed at Treecko with its metallically-covered flippers, the smaller Pokémon being sent back with a loud crash, spirals appearing in his eyes.

"Looks like Treecko is unable to battle," Harry mused, lifting his Poké Ball and recalling Prinplup, "I did try and warn you, Dudley: Prinplup's an evolved starter while Treecko is just First-Gen: someone else would have been better."

"I guess so," Dudley agreed, also recalling Treecko as he added, "Guess I owe you dinner then, huh?"

"Boys!" Aunt Petunia's voice called, both of them looking to the window where her head was sticking out of the window, "Dinner's ready…and Harry?"

"Yes, Auntie?" asked Harry, seeing a look of delight in his Aunt's eyes as they approached.

"You've got a visitor…"

If Dudley hadn't known that his cousin could do amazing things when he tapped into his Aura power, he would have thought that Harry's sudden fast movements to be something freaky. However, Harry vanished in a cloud of smoke that ran towards the house, which made Dudley laugh as he knew how much Harry had looked forwards to this day.

Entering the house, Dudley felt a little shocked when he found a large black-furred Pokémon with white highlights and fierce red eyes standing in the room accompanied by a young-looking man with light-brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a skin-tight white outfit that held a crest on its right-hand side: a shield bearing the images of a Rayquaza, an Entei, a Mewtwo and a Shaymin Sky Form surrounding Arceus' golden banded head.

While Dudley was intimidated by the Pokémon, Harry was delighted by the trainer with it as he ran into the man's arms with a laugh, "Uncle Remus: why did they send you?"

"Who else would they send to bring my cub into the world of the Tamer?" asked Remus, ruffling Harry's black hair while his companion Pokémon licked Harry's cheek lovingly, "Moony has been waiting a long time to see his little one again…but to bring you into the fold fully…well, with Sirius out being Sirius and the others at the school, there was only one Shadow Tamer they could think of."

"So…" Harry mused, looking to his Aunt, who was shaking her head with a sense of wonder as she asked herself what she was going to do with her nephew.

"So?" asked Remus, before he got his answer as Harry snapped his head back to Remus.

"Can we go to the Temple and get my partner?"

Remus laughed, before he looked to Petunia, who nodded and, taking Harry's hand, Remus told him, "Come on then, cub: let's make tracks."

"Bye Aunt Petunia!" called Harry, stopping only once to pick up his already-packed backpack, which was black with blue streaks and sparkly purple stars to show Harry's Aura side.

"Write home soon," Petunia called, watching as her nephew vanished out the door, Remus and Moony following close behind while Dudley, turning to his Mother, sighed deeply before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going to miss him."

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The Temple of the Tamer was located within the main retail district of Diagon City, a sprawling metropolis of shops, hotels, casinos and other such paraphernalia, but each one had one thing in common: Pokémon. Harry, who had been to the City only twice before in his life, was still awed at the amazement and splendour that rolled past them as they rode on Remus' motorcycle – which actually belonged to Sirius – with Harry clutching Remus while his companion, Moony the Mightyena, howled playfully at passers-by.

"Now Harry," Remus told his charge as they ran through the city towards the highest point, which was easily seen by the statues of the Creation Trio overshadowed by the statue of Arceus, "You remember what you were told about the rite?"

"I go in, I demonstrate my Tamer's Gift and I receive my partner," Harry replied, earning a bark from Moony while Remus chuckled. Stopping the bike at the foot of a large amount of stairs, Harry led the way up towards the temple while, behind him, Remus and Moony moved to keep an eye on him.

"That's…basically…it," gasped Remus, puffing and panting as they reached the archway that was formed by Dialga's supersized legs, "But…also remember that…that no…no Pokémon are…permitted inside…with you. So…hand me…Prinplup's Poké Ball, if you…you please."

"Sure," Harry nodded, handing the Poké Ball that he kept on a silver chain around his neck to his honorary Uncle. With a hug to Moony, who gave Harry a good-luck lick, the young Tamer-to-be laughed before he told the wolf-like Pokémon, "Soon I'll be strong enough to understand you; then we can have some fun."

Moony barked in reply and, moving to his Tamer's side, he watched as Harry turned and walked right into the entrance of the Tamer's Temple, which was ironically shaped like an open Poké Ball. Once Harry stepped over the threshold, the doors to the temple closed up, sealing him inside while Remus and Moony were left outside. Harry was now alone within the Temple; the darkness around him was a _little_ intimidating, but Harry, from the talks he'd shared with Remus and Aunt Petunia since discovering his gift, knew that this was just a prelude to testing him. A taster test for the bigger challenge that would come when the time came for him to choose – as some were lucky enough to do – or be given his partner.

Taking a step forwards, Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself before he gulped once and, with one more step, he let out a gasp as light suddenly flooded the chamber, revealing the interior of the Temple. Like the outside, the interior was designed with the Creation Trio in mind, the three giant statues of the Pokémon known as Dialga, Palkia and Giratina set into three separate spaces, each of them looking into the centre where a single spot was set, an image of a stone Poké-Ball set into the floor.

Moving towards this spot, Harry took another breath before he dropped to one knee, laying his hand flat on the ground, before he whispered a well-rehearsed prayer of blessing:

_Blessed be to Arceus, the Son comes in the name of the Father_

_Blessed be to Dialga, the past is unbound, ready for the ways of the future_

_Blessed be to Palkia, the space is shown as being the path to destiny_

_Blessed be to Giratina for the moment has come and the dimensions are open_

_Let destiny send me forth…for I am a Tamer…and I am ready._

A low rumbling followed Harry's words, which were the same words that Aunt Petunia had shown him in a diary written by his Mother and sent to Petunia along with Prinplup. Along with this rumbling, the mouths of the three statues opened and, from within, a deep ominous roar seemed to echo all around Harry before, in a blast of light that was similar to Lugia's Aeroblast attack, Harry was bathed in radiant colours of red, blue and yellow that swam around him.

At the same time, a powerful voice commanded, '_Release your gift, little Tamer: show us the strength of your heart._'

With his hand on the ground, Harry took a deep breath and, using his mind, he pushed out with all his might, his palm glowing an iridescent shade of blue that sank into the Poké-Ball symbol at his feet. At the same time, the three beams around Harry shone even brighter and, as he looked up, Harry heard the voice of the Temple speak once more.

'_Interesting,_' it mused, its voice sounding elderly and wise beyond Harry's years, '_A curious conundrum we have: your heart is strong and your spirit even stronger. You fight for those long since passed and yearn for victory and success in your life. A true warrior and a magnificent Tamer's soul: a child like yours has an unusual fate ahead of him, Harry James Potter, son of the Black Flash and the Tsunami Princess…we have made our choices. Go with the blessings of Arceus!_'

The spot that Harry had fed his power into began to open as the voice died down, the Poké-Ball symbol lifting out of the ground, its central point rising even higher before, like a Rubik's cube being opened, the tip stretched outwards and upwards, before it opened, revealing…_two_ Poké-Balls!

"Two?" asked Harry, knowing it wasn't _that_ rare for certain Tamers to receive more than one partner, but neither was it as common as catching a Caterpie in Viridian Forest.

'_Twin partners for your future,_' the voice of the Temple explained, '_One to work as your Tamer's true partner and one to match your heart: now, Harry Potter, Aura Tamer, release their energies…and begin your adventure!_'

Extending his hand, Harry picked up the Poké-Balls and, pressing the central spot, he enlarged them to full size, his hands almost trembling with the power that he now held in his hands. Going with his left hand first, Harry threw the ball into the air and watched as it opened on unspoken command, the familiar flash of blue light revealing the first of Harry's partners. It looked like a small dog with two differently-coloured parts of fur; the majority of its body was a deep shade of blue while its ears, legs and paws were covered by black flesh.

Two small white bumps were on the back of what looked like the creature's hands and, as it rose from the ground, the creature opened its eyes, revealing two deep amber-coloured eyes with a slight hint of red to them. "Ri?" asked the creature, an air of curiosity in its voice, though the light-hearted voice told Harry that the Pokémon was also a male.

"R…Riolu?" asked Harry, kneeling down to the small creature; as he looked into Harry's eyes, the creature, Riolu, gave a happy squeak before it leapt into Harry's arms, yapping playfully. With a laugh, Harry remarked, "Playful and loyal: just like what I've heard about you…so, I'm guessing you like me as your Tamer, huh?"

"Ri, Rio…" Riolu laughed, letting go of Harry, which allowed the young Tamer to throw the second Poké-Ball and, when it opened with the typical flash of light, glance to his second Pokémon, the one that, according to the mysterious voice of the Temple, matched his heart.

The other Pokémon of Harry's surprising _twin_ partners was about the same size as Riolu, but different in every way possible: for starters, this creature had orange skin with a lighter shade of skin on its belly, along the underside of its legs and on the underside of its tail. The tail was the one that really told Harry who this was as it had a burning red and yellow flame at the tip, the eyes of the creature, which were a deep shade of blue in colour, filled with joy as Harry smiled back.

"Char…mander…Charmander!" the creature exclaimed in an equally-playful voice as Riolu; with a smile, Harry reached out and lightly petted the creature's brow as he looked it, _him_, over.

"Charmander," he whispered, "A Fire Type…not like Mum's or Dad's, but special all the same! I don't know how you match my heart, Charmander, but I can't wait to find out."

"Char! Char!" Charmander cheered brightly, while Harry rose from his spot on the ground and, picking up the two Poké-Balls, he called the two Pokémon back into their balls with two beams of red light.

'_Your path is set, young Tamer Potter,_' the voice of the Temple remarked, addressing Harry much to his surprise as he'd been led to believe that the Temple stayed silent once your partners were chosen. '_Charmander, a fiery personality with a hidden strength: as you may know, his evolutions will only prove that. And Riolu, the perfect ally for an Aura Tamer like yourself: learn his gifts well and treat him with kindness; only then shall his true form be revealed._'

"Lucario…" whispered Harry, images of him and the evolution of Riolu fighting side-by-side flashing through his mind. "I will…I promise."

'_Then go again with the blessing of Arceus, young Tamer,_' the voice instructed, '_You _know_ where you go next._'

Harry just nodded before he shrunk down his two new friends' Poké-Balls and, slipping them into his pocket, he turned and left the Temple through the doors of the ancient monument.

His path as a Pokémon Tamer had only just begun…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

"Twin Pokémon! I'd never have believed it, but I should have guessed."

Harry beamed proudly as Remus led him back down the steps towards the bike and Diagon City, Moony racing alongside Harry in perfect stride as they moved down the stairway. With his hand on Harry's shoulder, Remus smiled before he explained, "Lily and James would be proud of you, pup: I know _I _am."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry smiled, wiping a tear from his eye at the mention of his parents; reaching the bottom, the young Tamer glanced to Remus before he asked, "So, I guess we go to Gringotts now, huh? Purchase my PokéDex and my things for school?"

"Way ahead of you, kiddo," Remus laughed, revealing a pack in the sidecar of the bike, which he handed to Harry as he explained, "Guess you forget that you're in there longer than it seems, didn't you?"

Opening the pack, Harry found a white duster as well as a new set of clothes in red, black and blue – his three favourite colours – before he found his PokéDex: like most trainers, his Dex was to help him identify his Pokémon and those he encountered on his journey, but it was also to help him keep track of lessons and any resources he needed. A set of five Poké-Balls as well as a Great Ball _and_ a Premier Ball – like a Poké-Ball, but with a white colouring and a red band around the centre – were also in the pack and, as Remus slipped the duster onto Harry, he smiled proudly as he explained, "There…just like your Dad when he first received his partner, Eevee. And don't worry about paying me back: it was Petunia's idea for me to pay for your items. Your Dex has all the apps you'll need for school and, as an added bonus, I added…our _secret_ app as well!"

"Thanks Remus!" Harry laughed, hugging the man proudly before he then caught sight of what looked like a black watch with a white strap attached; with wide eyes, Harry lifted it out of the pack as he asked, "A…a Pokétch?"

"It was James'," explained Remus, nearly bringing Harry to tears as he strapped it onto the boy's wrist, "Him and your Mum put nearly everything they could in there: Coin Toss, Move Tester, Watch, Calculator, Pedometer, it even works with the new Cross-Com Units, so you can keep in touch with your friends."

"I'll take _very_ good care of it, I promise," Harry whispered, checking the apps on the Pokétch as he looked up at Remus, before he looked back to the Pokétch as he asked, "How…how wasn't this destroyed?"

"Like Lily sent things to Petunia," Remus explained, "James sent me some things: his Pokétch, his old bike – which you can have when you're old enough – and, most importantly to him, he sent me the right to look out for his son. There was one more thing, but I'd like to wait until I give that to you, okay, pup?"

Harry could only nod, before he gasped as the Pokétch bleeped suddenly, the apps flicking through one another until a small video screen appeared.

"Oh yeah," Remus laughed, "It's also got the new Poké-Vision app: record videos through the…where is it?"

He reached into the pack and seemed to frantically search for something, but, as he did, Harry pressed the play button on the Poké-Vision before he nearly cried again as he saw his Dad's face appear. With his wild hair – which Harry had inherited from him since birth – and his brown eyes behind wire-frame specs and dressed in his fire-red duster with the image of Entei on the back, there was no doubt that it was him.

"_Hey kiddo,_" the video image of James Potter spoke to Harry, "_If this video has played, then Remy's given you the Pokétch and you've become a Tamer; hope it's a good one and not some dunce like a Ground Tamer or a Fairy Tamer or something like that. Listen, either way, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and I only hope that you give them a reason to remember the son of the Black Flash when you go to the Academy. I set this video to play if and when I send the Pokétch to Remy and he gives it to you, so…well, I guess that means I'm not there. But it's okay: you don't have to be sad…cause I'm always there…in your heart; I love you, little Jolt._"

"I…I love you…too," Harry whispered sadly as the movie ended and, at the same time, Remus reappeared from his search holding what looked like a standard hands-free head-set. Attaching it to Harry's left ear, Remus saw the look of sadness and, ruffling the boy's hair, he indicated the device.

"It's called a Poké-Gaze," he explained, "Silph's newest design, apparently: I got it for your birthday. Anyway, you synch it up with the Pokétch and you can record and transmit videos; it also allows for video calls through the Cross-Com and allows you to recap your battles if you activate it. And, like the originals, it can be used to examine your Pokémon's status: happy birthday, kiddo."

Harry was both saddened and too joyful inside to say anything; he just nodded while his eyes returned to the frozen image on the Poké-Vision of his Father in his Arceus Academy attire.

"I'll make you both proud," he whispered to the still image, "I promise."

**And there it is: Chapter 1 of my new story and another sample of the Den turned into a story; so, with new allies, a whole new outlook on his adventures ahead and with a promise to keep, can Harry fit in at the Academy?**

**Plus, did the Temple's last words have any other meaning than what they seemed to?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: New friends and a couple of familiar faces as Harry makes his way to Arceus Academy and gets his destiny decided when he's sorted into…ah; you'll have to wait and see…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The Poké-Gaze device acts a bit similar to the scanner device (Snag Device/Aura Reader) used in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness; the idea is also inspired by WizardsGirl's story, **_**When a Phoenix Interferes;**_** all thanks and ownership goes to the original creators and the author;**

**AN 2: The design of the Pokédex used by Harry and co in this story is similar to the X and Y design as it reminds me of a touch-screen phone; so it'd be easy to use;**

**AN 3: Cross-Com is an original idea that can be used on a Pokétch, a Pokédex OR a Poké-Gaze, so when people talk through them in the story, just assume it's through one of them;**

**AN 4: Any ideas are welcome for Pokémon for our heroes – that's the Harry Potter gang and not the ones who'll appear from Pokémon – but I have the firsts set up: for ideas, I mean those that they'll acquire or capture.**


	2. New Friends in the Forest

Emerald Destiny

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**YugiohFreak54: I sent you the reply to that and a request if you wouldn't mind;**

**T4: It's funny you say that about twins because I've been racking my brains for Pokémon to give another set of 'twins' and, since those 'twins' are older than Harry, I MIGHT go ahead with that idea, so thanks, my friend; oh, and as I said in the summary, there's VERY little bashing, which means Ron's on Harry's side – with a few conflicts at first – and Dumbles isn't evil or manipulative or bad;**

**Magical fan18: What can I say? When I get inspired, anything can happen;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I know I'm the pot calling the kettle black here, my friend, but HOW do you keep track of all these ideas you have?**

**DalekDavros: Your comment about patronuses has potential;**

**Blackknight99: What? You mean **_**other**_** than Lucario? In any case, there's a nice little plan ahead that I have regarding that, so keep reading to find out;**

**StormyFireDragon: Your confidence in me is welcome, Storm;**

_Harry just nodded before he shrunk down his two new friends' Poké-Balls and, slipping them into his pocket, he turned and left the Temple through the doors of the ancient monument._

_His path as a Pokémon Tamer had only just begun…_

Chapter 2: New Friends in the Forest

The Equinox Region, Harry had decided from his years of living there, was a beautiful place: the island itself was set into a sort of triangular shape that was about the same size as the Unova Region and, like Unova, Equinox was divided into sub-divisions through the large, circular-designed Solstice Valley that ran around the central division as well as joining itself to the Elder River Gorge, which ran from the direct north to the very base of the island.

At two points, the Elder Gorge joined with the River Solstice – the reason for the Valley's circular design being that river – at its northern and southern-most points. In the _very_ centre of the Gorge was an island that could only be reached from the western side of the centre-most feature in the central region known as Mount Azkaban. It was here that Pokémon Trainers, Tamers and those who excelled in the art of Pokémon travelled to the central island, known as the Triwizard Plateau, to challenge the Elite Four of Equinox and enter the Triwizard Tournament, the final stand for any trainer that had passed through the eight preceding gyms.

No-one knew exactly _why_ the area was known as Tri_wizard_, but there were a few rumours that stated that Arceus, Giratina, Deoxys and Jirachi had once banded together here to stop a great evil and their presence within the Plateau had left a truly _mystical_ aura about the place. Whatever the reason, the Plateau was both a high-ranking Trainer's dream of achieving victory within and the road through Mount Azkaban provided the means to train one's Pokémon to their highest standards.

It was a dream that Harry had originally believed in until the day he'd discovered that he was a Tamer: that meant a travel to the island off the north coast of the Equinox Region known as Hogwarts Island where he'd be trained in the arts and, of course, learn more about Pokémon and their differences. He'd also be taught how to survive in the world beyond Equinox and, as a silent wish, Harry would also form a bond of friendship with other Tamers.

So, on the first official morning of his time at Arceus Academy, which came around on September First, Harry awoke in the comfortably-designed room within the last place that he could have imagined spending a summer with his Uncle Remus. After leaving Diagon City – which was located on the southern side of Elder Gorge's connecting point with Solstice Valley – Remus had taken Harry into the Inner Area of Equinox and over to the eastern-most side of Solstice Valley where Remus had revealed the place where Harry would spend this summer and, unless he wanted to return to Little Whinging Town from time to time, every summer for the next few years: Godric's Forest.

Needless to say that Harry had felt both sad and a _little_ scared to be spending time in the same town where his parents had met their end and he had been made an orphan, but Remus told him that if Harry wanted to leave, then they'd go to the Potters' summer home – where Remus, Lily, James and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had spent most of _their_ summers – in Beauxbatons City. However, when Harry then found his home rebuilt _and_ Remus also trusting him enough to give him his own key, the young Tamer decided that he'd be okay.

Godric's Forest wasn't one of the largest towns in Equinox, but neither was it the smallest: it was home to one of the eight Gyms – Remus revealing later that it was the second Gym after the one in Catchpole City – of the Equinox Region's Triwizard Tournament Path, which specialised in Grass Types and, while his Dad _could_ have opted to run the Gym since the Potter Family had made roots in the Forest, Harry also learned that the Gym was run by a friend of the Potters' known as the Longbottoms.

One week after he'd settled in at the house and taken a brisk walk around the town, Harry had met the Longbottoms _and_ made his first real friend…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

_3 Weeks Ago_

It had been a pretty rainy summer in Godric's Forest – which was apparently normal as the rain was what helped keep the forest that surrounded the town so lush and green – but Harry managed to get out on one of the rain's 'off-days' and, as he walked past the Pokémon Centre – where a friendly Nurse Joy worked with her Audino – and the Auror-Watch Station – which was run by a rather nice Officer Jenny who'd recognised Harry on his first day in the Forest – Harry turned off a street and walked towards the Godric's Forest Gym.

The appearance of the Gym was pretty cheesy, but gave the understanding of which type of Pokémon it specialised in – a theme apparently for the eight Gyms according to Remus – as it was shaped like the flowers that were held on a Roserade's hands and held an array of Pokémon topiaries in the path running up to the Gym. Outside the double doors that led into the Gym, a signpost indicated the Gym's purpose and its leading Trainer, the Gym Leader:

_GODRIC'S FOREST GYM_

_GYM LEADER: Alice Longbottom_

"_The Flowering Maiden of the Forest; beware her thorns"_

With a smile, Harry let himself drift back as he remembered what Remus had said about the Longbottoms: they were old friends of Lily and James' from Arceus, both of them being Tamers with similar specialities: Alice Longbottom was a Grass/Forest Tamer while her husband, who had also sadly perished in the night of Harry's parents' deaths trying to help them, had been a Poison Tamer. After Frank's death, Alice had kept the Gym running and, according to Remus, they had a son.

_That_ was what Harry was here to find out.

"Here to challenge the Gym?"

As the old expression went: ask and ye shall receive; turning to the source of the voice, Harry found himself face-to-face with a young boy in a lime-green set of clothes with a black pair of trousers covering his legs, a belt looped around his waist that currently held one Poké-Ball. The boy had dark hair just like Harry's with a few streaks of green that surprised Harry, but he supposed it was because of the forest. Bright blue eyes looked at Harry curiously before the boy asked, "Are you? Mum's not too dangerous, but you can only challenge her if you've won the Catchpole City's Burrow Badge: that's the rule."

"I'm not here for the Gym," Harry laughed, being polite as he heard the boy address the leader as Mum: this had to be their son. "I…well, I don't mean to sound weird, but I was looking for you."

"Me?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Oh…err…Neville," the boy answered, looking to Harry curiously as he asked, "Have…have we met before? You look…familiar."

"Maybe when we were babies," Harry suggested, flicking his long fringe away from his lightning-bolt mark – he'd grown it out to hide the mark as he didn't want people just liking him for his parents' legacies – before he added, "How about now?"

Neville just blanched, "H-H-Harry Potter?"

"In the flesh," Harry replied, brushing his fringe back into place with his hand as he added, "Nice to meet you, Neville."

He held out his hand to the boy before Neville, accepting the hand out of politeness, gulped before he asked, "Are…are you here on a Pokémon Journey or…

"I'm here staying with Uncle Remus," Harry explained, earning a wide-eyed look from Neville as he added, "I was just wandering and Remus said that your family and mine were good friends before…before it happened: I'm sorry to hear about your Dad, by the way."

"Thanks," Neville replied, sniffing once as he added, "He did it in the name of our friendship with your parents: his Roserade was strong…Voldemort was just stronger…but thanks for your kindness, Harry."

"I know that feeling pretty well," Harry remarked softly, unclipping one of his three Poké-Balls from his belt as he explained, "Dad's Jolteon was also strong…so I hear; but it wasn't enough. At least I still have _her,_" he finished the explanation with a throw into the air, the Poké-Ball opening to reveal Prinplup, who gasped and squawked loudly as she saw Neville.

At the same time, another voice, this one female, exclaimed in disbelief, "I…I can't believe it: by Suicune…can it be…"

Looking past Neville and Prinplup, who was hugging Neville with an almost motherly affection much to the other boy's red-faced amusement, Harry saw a young woman emerging from the Gym in a knee-length dress that seemed to be made of leaves and flower petals. Her hair, which was a light oak shade of brown, was done up in a ponytail and over one shoulder was a strap that held six Poké-Balls; Harry could have guessed who she was as she had Neville's blue eyes, though those eyes were now nearing tears as she saw Prinplup and Harry.

Prinplup, seeing the woman, let go of Neville before her eyes became watery and, with streams of tears flowing from her eyes, Prinplup ran to the woman, sobbing into her dress and squawking as though she was seeing an old friend.

The woman, meanwhile, calmed Prinplup with soft strokes before she reached into a pouch on her hip and withdrew a small pink cake-like item that Prinplup gratefully accepted before the woman stepped past Prinplup and, approaching Harry, she kneeled down and looked into his eyes before she asked, "Harry…little Harry? Is it…is it really you?"

"You're Neville's Mum, Mrs Longbottom?" asked Harry, not at all embarrassed at the feelings of warmth that he got from the woman.

"Call me Alice," the woman insisted, "Or Aunt Alice: I…I just can't believe it's you: what about Remus? Where is he?"

"Relaxing at the house with Moony," Harry answered, looking to Neville while Prinplup returned to Harry's side, the young Tamer returning the Water Type to her Poké-Ball as he asked, "Is…is Neville a Tamer as well, Mrs…I mean, Aunt Alice?"

"He is," Alice replied, straightening up before she turned to her son as she asked, "Why don't you two play a little game of show-and-tell? Neville, you first."

"Kay, Mum," Neville replied, unclipping his Poké-Ball before he threw it into the air and, in a flash of light, his Tamer partner appeared; at first, Harry thought it was a caterpillar, but that was before he saw the crown of leaves that expanded outwards from around its neck. Unlike the Caterpie that Harry had first envisioned, this Pokémon also had yellow skin and orange-coloured pads for feet as well as small mandibles on its mouth.

"Wow," Harry whispered, drawing his Poké-Dex from a pouch on his belt and, opening it up, he examined the Pokémon:

"_**Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon: Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and are known to eat their leafy clothing when food is scarce."**_

"So that's a Sewaddle?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Alice as he asked, "So…Neville's a Bug Tamer?"

"Forest," Neville corrected Harry, "Like Mum: I received Sewaddle from the Temple when I turned eleven…"

"Which is the same day as yours, Harry," Alice added, "I'm surprised we missed each other in Diagon City."

"Remus and I went down pretty early," Harry answered, blushing slightly as he explained, "I…I was just so excited to receive my Pokémon that I couldn't wait."

"And…" asked Alice while Neville looked on expectantly, "Who did you wind up with? Cause I know that Prinplup was your Mum's; I'd recognise her sleek coat anywhere."

"I actually had a surprise for mine," Harry explained, unclipping his other two Poké-Balls before he threw them into the air and laughed, "Come out and say hello, guys!"

In two flashes of light, Charmander and Riolu both appeared, Charmander standing tall and proud while Riolu ran to Neville's side and held out his paw to say hello. As Neville shook Riolu's paw, laughing all the while, Alice asked, "Are you saying that you got _twin_ partners, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, deciding to keep his added information secret for now as he explained, "Riolu was my first and true partner, because I'm a…mmph!"

He was cut off suddenly by Alice throwing her hand over his mouth, before she placed a finger to her lips and beckoned to the Gym; following her inside, Harry was surprised to find the Gym's interior matching that of the exterior's design: it seemed to be made up of vines and hedge growth that moved through the Gym's path. However, instead of leading Harry into this…this _maze_ that was beyond the door, Alice led the boys up to a second-storey where a one-floor house was set up over the Gym's ground-floor level.

When Riolu and Charmander both ran into the room with their trainer, Alice closed the door before she turned to Harry and explained, "Sorry for startling you, Harry: it's just I only needed to see Riolu to know which type you were: an Aura Tamer, right?"

"Yes," Harry answered, watching as Neville sank into a chair and Sewaddle, clambering out of his trainer's arms, settled down on the arm of the chair.

"You want to be careful how you choose to let others know that _before_ going to the Academy," Alice warned him, inviting him to sit down on the sofa where Charmander and Riolu had _already_ made themselves comfortable. When Harry obliged, Alice continued, "Harry, do you know _why_ there haven't been many Aura Tamers that have made Avatar Status?"

"No," Harry answered, though he _did_ know that Aura Avatars were amongst the rarest of them; even Aura Guardians couldn't quite compare to their power.

"Because," Alice explained, "Over the past two feared reigns of Dark-Spirited Tamers, both Avatar Voldemort and Avatar Grindelwald had _feared_ the coming of age of an Aura Avatar. So, in their reigns, they hunted down and _killed_ any that were born with the power of Aura; some were captured and tortured for their secrets, which, thankfully, they didn't get, but others…were killed on sight."

"Who's Avatar Grindelwald?" asked Harry, a sense of fear in his voice as he heard about his predecessors with the gift.

"A Ghost Avatar," Alice explained, her voice edged with fear, "Together with his Golurk and his army, known as Team Nightshade, he nearly brought about the destruction of the Unova Region _and_ the Equinox Region with his desire to control the Elemental Trinity: know of them, Harry?"

"Thundurus, Landorus and Tornadus," Harry answered, his voice edged by a hint of fear of his own as he asked, "What…what happened to him?"

"Chancellor Dumbledore," answered Alice, earning a gasp from Harry as he knew that the man named was the Head of Arceus Academy and a living legend in the Tamer World. However, his gasp made the woman laughed as she seemed to read his thoughts, "He's older than he'll appear, Harry, I can tell you that much: anyway, Chancellor Dumbledore challenged Grindelwald and, using another pseudo-legendary Pokémon named Meloetta, he calmed the rages of the Trinity and defeated Grindelwald in single combat. His armies were disbanded, but Grindelwald wouldn't go down without a fight: now, this is only a rumour, but it's said that the Trinity, angered by Grindelwald's wish to use them for evil, dragged him into the External Dimension where he was placed in a prison under Giratina's watch."

"And…the truth?" asked Harry.

"That's just it," Alice answered, "In the clash between him and Dumbledore, Grindelwald was swallowed up by ghostly energy and never seen again: all that was left was a disintegrated Poké-Ball where his Golurk had been."

"Spooky," Harry whispered, looking to Alice as he asked, "But…why do I have to be careful about revealing I'm an Aura Tamer?"

"Because," Alice explained, her words halted in her throat as she looked to Harry sadly, before she took a deep breath and added, "The rumour about that night, ten years ago, is…that your parents _knew_ you were going to be an Aura Tamer before you did yourself…and _that's_ why Voldemort came after them…in other words."

"I'm the reason they're dead!"

Alice went to move towards Harry as she heard the horror in his voice, before she was cut off by Charmander and Riolu moving to their trainer's side, both of them comforting him with their presence while Harry, holding his Pokémon, felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"As I said," Alice told him, keeping her voice low in an attempt to comfort him herself, "It's just a rumour; I'm…I'm sorry, Harry; I thought…I thought you'd heard about it."

"He hadn't."

Alice, Neville, Harry and the Pokémon present looked up at the door to the Longbottom's home, Harry wiping his eyes as he saw Remus standing there, Moony now joining Harry's Pokémon with the young trainer and, placing a paw on his lap, the Mightyena whined sadly.

Remus, meanwhile, explained, "We didn't tell you, Harry, because, as Alice says, it's just a rumour: Voldemort was ruthless and merciless back in the day and, when your parents' combined powers destroyed him and his allies, we thought it to be the end. We didn't want you to have a life of fear where you felt you had committed some large sin. I'm so sorry, pup."

"That…" Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes before he added, "That's…okay, Remus; I'm…I understand why you didn't tell me, but…I'm glad you're here watching out for me. I'm just sorry that it may be true."

"Why?" asked Alice and Remus in unison.

Harry, looking from them to Neville, who seemed to be on the same wavelength as Harry, took a deep breath before he confessed, "Because if it _is_ true, then I'm also the reason your Dad died, Neville."

"You don't have to think that," Neville countered, though his voice wavered as he explained, "I…I told you: Dad…he protected your family…protected you in the name of…of our friendship: I…I don't blame you, I blame Voldemort…and _only_ Voldemort. You and me? We're…we're friends, aren't we?"

With as much of a smile as he could muster, Harry nodded before he answered, "Yeah…I guess we are."

_**Emerald Destiny**_

_Departure Day_

Harry had been pretty silent after learning the _apparent _truth behind Avatar Voldemort's attack, but Neville had persisted that he wasn't to blame and, when the day came for them to travel to the departure point on the northern point of Equinox, known as Emrys Cove and King's Cross Harbour, Alice told Remus that she'd take the boys to the Cove.

With his bag packed and his clothes stored in a second pack that would be available to him at the Academy, Harry checked his belt for his Poké-Balls before he turned and, picking up a third from his bedside, he tossed it into the air and watched as Prinplup appeared from inside.

"I'm leaving you here," Harry explained calmly, earning a loud, confused squawk from the penguin-like Pokémon as he continued, "No arguments: it's giving me an unfair enough advantage having twin partners, but a second-gen evolution as well? It…it's just too much; don't worry," he added, stroking Prinplup's soft feathers as he explained, "I'll keep in touch: I just…I need to do this alone; I don't need anyone marking me down on having Mum's Pokémon with me. It'll be bad enough when my name's announced; you understand, don't you?"

"Plup…" Prinplup replied sadly, watching as Harry stored her Poké-Ball in his desk and, turning to her, he hugged her fondly.

"Keep an eye on Remus and Moony for me," he told her, before he walked past Prinplup and out into the hallway.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After saying goodbye to Remus and getting another good-luck lick from Moony, Harry climbed into Alice's car and set off away from Godric's Forest, Moony's playful barks and farewell howls echoing within Harry's ears and mind all the way to the Cove.

Not much was said between the two Tamers as they drove; only when Alice arrived did Harry speak as he thanked her for her help and, reaching into his pocket, he handed her a small bit of paper with his number on it.

"So…so I can keep in touch with you…and talk about Mum and Dad…" he explained shyly, before Alice hugged him and bid him farewell; turning to the large buildings of King's Cross Harbour, Harry walked along the furthest pier towards a stern-looking guard, beyond whom there stood a long row of children, some of whom had Pokémon by their sides.

"Names?" asked the guard, earning a groan from Harry.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville replied, the guard watching him warily before he let him pass.

"Harry…Potter…" Harry growled through gritted teeth, but thankfully only the guard heard and, with a curt nod, he let Harry past.

At ten-minutes-to-eleven, a loud tannoy announced to the group of children, "ALL STUDENTS BOUND FOR HOGWARTS ISLAND MAY NOW BOARD THE SS HOGSMEADE; ALL FIRST YEARS REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE SHIP FOR DELEGATION AND CABIN ASSIGNMENT!"

"Huh?" asked Harry, looking to Neville, who shrugged ruefully.

"According to Mum," Neville explained, "We get assigned a cabin and that's where we go each and every year on our way to and from the Island; we can visit others, but we have to register with our cabins first."

"Sounds like a real Golem of a headache," Harry remarked, boarding the cruise ship that would take them across the ocean to the Island and the Academy. He could actually understand the ship's size as well: it was eight floors in height with many different windows and three large stacks on top; along the side of the boat, painted into the silvery coloured metal of the ship's bulk, was the Academy Crest – Entei, Mewtwo, Sky Shaymin and Rayquaza surrounding Arceus' head and golden bands – while some of the students, Harry noticed, were already dressed in their respective duster uniforms: fire-red for Entei, psychic-violet with blue streaks for Mewtwo, leaf-green for Sky Shaymin and, to Harry's surprise, jet-black with strange white streaks for Rayquaza.

After being assigned his room on the first deck – the same room number would be his on the other decks when he went up in the year – Harry descended into the very bowels of the ship, the second-to-lowest level – above the Engine Deck, which made the first-year level surprisingly warm and slightly smoky – also on the surface of the water, giving Harry a near-perfect view of the ocean and the Pokémon that swam past.

Reaching his room, Harry was surprised when he opened the door and found another boy – undoubtedly his cabin-mate as they were assigned in groups of two – already there, dressed in a white duster as well as a black shirt and a pair of blue pants with black and white sneakers. A strange red and white hat was lying on top of a strange yellow mouse-like creature next to him, which revealed the wild black hair of the boy.

As Harry cleared his throat, the boy turned, revealing dark-brown eyes in the process, and gave a friendly smile as he asked, "You my roommate then?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, hoping that the boy hadn't heard his name being seen on the delegation list on the front of the deck as he held out his hand and added, "I'm Harry from Godric's Forest."

"My name's Ash," the boy replied with a sense of pride to his voice as he explained, "And I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region: and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" exclaimed the mouse creature, smiling happily at Harry while the young Tamer watched as Ash returned his attention to the world outside.

'Strange,' thought Harry, 'He introduced himself like I did…almost as though he doesn't want people to know who he is…yet.'

**Chapter 2 and, SURPRISE, Ash and Pikachu are Tamer and Partner: but why would 'our hero' not want Harry to know his surname?**

**Plus, can Harry discover the truth of his parents' murder or is he doomed to hate himself for that night?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: A couple of familiar faces show their faces as Harry goes to Arceus Academy and gets his destiny decided when he's sorted into…ah; you'll have to wait and see…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I want to apologise for cheating a little bit and changing what I was going to write in this chapter; I thought a backstory would help: I hope everyone liked the Dumbledore/Grindelwald legend and, YES, his 'disappearance' is tied into things that are to come;**

**AN 2: I changed the way of going to Hogwarts/Arceus Academy for a bit more fun and variety; also, the reason that the **_**island**_** is called Hogwarts will be revealed soon;**

**AN 3: The Equinox Region's design: doesn't it sound familiar somehow? First one to get it gets the next chapter dedicated to them AND a character dedicated to them as well…**


	3. Onboard the SS Hogsmeade

Emerald Destiny

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Draco: Yes it is, but you're not the first one to see it; sorry;**

**Thedragonrune: I appreciate the compliment and you're right, but not the first;**

**FrostingFlames: First, you're right of the design, and second, I'm not going to include Kalos options (X and Y games) in this, so I won't be doing that, sorry;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: There's more changes to come, old friend;**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks, Storm: I think the same of your work;**

**Magical fan18: Jumping the gun a bit there, aren't we? Anyway, you're right, but not the first to get it;**

**YugiohFreak54: Not the right answer, old friend: and thanks for the permission;**

**T4: CONGRATULATIONS: You were the first one to get it, old friend, and, with regards to the Twins, I feel I should remind you that the starters/partners won't be in common with other family members, but while that's a good idea, I've already come up with something for the family and involving Breeding; Your OC and starter will appear in the next chapter;**

"_My name's Ash," the boy replied with a sense of pride to his voice as he explained, "And I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region: and this is my partner, Pikachu."_

"_Pikachu!" exclaimed the mouse creature, smiling happily at Harry while the young Tamer watched as Ash returned his attention to the world outside._

'_Strange,' thought Harry, 'He introduced himself like I did…almost as though he doesn't want people to know who he is…yet.'_

Chapter 3: Onboard the SS Hogsmeade

For a moment, neither Harry nor Ash said anything while the young Aura Tamer also noticed Pikachu watching him with a mix of suspicion and happiness, the second emotion no doubt coming from seeing a new friend. Finally, to clear the air, Harry asked, "So, you said that you're from Kanto?"

"That's right," Ash replied, turning back to face Harry as he explained, "My parents were a little surprised when I was revealed to be a Tamer, but they understood; my…my Father also said that he was proud of me for taking my own path."

"Sounds like a nice guy," Harry commented, earning a shrug from Ash.

"He's okay," Ash reasoned, "But I know it's just a way of saying he's glad that I'm away from the Kanto Region and not under his feet: he seems to think I wouldn't be able to handle life on the road with my Pokémon."

"Okay…" Harry remarked, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Maybe _not_ such a nice guy."

"How about you?" asked Ash, taking one of the two plush chairs that were in the room, along with an adjoining bathroom and a screen that showed messages delivered to the students and other areas of the ship, "Godric's Forest you said? As in the Equinox Region?"

"Yep," Harry replied proudly, unclipping one of his Poké-Balls from his belt as he added, "Want to meet my friends?"

"Sure," Ash laughed, "I was chosen for Pikachu at the Tamer's Temple on Mount Moon in Kanto, so I've not really seen much of other Pokémon."

"You shouldn't sound so surprised," Harry laughed, throwing his Poké-Ball into the air before it opened with the traditional flash of blue, revealing Charmander while Harry added, "He's from Kanto's regional Poké-Dex after all…but his…well, I guess you could call him his brother…he's from Sinnoh."

"And…who's the brother?" asked Ash, watching as Pikachu introduced himself to Charmander, the fire-lizard all too happy to speak to a new friend.

With a hesitant air, Harry gulped before he asked, "If…if I show you, can you _promise_ me you won't tell anyone else about him…until we get to the Academy?"

"I promise," Ash replied, his dark eyes filled with a hint of suspicion that seemed to think along the same lines that Harry had done with his first impression of the Kanto Tamer.

Unclipping his second Poké-Ball, Harry threw it into the air and, in a flash of blue light, Riolu appeared, the small dog-like Pokémon leaping onto the seat next to Harry while Ash was in shock at what he was seeing.

"Who's _that_ Pokémon?" he asked, pulling out his own Poké-Dex and, sliding it open, he held it up to Riolu;

"_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."**_

"So _that's _a Riolu?" asked Ash, placing his Poké-Dex back into his pocket while he added, "I heard they're very rare and some may say coveted because of their Aura powers: how long ago did you receive him?"

"Last month," Harry answered, his hands tightening on the arms of the chair he'd sat in as the boat finally started to pull out of King's Cross Harbour. As the sea views started to pass by outside, Harry explained, "I know it's uncommon, but Riolu and Charmander are both my partners."

"I heard that some Tamers had twin partners," Ash commented softly, still slightly awed at the sight of the rare Pokémon in front of him. "I just got Pikachu back in June: we had a bit of a rocky start, but we've managed to patch things up, right buddy?"

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, his delight showing and distracted slightly as Riolu now seemed to want to join in the games played by him and Charmander.

Watching their Pokémon playing together, Ash laughed before he remarked, "It seems like they like each other: newfound friends before they even know one another."

"Sounds like fun," Harry replied, looking up to Ash before he asked, "So, with Pikachu as your partner, does that make you an Electric Tamer?"

"Yeah," Ash answered, "I don't really know what it involves: I'm…I'm the first one in Pallet Town to become a Tamer and, unlike Unova, Sinnoh and Equinox, they're pretty rare out there. I _do_ know that one of our Gym Leaders, Sabrina, is a Tamer: that's what makes her bond with her Psychic Pokémon so strong. But…other than her, I don't really know anyone else."

"I've only met a few Tamers myself," Harry informed him, moving to the window himself just in time to see a small school of Mantykes and Mantines swimming past, a few Whiscash and Goldeens along with them. "My…well, I call him my Uncle because he and my…my Dad were like brothers, but he's a Dark Tamer and his Mightyena is sort of like my protector at home."

"I heard that Dark Tamers are…well, they're sort of like Tamer versions of Team Rocket."

"That's a lie!" snapped Harry, his anger moving through Riolu as the small Pokémon suddenly rose, his eyes darkening as he glared at Ash, "Uncle Remus is _nothing_ like…like those monsters: why do people always make that mistake? Just because a Tamer has abilities with Psychics, Ghosts or Dark Types means that they _have_ to be evil! Does that mean that the same can't be said for Fire Tamers or Poison, Ice…or Flying?"

"I…I'm sorry, Harry," Ash gasped, seeing the boy's hands trembling with his rage; with a glance to Riolu, who now seemed to have his eyes closed and a meditative stance to him, the Poké-cent dropped for Ash as he asked, "You're an Aura Tamer aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry growled, "And Riolu is my base partner: I…I should be the one apologising though; you weren't to know how I felt about…about them."

"What's he like, then?" asked Ash, looking back to Harry as he added, "Your Uncle, I mean: what's he like?"

"He's…fun," Harry replied, "And he's always got the right thing to say; he never lets me down and he always calls me his pup: I guess it's because Mightyena is his partner. In…in a way, he's also less like an Uncle and…I don't really _want_ to say it, but…"

"He's more like a Dad?" asked Ash, earning a nod from Harry as the Electric Tamer added, "I have someone like that; I…I hope you don't mind me asking, Harry, but…your Dad…is…"

"He's dead," Harry explained, "I lived out in Little Whinging Town with my Mum's sister and her family until the day I went to the Temple in Diagon City with Uncle Remus and, after that, he took me back to Godric's Forest and, since I was born there, I feel…feel like it's my home. Both my parents are dead, though."

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered, earning a sniff from Harry before the young Tamer just shrugged it off.

"You weren't to know."

There was a seriously large Donphan in the room following Harry's words, but, to break the air, Ash smiled before he asked, "Hey, why don't we head up to the Leisure Deck and see what other Tamers are going to school with us?"

"Sounds good," Harry replied, looking to Riolu as he asked, "Would you mind waiting here, pal? I…I don't want the wrong sort of people finding out about you until…until we get to Arceus Academy, okay?"

"Ri! Rio!" barked Riolu happily, earning a smile from Harry as he and Charmander led Ash and Pikachu out of their compartment, the Aura Tamer locking their door on the way out.

Alice's warning about Aura Tamers had really spooked him…and for that, Harry only desired to keep his friend safe.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The Leisure Deck was a single-roomed entertainment suite that was also the top-most deck on the SS Hogsmeade and was located above the seventh-year's deck, though an outer stairway allowed the others to access the ship's other decks. There was also a trans-teleportation pod on each deck that took the user to whichever deck he or she wished to go to, including the Engine Deck and the bow and stern of the ship.

Decorated in a series of tinsel streamers with many lights and music playing through the hall, the Leisure Deck was a beautiful and mystifying place; like the ship, the deck had the school's crest at the head of the hall and, in front of the crest, Harry noticed a few stern-looking Pokémon keeping watch. From his teachings from Remus and Aunt Petunia, Harry managed to identify an Alakazam, a Pidgeot, a Serperior, a Bisharp and, rather alarmingly, a Machamp as being the Pokémon watching over the hall: the ship's Tamers/Trainer staff must take security _very_ seriously.

In the centre of the hall, currently unoccupied but surrounded by students of different ages and years as well as different Pokémon were two league-style battle arenas and, at the far left was a mobile Pokémon Centre complete with the Cross-Com machines that allowed for communications back home or to other places. Next to the security force at the head of the room, Harry saw a buffet table behind which was a triage of unusual-looking Pokémon and, in the centre, a man dressed in a waiter's outfit.

The three Pokémon around the man looked like large monkey creatures with _very_ different skins and features; one of them was leaf-green with a single tuft of hair that looked like an overgrowth from a tree, a second was bright-red with wavy hair that looked like flames as well as a tail like a plume of smoke and a third was aqua-blue with dread-lock-like hair and a real _chill out_ look to him.

"I've heard of those three," Harry whispered, drawing his Poké-Dex from his belt before he examined each of them;

"_**Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansage: Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."**_

"_**Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear; Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body."**_

"_**Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon and the evolved form of Panpour. Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail."**_

"Why do you reckon they're here?" asked Ash, earning a shrug from Harry as he looked to the man in the centre.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "But that man…he must be their trainer; looks like a Pokémon Connoisseur of some sort…but he also looks like a waiter."

"That's Cilan," a new voice informed them, making the boys turn; behind them was a brown-haired girl with a blonde streak to her hair. Like them, she was already dressed in the white duster worn by all new students and also held a Poké-Dex of her own _and_ a Poké-Gaze on her right ear. The girl's voice was soft, but had a _slight_ bossiness to it as she explained, "He's the former leader of the Striaton City Gym in Unova: apparently, he left to pursue a private Connoisseur-ship in Pokémon Culinary Delights and left his brothers at the Gym."

"A Gym Leader…here on the ship?" Harry asked, whistling softly as he laughed, "Guess he found the right employer then; sorry," he added, returning his attention to the girl as he added, "I'm Harry and this is Ash: what's your name, Miss?"

"I'm Hermione…Granger," the girl replied and, once again, Harry thought he heard a hint of hesitation from the voice: was there something he was missing? "I'm from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region; so, are you two first-years as well?"

"Yep," Harry replied, a little bemused by Hermione's sense of abruptness with her question as well as her sense of excitement about the ship: an excitement shared by many around the room as he could see. "I'm from Godric's Forest in the Equinox Region and Ash is from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."

"Godric's Forest?" asked Hermione, earning an unseen groan from Harry as he knew what was coming next, "So…were you around when…when _He_ was destroyed?"

"I may have been," Harry replied, sniffing once as he turned and added, "I was too young to recall it: anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk."

Leaving Hermione and Ash behind, Harry wandered around the circumference of the battle arenas and over to where the Simi-Trio were serving a few delicacies with Cilan. Offering a polite smile to the former Gym Leader, Harry spoke up as he asked, "Hi there, I heard you're a former Gym Leader, is it true?"

"I've not been called a Gym Leader for a year now," Cilan laughed, his voice holding some sort of child-like innocence and excitement to it, "But the chance to serve dishes to the veritable fountain of flavours on display within the Academy is a sweetness that only a _true_ Connoisseur can experience. A delectable offering to the palate that's only heightened by the rich textures of battling and inquisitive minds just yearning to be fed from the buffet of knowledge!"

"O…kay," Harry replied, feeling a little awkward and a little confused following Cilan's words before he looked to the treats on offer and asked, "Could…ahem, could I have a Torkoal Tart, please and an orange soda?"

"One Poké-Dollar and sixty cents, please," Cilan replied, giving Harry a friendly smile while Harry offered his money to the man – thanks to Remus providing him with an allowance for the first term until the obligatory parent/student visit on Halloween – before he thanked Cilan and turned to leave. However, as he left, Harry stopped when Cilan added, "You can hide the secret as you choose, but sooner or later, the rich and enticing scent of the truth will be revealed to them."

Harry just said nothing as he walked away from the service area, munching lightly on his Torkoal Tart – a tangy dark-chocolate biscuit filled with sour strawberry jam – and back to where Ash and the mysterious Hermione Granger were still talking. As he walked towards them, however, Harry suddenly found his legs being cut out from under him.

Falling to the ground, but thankfully not smashing his tart all over his shirt in the process, Harry turned just in time to see a small furry Pokémon dash back to a group of laughing students in expensive-looking clothes. The ring-leader of these students was a boy that looked to be a few inches taller than Harry with dark hair that Harry couldn't really tell as being either brown or black…maybe it was the lighting.

The boy had cold blue eyes that locked onto Harry with distaste and, as he smiled at Harry – with the kind of smile that was more like a thin-lipless smirk – the boy laughed at Harry's misfortune.

"Oh…I'm _so _sorry," he drawled, his voice edged by an apathetic tone that made it easy for Harry to see he _wasn't_, "I really shouldn't let Poochyena soil himself with nomads like you."

Poochyena, his Pokémon and, from Remus' own partner, one whom Harry knew to be the pre-evolved form of Mightyena, ran back to the boy's side and just glared at Harry, but the young Tamer had seen plenty of this boy's type to know what was going on: it was a challenge…a challenge for dominance.

"That's fine," Harry replied coolly, rising from his place on the floor and, handing the rest of the tart to Charmander, he added, "I guess that a luckless Pokémon has to have a luckless Trainer…sorry, make that Tamer."

There was a soft ooh from the group before the dark-haired boy stepped forwards, squaring up to Harry with his jaw set in an iron-hard expression of hatred as he asked, "Care to say that again?"

"Sure," Harry replied, "He's a luckless Pokémon and you, Mr Big-Shot, are a luckless…Trainer! Clearly a Darker from your Pokémon as well."

"Do you have _any_ idea whom you're addressing, nomad?" asked the boy, pulling himself up to his full height as he hissed, "_I _am Jason Giovanni Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Leader of the Nurmengard Isle Gym; what right have a nobody like you to speak to your betters?"

"I know my betters," Harry remarked, "And I respect them: as for you…_Malfoy_, tell me: how is it that Daddy avoided a stay in Mt Azkaban Penitentiary?"

"I don't like what you're insinuating, nomad," Jason sneered, "Watch your mouth…else my Poochyena may rip out your tongue!"

With that, he snorted at Harry in an apparent demonstration of superiority and turned to leave, but, as he did, he scoffed as he then asked, "What? You going to stop me, weakling?"

At first, Harry thought that Jason was talking to him, but, as he looked past the boy, he saw another: a platinum-blonde haired boy with the same blue eyes, albeit this one was a bit shorter than Jason and, by his side, there was a small red dog-like Pokémon with white tufts of fur and fierce amber eyes. There were a few black strips along the Pokémon's body and around its ankles and, as it stood next to its Tamer, the Pokémon growled with a protective air.

Slipping his Poké-Dex from his belt, Harry held it up to the Pokémon as he felt like he knew it:

"_**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting."**_

'Wow,' thought Harry, 'A Growlithe.'

"Back off Jason," the other boy drawled, his voice similar to Jason's, though it held none of his malice or unkindness. "You're always thinking Father's name will protect you; what if he'd fought back?"

"I'd have had him expelled like _that,_" Jason remarked, snapping his fingers for emphasis, "No-one touches a Malfoy, Draconis: you of all people should know that. And how many times must I tell you? Only address _me_ as your equal when you decide to transform that…_thing_ into its true Legendary form!"

Growlithe lived up to its name as it snarled threateningly at Jason while the other boy, Draconis, moved past Jason, leaving the boy to walk back to his laughing, yes-men –cronies. Approaching Harry, Draconis held out his hand before he explained, "I'm sorry for Jason: Father's upbringing makes him think he can get away with anything: I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Harry," replied the Aura Tamer as he added, "Nice to meet you: so…you called his Dad as Father; does that mean you're…"

"Brothers," Draco nodded, "But Father took Jason under his wing ever since he discovered that his precious first-born was a Tamer: and a _Dark_ one at that; I'm not…I was born a Fire Tamer like Mother. Hence Growlithe."

"Well," Harry sighed, "Thanks for trying to help, Draco: I guess I can't call every Malfoy a heartless weasel; see you at school, I guess."

"Yeah," Draco replied, watching as Harry accepted the hand and, with a sniff, he moved past Draco and off the Leisure Deck, Charmander following close behind.

However, as Draco watched the boy leave, a look of suspicion crossed his face as he wondered what sort of boy could stand up to his daddy's-boy of a brother and hold such malice for his Father.

He'd said his name was Harry…

"Harry what?" Draco whispered before returning to the meet-and-greet of the other students.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Charmander was trying to calm Harry all the way back down to the first-year's level of the ship, but the young Aura Tamer felt only anger and a sense of wanton justice rise up inside him. In the time that he'd spent in Godric's Forest, Harry had learned of some of Avatar Voldemort's closest followers and, right at the top of that list was the Nurmengard Isle's Gym Leader.

Lucius Malfoy, a Dark Tamer that had never really accepted his Avatar-ship, had somehow escaped imprisonment within the Penitentiary located beneath Mt Azkaban and, from what Remus had told him, the man was a real master of the game.

And now he had a son: no, he had _two_ sons at Arceus and, while one of them seemed to be friendly and even likeable, Harry wasn't going to lower his guard. He'd never backed away from a fight and he was going to be damned if he was going to start now.

Reaching his room, Harry kneeled down before he stroked Charmander's soft head, earning a cry of delight from the Pokémon as Harry told him, "Thank you for not rising to him, my friend: I think I'm starting to understand why the Temple gave you to me; come on, let's see what your big brother's doing."

Unlocking the door to his room, Harry pushed open the door and, almost immediately, was both surprised and a _little_ suspicious to find Riolu sitting in his chair, munching happily on a Poffin, his cries of happiness showing when he saw Harry at the door.

Stepping inside, Harry narrowed his eyes before he asked softly, "Where did you get that then?"

That was when he smelled it: a familiar scent that tickled at his nostrils and triggered a memory that made him smile and chuckle to himself: crushed Sitrus Berries and Lavender Town Orchids mixed in with a hint of fresh spring morning.

"I wondered if I'd see you," Harry whispered, turning on his heel to glance upon a young girl who wore not a duster, but a sleeveless shirt in white, a head of light-blonde, almost white hair running down to her shoulders and tied off by a strange metal clasp that was shaped like a Metang. She wore two white gloves with golden highlights and a pair of open-toe sandals that were decorated with all sorts of strange images.

At the girl's side was a small Pokémon with pink skin and an almost over-happy look on its face; two tufts of black covered the creature's ears and, though it had no nails on its hands, the Pokémon still looked pretty tough, though it blushed slightly when it saw Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter," the girl remarked with an air of pride to her voice, her tone almost musical as she explained, "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Harry laughed, "Hi Luna."

**Chapter 3 and there's a shock for everyone: Luna is at Arceus and in Harry's year; can this old friend help heal Harry's wounds?**

**Also, can Harry trust Draco or will he let his dark feelings for Jason and his family decide that for him?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry gets his destiny decided when he's sorted into…ah; you'll have to wait and see; plus, a few more old faces make their appearance and Harry is told of a rather cryptic future in his sorting;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: How did everyone like the Pokémon I chose? Cleffa for Luna, Hermione's is to be revealed (a revelation to come will show you why) and Growlithe for Draco; I chose Luna's because of how Clefairy is said to have come from space and, besides, I already mentioned Fairy Tamers earlier and who comes to mind with them? Our Luna-girl, of course; as for Draco, I chose Growlithe because of his sense of loyalty – even **_**if**_** he does run away from it all – and how he made the right choice for a hero in the DH film;**

**AN 2: I'd like to point out that the idea for **_**Jason**_** Malfoy came from YugiohFreak54 with his permission: I hope you enjoy him, old friend;**

**AN 3: The winner of my little guessing game from the last chapter was…T-TrainorTurkeyT who was the first to see that the Equinox Region is similarly shaped to the symbol of the Deathly Hallows: inspiring, no?**


	4. Arceus Academy

Emerald Destiny

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: They're pretty close, but not as a pairing, Storm: this chapter has their backstory;**

**Jordan Cross: I'm accepting SOME OC's, but if you have an idea, I'd love to hear it: PM me with info;**

**YF54: What can I say? It's a gift;**

**T4: Your OC is in this chapter as is a **_**mild**_** explanation of what I'm doing with Fairy Tamers; oh, and the differences will be explained in lessons, so keep watching…and thanks for your help.**

"_Hello Harry Potter," the girl remarked with an air of pride to her voice, her tone almost musical as she explained, "It's nice to see you again."_

"_You too," Harry laughed, "Hi Luna."_

Chapter 4: Arceus Academy

Luna, the mysterious girl standing opposite Harry, smiled at him with a sense of friendliness before she spoke as she explained, "Sorry for breaking into your room like this, but I saw you back at the Harbour and I just had to say hello."

"Why didn't you come up to the Leisure Deck?" asked Harry, sitting with Riolu as he looked to the girl, "I know it's not somewhere you like to go because of how people insult your Dad, but you'd have had friends."

"For the same reason that you didn't take little Riolu here to the deck," Luna answered, sitting opposite him while she offered a Poffin to Charmander, "I didn't want people to see my Cleffa here and judge me because I'm a Fairy Tamer."

"One of the _very_ few that actually attend Arceus," Harry reasoned, drumming his fingers lightly against the arm of his chair as he explained, "Because of the Pokémon Type's rarity, the occurrence of actually being a Fairy Tamer falls to one of…how many Pokémon is it, Luna?"

"Five," Luna answered, lifting up one hand as she counted them off, "Happiny, Igglybuff, Togepi, Audino and, of course, Cleffa here: I heard rumours that the new Kalos Region has Fairy Types and it's also said that Eevee has a Fairy-Type Evolution, but those five are the classic signs of a Fairy Tamer. So," she then asked, looking to Riolu before she continued, "Speaking of the rare, it seems we were right: you're special, Harry Potter: Aura Tamer, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Harry, his reaction making Luna glance to him with a worried look that was almost sisterly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Has…has something happened?"

"Let's just say that I've found a reason to probably regret coming to Arceus," Harry replied softly, linking his fingers as he added, "One of Voldemort's families' sons is here…and he's a really cold…git!"

"I see," Luna remarked, before she surprised Harry as she asked, "So you've met Jason Malfoy then?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking up to her as he asked, "How did you know…"

"Daddy was at a Gym Leader's conference last summer," Luna explained, Cleffa now sitting in her lap while Luna seemed to toy with the soft fur on Cleffa's ears as she continued, "The Elite Four were there as well as was Chancellor Dumbledore: it was a family event, so Madame Malfoy and her son, Draco, were also there, but when I met Jason, he…he came across as someone that set warning bells ringing. Like me, he hadn't received a Pokémon yet, but he seemed to try and insist that we should all fear him and obey his wishes."

"How about Draco?" asked Harry, leaning forwards as he listened to Luna's words, "What was your impression of him?"

"He's a nice guy," Luna answered, meeting Harry's eyes as she explained, "He said that he was a Fire Tamer and seemed intent on being the exact opposite of Jason: where Jason was cold and _demanded_ respect for apparently being powerful, Draco was…he was nice. He didn't insult me because Daddy was the first member of the Tournament Path and he actually asked for the chance, one day, to have a friendly match against me and Daddy."

"So…he's someone you could come to like?" asked Harry, recalling the kind, less-heartless nature of the Malfoy boy and his Growlithe.

"Yeah…and so would you," Luna added, seeing the thoughtful look in her friend's eyes. Reaching across, Luna took his hand before she asked, "On happier notes, how've you been? It's been…what? Three months?"

"Six, but who's counting?" asked Harry with a laugh, recalling the day that he'd met Luna.

Aunt Petunia had taken the boys on a trip to Lake Lumos, which was west of Catchpole City – located on the southern side of the Solstice Valley and in the outer region of the Equinox Region – for a treat on how they were doing in Pokémon Trainer's School – which was also located in Diagon City – and, while there, Harry had encountered a swarm of Ariados and Beedrill gathered around a particular spot where a young girl had been huddled. Separating the swarm with Prinplup's help, Harry had found Luna happily feeding new-born Spinaraks Oran Berries while a small group of Weedle were nestled in her lap, listening to her sing.

Meeting Harry, Luna seemed to know who he was right off – though the sight of his scar had probably helped – and told him that the evolved Pokémon were just unhappy that she was feeding their young. They, apparently, hadn't done her any harm, but they'd frightened the younger ones and Luna was just protecting them; Harry hadn't known why, but he'd liked Luna almost immediately and, when it had been time for them to go, Harry had received the home number for Luna. For a while, they'd kept in touch until the month before Harry had received his Pokémon when the boys had graduated from Trainers' School and Harry had been spending more time focused on the up-and-coming date of receiving his first official Pokémon partner.

The only thing that Harry had really been looking forwards to more than that was seeing Luna when he learned she was a month younger than him and would be attending Arceus as well.

As the fact sank in, Harry rubbed his neck once more before he explained, "I didn't mean to ignore you, Luna; you _do_ know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Luna answered, almost laughing at Harry's embarrassment as she explained, "You were excited about finally being able to live up to your parents' legacies and honour them in your own way. At least we're both here now, though."

"Speaking of," Harry smiled, reaching for his pack and, opening it, he withdrew one of the Premier Balls that he'd received from Remus along with a silvery scarf-like item that seemed to be made from the strings of several Bug-Type Pokémon. Handing the items to Luna, Harry smiled as he explained, "Here; consider them a late birthday present: that Silk Scarf will come in handy when Cleffa evolves as well."

"Oh," Luna gasped, accepting the items as she told him, "You…you don't have to; I wouldn't want to deprive your Pokémon of…"

"Riolu's a Fighting Type Pokémon and Charmander is a Fire Type," Harry explained calmly, "I wouldn't be able to affect either of them with the scarf; and besides, I had Remus get me two Premier Balls because I knew you'd be coming. I'm just sorry that I missed your big coming of age, Luna."

"You're always so nice, Harry," Luna sighed, placing the scarf into her own pack before she shrank down the Premier Ball and placed it on a chain that was looped around her neck. When Harry looked at her with curiosity, Luna explained, "So I can never forget my first real friend."

"Oh…" Harry nodded, his following statements cut off when the door to his cabin opened and Ash walked in, a smile showing on the Pallet Town Trainer's face as he saw Harry there.

"I thought you'd be here," he told Harry, looking to Luna with surprise as he asked, "Who's this?"

"Ash from Pallet, meet Luna Lovegood from Catchpole City," Harry explained, watching as his old friend and his new friend both shook hands, Pikachu and Cleffa also saying their hellos, though the pseudo-Fairy-Type seemed more intent on playing with Pikachu's lightning-bolt tail. With a chuckle at her antics, Harry continued, "Luna's Father is Xenophilius Lovegood, the leader of the Catchpole Gym; her Mother is Maia, the Psychic Warrior Maiden of Equinox's Elite Four."

"Wow!" gasped Ash, now joining his companions near the window; outside, the waves were lapping gently against the ship and, as Harry glanced outside, a smile touched his face as he saw a few Lanturn and Lumineon swimming past. Ash, meanwhile, looked to Luna as he asked, "So you must be pretty experienced in battles, then?"

"Not really," Luna confessed, "I don't find much taste for battling: our Pokémon are our friends and we shouldn't force them to hurt one another; if a matter can be settled without battling, then I'm happy."

"Oh," Ash replied, a little stunned that he'd met a Trainer/Tamer that didn't find battles interesting; she certainly was a unique person. Looking back to Harry, Ash then asked, "Hey, Harry: I know we'll probably hear about it at Arceus, but I was just wondering. That guy you squared up to on the Leisure Deck said his Dad was a Gym Leader and Luna's Dad and Mum are both Gym Leader and Elite Four respectively; so…I was wondering: how does the rest of it work out?"

"Well," Harry answered, looking back to Ash as he leaned back in his chair, almost reclining pleasantly as he explained, "Like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, Equinox has eight Gyms before the Triwizard Tournament Path ends at Mt Azkaban and the Triwizard Plateau. As I said, Luna's Dad is leader number one in Catchpole City: he specialises in Normal Types, which is half the reason that Luna has Cleffa as her partner. Catchpole City is also believed to be the underdog city as it's the first on the list and borders with Lake Lumos and the southern entrance to Solstice Valley."

"But Daddy's no pushover," Luna explained, looking to Harry as she added, "You know that, don't you, Harry?"

"I do," Harry laughed, looking to a confused Ash as he explained, "My Uncle Vernon, my Mum's brother-in-law, challenged Xeno when we met him after I met Luna for the first time. He brought out this _amazing_ Vigoroth that went up against my Uncle's Granbull; it was a close one and probably the most intense adult-on-adult battle I've ever seen, but Vigoroth walked out with the victory after using Crush Claw, which I thought Vigoroth couldn't learn, but that was when I learned about Egg Moves."

"Wow," Ash whispered, picturing the battle in his head as he asked, "So, after Catchpole, who's next?"

"My friend, Neville's Mum, Alice Longbottom," Harry answered, "Leader of the Godric's Forest Gym and Mistress of Grass Pokémon; third on the list is Diagon City and Madame Tonks, who specialises in Electric Types; fourth is Nimbus Town, which is apparently a double of Nimbasa City in the Unova Region and led by Joanne Kite-Rider, who, ironically, specialises in Flying Types: she's also apparently a former writer and journalist, so she's very rarely at the Gym. Fifth is Durmstrang City, which is a speciality of Ground Types and headed by Igor Karkaroff: some say that's also where Team…Team Kedavra were located before…ten years ago."

"Is it true?" asked Ash, earning a shrug from Harry while Luna watched her friend.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I've travelled over most of Equinox in my time, but I've never really gone near Durmstrang City: something about it…just feels off. Anyway, sixth is Beauxbatons City, which is headed by Selene Delacour, a real mistress of Fire, hence her Gym is a Fire Type specialist that also stands over the Lava Pools of Equinox, which give the City it's infamous Hot Springs. Seventh, and the penultimate to the Path, is where we came from: Emrys City, which is headed by Penny Flamel, an Ice Mistress, hence the Ice Gym and, eighth, I'm not sorry to admit, is Malfoy's Gym: Nurmengard Isle, which specialises in Ghost Types, which makes sense again because, apparently, Avatar Grindelwald came from that island."

"And…the Elite Four?" asked Ash, shivering slightly at Harry's almost haunted tone.

"Changed recently," Luna explained, taking the conversation for her friend as she explained, "After one of their numbers was killed, the Elites were changed and made stronger: now they stand as follows; first, my Mum, Maia Lovegood, whose speciality is Psychic Types…and proves it in more than one way. Then there's the reclusive wanderer, Alastor Moody, who specialises in Fighting Types and doesn't pull any punches; third is the one that replaced the unfortunate soul that died: Regulus Black, brother to the legendary Pokémon Ranger, Sirius Black: his speciality is Steel Types, but it's his Trump Card that you need to watch out for. And, finally, we have the most-toughest of the Four: Nicholas Flamel, a living legend of battles and tournaments, along with his Dragon Arsenal of allies and, if you think Regulus has a trump card, he's got nothing on Nick."

"How come?" asked Ash, wishing he hadn't asked as Harry smirked.

"Nick Flamel…has _a Rayquaza_ as his friend and ally," he explained to Ash's shocked expression, though Harry added emphasis as he explained, "Some say that Rayquaza was actually _his_ Tamer partner."

"And finally," Luna added, almost laughing at Ash's shocked expression, "We have our in-house resident Pokémon Champion: our very own Chancellor Dumbledore! Any that wishes to challenge him for the title have to do so on Hogwarts Isle in front of the _entire_ school! When Mum was at school, someone challenged Dumbledore and she said that it was the greatest battle that she _ever_ witnessed in her seven years at the school."

"Wow," Ash gasped, looking back to Harry as he asked, "Why are you so tense about the Elite Four, Harry? Is it…because one of them was killed?"

"No," Harry sighed, looking out the window where he noticed a small bump on the horizon: they were nearly there, "I…I was hoping to wait before I announced this…or the Academy did, but…there's a reason I didn't tell anyone my last name."

"How come?"

"It's…connected to ten years ago," Harry explained, brushing his fringe away from his eyes and exposing his scar as he explained, "My…my name is Harry James Potter…and my Father…was the former Elite Four member: you may have heard of him, Ash. They called him the Black Flash!"

"_Your Dad was the Black Flash?_" asked Ash incredulously, earning a sorrowful nod from Harry as Ash explained, "Our…our Electric Gym Leader, Lt Surge, once told my Dad about the Black Flash and admitted that, while Surge is tough, the Black Flash is…sorry, I guess it's _was_ in a whole other league to him. So…he…"

"Died," Harry nodded, lowering his head sadly as he added, "Protecting my Mother and me."

"So he's…"

"The destroyer of Team Kedavra," Harry finished, earning a look of awe and understanding from Ash as he added, "I'm the only survivor of that night…and there's probably not a Tamer in all of Equinox that doesn't know that."

Ash finally understood Harry's need for secrecy and, as he tried to say something, _anything_ that could make his friend feel better, a loud bleeping sound echoed through the room and the face of their captain appeared on the vid screen.

"Attention all personnel: we shall be arriving at Mewport Village Harbour in ten minutes; would all Tamers please ensure that their Pokémon are safely back in their Poké Balls until you are sorted at school or otherwise seated. Please take all possessions with you or speak to one of our cabin crew about transport of heavy items to Arceus Academy. Thank You."

The screen went blank and, as Harry recalled both Riolu and Charmander, Luna doing the same to Cleffa, Ash turned and let Pikachu hop onto his shoulder since his friend had _never_ gone back into his ball since the day they'd met, but, as Ash did so, he adopted a look of guilt as he thought about Harry's revelation.

'He's the son of the Black Flash and the heroes of Equinox…and he lost them…which is why he doesn't want people to know his name. And here I am worried about reactions because of who _my_ Dad is.'

"You okay?"

Turning to Harry, Ash nodded before he explained, "I won't judge you on your parents: they're never really gone, Harry; they'd be proud for a son like you."

"Thanks Ash," Harry sighed, hoisting his pack onto his back and, leaving the compartment, he made his way up to the deck for the departure onto Hogwarts Isle.

Ash and Luna, meanwhile, had hung back as Luna had walked up to Ash and, taking his hand, she explained, "You may not say it, but I know who you are, Ash: it's your eyes…and Harry won't be like others when he learns. He has a heart so strong that you'd think it was a nest of Luvdiscs; you'll see."

"I…I'm sure I will," Ash nodded, following Luna out of the compartment and up to the main deck as the island came into view.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Hogwarts Isle;

Site of Arceus Academy and the boarding school/island of future and potential Pokémon Avatars;

What surprised many of the students – mostly the first-years – was the layout of the land as they were led off the boat and, as the higher years seemed to disappear into a nearby Pokémon Centre, a large, muscular man approached and called, "Firs' Years follow me, please: yeh need to be registered before yeh can use the Transport Pads: follow me, firs' years, this way!"

The man, who identified himself by the name of Hagrid, walked towards the first years accompanied by a large canine Pokémon that Harry – and a few of the students – recognised as a Manectric, with its blue and yellow fur appearance and its sharp-pointed edges as well as its fierce glare, the Electric Pokémon looked just as fierce as its owner. When it reached them, the Manectric seemed to inspect each of them before, as it looked at Harry, something…_unusual_ happened.

The Manectric opened its jaws and _licked_ Harry's cheek, before nuzzling his chest as though he was greeting an old friend; with shock in his eyes, Harry stroked Manectric's electrified fur gently, feeling a static buzz against his fingers before, at a whistle from Hagrid, Manectric returned to his Trainer's side. When Harry looked to Hagrid for _any_ possible explanation, he saw a smile and what _looked_ like tears forming in Hagrid's eyes before the man led the students away from the harbour and up through the village.

"Weird," Harry whispered, following in line between Ash – with Luna behind him – and a strange-looking boy with silver hair and dressed in a sleeveless duster that exposed a tight-fitting black jumper and trousers. His eyes, Harry noticed when the boy looked at him, were a deep shade of amber that looked to be almost gold in colour and, when the boy walked, it was with strength in his step that seemed to betray his lithe, agile frame.

As they walked through the village, Hagrid pointed out some key features; like most things on the island, Mewport was named after a Legendary Pokémon and was also the main shopping and trainers' socialising area on Hogwarts Isle. Without returning to the mainland, a Trainer or traveller or visitor could battle, socialise, trade and rest in the village. The Pokémon Centre that Harry had noticed acted as a transport spot between the Academy and the village, though some students _chose_ to walk down to the harbour rather than take the pods. Hagrid made everyone laugh when he explained that _he_ had been one such student and still preferred to even today.

Aside from the Pokémon Centre, there was a Poké-Mart, a Trainer's Clubhouse – where the socialising took place – as well as a Battle Centre and, to the surprise of the students, a Move Tutor's House, which held a Psychic Tamer so powerful that he could influence the moves in a Pokémon and teach them selected moves in next to no time. Though, like most things, there was a price: treasures that the students would be able to find around the island and under the waters around the islands' shores.

Out of the village, Hagrid led the first years up a long and winding pathway that took them past what looked like a network of caves and long, grassy areas before a gasp was shared between the students as they saw a large black mountain rise up over the crest of the hill they were climbing. That, Hagrid explained, was Mt Deoxys, which led into the hive of caves they'd seen, otherwise known as the Pendragon Caverns. Many, _many_ different Pokémon nestled, rested and could be found in those mountains, especially down in the Icy, Chargestone and Molten Caverns that surrounded the underground Lake Lugia. The mountain network also led out _behind_ the Academy to the Great Lake, otherwise known as Lake Kyogre and it was here that students could practise fishing, relax and enjoy the nice weather or even battle outside.

To the east, directly opposite the mountain, there was a forest that seemed to be made up of differently-shaded trees; some light and seemed to contain a meadow's worth of long grass – the kind that even Running Shoes couldn't help with – but, beyond those trees, there were darker, almost jade-coloured trees that Hagrid explained was known as the Mystical Vale, a place that _no student_ below fifth year could go into without an adult supervising them. More dangerous Pokémon were rumoured to be found whereas the lighter trees were indicating the Safe Zone, otherwise known as Celebi's Wood, where the Tamers could wander and explore to their heart's content as well as attend in what Hagrid called Questing Classes.

And finally, as the students directed their attention forwards, they finally caught sight of the Academy and it was, in a word, _beautiful:_ a white stone building that seemed to curve around much like the bands on Arceus' neck with five different areas extending off the main building; one of the areas was a strange, almost triangular-shaped building that was tipped with a green spire in the shape of Rayquaza's upper body.

The second looked more like an apartment at a motel as it was little more than an eight-storey series of windows that looked to be accessed from the main door within the Academy. The roof of this building had Entei shown on its design in full Legendary view surrounded by smaller shapes that looked like Unown.

The third building was similar to the first, with it being represented by a tower, but this tower was headed by two matching shapes that took the form of Sky Shaymin, the tower itself slightly thicker going round than the Rayquaza Tower, which looked more like a pyramid-like set up that seemed to get smaller and smaller on the way up to the Rayquaza head.

The final building was one that Harry could have guessed without needing to: it looked like a grand mansion that, like the others, was eight floors up, but many windows wide, which symbolised greatness, a lavish lifestyle and, apparently, more inside than others. Like its counterparts, the fourth building had a symbol on the upper-most point of its design shaped like a familiar cat-like legendary: Mewtwo.

"When you've got it, you've got it," Harry whispered, looking back to the main entrance and the final tower, which was just white in colour and held an image of Arceus on the top, though from that same place, Harry _thought_ he saw a figure watching him, a silhouette clearly shown in the eyes of Arceus, which were more like windows, before it vanished. "Weird…again."

Hagrid had stopped ahead of the students and, lifting a hand to a set of large metal doors, he knocked loudly; the doors parted and Harry was a little surprised and amused when he revealed a woman with her dark hair done up in a bun, though the look had a bit of bounce to it – like Professor Juniper's hairstyle – as well as a look on her face that said you shouldn't mess with her. Harry then noticed that the woman was also dressed in a long red overcoat with the Entei symbol as clear as day on her left side and there, prowling almost luxuriously by her side, was a proud and rather _beautiful_-looking Ninetails, a collar of some sort tied around its neck, a charm pendant on the collar shaped like Entei.

"Ah, Hagrid, there you are," the woman exclaimed, "Thank you for meeting the students for me."

"My pleasure, Doctor McGonagall," Hagrid beamed, before he leaned in close and whispered something that the students couldn't make out; when he pulled away, Harry saw McGonagall's eyes glance to him before she nodded once and, with a silent reply, she let Hagrid leave.

Indicating the students, McGonagall then exclaimed, "Welcome, potential Tamers, to Arceus Academy: within these whitewashed halls, you shall learn the arts needed to make you Masters and Mistresses of your unique attributes, your Pokémon and, of course, your Tamers' Gifts. I am Doctor Minerva McGonagall and I am the Elite, which is what you call your Head of House, of Johto House. The others within our halls are so named for their respected legendary mascot: Johto for Entei, Hoenn for Rayquaza, Sinnoh for Shaymin…and Kanto…for Mewtwo."

Harry thought he saw a smirk pass between Jason Malfoy and his gang of cronies before McGonagall looked back to the students as she continued, "The fifth tower that you may have noticed is called Unova Tower and it is used for cross-house socialising, researching our main library _and_ it is also the point where you will arrive after this summer via Mewport Pokémon Centre's Transport Pods. Now while you are here, your House will be very much like your family: we do not expect our students to _like_ one another, but we ask that you keep all rivalries and hatreds _outside_ of the classes. The battle arena within Unova Tower as well as the courtyards, grassy regions and area surrounding Lake Kyogre can be used for battling, but _not_ inside the class. When you do well in a task, you will earn House Points, but any rule-breaking or misconduct and you shall lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the Victory Medal and a special gift that shall be revealed to you when you finish this year. Now, any questions are best left for your Elite, so, if you'll follow me please, the Sorting Ceremony can begin."

The students all exchanged words of wonder and shock from McGonagall's speech, some of them looking worriedly around the building as they walked into a large and high-ceilinged banquet hall. Once again, Harry was a little surprised when he noticed a higher balcony where the smells of food and drink being prepared were moving down into the hall, the process overseen by a particularly large group made up of the Simi Trio as well as what looked like Snovers, Clefables and Machokes.

The hall itself was majestically-designed: unlike the main Academy, the banquet hall was gold in colour like Arceus' neck-bands and, above each table, Harry noticed a banner depicting the four legendries that the houses represented: Entei was on the furthest left, then Shaymin, before Rayquaza appeared on the right and, furthest right, Mewtwo; each one held students dressed in their respected uniforms, some of them even having Pokémon with them, but each of them watching the newcomers warily.

At the head of the hall, in front of a _massive_ statue of Arceus himself, was the Teachers' Table and it was to this table that Doctor McGonagall led the first-years towards, before she moved aside and passed the students to a man that was dressed in a long _gold_ duster marked with Arceus' symbol and holding more twists and turns of streaks of colour than Deoxys' arms in his normal form. The man had twinkling blue eyes and white hair that ran down his back and also his front in a rather long beard.

"Greetings to all whom attend our halls for the first time," the man remarked, Harry then identifying the man as none other than the Equinox Champion, their Chancellor, Albus Dumbledore. He'd heard about the man and seen images, of course, but, standing here in his presence, it was…well, Harry didn't really think it was appropriate to have such a thought, but he felt like he was standing in front of _every_ legendary Pokémon all gathered into one body and standing in front of him.

Dumbledore, allowing the moment to pass, continued, "Now, to our new students, I have a few start of term notices to announce before we begin the Sorting: first, please note that while Unova Tower _is_ open at all hours to all students, the Deoxys Wing of the Tower, which acts as our library, is out of bounds to students from 11pm until 6:30am. Second, as you may have been informed by our groundskeeper, Mr Hagrid, the Mystical Vale is forbidden to enter to anyone below fifth year without an adult accompanying you…though I _do_ feel a need to remind some of our current students of _that_ as well."

Harry actually turned his head and nearly smiled when he saw a pair of red-heads sniggering between themselves at the hint, though he was a little surprised when he noticed that these twins – if they _were_ twins – had two different Pokémon. One was the light-furred form of Eevee's almost-natural evolution, Espeon while the other was the dark-skinned and cryptically-marked form of Umbreon.

Arceus Academy was stranger and stranger by the second.

Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry caught the man's gaze, as though he'd seen Harry looking, before the Chancellor continued, "I must also remind our students that Ultra Balls and the exchange of such are forbidden within the walls: we _do_ allow them here, but as long as they are reserved for Questing Class. Finally, on a more important matter, I feel it my duty to remind you that the third-floor corridor in the West Wing is out of bounds…for your own safety and assurance, I ask that curious minds do _not_ go looking into it. The consequences could be…disastrous."

A moment's silence followed these words, before Dumbledore unclipped his own Ultra Ball from his belt and, with a smile to the students, he explained, "Now, onto happier matters: our new students and so, for this task, I call out our resident aide: Alakazam, time to begin the fun!"

'And here was I expecting some sort of pseudo-legendary,' Harry thought, watching as a flash of blue light revealed the third-generation evolved Psychic, his eyes glowing with a soft hue that actually made Harry regret his words as he sensed power within this Pokémon. As he looked into those eyes, Harry actually felt his worries and doubts about the classes and his time ahead settle.

His thoughts were cut off as the sorting began with 'Abbot, Hannah,' and continued for several moments before Harry grew slightly concerned and confused when the girl that introduced herself as Hermione Granger _wasn't_ called up.

Instead, the list moved on until Doctor McGonagall, who was calling the names, called out, "Ketchum, Ash!"

The reaction from the group and the students around was surprisingly loud, but even Harry was shocked when his friend approached Alakazam and remained still.

'Ketchum?' he wondered, noticing Pikachu also watching warily; no doubt the school knew of Pikachu's _special_ circumstance, 'But the only Ketchum in the Pokémon World is…Red Ketchum…the Kanto Champion and the Vanquisher of Team Rocket. Surely he's not…'

'_RAYQUAZA!_'

The exclamation was so powerful that Harry was actually startled to hear speech from Alakazam, but stopped himself as he realised that the Pokémon must have done the same for others. This _was_ Chancellor Dumbledore's Pokémon, after all.

As Ash passed Harry, he smiled weakly before he mouthed, "Sorry…talk later…"

Harry nodded and watched as the Sorting continued: when Neville was called up, he seemed a little nervous, but Alakazam only needed to let his spoons glow before he exclaimed Neville as a member of Entei/Johto House.

"McKenzie, Train!"

The silver-haired boy from before approached and stood before Alakazam, the Pokémon's eyes glowing slightly before it seemed to shift its gaze to Harry before finally declaring, '_ENTEI!_'

The mysterious boy walked towards the furthest table and, as he passed Harry, he seemed to smile and incline his head before he left just as Draco Malfoy was called up, his Sorting taking mere seconds as Alakazam announced, '_RAYQUAZA!_'

Then, to Harry's surprise, just as Jason Malfoy was called up, Alakazam seemed to flinch before he yelled, '_MEWTWO!_'

There was a smug smile from Jason as he went to join the Kanto students, who seemed to welcome him with more of a business-like welcome than the excitement of the other Houses. It was also then that Harry noticed Luna had been sorted and, as he searched the houses, he saw her sitting with the Shaymin/Sinnoh House, his confusion met with a smile as she saw him looking.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry had been so distracted by Luna that he hadn't heard the sorting continue, but, as his name was called, whispers broke out amongst the students and, as he approached Alakazam, Harry listened to a few of those whispers.

"Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Black Flash's kid?"

"The Tsunami Princess' child?"

"He looks so different."

"Can you see his face?"

"Can you see his scar?"

Thankfully, by the time Harry reached Alakazam, he managed to shut out the whispers and, as the Psychic Pokémon placed his hands either side of Harry's head, a strange fuzziness overcame him before Alakazam's powerful voice whispered in his ear.

'_Interesting…and so very difficult: twin partners and a future that you feel condemned by. Anger clouds your decisions with others but solitude shall be your making. You do what must be done and yet seek a destiny all your own; oh, this is truly an enigma…but there's a hint of prodigy about you. A touch…of destiny, yes: and destiny has only one option: RAYQUAZA!_'

A mix of applause and disbelief filled the hall as Harry went to the Rayquaza Table, sitting between Ash and Draco, who shook his hand as he sat down and whispered, "I know now why you're nervous around me; don't worry…I'll prove myself…if that's what you want."

Harry just thanked him, before he returned to the feast and, clearly, just in time as Hermione's name was called out:

"Ravencroft, Hermione!"

The silence was eerily deafening as Hermione slowly stepped up to the Psychic Pokémon and, as Harry looked around, he felt a mix of shock and confusion settle in as he watched Hermione stop in front of Alakazam and, seconds later, the Psychic announced, '_RAYQUAZA!_'

Harry applauded with the rest, but, as Hermione joined them, he felt Ash's eyes staring between him and Hermione and, as Harry knew, it was with good reason.

Because there was only one name of Ravencroft that could earn _that_ silence and, from her face, Hermione wasn't denying it.

A surprise bond was formed that day, though none of them knew it: a bond that was shared between three: Harry Potter, son of the Black Flash, Ash Ketchum, son of the Kanto Champion…

And Hermione Ravencroft, _not_ Granger, daughter…of Cynthia Ravencroft;

The Sinnoh Champion!

**Chapter 4 and there's a surprise for you: Hermione is the daughter of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia (whose surname I made up since it doesn't give a surname in anime)**

**How will this change things ahead and can Harry figure out Alakazam's mysterious words?**

**Also, can he keep his friends and why did Alakazam look to him with the mysterious Train McKenzie? (T4's OC character)**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: First lessons and life at Arceus is told; plus, friends reunite across Houses and Harry, Ash and Hermione have a quiet chat about their true selves during which Hermione reveals her Pokémon and Harry also makes acquaintances with the mysterious Train;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And there it is: the truth is out: how did everyone like the layout of Hogwarts Isle? I came up with most of the ideas, but based some of it on canon-Hogwarts (e.g. Hogsmeade = Mewport, Forbidden Forest = Mystic Vale, Great Lake = Lake Kyogre)**

**AN 2: As I said above, Train McKenzie is my OC character for T4 (T-TrainorTurkeyT) and I already have his Pokémon set; all will be revealed.**


	5. A Trio is Born

Emerald Destiny

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, old friend; by the way, if you like, I'd appreciate an OC that works to your strength (Dark) that I could use as a rival/enemy for our hero;**

**Jordan Cross: That's why I said any ideas would be welcome by PM, but kindly restrict it to one;**

**T4: Well as you're going to find out, Train has a role to play in what's to come: also, hope the name didn't confuse you as I got it from the anime Black Cat: oh, and see the end of the chapter for House explanation and, as for comparisons, I actually had him picked out as a sort of Seto Kaiba lookalike – the neutral glare, the effect on the hero's future and the sleeveless duster all should have been clues;**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks Storm: you know, for all your help, I have a little reward, but I need some help: it's revealed at the end of the chapter and, if you can come up with some info, then please PM me; otherwise, I'll do it myself;**

_A surprise bond was formed that day, though none of them knew it: a bond that was shared between three: Harry Potter, son of the Black Flash, Ash Ketchum, son of the Kanto Champion…And Hermione Ravencroft, not Granger, daughter…of Cynthia Ravencroft;_

_The Sinnoh Champion!_

Chapter 5: A Trio is Born

Harry had never really been starved at his Aunt and Uncle's home in Little Whinging Town, but neither was he an over-eater and someone that was above or below the average weight for his age. Yet, when he finally laid down his spoon and sat back with a groan, massaging his full stomach with an air of contentment to him, Harry was sure that he would probably not need to eat again.

He was also feeling slightly sleepy, but not so much that he ignored his new friends and the topics of conversation: there were fifteen first-years in Hoenn House aside from him, Hermione and Ash – which added up to eighteen with nine boys and nine girls – and, in the higher years, Harry learned that the Rays – as the other students often called them in passing – were from all over the place. Ash even found a trainer in third-year named Richie that said he was a Bug Tamer from Kanto while Hermione was talking lightly with a second-year girl named Jessica – Jessie to her friends – Redfern who was from Hearthome City. Harry, meanwhile, got into a conversation with the Malfoy boy about their situation and how things would go.

Draco's promise to _earn_ Harry's trust had surprised the Aura Tamer, but, during dessert, Harry had turned to Draco and told him, "You were nice to a friend of mine and you helped keep your brother off my back: I don't know if I can truly _ever_ trust you, Draco, but, since we're both Rays, we may as well try to get on."

Draco, after hearing Harry's surname and the whispers that had spread around the Banquet Hall, agreed to the point raised by the young Tamer and even told him, "I'm not like my Father, Harry: I don't follow Dark ways and, unlike Jason, I don't _want_ to inherit Father's Gym. I want a chance to prove that your name doesn't make you who you are…a lesson I guess we could learn about you, huh?"

"I guess," Harry agreed before he'd returned to his meal.

After the feast, Chancellor Dumbledore rose from his seat and, drawing another Poké-Ball from his belt, he addressed the hall, "Now that we're all fed and watered, it's only right that we remind ourselves why we're here…by singing the Arceus Anthem."

"Oh boy," Draco muttered, grimacing as he looked to Harry, "Mother told me that this is one of Dumbledore's…eccentricities as Chancellor; just hum along if you don't know the words."

"Trust me," Harry laughed, recalling a similar warning from Remus and Alice, "I _know_ the words."

From within Dumbledore's Poké-Ball, a white-skinned Pokémon was revealed that seemed to resemble a wind-chime, the Pokémon's voice soft and musical as it smiled at the students. At the same time, Harry then noticed that Dumbledore withdrew a second Poké-Ball from his coat and, throwing it out, he revealed a blue-skinned Pokémon with large rounded ears and a large, open maw, the ears of the Pokémon resembling speakers.

With a loud clap, Dumbledore addressed the Pokémon as he asked, "Loudred, Chingling, if you'd be so kind?"

Taking a deep breath, much to Harry's amazement, the Loudred – the second Pokémon that Dumbledore had brought out – began to blast out what sounded like a heavy rock-style sound that echoed through the hall, each of the students, he then noticed, rising and placing their hands on their chests before they all sang as one:

_It's about you,  
It's about me,  
It's about hope,  
It's about dreams.  
_

_It's about friends that work together,  
To claim their destiny._

_It's about reaching for the sky,_  
_Having the courage,_  
_And willing to try._

_It's about never giving up,_  
_So hold your head up,_  
_And we will carry on!_

_It's about reaching for the sky,_  
_Having the courage,_  
_And willing to try._

_It's about never giving up,_  
_So hold your head up,_  
_And we will carry on,_

_**Pokémon!**_

On the last word, every Tamer and their mentors punched the air as though showing a sign of victory, though Harry had to laugh as he saw a few looks of discomfort among certain members of the staff as Dumbledore recalled his Pokémon and explained, "Ah…music: one gift we shall never truly understand; and now, I shall say good-night: sleep well and may you dream of your futures here as students and champions! Good night, Arceus Academy!"

"Good night, Chancellor Dumbledore," the school chorused as Harry and his friends were led out of the Banquet Hall by a stern-looking fifth year named Adrian Walker and, moving through the corridors of Arceus Academy, they were led off to the east of the hall and into the West Wing.

As he followed the crowd, Harry snatched the odd glances around the main building, noticing stairwells and transport pods that acted like elevators and teleports, which would take students to classes and dorms and even Unova Tower. While the Johtos – often simply referred to as the Beasts after the Legendary Lion Beast that their house was represented by - were led past them at a Y-shaped junction in the hallways, the Rays were taken to the left and along a splendid-looking courtyard by a water feature that showed an image of Latios and Latias frozen in creative perfection.

A few Pokémon were nestled by the courtyard's key feature and, as he walked, Adrian addressed the students as he explained, "While you are permitted to try and capture Pokémon in the Wood, Lake, Mountain and Caverns, any Pokémon you see on campus are _off-limits_ under pain of expulsion. This is both a training ground and sanctuary for Pokémon under the protections of Chancellor Dumbledore and if I find _any_ Ray being proven responsible for attempted theft, they may find out why our House mascot is so revered and feared!"

It was a lesson that none of them were willing to forget and, as they entered the building on the other side of the courtyard, the students found themselves standing in front of a cybernetic representation of their House mascot. Once again, Adrian stopped in front of the cybernetic Pokémon and, turning to the first-years, he explained, "This is our House Security: like most of the others, it is protected by means unique to each and every one of you. For the Hoenn House, your uniqueness involves presenting your Dexes to the robot where it will scan your IDs and acknowledge them with the records in Chancellor Dumbledore's office."

He took a deep breath and, seeing a question unasked by the first-years, Adrian continued, "Any guests wanting to visit the Sky Pyramid, as this dorm building is called, will have to confirm their visitation right, which will involve you being contacted on your Pokétches, Dexes or through Cross-Com. Be warned, if you _lose_ your identification, you will _not_ be allowed to enter the Pyramid…so take care of your valuables; now, to our higher years, I shall let you enter first so that you may show our new Tamers what I mean and then it is straight to your respected dorm level. As for you first-years, once you're scanned in, kindly wait in Ground Zero for rules and further information."

With a few nervous glances shared between the Rays, Harry watched as the higher years approached the Rayquaza robot and slipped their Poké-Dex into its maw where a soft series of bleeps and whistles was heard before the Hoenn Defender slithered aside and allowed the students to enter.

"Mr Walker?"

Adrian turned, as did Harry and Ash as Hermione spoke up, her eyes filled with a curious glare that Adrian must have noticed as he asked, "Question, Miss Ravencroft?"

"Do we each have to do that individually?" asked Hermione, "What if we're in a group together? Doesn't it just waste time? What about getting ready between lessons or being in an emergency?"

"I am glad you asked," Adrian explained, slipping his own Poké-Dex from his belt and, lifting it, he flashed images of a few higher years that passed by before he explained, "If, in those circumstances, there are more than one Ray wanting to enter; you can nominate one person to snap images of the others and present that _one_ Poké-Dex to the Defender for acknowledgment of your place in Hoenn. _However_, this will only work for actual Rays: guests to our dorm _must_ come through the security points one at a time. I'm showing you this individual method for the purpose of explanations, but the combined method works just as well. Now, one at a time, I'd like each of you to approach and place your Dex into the mouth of Rayquaza: don't worry," he chuckled as the first-years looked around warily, "He doesn't bite."

When everyone had passed through the security check, they were entered into a fairly-comfortable-looking rectangular chamber with several chairs and tables as well as a vid-screen similar to the one that had been on the ship. Seven differently-numbered transporters were situated along the walls and, from above, the new Rays could hear muffled footsteps and conversations that seemed to carry through the dorm. A large silver-framed portrait of Rayquaza hung over a stone fireplace that was shaped like the maw of their house beast and, next to the door they'd just entered was a smaller screen for notices and contacts from their teachers or other Houses.

Stepping in front of the group, Adrian looked to each of the students as he explained, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of first-year Hoenn, to the Ground Zero, which is just our name for the Common Room here in the Sky Pyramid. As you can see around us, we have a few screens for research and entertainment purposes as well as our Com-Screen where your mentors or a Guardian will contact you in case of sudden notices or emergency procedures."

"Guardians?" asked Ash, earning a look from the students that said they were surprised he didn't know.

"Normal schools would call them Prefects," Adrian explained, "The fifth years are selected to be Guardians and, in their seventh years, two are chosen to be Champions, or Head Boy and Girl: I am Rayquaza's Guardian and it is my responsibility to answer any questions you have and also to advise you in extreme situations. Now, like the other Houses, and as you learned from Doctor McGonagall, we also have an Elite: ours is Doctor Snape, the Crafting Master here at Arceus whom you will learn the arts of Potion, Repel and Ether making from. His office can be found in the hallway down from this one; just leave the dorm, turn right and walk three metres along until you come to a door with Rayquaza on it."

"Now, as is the norm for all Arceus students, you have one week to adjust to life here at Arceus and, tomorrow morning at breakfast, you will be given two PDA Timetables: one for Induction Week and a second that will start from next week. I advise each and every one of you to attend these Induction lessons this week as they will allow you to get a feel for life here at Arceus. Tomorrow afternoon, you will be taken on a tour with one of the other Houses…most-likely the Beasts as our two Houses have always shared a surprising bond of friendship. Ah, and speaking of friendships and other such matters, there are a few rules."

Tapping a command into his Dex, Adrian brought up the rules on the larger screen near to the students; indicating the list, Adrian explained, "Read and memorise them well: remember what I said about finding a Ray as the source of trouble around here. Now, lights out in ninety minutes and, within your dorms, you may have your Pokémon in or out of their Poké-Balls, but remember, _you_ are responsible for them…no-one else. Sometime this week, Doctor Snape will call you to his office for a one-on-one chat: if you value your futures as a member of this House, do _not_ miss it: good night."

With that, he walked towards the fifth-numbered transporter and, stepping onto it, he vanished with a flash of light, reappearing only seconds later as he added, "Oh, and one more thing: you are on the first transporter and may only use the others if permitted by an older year; good night."

Then, he was gone and the Rays gathered around the notice-screen to read the rules of the dorm:

_1.__ No Pokémon Battling within the Dormitory: Unova Tower's Battle Arena or the outer areas ONLY_

_2. The use of Ultra Balls to capture Pokémon on the island is strictly forbidden: any found using such devices shall be punished_

_3. Do NOT ignore any messages from the Elites or Mentors, no matter how little they may be of importance to you_

_4. Random dormitory spot-checks are arranged through the year; you HAVE been warned_

_5. Treat other members of the dorm as you wish to be treated: keep ANY rivalries or squabbles outside_

_6. All students MUST have lights-out by 1am and no later_

_7. Respect the privacy of your fellow students: stealing and Poké-Theft is NOT tolerated at Arceus_

_8. There is NO Dorm-Swapping: once you're arranged, you're stuck there_

_9. Find alternate methods to a violent solution that could disrupt the pride of your House and your fellow students_

_10. Mewport Village is ONLY accessible at weekends; any going to the village MUST inform Elite Snape/Flitwick/McGonagall/Rocket or Chancellor Dumbledore_

_**Respect the laws and traditions of Arceus Academy**_

_**Be the best that you can with what you've got**_

_**Become the hero that you are inside**_

_**This is what it means to be a Tamer**_

With the laws and rules read through, Harry looked to the others before he asked, "So…we just go on up, then?"

"Guess so," Draco replied, moving with his companions to the transporter with the number one upon it's backing and, when Harry stepped onto the pod, he felt a feeling like being lightly drizzled upon with Stun Spore before he emerged onto the First Year Level, which was only one floor above Ground Zero.

A set of three doors were situated on either side of the arrival corridor in a rotund shape, a pair of final doors holding the classic shapes found on male and female bathrooms and WCs. Moving to the nearest door, Harry was a little surprised when he found his name there:

_MALE DORM ONE: Tamer H Potter_

_Tamer A Ketchum_

_Tamer D Malfoy_

"What are the chances of that?" asked Ash with a note of laughter to his voice before he, Harry and Draco walked into the dorm:

In the other dorms were boys that Harry had seen at the Sorting:

Ernie McMillan, a Ground Tamer who had a Sandshrew as his partner;

Blaise Zabini, a Flying Tamer with a Spearow as his partner;

AJ White, a Fire Tamer with Cyndaquil as his partner;

Nando Forrest, a Grass Tamer with a Bellsprout as his partner;

A rather quiet Grass trainer named Trip Dawnstar who had a Snivy as his partner;

And, finally, Kenny Davies, a rather excitable Water Tamer with a Piplup as his partner.

As for Hermione, she was paired in a dorm with the girl, Hannah Abbot, who'd been sorted first: she was a Rock Tamer with a Tirtouga as her partner – while Harry was yet to see Hermione's Pokémon.

Along with them were: a Fire Tamer named Fay Dunbar who had a Magby as her partner;

Daphne Greengrass, an Ice Tamer who had a Shellder as her partner;

Susan Bones, a Fighting Tamer who had Tyrogue as her partner;

Zoe McKinnon, a _Normal _Tamer – probably one that Harry _hadn't_ met yet – who had Glameow as her partner;

An excitable young Water Tamer named Dawn Oaken that had Piplup as her Pokémon and seemed to know Kenny from the boys' dorm.

The last two were a pair of twins named Parvati and Padma Patil whom were both Electric Tamers and had the mysterious Plusle and Minum as their partners.

Like Harry had his friends with him, Hermione's dorm was with Hannah and Zoe and, as the two trios looked to one another, Hermione blushed before she explained, "We'll talk tomorrow…I…I just need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Harry nodded, giving Hermione a soft smile as he explained, "You're not the only one to keep secrets, though, Hermione: I didn't tell anyone who I was. So don't look so worried."

Hermione just nodded before she and the boys went their separate ways, Harry opening the door to his dorm room where, inside, he found three comfortable-looking beds, each of which had an individual study station complete with in-house Cross-Com. There was a storage area for Potions and the items that they'd gather and, finally, a vid-screen like the one on Ground Zero that allowed for inter-house communications between the Elites and their students.

Heaving a sigh, Harry looked to Draco before he asked, "So…one, two or three? Which do you want?"

"Any's fine," Draco answered, unclipping his Growlithe's Poké-Ball and releasing his partner, who yowled happily before he curled up on the second bed, which made Draco laugh as he added, "Guess that's the one."

"Guess so," Harry laughed, unclipping his twin Poké-Balls and releasing Charmander and Riolu – the sight of the pseudo-legendary Aura Pokémon making Draco gasp, but he didn't say anything – before the twins took the furthest bed on the left, which Harry accepted as he sat down and, taking off his shoes and white duster, he then asked, "So…how do they change our uniforms?"

"Like this," Draco answered, opening a hatch in the wall that Harry hadn't noticed to reveal a set of new clothes: three black dusters with the white streaks that Harry had noticed before. Though, now that he looked at them, the young Aura Tamer saw that the streaks were lightning bolts that seemed to expand outwards from the emerald-armoured Rayquaza on the back of the duster. There was also three pairs of white converse sneakers with green highlights and a mini Rayquaza on the back of the shoes and a pair of black gloves – as well as a second pair for anyone who'd want to wear them fingerless – with a green lightning bolt on the back of the hand.

Other than that, it seemed like the students could wear whatever they wanted…so long as they wore the respected uniform.

As they changed into their night-clothes – which also had the black design with white lightning bolts on them (nightwear uniform from the school) – Harry looked to Ash before he asked, "So…did you hide your true name from me because you thought I'd idolise you for your Dad?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, taking off his cap while Pikachu crawled onto the pillow next to his Tamer, "I…I don't want people to look at me and see the Champion's Son, which I guess could also be why Hermione lied about her name, but I want to make my own name and my own future."

"I can understand that," Harry sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked at his Father's Pokétch and, looking to Draco, he asked, "Do you…do you have any dark feelings for me because…I'm the one that destroyed him?"

"Your Dad destroyed him," Draco answered, "And your Mum gave her life to save you while being one of the greatest Pokémon Doctors in history; it doesn't matter to me that you're their son, Harry. I mean, I'm _nothing_ like my Father and I'm certainly _not_ anything like Jason: if anything, I'm glad we're together because it gives me a chance to do something my Father would probably hate."

"And that is?"

"Prove that not all Malfoys are evil," Draco answered, "And if that means earning your trust and being your friend, then so be it: besides, he never had much time for me growing up…so why should I care about what he thinks? Let him fawn over precious Jason and I'll be happy standing by your side: Ray and Proud."

"Thanks Draco," Harry sighed, unclipping his Pokétch from his wrist and placing it into a drawer next to his bed – he didn't want to _accidentally_ damage it in the night – before, with an inviting tap to Riolu and Charmander, Harry watched as his Fire Pokémon curled up on the floor next to him, his tail glowing dimly almost like a night-light. As for Riolu, he snuggled down next to Harry and closed his eyes.

Looking once more to his friends, Harry sighed before he explained, "Yes, by the way."

"Huh?" asked Draco.

"I saw your reaction earlier," Harry explained to Draco, "So yes, I _am_ an Aura Tamer and not a Fighting Tamer, which is why I have Twin Pokémon and why I'm…less than willing to let myself be bullied around."

Draco just nodded before he climbed into bed himself, Growlithe now resting at the end of his bed, and, turning down the lights, he explained, "I have no problem knowing that, Harry: maybe you'll be as great as the only other Aura Tamer I know."

"You know another Tamer like Harry?" asked Ash, looking to his two friends with a sense of brotherhood: he suddenly found himself understanding Doctor McGonagall's words about their House being like their family.

"We all do," Draco answered, looking to Harry with a friendly smile as he added, "He makes us sing!"

Harry let out a gasp while Draco and Ash drifted off to sleep; looking down at Riolu, Harry felt his heart grow fond at the thought of being compared to a great Avatar of Aura that was willing to fight against evil and the dark and win.

And that man's name…was Chancellor Albus Dumbledore!

**A shorter Chapter 5 and there's a surprise…or maybe not: another Aura is at the school and it's Dumbledore: would it be possible for Harry to speak to him about his gifts?**

**Plus, what sort of friendships and bonds can be formed between Houses with so many different places and faces?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: First lessons, friends reunite across Houses and Harry and Hermione have a quiet chat about their true selves during which Hermione reveals her Pokémon and Harry also makes acquaintances with the mysterious Train: plus, there's another encounter with Jason that doesn't end too well for our hero…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I hope everyone liked how I've incorporated Pokémon characters and HP characters into the houses; now, someone asked me about Houses and how they work out, so here's a full explanation:**

_**Mewtwo: Slytherin as they are in canon, though some darker, more power-focused souls go there;**_

_**Entei: Gryffindor with a bit of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in there as they are loyal, strong and also knowledgeable;**_

_**Rayquaza: the good points of Slytherin combined with Gryffindor bravery and friendliness**_

_**Shaymin: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff combined: need I say more?**_

**AN 2: I've had a few people ask me about OCs, so I'll say it: any ideas ARE welcome, but don't expect major roles for them; for now, as a **_**little**_** taster, I'll say this: the only OC that's majorly affected by the events to come is the mysterious Train McKenzie and **_**one**_** other OC that I dedicate to my greatest supporter, StormyFireDragon. (Oh, and then there's Jason as well…)**

**AN 3: As always, Pokémon suggestions are welcome, but kindly remember that I have the starters already set up;**

**AN 4: Finally, the 'school song' – as I felt it was one of the funnier scenes in the book that SHOULD have been in the movie as well (and not just a background noise in GOF – is changed and the lyrics are from Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victories: it seemed appropriate.**


	6. Induction Week Pt 1

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: Er…okay, Storm: oh, and your OC is in this chapter: I hope you like him;**

**T4: Hermione's will be revealed in this chapter as will your OCs: enjoy;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I've already sent a reply to this, but it's a nice idea, so thanks my friend;**

**DrakefireAtomic: Okay, first off, this DOESN'T follow Pokémon canon otherwise Ash would have powers in the series – and I'm not just talking Aura like in that movie; second, Mewtwo started off somewhat evil because of how he desired powerful Pokémon in a battle, so he doesn't seen Pokémon as anything but tools – which means he WILL appear in the story; finally, I needed him like that cause of who I've chosen to head the House; other than that, I'm glad you're enjoying the story;**

**DalekDavros: No and no;**

_Harry let out a gasp while Draco and Ash drifted off to sleep; looking down at Riolu, Harry felt his heart grow fond at the thought of being compared to a great Avatar of Aura that was willing to fight against evil and the dark and win._

_And that man's name…was Chancellor Albus Dumbledore!_

Chapter 6: Induction Week Pt. 1

While the four Houses slept and dreamed of what was to come in their lessons and social futures, within Unova Tower, below the room that was situated where Arceus' statue looked out over the school, the Doctors and Elites were gathered around a large conference table bearing the Academy's Crest, Chancellor Dumbledore seated in a white-high-backed chair with a pair of angel-like wings at the headboard.

On his left was Doctor McGonagall, A-I-T Mentor, Elite of Johto, the Vice-Chancellor of Arceus and Fire Avatar, who was also still dressed in her red attire from the Entrance Ceremony, her firm gaze looking around the table from behind half-moon spectacles.

On his right was a man dressed in a jet-black western-style duster that billowed when he walked, a few silver clips along the duster that seemed unnecessary as, except for lesson time, the man always wore his coat open. Underneath the coat was a grey skin-tight shirt and black denim jeans with boots bearing his House's symbol, Rayquaza: this was Doctor Severus Snape, Elite of Hoenn, Electric Avatar and the Craftsmanship Mentor of Arceus Academy.

Carrying on around the table was a man that seemed to be shorter than most of the others there; he was dressed in a sleeveless emerald-green coat that revealed surprisingly muscled arms and a white shirt bearing the image of his own House's mascot, Sky Shaymin. Despite his height, the others in the room knew that it would be a fool's errand to underestimate him as he was also one of the few in the room that had successfully earned the chance to become a Frontier Brain: his name was Filius Flitwick, the Elite of Sinnoh House, Flying Avatar and the Poké-Ball Craft-Master of Arceus Academy.

Next to Flitwick was a stern-looking woman with a slightly-pointed face and narrow, hawk-like eyes; she wore no coat, but instead, she wore a dress that was decorated with sparkling points as well as a pair of elbow-length green gloves that showed an image of Oddish on the back of her hands; her name was Pomona Sprout, Poison Avatar and the Capture Training Mentor of Arceus Academy.

Next to her, and rather ironically almost hidden in the shadows, was a man that was dressed in a two-piece black silk-like suit with a violet-coloured jacket over the back of his chair. He had well-cut, perfectly-kept black hair and eyes that were so cold that they could be mistaken for ice shards embedded in his skull. He bore no signs of his House moniker, but there was _no_ mistaking him by his coldness and his glare: this was Doctor Giovanni Rocket, Psychic Avatar, the Elite of Kanto and the Battle Class Mentor of Arceus.

Moving back towards Dumbledore and McGonagall, next to Doctor Rocket was a woman dressed in a silvery gown with multi-coloured highlights, her messy dirty-blonde hair almost covering her face with its lack of taming. Large, somewhat freaky steel-rimmed glasses covered her eyes and, unlike her colleagues, she simply stared ahead as though she was daydreaming. Her name was Sybil Trelawney, Normal Avatar and the Visionary Mentor at Arceus.

Hagrid was sat next to Trelawney and seemed to be trying to look everywhere but at Doctor Rocket for some unknown reason: the groundskeeper was also the assistant Healer with Nurse Joy Pomfrey, the medical nurse of Arceus, but, unlike Nurse Pomfrey, Hagrid's healing techniques were more Pokémon-based than human. Also, despite his Pokémon of choice being Manectric, Hagrid himself was a Fighting Avatar and had trained both his Pokémon and himself to be strong and capable of looking after people and Pokémon alike.

Finally, next to Hagrid was a man that was dressed in a white lab-coat with an array of markings over the body, his head covered by a hood that his colleagues knew he never removed. His hands trembled slightly for reasons they couldn't understand, but his teachings made up for his…unusual behaviour: his name was Quentin Quirrell and he was both a Water Avatar and the _current_ Questing Mentor of Arceus – since, for another crazy reason, no teacher lasted longer than a year in Questing.

Though these Mentors, Elites and, of course, the Chancellor were all present and correct, there were others that didn't attend the meetings and instead allowed their lessons to provide their progress. Rochelle Hooch, Flying Avatar, was one such mentor as she was the Poké-Sport Mistress, a phys-ed sort of class that taught the Tamers the sort of fun that they could have with their Pokémon. Another was Nurse Pomfrey, Normal Avatar, as well as Mr Sketchit, a Bug Avatar who was Doctor Trelawney's assistant in Visionary lessons.

Since this was also a first-year-check-up meeting, the _electoral_ Mentors didn't have to attend: Catherine Burbage, a Normal Avatar, was the Poké-Life Mentor and her job – which taught third-years and higher – was to instruct Tamers on the unique paths they could take after Arceus: from looking into Trainers, Masters and even the Elite Four to Breeders, Researchers and Co-Ordinators.

And, speaking of Co-Ordinators, Doctor Aurora Sinistra, a Dark Avatar – and one of the few that the Tamers could trust – took care of that as it was her job to educate those who had Contest dreams in the arts of the Contest with the end-of-year exam being a Contest in front of the others of the year.

Finally, Doctor Stone, a Rock Avatar whose Father was a former Gym Leader in the Kanto Region, was the Breeding Class Mentor of Arceus and taught the Tamers the finer points of looking after their Pokémon, though he also gave hints and advice to any of the younger years that wished to know more about looking after their Pokémon – often with help from Hagrid as well.

The final member of the staff – aside from Cilan who worked in the kitchens with the catering staff of Arceus Academy – was Argus Filch – who was probably the only person on-site who wasn't a Tamer aside from Cilan – and the caretaker of the school itself – while Hagrid looked after everything outside the Academy. He acted as a watcher of the students and a security force for when students were breaking rules; together with his Glameow, which he'd named Mrs Norris, the two were considered somewhat spooky by the students and chose to avoid them as best as they could.

Tapping the table with his fist as a sign for the beginning of the meeting, Dumbledore beamed with his typical optimism as he asked, "So, with our new students settled, tell me: any concerns or opinions that you'd like to share?"

"I'd like to put out my surprise at seeing Master Red and Miss Cynthia's children here this year," Filius remarked, earning a few murmurs of agreement from his comrades as he added, "But I think I speak for all of us when I say that the biggest surprise is young Harry finally being here."

"Why is that so surprising?" Asked Giovanni, his voice as cold as his mannerism as he addressed the room, "We knew it was inevitable, ever since the Event: no doubt he'll pal around with that twerp, Ketchum and his ilk. I'm just thankful that my godson is away from him."

"I'm sure we _all_ are, Giovanni," Minerva seethed, knowing all too well of the Rocket's hatred for the Ketchum boy: it had been Giovanni, a Psychic Tamer and one of the few in the Kanto Region that had led Team Rocket and also, allegedly, supported Avatar Voldemort from the distant region. However, all that had changed when _Red_ Ketchum had confronted the Rocket Boss and forced him to disband. After the Dark Avatar's downfall, Giovanni _claimed_ that he was acting out of defence for his own sake and that of his region before he pleaded with Dumbledore to allow him to act under Arceus' banner as payment for his crimes.

He even offered to teach the _fine and noble art_ of Pokémon Battling and, over five years, had worked his way up to Elite status – with the former Elite being Doctor Sprout, who'd led the House under the name of Mew – and taken over, turning the House, which he'd also changed to act as the name of the fourth mascot-Pokémon of AA – Mewtwo – into a place for those who, like him, chose the path of power and strength over tactics and friendship.

"Now is not the time for those sort of concerns, Giovanni," Dumbledore remarked, his voice edged by warning as he explained, "I expect you to teach the students with a fair and even discipline, just as I would expect others to do in similar situations."

A few eyes – notably those of Filius and Minerva – glanced to Severus as Dumbledore said this, before the Chancellor continued, "We seem to have almost-even numbers in our Houses this year and, for that, I'm actually grateful. However, I feel that we have to increase our security in defence of our little hide-away treasure."

"I think I know someone 'oo could 'elp, Chancellor Dumbledore," Hagrid offered, earning a nod from the Chancellor as the man added, "Could I per'aps speak with yeh in private later? It's not…it ain't somethin' I'd like known to all."

"Of course, Hagrid," Dumbledore replied, looking to the others as he added, "In the meantime, I feel we must improve our chances of success with our students. The Houses have an array of Tamer types at their entrances and, this year, we _have_ to at least try and encourage inter-house support and that includes the Psis, Giovanni."

"Yes Chancellor," Giovanni replied, though his perfectly-neutral tone made it hard for anyone to know whether or not he was being sincere.

It must have come from his experience as a businessman…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After the meeting was over, the Doctors made their way to their respected offices; however, as Severus went to leave, Dumbledore addressed his Elite, "Severus, could we have a private word?"

With a sigh, as he figured he knew what this was going to be about, the Hoenn Elite turned back to the Chancellor and, when the last member of their colleagues had gone, Severus asked, "Is this about Potter, Chancellor?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, linking his fingers as he explained, "He's in your House, Severus, along with the children of the Champions: now, you know as well as I do that Giovanni was lying when he said he'd be equal, especially with Mr Ketchum. So, I need to know, right now that you, Severus, will _not_ judge Harry on the acts of his parents, especially your rivalry with James from your own time here at Arceus: can you promise me that, Severus?"

"He looks like James did," Severus remarked, earning a shake of the head from Dumbledore.

"Not everything," he countered, "He has Lily's eyes, Severus…and something else that I'm allowing you to know before his classmates do in Minerva's lesson…"

As he paused for some sort of dramatic effect, Dumbledore looked again to Severus; his new look made the Craftsmanship Mentor gasp as he saw Dumbledore's eyes glowing with a familiar bright blue light. At the same time, the Ultra Ball containing Alakazam rose from Dumbledore's coat and hovered next to the Chancellor, its outer edge glowing the same colour as Dumbledore's eyes.

"I…I don't…" Severus began, but was cut off when Dumbledore spoke with a voice that sounded like that of his Alakazam.

"Harry Potter is an Aura Tamer," Dumbledore explained, his revelation surprising Severus as the man continued, "He did not inherit James' Electric line nor Lily's Water; not only that, but the boy has twin partners and a strong bond with Pokémon in general."

When Dumbledore's eyes stopped glowing, he set down the Ultra Ball before he continued, "When Harry was being sorted, Alakazam let me hear his sorting and what I heard has worried me: the boy has an unseen destiny ahead of him and, with followers of Voldemort within the walls _and_ Giovanni as a teacher, I'm worried about him falling. He doesn't need past hatreds rising up, Severus, so, in light of this revelation, I ask that you let James' disrespect and rivalry with you rest and, if you can, see him as a student. Be there for him if he needs someone to talk to: don't coddle him, Severus, but let him know that he's not alone in the school. Can you do that?"

Severus was shocked: it was enough that the boy hadn't inherited James' gift, the same gift that had led to one of the worst days of Severus' time as a Trainee Electric Avatar at Arceus and, since then, Severus had harboured a deep-seated hatred for James. But, now…with Harry Potter here would have been bad enough; having him in Severus' house would have been worse.

But now, with the boy's line revealed to Dumbledore along with a promise to be made, Severus felt every hatred that he'd felt for James moving away: this was just one thing that talking to Dumbledore seemed to do to the man.

With a sigh, Severus asked, "Are you asking me to care about him…or protect him, Albus?"

"If the need arises," Dumbledore answered, "Both…but keep him close, Severus: don't let him be alone and _definitely_ don't let him fall into dark territory. Guide him on the same Hero's Path as those of Mr Ketchum's Father and the path that Lily herself never _once_ fell from in her own time. Use her memory as a starting point: I _know_ you two had something in your time."

"That's ancient history," Severus remarked, moving to the door, though Dumbledore's answer may as well have been the final nail in the coffin of Severus' dark past;

"It doesn't have to _stay_ that way…"

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The next morning, Harry was up pretty early in the morning, the sights and smells of early-morning Arceus helping to soothe his excitements about the events in the week ahead. Pulling his Rayquaza-printed duvet off his body, Harry gathered his wash things from his pack and went to get ready; returning nearly half-an-hour later, the Aura Tamer found both Riolu and Charmander already awake, both of them happy to see him so well.

When he was dressed in his Hoenn Uniform, the long duster wrapping around him like a cloak that made Harry wonder what life would have been like for his parents, the young Tamer recalled Riolu and Charmander before he turned on his heel and made for the transporter to Ground Zero. He still had nearly forty-five minutes before they had to be down in the Banquet Hall for breakfast, but Harry just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while after the hubbub of the night before.

To his surprise, Harry then found that he wasn't the only Ray awake this early: Hermione was sat in front of the fireplace, her head ducked over her Poké-Dex and browsing what looked like an online notebook before, hearing the transporter drop someone off, the girl looked over to Harry. Unlike him, she was dressed in a sleeveless shirt with Hoenn's Pokémon Symbol on her right breast like a badge of honour; from what Harry had seen at the feast last night, girls at Arceus had a choice of trousers or a skirt and, in Hermione's case, she'd gone with the trousers that hugged her frame comfortingly.

Giving her a friendly smile, Harry sat down next to her before he asked, "Excited too, huh?"

"A little," Hermione replied, looking back at her Dex before she asked, "What are you doing up? I'd have thought that boys like you get peace and quiet."

"I've always been an early riser," Harry mused, looking into the low-lit fireplace as he explained, "I'd usually start off with some breakfast and then get to work on my chores before working with…with an old friend," he added, hiding the fact that his work was with Prinplup before he added, "Or I'd train with my cousin: he wants to be a Breeder…and, sorry, you probably don't want to hear this."

"Oh no," Hermione countered, "Sounds interesting: hey…and I'm sorry, you know…for last night: you were right, I didn't have anything to hide, not when…when you're probably as famous as my Mum and Ash's Dad combined."

"I hope you understand that I don't want to talk about that night, don't you?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Hermione.

"Is that why…why you were like you were on the boat?"

"Exactly," Harry answered, looking to Hermione before he asked, "So, Ash is an Electric Tamer while his Dad specialised in a Fire Pokémon; what about you? What skill did the daughter of the Dragon Princess of Sinnoh inherit?"

"You've just answered your own question," Hermione explained, sighing as she asked, "Don't act so worshipping when you see it, okay?"

"Okay," Harry nodded, watching as Hermione pulled a Poké-Ball from her belt and threw it forwards, revealing a small blue-skinned Pokémon that looked like a sort of dinosaur; the top of its head was covered by a steel-grey helmet of sorts from underneath which two steely-blue eyes glared at Harry. Under the creature's mouth as well as its underside running between its legs was a patch of yellowed skin, two small fangs protruding from the jaw and a pair of stubby arms with claws that, while they didn't look like much, gave an impression of power.

Though the Pokémon did that itself as Harry drew his Dex and, pointing it at the Pokémon, whispered, "I don't believe it!"

"_**Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon dreams of being able to fly through the air. When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder."**_

"Bagon!" Harry gasped, "A pseudo-legendary…sort of like Cynthia's Garchomp…or…well, in for a cent, in for a dollar, I guess."

As Hermione went to ask what he meant by that, Harry returned the favour and threw Riolu's Ball out, the Aura Pokémon appearing seconds later where he smiled with a friendly air at Bagon, who just growled in response.

"Bagon, be nice!" Hermione insisted, earning a grumble from her Pokémon as she told Harry, "Sorry about him, Harry: being raised around…around Mum's Pokémon will do that to a Pokémon like him."

"Don't worry about it," Harry reasoned, inviting Riolu to sit with him while Hermione, awed at the sight of Riolu, then noticed the gentle nature that Harry had with his own Pokémon as well as those he wished to call his friends. He was nothing like the hero of the Pokémon world that Hermione had heard about from travellers and information on the Equinox Region. Harry, seeing her watching him, then explained, "No, I'm not a Fighting Tamer either, Hermione: I'm…a pretty rare one, like the Fairy and even like yours."

"Aura," Hermione whispered, earning a nod from Harry as she added, "I could guess from the sight of Riolu: he's a real playful Pokémon, huh?"

"You could say that," Harry replied, stroking Riolu's ears gently as he added, "I'm not in a hurry for him to do so, but I can't wait for him to evolve into Lucario: then I'll know I have the power to be what I want to be."

"What's that?" asked Hermione, recalling Bagon while Harry did the same to Riolu before he answered her;

"A hero…and a friend."

"Oh," Hermione replied, before she gasped as Harry smiled and nodded at her.

"Your friend, Hermione…if you want me to be…and not because of your Mum: I'm not like that."

'_Definitely_ not like the stories said,' Hermione thought as she looked to Harry, who had now gone to checking his own Dex while they waited for the rest of the dorm to rise and shine.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

By the time Ash and Draco were up and about, Harry and Hermione were ready for the day ahead as well as having spent time talking some more about their pasts. Hermione, who'd said that she was more than willing to be friends with someone who liked her for her and not her Mother, also showed a sense of adventure that was only outmatched by her scholar's nature, which she'd said had come from months of time away with her Mother at some Tournament or another.

Travelling together, the four Rays made their way down to the Banquet Hall with the others of their dorm, Hermione using the time to answer some questions from Ash and Draco as well as revealing her Pokémon. While Harry had recalled Riolu and Charmander was still resting in his Ball, Growlithe and Pikachu walked with their Tamers – or, in Pikachu's case, travelled on Ash's shoulder – as they made their way to the hall where most of the rest of the school had already arrived.

Over breakfast, Harry was aware of a few members of the room watching him with different intentions on their face or impressions in their mannerism:

Jason Malfoy watched Harry with a cold, almost hateful glare that told Harry straight away that the two of them would come to blows sooner or later; by his side, Poochyena munched on his breakfast, though the Pokémon also seemed to be watching Harry like his Tamer.

The next one that watched him with an unusual look was the silver-haired Train McKenzie: now dressed in his Johto Uniform – which, like his outside coat was finely-cut at the sleeves – the amber-eyed Tamer watched Harry without even bothering to touch his food. When he saw Harry looking, the edge of the boy's lip turned up in amusement before he politely inclined his head and _then_ proceeded to eat.

Two seats down from Train, Neville caught Harry's eye and winked, but, when Harry indicated the mysterious Johto enigma, Neville just shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

Over on the Shaymin Table, Luna caught Harry's gaze and gave him a smile before she proceeded to feed her Cleffa and feed herself at the same time; next to Luna was a young boy with a light-brown head of hair and eyes that were covered by a pair of black sunglasses that were looking at Harry and, as he caught the Ray looking, the mysterious boy lifted his glass and saluted Harry.

With a confused look back to Luna, Harry saw her lips moving forming two words: _Kristopher Storm_.

'First Train and now _this_ guy,' thought Harry, looking back to his own breakfast to avoid the glares and searching glances, 'I think I need to have a few words…in due time.'

As he returned to his breakfast, Harry's Poké-Dex suddenly bleeped with the alert of an incoming message – which he'd set from the list of options to sound like the song of a Meloetta – and, when he opened it, Harry was surprised to find the recipient as none other than the source of his thoughts:

_Meet me tonight before the evening meal on the edge of Lake Kyogre: I'll explain everything there;_

_Train_

Before Harry could ask another question or even come up with a response, his Dex bleeped again, but this time, it was from Doctor Snape and it said:

_For reasons I'll explain then, you're first in my one-on-one meetings; straight after breakfast, don't be late;_

_Severus Snape_

'This place just gets stranger and stranger,' Harry thought as he tried to get back to his breakfast and leave his thoughts aside for now.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Thanks to Adrian Walker's instructions, Harry easily found Doctor Snape's office and, as he waited outside, he tried to think about the dilemmas that had come to haunt him since that morning's messages. First, there was the mystery of Train McKenzie and his gaze and the way he'd waited for Harry to notice he was watching him before proceeding to eat.

Then there was the new mystery of the unusual boy, Kristopher Storm, and his searching gaze as well as the salute: secretly, Harry hoped that this one wasn't one of the obsessive fan-types that Ash and Hermione had been worried about.

And now, waiting outside the office of his final thought, Harry was curious about Doctor Snape's apparent insistence that they meet before any of the other first-years: as he tried to think on the matter, Harry jumped slightly when the door to Doctor Snape's office opened automatically and, on the other side, the man's voice told him, "Come in, Mr Potter."

With shaky steps, as the man's low-toned voice made Harry think of someone accustomed to power and also used to being the one who didn't need to shout to express his anger, the young Tamer walked into the office. When the door closed behind him, Harry glanced around the office: there were supplies of all shapes and sizes along the walls as well as files marked with names and writings that Harry couldn't make out.

As he sat down, Harry then saw a video screen like the ones in the dorms placed on one wall while, on Snape's desk, there were a large series of papers as well as a second video screen, which Harry guessed was how the man knew he was outside.

Doctor Snape himself was standing next to the desk, arms folded and cold, dark eyes watching Harry expectantly; next to the man's still frame, Harry noticed a large black-furred Pokémon with sharp amber-coloured eyes and blue skin along the underside of its body and the backs of its legs. Its black fur also surrounded the face of the Pokémon like a mask, exposing the blue skin of its maw and ears, a long black tail protruding from the behind of the creature, a four-pointed star at the end of the tail.

The Pokémon also seemed to be watching Harry just like its Tamer and, as Harry gulped – the Pokémon looked both fierce and yet beautiful at the same time – Doctor Snape asked, "How have you found your first night as a Hoenn student, Mr Potter?"

"V-Very interesting…sir," Harry replied, gasping softly as the large Pokémon moved to his side and, sniffing at Harry's body, he gave a soft roar and licked Harry's cheek gently.

As Harry felt shock pass over his body, Snape chuckled to himself before he remarked, "It seems that Luxray likes you, Potter: your Mother had the same effect on Pokémon that met her for the first time."

"My…my Mother?" asked Harry, looking from Luxray, who now returned to Snape's side, to the man himself as he asked, "Did…did you know her, sir?"

"There's not an adult in this school that didn't, Mr Potter," Snape answered, moving to his desk where he took a seat opposite Harry, Luxray now lying down next to the desk and watching the two gentlemen warily, "But yes, I did know her; you may even suggest that I knew her personally: she and I were good friends. Lily Potter, then Lily Evans, of course: a Water Tamer and eventually Avatar unlike any other. With her gift, she could make the waters do whatever she desired and, of course, aided by her faithful Piplup, she was quite the warrior."

"She's still a Prinplup, Doctor Snape," Harry informed him, earning a gasp from Severus as he added, "Mum gave Prinplup to Aunt Petunia when she…after Halloween. She's been helping me as a Trainer _and_ a Tamer: she's so strong."

"Yes she is," Snape replied, looking to his own Pokémon before he explained, "I'm not going to lie to you, Potter…do you mind if I call you Harry?"

"Of course not, sir," Harry answered.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Harry," Severus explained, before he added quickly, "And, in private, please…call me Severus: anyway, I'm not going to pretend that while my friendship with your Mother was almost like a fated friendship, I'm not going to deny that your…your Father and I…we had our fair share of problems."

"You did?" asked Harry, "Why?"

"Like him and as you may guess from him," Severus explained, indicating Luxray, who was now cleaning one of his paws like a cat, "I, like your Father, am an Electric Avatar: the revelation enough was all that James needed to start some sort of rivalry with me. He'd try and best me and get one up on me in our lessons and, for that, I didn't like him. While I approve of strong Pokémon, I don't believe in the easy way out, especially in competition: all Tamers are alike in that they can form bonds with Pokémon unlike any other. But James wouldn't hear it; he seemed to believe that I was trying to make a similar bond with Lily, especially since our gifts are conflicting forces."

"Water conducting Electricity."

"Yes," Severus nodded, "And James wouldn't hear that we were just friends: he was trying to get to know Lily as she was a Shaymin and he was an Entei and he believed I was trying to take her because…"

"You were a Mewtwo?"

"It was just Mew in those days," Severus explained, "But yes: James, you could say, was one of the original instigators of the problems between Mew_two_ House and the others. One day, in our fourth year, he deceived Lily into a private meeting and also sent me a false invitation on the edge of the Vale; when I arrived, I found that James had also attracted a herd of…" he paused as the memory seemed to bother him before he continued, "…of Nidos' and Golems and, when they saw me…they attacked: I would have probably been seriously injured had it…had it not been for your Mother."

"What did she do?" asked Harry, knowing that Nidos was the collective term for the two breeds of Nidorans as well as Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"She used Prinplup and a loyal Pokémon of hers named Beartic to fend off the Nidos and the Golems," Severus explained, his face showing a sense of pain as he explained, "But…_he_ turned up and…and I thought that she'd set it up, so…I told her that she may as well leave with him: she'd obviously chosen her side. Lily slapped me and…Beartic nearly ripped me in two, but…she recalled him: she said that she never wanted to speak to me again."

"Did she?"

"No," Severus answered, wiping his eyes as he looked to Harry, "But…when I heard that she was dead…and you were alive, I tried to deny how I still felt for her and…and so I came to the school and became a teacher and Elite. But…when I saw you…your eyes…I saw her again: not angry or vengeful, but…sorry, happy and every bit the girl I knew and loved."

"So…do you hate _me_, sir?"

"I want to," Severus admitted, "But I can't, Harry: at first, I was scared that James' gift had become yours and the whole cycle would start again, but, last night, the Chancellor revealed that you are an Aura Tamer…just like him, did you know?"

"Yes," Harry answered, feeling a little mixed up in his emotions: here was a man pouring his heart and soul out to Harry and yet he was also saying that he wanted to hate Harry…wanted to, but couldn't.

"He then said that…as your Elite, your Head of House, I was to try and help you," Severus explained, his voice calm as he looked to Harry, "And I will: I promise you, Harry: day or night, no matter the time or place, if you _ever_ need help, you can come and speak to me. I made a mistake of abandoning a friend before…I won't do it again."

"Thank you, sir," Harry sighed, rubbing the end of his nose as he added, "Sir…can I ask you a question?"

"You can."

"You said that my Mum that you saw in my eyes was the girl you knew and…and loved," Harry explained, looking to Luxray before he glanced back to Severus as he asked, "Did…did you? Love her?"

With a small smirk, Severus replied, "We may never know: I loved her as a friend and, though it'll sound crazy, as a sister; but…after that day…I don't know."

"Thank you, sir," Harry sighed, rising from his chair before he made for the door.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped: turning back, he asked, "Yes…Severus?"

"Draco Malfoy," Severus answered and, for a moment, Harry was afraid that he was going to hear some reason to distrust his friend and dorm-mate; however, Severus just added, "Send him to my office when you see him…and keep him close as a friend. I daresay you'll be a good influence on him."

"Yes Severus," Harry nodded, leaving the office and making his way through Hogwarts to find his friend.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Harry and the Rays' only Induction lesson of their first day took place in the afternoon, which was lucky as their tour – which had actually been with the Sinnoh students, otherwise known as the Skies to the students and staff – had taken the better part of the morning, though Draco had needed some catch-up intel from Harry after he'd gone to see Severus. Much to Harry's surprise, his first lesson was with none other than Doctor Flitwick, who greeted the students warmly and pleasurably to his Poké-Craft class, his own Pokémon, Braviary, watching from a perch above the students' heads.

"Induction lesson," Flitwick explained when the students – the Rays and the Skies, much to Harry's relief, though he felt sorry for Neville since the Beasts had the Psis for this lesson amongst others – had all been seated around the pentagonal-shaped room that held their class. "What this means, as it will for your other classes, is a few rules and regulations for my lessons as well as a practice exercise and a few games. Now, before we get onto the rules, I think it only best to test your knowledge: so, quick-fire, who can name a type of Capture Sphere or Poké-Ball to give them their common name?"

"Great Ball," called Draco, earning a nod from Flitwick.

"Good, Mr Malfoy: 2 points to Hoenn," he then sniggered as he added, "I'd award you the full 5, but I do prefer my quick-fires to put their hands up; yes…Miss Ravencroft?"

"Master Ball," Hermione answered, earning an ooh from most of the students.

"5 points to Hoenn: yes, the most powerful of all Balls," Flitwick nodded, looking to Hermione as he asked, "Your Mother owns one, does she not?"

"Yes sir, but she hasn't used it yet," Hermione answered, earning an approving nod from Flitwick.

"How about one of my Skies?" he asked, looking to the other side of the room where a few of the Sinnoh students raised their hands, "Yes, Mr Corner?"

"The Lure Ball," Michael Corner answered; another of the first-years whom Harry then saw to have a _really_ unusual Pokémon by his side: it looked like a blob of green jelly with eyes.

While Professor Flitwick questioned others, Harry subtly slid out his Dex and held it up to the Pokémon, turning down the vocal volume as he didn't wish to disrupt the class:

"_**Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers."**_

"Sounds interesting," he whispered, looking over to the Pokémon as he heard Professor Flitwick return to the Rays side.

"Mr Potter?" he asked, startling Harry slightly, which, in turn caused the boy to reveal his Dex; with a soft smile, Flitwick explained, "I don't mind you using your equipment in my class and I approve of your subtlety in doing so that you did not disrupt the class, but kindly pay attention when we're on task."

"Yes, Doctor," Harry replied, gulping as he saw Flitwick still watching him; when he looked to the others, Harry clicked as he realised what the man was waiting on, "You…you'd like me to name a Ball, sir?"

"I would."

Harry looked around; at the edge of the room, upon a screen where the Doctors would display work and examples, Harry saw a list of Ball Names written there; most of them, he knew, but, as he looked, there was one that wasn't.

One that Remus had told him about.

With a soft smile, as this one was also precious, Harry asked, "The…Atlantic-Ice Ball?"

There was a soft whisper and a soft round of applause from some of the students, but Flitwick, with a smile of his own, seemed to be close to tears as he remarked, "I'm not surprised you know of that Ball, Mr Potter: here…"

Pressing a button on his Dex, Doctor Flitwick revealed an aquamarine-blue ball with a white ring around it – like a counter-version of the Premier Ball's design – but there were also a set of sparkling star-like shapes on the bottom half of the ball that were made to look like snowflakes.

"The Atlantic-Ice Ball," Filius explained, a note of sadness in his voice as he explained, "Designed by Lily Potter as her end-of-second-year practical design: she didn't _mean_ to, of course, but the challenge was to create a Ball that was stronger than a Poké-Ball and this was hers."

"What does it do, Professor?" asked the mysterious Kristopher Storm, his voice slightly hardened by a sense of needing to know…or maybe he was just a rough-edged kind of guy.

"It releases a flurry of snowflakes upon being thrown," Hermione explained, her voice soft as she looked to Harry, "If it's used on a Pokémon that lives in a river, lake or the oceans, it _freezes_ them and makes it easier to capture them. The only known Pokémon that it didn't work against were high-level Fire and Dragon Types."

"10 points each to Hoenn for your answers and your explanation, Potter and Ravencroft," Filius replied, smiling proudly as he added, "And Mr Storm, take 5 points for your general curiosity, but Miss Ravencroft is right. And," here, he glanced to Harry as he explained, "If you can believe such things, the Atlantic-Ice Ball was apparently destroyed, sadly, along with Lily on that tragic night. There's not _one_ Ball left; all we have are memories."

'Why do I get the feeling he's lying?' wondered Harry as Filius continued with the lessons.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After Ball-Crafting, Harry moved down from the East Wing towards the main hall where, thanks to his tour earlier, he was able to find his way out to the rear garden of Arceus and out towards Lake Kyogre, the words and explanations of Doctor Flitwick still ringing in Harry's ears, especially the image of the Atlantic-Ice Ball. He hadn't been meaning to show off by using that one, but Harry had known about it ever since Remus had told him a few stories about the Ball and its creator: it was, apparently, what his Mother used to capture her powerful Ice Type, Beartic…though he was probably a Cubchoo at the time.

With a smile, Harry walked down to the lake's edge, his eyes catching sight of a few Tentacool, Remoraid, Mantyke, Staryu and Chinchou on the surface of the lake as well as a few Ducklett, Swanna and Squirtles cooling themselves in the reeds as he approached – its vast size that was shaped like the legendary himself thus giving it its name – and, at the edge of the lake, under an overhanging willow tree, sat Train McKenzie.

But he wasn't alone: Kristopher Storm was also there and, as they both saw him approach, Train waved him over while Kristopher rose and stood to attention almost like a soldier.

Approaching the duo, Harry smiled before he asked, "Care to explain why you keep eyeing me up, Storm? And how about you, Train? What's with the friendly attitude?"

"I should go first," Train replied, his voice rather calm and almost melodious: like a soft hiss of a snake combined with a musical tone. "You see, Harry: ever since I saw your eyes, I've known who you are and, as for why I'm watching you like I am…well, it's because I was asked to…by my guardian."

"Who's that?" asked Harry, wondering who could care about him so much to have someone watch him.

"Sirius Black."

'Never mind that last thought,' Harry sniggered to himself: Sirius, his godfather and his Father's best friend at school, was _always_ wanting to know about his progress and sending him gifts from his excursions into the world as a Pokémon Ranger. Originally born in Jubilife City, Sirius was a born adventurer and, together with his Houndoom partner that he'd weirdly nicknamed Padfoot, he was a barrel of laughs coupled with a caring heart.

After Lily and James' deaths, Sirius seemed to have made it his life's ambition to be there for his pup and help him: the _one_ time that he'd come to the Equinox Region in the six years since Harry had learned about his gift, he'd wanted to take Harry with him. But the life of a Ranger was fraught with danger and, as Aunt Petunia had put it, Harry was safe and happy where he was…especially with his going to Arceus soon.

Now, somehow, Sirius had struck again; with a confused look to the boy, Harry asked, "How is it that you're being guarded by Sirius then, Train?"

"He saved my life," Train explained, staring out over the lake as though he was caught in a memory, "Nearly five years ago now, you may remember the raid that was hailed as the Goldenrod Great Fire in Johto?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "It was scary: I heard about it on TV and Sirius said he was there."

"He was," Train explained, "He'd come shortly before the arrests were made on Team Rocket and the Team Kedavra rebels and managed to pull me out of the building that the fires burned down: my…my parents were there visiting friends and, when it happened, it was…it was the last time I saw them, let's put it that way."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Not your fault," Train remarked, his soft voice making it hard to see if he was being honest about that. "Anyway, after everything was done, my parents…they died in hospital and…and Sirius was there: he wished…he said he wished there was something he could do and…before the end, my Dad…he made Sirius swear that he'd take care of me. He said it was a thanks for saving them…or trying to: afterwards, we travelled together and Sirius put me up in this nice place in Fortree City with…well, I guess you'd call her a sitter; anyway, her name's Annabeth and she helped turn me into what you see before you. I was especially fortune for Fortree when I found out my type: want to see?"

"Sure…" Harry replied, still a little confused as to what all this had to do with him.

Nevertheless, Train responded by throwing a Poké-Ball into the air and, from within, a large green Pokémon that looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a dragon appeared: it had two large steel-like blades where its pincers should be and four wings almost like a dragonfly. Its eyes were a misty shade of grey and, as it looked at Harry, his '_liking Pokémon_' thing must have kicked in because the Pokémon greeted him warmly, "Scyther: Scy…Scyther!"

"Scyther," Harry whispered, pulling out his Dex as he added, "A double Bug and Flying Type!"

"_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured."**_

"So…Bug?"

"Flying," Train explained, "But I don't mind it: Scyther's just perfect for me…cause I want to protect anyone that feels like they're…they're powerless: just like I felt when…in the Great Fire."

"What does this have to do with how you see me?" asked Harry, still awed by Scyther's incredible size and strength.

"Before I came to Arceus," explained Train, "Sirius told me about you: about how you were an Aura Tamer and that you would feel a little overwhelmed in trying to live up to your parents' expectations and legacy…"

"Which he should also know that I _don't_," Harry replied, earning a nod from Train.

"I can see that," explained the Johto Flying Tamer, "But the point is that he asked me to get to know you: try and be the kind of friend that he was for your Dad…no matter what House you got sorted into. So, I guess you could say that's what I'm trying to do, Harry: I know you have friends of your own, but, if you let me, I can also be your friend: I won't force you into this. I just want to let Sirius know that I've been able to grant his wish…so, what do you say?"

"What _do_ I say?" Harry muttered to himself before he glanced to Kristopher as he asked, "While I decide; what's your story?"

"I don't really have one…because the story isn't mine," Kristopher explained, sighing deeply before he added, "I guess you could say I'm carrying on my own legacy, Harry: my Dad's."

"Why?" asked Harry, then choosing another question as he asked, "And…what are you? As a Sky, I mean?"

"Ice," answered Kristopher, releasing his own Pokémon into the fold and, in a flash of light, his partner appeared: it was a white sea-lion Pokémon with small teeth and a small horn on its head, the Pokémon looking up at Harry with joy as it poked it's tongue out at him, which earned a scold from Kristopher, "Seel, stop that!"

"He's okay," laughed Harry, "I seem to have that sort of effect on Pokémon, so…why do you feel that you have to live up to your Dad's legacy?"

"Because," Kristopher answered, his voice edged by determination as he explained, "Before…before you were born and…before he died, your Dad…he saved my Father's life and now…I guess you could say that…I'm looking to repay that debt."

'Out of all the answers I was expecting,' Harry thought to himself, '_That_ wasn't one of them.'

**Chapter 6 and stories are told, but what a way to learn the truth: Harry is now somehow part of a life-debt that the mysterious Kristopher seems eager to pay: can he?**

**Also, will Train be able to keep his promise to Sirius and help Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: First lessons continue and Harry learns that there's more trouble at Arceus than he thought…and not just for him; plus, there's another encounter with Jason that doesn't end too well for our hero and a certain red-head makes his debut, but what's he so aggressive to Harry about?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Well, there it is: Kristopher Storm and Train McKenzie: two OCs that are becoming part of Harry's fold and will have an effect on his tasks ahead; KS is dedicated to my friend StormyFireDragon and, as I said before, Train is dedicated to my friend whom I call T4; I hope both enjoyed the encounters and back-stories;**

**AN 2: I've also decided to write 'Emerald Destiny' as a full story, but split it down into the seven adventures (like I did with Chronicles when I split it into 'Stormy Waters' and 'Swords of Destiny') so I hope everyone enjoys them;**

**AN 3: The main group is NEARLY complete; just a few outsiders to bring in: for those who feel that they can't keep up, here's a full rundown:**

**Harry Potter: **_**Aura Tamer; **_**House: **_**Hoenn;**_** Pokémon: **_**Riolu – twinned partner; Charmander – twinned partner; Prinplup – outsider **_

**Ash Ketchum: **_**Electric Tamer; **_**House: **_**Hoenn;**_** Pokémon: **_**Pikachu – partner:**_

**Draco Malfoy: **_**Fire Tamer; **_**House: **_**Hoenn; **_**Pokémon****: **_**Growlithe – partner;**_

**Luna Lovegood: **_**Fairy Tamer; **_**House: **_**Sinnoh;**_** Pokémon: **_**Cleffa – partner;**_

**Neville Longbottom: **_**Grass Tamer; **_**House: **_**Johto;**_** Pokémon: **_**Sewaddle – partner;**_

**Train McKenzie – OC: **_**Flying Tamer; **_**House: **_**Johto;**_** Pokémon: **_**Scyther – partner;**_

**Hermione Ravencroft: **_**Dragon Tamer;**_** House: **_**Hoenn;**_** Pokémon: **_**Bagon – partner;**_

**Kristopher Storm: **_**Ice Tamer; **_**House: **_**Sinnoh;**_** Pokémon: **_**Seel – partner;**_

**One more to go: no prizes for guessing who it is, but WHICH House have I put him in? You'll have to keep reading to find out…**


	7. Induction Week Pt 2

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Voljin2 – for chapter 5: While that's an interesting choice, I do have someone who will receive that particular Pokémon already planned via capture or acquisition: thanks anyway;**

**Netherman14: They will meet: Halloween's events are partially based around that encounter;**

**Koalaboy1: I put them as 'banned' items because not many of the Pokémon on the island are great enough for **_**that**_** level of capture needed: there are some in the Vale and in the lowest of the Caverns, but not enough for that item's needing: besides, an Ultra Ball is second only to a Master in power, so it's an unfair advantage in capture as well;**

**T4: Well, I seem to remember someone saying I write Harry's speeches like that guy, so how could I **_**not**_** create a character around him? Anyway, **_**eventually**_**, Harry will gain friends from Mewtwo's House, but not the one I'm thinking of: also, any ideas for Train's later companions and partner Pokémon ARE welcome, my friend: he is **_**your**_** character, after all;**

**Magical fan18: no, I don't, but imagination is enough, surely, right?**

**DalekDavros: Whose House does he head? Mewtwo; who did he command before the 'outbreak' in the first movie? Mewtwo; whose forces did he work with in the past before becoming a Doctor? Voldemort; seeing a pattern here? As I told another reviewer, hardly ANY of this follows Pkmn canon, which also likely means that, in this story, Giovanni WASN'T the Gym Leader;**

**StormyFireDragon: Yeah, just to make them sound more suitable for the new universe; by the way, you haven't said, how'd you like Kristopher?**

"_He then said that…as your Elite, your Head of House, I was to try and help you," Severus explained, his voice calm as he looked to Harry, "And I will: I promise you, Harry: day or night, no matter the time or place, if you ever need help, you can come and speak to me. I made a mistake of abandoning a friend before…I won't do it again."_

Chapter 7: Induction Week Pt. 2

"Your Dad saved his Dad's life?"

"I know," Harry remarked to Ash's disbelief as they got ready for bed; needless to say that Harry felt the spurs of exhaustion settle in after Train's story and Kris' explanation about the debt. "He said that it was something fairly big and that he'd ask his Dad to explain on the Halloween Gathering, but the short version of it is that if it wasn't for my Dad, Kris wouldn't be here today."

"Sounds a bit out there, Harry," Draco reasoned, brushing down Growlithe's fur as he usually did on the last thing at night, "I mean how could saving the Father's life affect Storm being here today? Not that I'm saying you should ignore him, though: a debt like that sounds like the sort of thing that unifies two together for a long time."

"I know that, Draco," Harry nodded, buttoning up his night-shirt as he explained, "Kris said that he wasn't out to use me for any purposes like most would with my name and he also considered it a pleasure to have a chance to know Ash and my friends, but he also said that he was repaying the debt by helping me whenever, wherever I needed it."

"Think he could help us with Jason?" asked Ash in an undertone, earning a glare from Draco, "Sorry, Draco, but your brother's been giving me and Harry the evils all day; in the Banquet Hall _and_ whenever he passes us."

"Just ignore it, Ash," Harry advised, taking a moment to let Riolu lay next to him while Charmander let out a small ember that heated the floor where he'd set as his own resting den. "I can: I expected that there'd be someone who was watching me because of the Event and I guess that Jason is just the first."

"I guess," Ash sighed.

"Anyway," Harry added, pulling off his Pokétch and storing it away while he checked his Dex's timetable, "Come on; let's get some shut-eye: we've got McGonagall and Rockets' induction lessons tomorrow and, from what I've seen of them, I don't think they'll accept slacking off."

"Rocket," scowled Ash, earning a look from Harry and Draco as he added, "Never mind Jason to Harry, I'm not looking forwards to seeing how he comes at me."

"Because of your Dad?" asked Draco.

Ash just nodded, before he turned over and fell asleep, Pikachu watching the two trainers as though he was cautioning them not to say anything else.

Neither of them did…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

From the moment that they set foot in Doctor McGonagall's A-I-T Classroom, Harry and the Rays had a feeling that their first impressions of McGonagall not taking any nonsense in her class were proven correct. Like their Ball Crafting Class the day before, the Rays had their AIT Class with the Beasts and, as Harry waved for Neville and Train to join him, Draco, Hermione and Ash – since the classes didn't arrange seats by House and allowed the students to sit wherever they wanted – he caught sight of another figure watching him with a note of disgust.

He was a red-headed boy that was dressed in a slightly overgrown red Entei duster which had the sleeves cut off at the shoulders like Train's, but, unlike Train's duster, this one had more savagely-ripped edges to it that gave the boy a sort of wild look. His eyes, which were a deep shade of blue that looked like pools of clear water, were locked onto Harry and his fingers were linked together and almost trembling.

Seeing Harry looking at him, the boy cleared his throat and looked elsewhere while Harry, turning to Neville, asked cautiously, "Who's the kid with the attitude, Neville?"

Following his friend's gaze, Neville gave an 'oh' in response before he explained, "That's Ron Weasley: he's the youngest brother of our Guardian, Percy, as well as two third-years named Fred and George: he's a Ground Tamer who has it in his head that you must have cheated the Sorting Ceremony as your…your parents were Beasts."

"What?" asked Harry coolly, keeping his emotions in check as he looked to Neville with an air of curiosity, "Has he got something against Hoenn?"

"No," Neville answered, then knocking his head to the seat behind them where Draco and Hermione were sat, "But he _has_ got something against Malfoys…not just Draco."

"I get the feeling that I _don't_ want to know," Harry scowled, looking back to the classroom just in time as a door from the other end of the room opened – the seats in AIT arranged in two rows of raised seats with a clear passage between them that led in and out of the room – and the sleek, cream-coloured fur of Ninetails was seen, closely followed by Doctor McGonagall, who looked around the room with an air of someone examining potential before she stood between the two sides.

"Good morning first-years," she exclaimed, her voice strong and filled with authority that you just _had_ to respect.

"Good morning, Doctor McGonagall," the class chorused, though Harry thought he heard the Beasts declaring it a bit louder than the Rays.

"Welcome to your AIT Induction Lesson," Doctor McGonagall explained, pacing around the floor as she spoke, "In this room, you will learn not only the different classes in which Tamers are recognised, but you will also learn how to utilise your strengths and avoid your weaknesses. Now then, straight to business: for a first question, can anyone tell me what the three letters in our class' title mean?"

A few students raised their hand, earning a smirk from McGonagall as she looked around before she asked, "Yes, Mr McKenzie?"

"Avatar-In-Training," Train answered calmly, earning a nod from McGonagall.

"That is correct," she explained, "Avatar-In-Training: sounds like something you will be interested to learn, but it is in this room that the majority of your time and training will be recognised in when you graduate in seven years' time from Arceus. On that day, you are officially recognised as an Avatar of your chosen ability and…" she suddenly paused for a moment as her eyes met Harry's, both of them apparently fixed on the other.

As he looked at her, Harry thought he saw some kind of comfort in those sharp eyes of the Entei Elite that was directed solely at him, before she coughed and added, "Sorry…I lost my place there; ah yes, as I was saying, when you are recognised as an Avatar, you have the opportunity to become a member of our fine community and defend Pokémon and Trainers alike from negative influences or, like some rather famous members, you have a chance to pursue a unique field of study. Now, I'm going to go around the class and I'd like each of you to introduce yourselves and also tell the class which is your specific class."

A few students looked a little unnerved, but Harry listened intently as they introduced themselves; a wild-haired girl from the Beasts introduced herself as Iris, a Dragon Tamer while Hermione also echoed the declaration: there was a Steel Tamer from the Beasts as well named James Harker and a Poison Tamer named Lavender Brown as well as the Weasley boy. A few of the students were also a little surprised when Zoe McKinnon introduced herself as a Normal Tamer while Draco introduced himself as a Fire Tamer and Neville, a Grass Tamer.

When it came to Harry, the young Tamer felt a little awkward as the Houses' whispers had started up again and a few of them were heard whisper-guessing that he'd be just like his parents. Once again, Harry looked to McGonagall and seemed to try and ask her to pass him over.

"Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall, "Is everything all right?"

"I…I just want to say something first, Doctor…if I may?"

"Make it quick," McGonagall replied, directing her next to remark as she added, "Silence: kindly respect your fellow students in this room…otherwise, you know where the door is."

When the students fell silent, Harry cleared his throat before he explained, "I…I know how you think…I'd be like my parents, but…that's not true: I've heard…rumours…" he looked to Weasley as he said this, "That you thought I'd follow them into Johto and, while I'm a little sad that I didn't, I don't mind being a Ray because I don't prejudice against other Houses…not even the Psis. I'm not just Avatar Lily and Avatar James' son, I'm me: Harry Potter…a…an _Aura_ Tamer!"

The whispers returned following Harry's declaration, but once again McGonagall silenced them before she directed her words at Harry as she explained, "Mr Potter, please take 5 points to Hoenn for that bravery and for acknowledging the creed of this school perfectly: also, I award a point to everyone here for their kindness and understanding during Mr Potter's little speech. Yes," she then added, speaking to the class as a whole, "We have quite the array of types here and, as your surprise indicates, we also have one whom has the rare and unique Aura Gift as his Tamer's Gift. But this is not a reason to treat each other differently: for example, I would expect Water and Ice Tamers to treat Fire Tamers and myself with respect despite our conflicting abilities…as I would expect the same of Fire towards Grass, Bug and Ice Tamers. Now, can anyone tell me why I'd expect such a thing despite these conflicts?"

Again, a few people raised their hands before McGonagall asked, "Yes…Mr Weasley?"

"Because like we would treat each other nice, it also allows us to identify where we need work with Pokémon, since their type of attack has a different effect on one another."

"Ten points to Johto for that perfectly-worded answer," McGonagall remarked, her voice filled with pride as she explained, "I asked your brothers that same question in their first lessons, Mr Weasley: the only other that answered it like that was Charlie. But he's right: like Pokémon attacks and types have certain effects on one another of strength and weakness and effectiveness, the same can be said for Tamers. Fire Tamers can be stronger than Grass Tamers, but with the right kind of training and focus, a Grass Tamer can defeat a Fire Tamer. Now, for your first task, I'd like each of you to access the AIT app on your Dexes and write a brief description of your individual strengths and weaknesses: you have thirty minutes, begin."

Opening his Dex, Harry easily found the app and, scrolling through the information, he soon found a problem: the first-year's guide to AIT had _no_ information on Aura Tamers.

"Doc…" Harry began, but McGonagall must have sensed his distress as she came over to him and looked in his Dex.

"Just make a list in general, Mr Potter," she explained, before handing him a slip of paper as she added, "When you have a free period, go to the Deoxys Wing and speak to Madam Pince about an advanced copy of the material for third-year, which is when we would study the types and identify their uniqueness: this will allow you to add the information to your Dex."

"Thank you, Doctor," Harry whispered, sliding the paper into his pocket before he scrolled through the information again and began writing his list:

_Tamer Gifts: their types and effects_

_Normal Tamer: No general elemental or environmental effects: strong against Ghost Tamers and Ghost-Type Pokémon_

_Fire Tamer: Possess control over flames and heat: especially strong against Ice Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Water Tamers/Pokémon_

_Water Tamer: Possess control over water and liquid-states of form: strong against Fire Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Ice and Electric Tamers/Pokémon;_

_Flying Tamers: Known to levitate and fly with control over air and wind; strong against Grass Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Ground and Rock Tamers/Pokémon;_

_Grass Tamers: Possess control over forestry and vegetation with an affinity for plant-life; strong against Rock and Ground Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Fire and Flying Tamers/Pokémon_

_Bug Tamers: Possess command of insect-life and affinity with insect-like Pokémon: slight resistance to poison: strong against Grass and Psychic Tamers; weak against Fire and Flying Tamers/Pokémon_

_Poison Tamer: Affinity with insect and arachnid Pokémon and possess mild control over flora and fauna; strong resistance to other poisons: strong against Bug and Grass Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Ground and Psychic Pokémon/Tamers; known to have an affinity with Grass Tamers;_

_Ground Tamer: Natural affinity with earth and mountainous areas; possess control over earth/rock materials: strong against Electric, Fire, Rock, Poison and Steel Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Ice, Grass and Water Tamers/Pokémon;_

_Fighting Tamer: known to possess greater strength/endurance than other Tamers; strong against Rock and Ice Tamers/Pokémon; weak against Flying and Psychic Tamers/Pokémon;_

_Rock Tamer: Known to be somewhat aggressive and 'hard-headed' with mild command over earth; strong against Fire and Ice Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Fighting, and Steel Tamers/Pokémon; known to have a close affinity with Ground Tamers;_

_Electric Tamer: Can affect weather patterns, tap into the possibility of greater speed than other Tamers and cause electrical discharges with control over electrical energy; strong against Flying and Water Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Ground Tamers/Pokémon;_

_Ice Tamers: Can affect heated weather patterns and watery areas with frost control: strong against Ground and Flying Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Fire and Steel Tamers/Pokémon: known to have a close affinity with Water Tamers;_

_Psychic Tamer: Has a stronger bonding effect on Pokémon and can move objects telekinetically: strong against Fighting Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Bug Tamers/Pokémon; known to have affinities with Dark and Ghost Tamers;_

_Dark Tamer: Can affect the shadows/darkness of a room; strong against Ghost and Psychic Tamers/Pokémon and weak against Bug and Fighting Pokémon;_

_No information available on Ghost, Dragon, Fairy and Aura Tamers;_

"That's actually disappointing," Harry whispered, setting down his pen as he waited for the others to finish, "But at least it gives me a heads-up on certain others that I should watch out for."

Looking up from his work, Harry then saw the Weasley boy watching him again, his eyes narrowed with an air of suspicion and almost loathing; looking down at his notes once more, Harry thought to himself, 'I get that as a Ground Tamer, he has a strength over Fire Types, which is probably why he finds it hard to like Draco…but what's his problem with me?'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After the lesson, with two hours to kill before their first lesson with Doctor Rocket, Harry waited for Ron to come out of the class before he stepped in front of him, his eyes filled with confusion as he asked, "So…going to tell me what your problem with me is, Weasley?"

"I've got nothing to say to a traitor like you, Potter," Ron scowled, walking away from Harry without another word.

"Hey!" called Harry, running after the boy with fury in his eyes; thanks to his seemingly-natural gift for speed, he easily overtook Ron and squared up to him, his voice filled with a sense of rage as he hissed, "I heard about what you think: because I'm a Ray means I'm going against my parents, is that right? That I'm dishonouring their memories just because I'm not in their House? Or is it more because you think you should be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Like I said," Ron sneered, "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Then don't," Harry retorted, stopping Ron from progressing with his hand out as he exclaimed, "Main Yard: right now…you and me: one-on-one."

Ron may have been ignorant, insolent and a real prat about his suspicions about Harry, but it seemed like he knew how to answer a challenge, "All right: you're on."

As they ran outside, Hermione, who'd heard the challenge, turned on her heel and made for the Ray Dorm;

If there was going to be a battle, they'd need someone to watch over the fight…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

A few members of each House were gathered outside the Main Yard, forming an almost-perfect circle as they watched the two combatants take their places: on one side was Harry in his black Hoenn uniform while Ron stood opposite him in his red Johto uniform. As the two unclipped their Poké-Balls, a sharp voice called out, "Potter, Weasley: hold fire!"

"Doctor Snape!" gasped Harry, seeing his Elite pass through the crowd and, standing between the two, he held up his hands to them.

"I don't know what has brought out this battle, but if you _must_ take on one another, then I shall referee this match," explained the Hoenn Elite, his eyes on each student as he explained, "It shall be a one-on-one battle with the battle coming to an end when one Tamer's Pokémon is unable to continue: understand?"

"Yes," chorused both boys, though Harry thought he saw Ron scowl at Snape as though he was afraid of a one-sided decision because Harry was a Hoenn student.

"Then begin!"

"Riolu!" commanded Harry, throwing the ball from his hand, "Let's make this quick, pal!"

In a flash of blue light, the Emanation Pokémon appeared, his hands flexed like a karate expert preparing for battle, his eyes fixed on Ron, who seemed taken aback as he held up his own ball.

"A Fighting Type against a Ground Tamer like me?" he asked, almost daring to step away from the battle circle as he added, "Figures that you'd try to have the advantage, Potter, but it won't help you against him: Onix…let's rock!"

'Please tell me he didn't just make a Type joke,' thought Harry, sweat-dropping as, in another flash of blue light, a large serpentine Pokémon appeared: its body was made of grey stones that rattled when the Pokémon moved. Its large body towered over Riolu, but the smaller Pokémon wasn't all that concerned as he just looked up into the white eyes of the rock serpent that loomed over it: like David before Goliath.

At the side of the arena, Ash, along with a few of the students, drew out his Dex and pointed it at Onix, examining it:

"_**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour."**_

"A Rock and Ground Type like Onix against a Fighting Type like Riolu," Draco whispered, almost sighing in pity as he mused, "This one will be over quick."

"Begin!" Announced Snape, bringing the battle into full-on play.

"Let's make this quick," Ron scowled, "Onix, use Bind!"

With a loud roar, Onix charged at Riolu, extending its stone tail out to envelop the smaller Pokémon.

"Dodge it," Harry commanded and Riolu did just that, his speed surprising some of the students, though Harry explained, "Ever since I received Riolu, I've trained him not to just stand there and take attacks like a rookie: it may have only been a month, but it's long enough. Now, let me show you the extent of my training with him: Riolu, Ice Punch!"

"Say what?" gasped Ron, a few of the students echoing the statement while Riolu, landing from his dodge, charged at Onix with his right hand glowing a bright, icy shade of silver. "Onix: use Dig to get out of the way!"

With another roar, Onix tunnelled underground, his evasion _just_ missing the punch from Riolu, but Harry just smiled before he added, "I expected that an Onix would know this move: Riolu, use Detect!"

"Again…what?" gasped Draco, a little surprised at Riolu's knowledge of moves; at the same time, Riolu had closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping, but his ears had extended outwards, their edges glowing an eerie shade of green. Looking to Hermione, whom had joined them while the battle had begun, Draco asked, "Explain?"

"Certain Pokémon learn moves from their parental siblings," explained Hermione, "Since ours come from the Temples, their inner energy must have gained an Egg Move from their final evolution: in Harry's case, Riolu is the child of Lucario and, if my memory serves me right, Detect is the move passed from Lucario's DNA into Riolu as an Egg."

The ground suddenly trembled and, from beneath, Onix rose up with a powerful roar…but Riolu had vanished: he was now in the air, his eyes open again and his body poised for another attack.

"And Detect," Hermione continued, "Allows a Pokémon to completely evade a physical attack from an enemy: so, in the case of Dig, which attacks with the Pokémon's body, Riolu went the only way it could: up."

"And now he's coming back down…_hard!_" Harry exclaimed, looking to Riolu with a proud smile as he explained, "Because like all Tamer allies, Riolu also has a Bond Move: Riolu: use Aura Force!"

"Ri…" Riolu exclaimed, spreading his arms and legs outwards so that he looked like a blue-furred star: at the same time, the Pokémon's body began to glow with the blue power of Aura, which covered it's body like it was using Flame Charge or Volt Tackle, before Riolu straightened himself out, diving downwards like a glowing blue rocket.

"Onix: get out of the…" Ron began, but the command came too late as Riolu's attack struck Onix, sending out a cloud of dust and smoke; when it cleared, Riolu was standing over Onix, the rock-snake Pokémon now holding spirals in his eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle," Severus declared, lifting his hand in Harry's direction, "Riolu is the winner and the victory goes to Harry: now, if we're done here, I'm sure you have classes to get to."

With that, Harry ran to Riolu, who hugged his trainer with delight as Harry laughed, "You were brilliant Riolu: that Aura Force of yours is getting stronger; thank you for your help, partner."

"Ri!" Riolu exclaimed, giving a dog-like lick to Harry's cheek before the young Tamer straightened up and, approaching Ron and his downed Onix, Harry held out his hand…but Ron batted it away.

"Get away from me," snarled the Johto Tamer, "You don't deserve to call yourself a Potter when you _cheat_ like that."

"Cheat?" asked Harry, "I didn't cheat, Ron: a Bond Move is usually the first move that you learn from your Pokémon's bond with you; that's what makes a Tamer's partner so different from other Pokémon. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't speak to traitors," Ron scowled, recalling Onix and, rising from the ground, he hissed, "Your parents must be rolling in their graves for having let a son like _you_ survive."

"One day," Harry muttered, hiding his anger at the insinuation, "You're going to need my help: when that day comes, you'd better hope that I don't remember this…because I help anyone, Ron: whatever your problem is…we can work it out…if you let me."

"Whatever," Ron replied, brushing past Harry and disappearing from sight, the eyes of the Aura Tamer looking on after him as he watched Ron return to Arceus' interior, no doubt to go and heal his Onix.

"One day…" Harry whispered, recalling Riolu and walking over to his friends, who laughed and congratulated him on a job well done.

"You're a very good sport, Harry," Neville remarked, walking by his friend's side as the alliance of Johto and Hoenn made their way to the Banquet Hall for lunch, "You didn't even request a Poké-Dollar payment for your victory: Weasley's just…hard-headed…kind of like his Pokémon, huh?"

"I guess so," Harry remarked, letting his worries about the red-headed Johto Tamer pass him by as he sat down to enjoy his lunch…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Doctor Rocket's lesson, Harry discovered right from the word go, was trouble with a capital T: held in the Battle Arena of Unova Tower – which was located _underground_ from the Academy – the lesson was known simply as Battle Class and, to Harry's disbelief, the lesson was also with the Kanto students, which meant one thing: Jason Malfoy.

There weren't any desks or parchments or notebooks for this lesson: it was _all_ practical and, as they stood around the entrance to the arena within the spectators' seats, Harry heard the metal door open and the Psis walk in loudly and boisterously, Jason Malfoy laughing at some kind of joke made by his peers.

"Settle down, Kantos," Doctor Rocket insisted, his calm tone and authority-edged voice no doubt softened for the House that _he_ was the Elite of: standing in a box that gave him a perfect view of the arena and the spectators – like a Roman amphitheatre – with a glossy-furred Persian at his side that watched the students warily, the Battle Class Mentor then added, "This is your induction lesson for Battle Class: here you'll learn to identify different moves of Pokémon, work strategies to use against different types and, hopefully, bring your Pokémon to a stronger level than they already are. Now, for this first lesson, I'd like to talk about the…_amusing_ spectacle we witnessed before lunch: the battle between Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Firstly, does anyone remember the two Pokémon used?"

Most of the Hoenn students stuck their hands up, but Doctor Rocket seemed content to ignore them as he asked, "Mr Malfoy?"

"Riolu and Onix, Doctor Rocket," chorused Draco and Jason, the sharp eyes of the Kanto Malfoy glaring at his brother.

Giovanni must have seen it too as he added, "I believe I was looking at the Kanto students when I gave the name, Mr Malfoy: do _not_ insist on thinking you are whom I am addressing unless I look at you; and five points from Hoenn and to Kanto for calling out the answer and answering my question."

"Biased git," Ash sneered, Pikachu growling softly next to his Tamer.

"Problem with my system, Mr Ketchum?" asked Giovanni, glaring at Ash as he added, "Perhaps you'd like to explain to me where you received _your_ teaching degree in Battle Mastery? Certainly not from your Champion Father, that's for sure: and that's a further ten points from Hoenn for insulting a teacher."

Ash went to make a retort, but thankfully, Harry got there first as he held his friend down, his voice calm as he mused, "Relax, Ash: given who he used to be, you should expect this: let's just focus on the lesson."

"Sound advice, Mr Potter," Giovanni commented, a low chuckle coming from the Hoenn students as he added, "Now, if we're done whispering amongst one another, I'd like to continue with the lesson: now, with the exception of Mr Potter, can anyone tell me what was unique about the last move used by his…partner?"

Once again, the Hoenn students raised their hands, but again, Giovanni ignored them as he asked, "Miss Parkinson?"

"It was a Bond Move, Doctor," Pansy Parkinson, a Poison Tamer who seemed to remain too close to Jason through their group's time together, answered, her voice as shrill as the cry of the Woobat that she had as a partner, "A move that's uniquely tied to the type of Pokémon we receive as Tamers: since…_Potter's_ Pokémon was a Fighting Type despite his _claims_ to be an Aura Tamer, its move was Fighting Type-powered."

"It's not a claim," argued Hermione, seeing her friend's hands tighten into fists, "Doctor McGonagall herself confirmed it as does the fact that Harry has an Aura-sensitive Pokémon."

"Ten points from Hoenn for shouting out like that, Miss Ravencroft," Giovanni scowled, "And, just like before, I think those ten should go to Kanto for your answer, Miss Parkinson: as for the…unique class of Mr Potter, I myself have been confirmed that he _is_ an Aura Tamer: quite the dangerous path ahead of you, Potter. You may want to watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" asked Ash.

"Like you can do anything against a Doctor, Ketchum," sneered Jason. "You're just here on Daddy's good name."

"Better than being here on Daddy's money," scowled Ash.

"Detention, Ketchum!" snapped Giovanni, his voice edged by a sense of amused rage as he added, "With me…tonight: and, Mr Potter, since you seem to be an expert on the wrong sort of allies by your side, you can join him…for failing to stop the trouble: 8pm, down here."

"Yes Doctor Rocket," Harry and Ash chorused, the Electric Tamer giving his friend an apologetic look that said more than words could.

Harry, however, wasn't too concerned with the detention:

He was more concerned with Giovanni's choice of words concerning his future and him being an Aura Tamer…

'_Was _it a threat?'

**Chapter 7 and trouble brews from the ex-Rocket commander and his dislike of Ash: can Harry help his friend keep the peace?**

**Also, can Harry get through to Ron or is he condemned to a life of spite and hatred at Arceus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Questing Class and Capture Training, but the quest that Harry is sent on is with one of the last people he'd expect: plus, Ash has a word with Harry about Giovanni and Harry relays that message to Severus…with surprising results; and, to top it all off, a lack of concentration on Harry's part leads to a frightening encounter with the West Wing's protector;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And there it is: the last member of the circle is given and the types are explained: don't worry about the ones I didn't as a further explanation is to come; so, how did you like Ron's final choice? Don't worry, this isn't an anti-Ron story, I just needed to have something for him to get the message and it's coming. **

**Why did I choose Onix, I hear you ask? Well, anti-Ron or not, the guy **_**is**_** a bit…hard-headed and acts like he's got rocks in his head rather than brains…ergo, Onix;**

**AN 2: Bond Moves are OC moves that will be unique to each Pokémon depending on the type of their Tamer; so, Aura Force – which was recognised as a Fighting-Type Move because of its physical striking – is an Aura Move: like I accept any ideas for Pokémon, I also accept ideas for Bond Moves for certain Pokémon with certain Tamers: **

**The ones I already have planned are: Neville, Train, Ash, Hermione and Draco; any others are welcome;**

**OC Move: **_**Aura Force;**_

**Type: **_**Fighting**_**; **

**Category: **_**Physical/Special**_**; **

**Power: **_**60;**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_**; **

**Description and Effect: **_**Surrounds the Pokémon in a field of blue energy (Aura Energy) before it charges at the opponent, dealing damage to the opponent: if an opponent survives, their defence is heavily reduced and there's a 15% chance of paralysis;**_


	8. Induction Week Pt 3

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: An interesting idea there, my friend; I'll consider it;**

**Magical fan18: I already have Harry's set-up, remember? If I made one for Riolu, then obviously I made one for Charmander too, but thanks for the suggestion; it sounds inspiring;**

**T4: No, I'm not playing X or Y and those Pokémon won't be in the story either; as for Giovanni, yeah, he's a bit of a git, but he won't be around for the full story, let's put it that way: enjoy;**

"_You're a very good sport, Harry," Neville remarked, walking by his friend's side as the alliance of Johto and Hoenn made their way to the Banquet Hall for lunch, "You didn't even request a Poké-Dollar payment for your victory: Weasley's just…hard-headed…kind of like his Pokémon, huh?"_

"_I guess so," Harry remarked, letting his worries about the red-headed Johto Tamer pass him by as he sat down to enjoy his lunch…_

Chapter 8: Induction Week Pt. 3

If there was one thing that Harry had learned by the time that the end of Induction Week came around, it was that Doctor Rocket _hated_ Ash and, similarly, he and Jason both hated the other.

When the two Rays had reported to the man's office for their detention, they'd been told to _clean_ the Battle Arena by hand and _without_ Pokémon assistance, which meant Pikachu was left on the side and Harry had to leave Riolu and Charmander in their Balls. It took the boys the better part of four hours to clean the stalls, floor, Teacher's Box and the walls of the arena, which was only harder since someone – and both of them had feelings on whom – had stained the floors and walls with all manner of gunk and rubbish that looked like a Garbodor had gone to town on the place.

Even after their lesson, Rocket hadn't exactly praised them: he'd just scoffed and told them to get out of his sight and, on their way out, Harry had run into Jason Malfoy, who just sneered and, throwing a candy wrapper on the floor, mocked them, "You missed a spot."

For the first time in his life – literally – Harry had felt an urge to _hit_ someone else.

And the urge hadn't gone away all that quickly.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

On the last day of their Induction Week, the Rays once again found themselves in the company of the Beasts for Capture Training class, which was held out in Celebi's Wood by Doctor Sprout, who watched over the group with help from her Sceptile partner, who, like most of the other Pokémon he'd encountered, seemed to watch Harry with an air of liking and protectiveness.

From the moment that the two Houses had settled down, Doctor Sprout gave them a good talking to as she explained, "Above training your Pokémon, taking care of them, treating them well enough for evolutions and also knowing the terrains, the most rudimentary skill of any Tamer is the art of Pokémon Capturing. In these lessons, you'll be practicing approaching a Pokémon through stealth and planning and, once a month, I will be dividing you into teams to go out and practice your captures on higher-level Pokémon with each passing session."

An excited whisper rose among the students, but, as though she sensed their intentions, Doctor Sprout cleared her throat before she explained, "Now, take into account that the Pokémon you capture _will_ be released when you return them here, so don't just go for one that catches your eye and you wish to add to your party. Any students that are found harbouring or sneaking away with their selected captures in these lessons will face _extreme_ circumstances, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Doctor Sprout," the class chorused, watching as the woman led them across the courtyard and over towards the edge of Celebi Wood where the long grass and shrouding trees made it hard to spot a Pokémon. When she reached the grass, Doctor Sprout drew a silver flute from her pocket that looked like a dog whistle and blew on it three times. A soft, melodious noise carried from the flute and, as she lowered it, she turned back to the class while, behind her, the stalks in the long grass twitched with movement from within.

"As you can see, I have used a method of attracting the Pokémon here on the edge of the grassy terrain with this," she lifted up the flute as she explained, "Sound, especially that of nature's intent and birth, is a unique way to attract certain Pokémon: can anyone name me one?"

A few hands went up, including Harry, who'd seen a fair few Pokémon react like Doctor Sprout had said around Godric's Forest and Lake Lumos; seeing his hand, the Capture Mentor smiled before she asked, "Mr Potter?"

"Deerling and Sawsbuck?" asked Harry, envisioning two of his all-time favourites: both of which he'd seen around the Lake as well and they were his favourites because, according to Remus, when he was younger, Harry's Father, James, had helped his parents breed a herd of Sawsbuck until the day he'd left Arceus as a Tamer.

"10 points to Sinnoh, Mr Potter," Doctor Sprout answered, smiling proudly as she added, "Though it doesn't surprise me that James Potter's son and Charles Potter's grandson knows of those two: yes, Deerling and Sawsbuck, both of which are different depending on seasonal times, are two that are affected by music: any others? Miss Ravencroft?"

"Darkrai."

The one-worded answer, as well as it's insistent determination, surprised most of the students, including Harry, who then noticed a few shudders spread amongst the Beasts and the Rays while Doctor Sprout gathered her senses before she asked, "How are you so sure of that one, Miss Ravencroft?"

"My Mother told me a story once," Hermione explained, her voice soft as though she understood the reason for the unnerving feeling amongst the crowd. "About a girl in Alamos Town who used music to help calm a Darkrai's pain and rage back in the old days: she said that the Darkrai was a sort of protector of the place where the music was heard and that he visited there once every few years just to hear the song."

"The story is a true one," Doctor Sprout explained, "And that's another 5 points to Sinnoh for the answer, Miss Ravencroft: now, how about the Johtos? Yes, Mr Longbottom?"

"Lugia," Neville answered.

"Yes," Doctor Sprout beamed, "The Dragon of Life and Legend: 10 points to Sinnoh for that one."

"Excuse me, Doctor Sprout?"

Looking to the one that had asked, Doctor Sprout was surprised when Harry had stepped forwards, his eyes filled with a sense of misunderstanding as he looked at her, "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Sorry, Ma'am," Harry replied, gulping as he asked, "But…my Uncle Remus told me that…that my…my Mum liked to use music to soothe her patients: do…do you know if it's true?"

A tear threatened to show itself on Doctor Sprout's face as she smiled and nodded, "Yes, Mr Potter: it is true: Lily Potter had a Wigglytuff ally that was given to her by Professor Juniper of Unova for the sole purpose of using its Sing power to calm troubled patients, both people and Pokémon alike. In fact…" she wiped her eye as she continued, clearly not wanting to let her students see her crying, "…In fact, Mr Potter, your Mother herself had a unique singing voice that she often used as well as that of her Pokémon. So, in response to your unasked question, yes, music is also used to soothe and even heal the mental and emotional states of troubled Pokémon."

"Thank you, Doctor," Harry replied, wiping his own eye as he stepped back with the others, both Ash and Draco looking to him with an air of confusion.

"Did Remus really tell you that?" asked Draco.

"No," Harry answered, his voice breaking slightly with emotion as he explained, "When I heard the sound of the flute, it was…was like a memory came back to me and…I could hear her voice…singing to me. I just…I just wanted to know more, I guess."

"The one memory that no child forgets," Train McKenzie commented, standing near to the trio as he looked to his friend, "The sound of their Mother's voice: you know…" he then added, looking to Harry with kindness in his gaze, "I think Sirius once said about a recording of…of your Mum's singing: I could see if he's still got it…if you want."

"Thank you," Harry nodded, returning his attention to their penultimate Induction lesson as Doctor Sprout took them through the boundaries of the Wood and the dos and don'ts of the lesson.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Back in the Sky Pyramid after lunch, Harry, Ash and Draco returned to their room, changing out of their dusters and into a thicker coat for their Questing lesson, each of them checking on the state of their Pokémon while they waited. As Harry checked Riolu and Charmander over, Draco then turned to him before he remarked, "Harry, I've been meaning to ask something since your battle the other day."

"What's that, Draco?" asked Harry, feeding both Riolu and Charmander while he checked he had what he'd need for Questing.

"I was just wondering," Draco explained, "How is it that your Riolu was able to use Ice Punch when, according to information on the moves that a Pokémon can learn, yours is…well, it's not one it learns over time."

"It's a Tutored Move," Harry remarked, earning a nod from Draco as he continued, "Like the TMs or Technical Machines of a Poké-Mentor's Teaching Machine, a Tutored Move can only be taught by a Move Tutor, right?"

"Right," Draco nodded, a part of him growing ever more impressed with Harry's knowledge of the Pokémon World and its different areas.

"Well, outside Little Whinging Town is Ravenclaw Town where Professor Hope lives and where most trainers start their journeys," Harry explained, smiling softly as he stroked Riolu's ears gently, "And, after going to the Temple, Remus took me to see her, Professor Hope: anyway, her Mother, Rowena Hope, is a Move Tutor and Professor Hope is also an old friend of the family. So, as a sort of birthday present to me, she asked her Mother to teach Riolu and Charmander a unique move: I was given a list of moves and asked to choose one each. For Riolu, I chose Ice Punch because I felt it would come in handy and be something that my opponent wouldn't see coming."

"And…what about Charmander?" asked Ash, watching as the small fire lizard finished his dinner.

"Heat Wave," Harry answered, watching as Charmander licked around his bowl and also licked his lips, "A powerful Fire Type move that he learns when he evolves into Charizard: I just…gave him an early start on learning the move."

"I heard that Charizard is a real stubborn Pokémon to train," Draco commented, glancing to Ash as he asked, "Is…is it true?"

"You mean Dad's?" asked Ash, earning a nod from Draco while Harry looked to his friend, "He was at first, but that's the thing about Dad: despite…despite his expectations of someone, he's…he's quite the Trainer."

"He wouldn't be the Champion if he wasn't," Harry mused, though he couldn't help but notice an air of sadness from Ash when he talked about Red Ketchum's _expectations_…almost like Ash was here to prove a point.

Or, and Harry didn't want to think about it, but he was probably here…because Red Ketchum wouldn't accept a weak Trainer/Tamer for a son…

'I hope it's _not_ the latter,' Harry thought as talk turned to their first Questing class that afternoon…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Doctor Quirrell's class was held in the northern-most class in Arceus Academy, which was also directly opposite the furthest southern point on the curved design that gave Arceus Academy its legendary appearance. Looking out over Lake Kyogre and almost in the shadows of Mt Deoxys, the classroom was large and spacious, though it was more like an Entrance Hall as it led straight out into the wilderness beyond.

Doctor Quirrell, dressed in a violet lab-coat with the Arceus insignia and a cowl-like hood that covered his head, addressed the students with a tone that made Harry think of a well-practiced teacher or leader: every word he spoke, the class – which, for the first time was the _entire_ first-year division of Arceus – listened.

"Questing Class, some might say, is similar to Capture Class," Doctor Quirrell explained, his tone sharp and precise as he addressed the group, his Pokémon partner, Gyarados, watching from behind Quirrell, his sharp jaws and fierce eyes unnerving a few of the students. "In these lessons, you will not be given written work or assignments in the class: instead, you will each be paired up for one term with another member of your class and given a quest that you will have the entirety of the morning or afternoon, whenever you have this lesson, to complete. Outside of the lesson, you will be given a task associated with Questing to research and memorise: at the end of the year, there is a Grand Quest that will feature the entire class and only those who achieve victory shall advance to next year's class. Those that don't would be better off raising Feebas in the Sinnoh Region as they would not survive the perils of what is to come."

An ominous air followed his words as Quirrell approached a computer that was the _only_ source of equipment in the room before he turned and asked, "Now, before we begin, is there anyone here that does not understand the basics of this lesson?"

"Doctor?" asked Hermione, raising her hand to the chagrin of a few students.

"Yes, Miss Ravencroft?"

"These quests…" Hermione seemed to hesitate before she asked, "They're not…dangerous, are they, sir?"

"Don't sound so frightened, Miss Ravencroft," Quirrell replied, his voice edged by a sense of disdain as he added, "Surely your Mother taught you the finer points of being ready for whatever is to come; regardless, each quest comes with restrictions and no-go areas as well as one of these."

He held up what looked like a silver rope that was looped around in a circular pattern, the students then noticing others like the rope on the Doctor's arm as he explained, "These are Escape Ropes: honed by energy courtesy of Chancellor Dumbledore, they will be triggered when you break the circle and you will be teleported back here to the classroom. Unlike normal Escape Ropes, which merely transport a bearer to a nearby safe location or the entrance to a cavern, these ones will _always_ bring you here. Be warned though, if I find that any of you have used them wrongly or in minor panicking situations, I will be _greatly_ displeased. You have your Pokémon and your Tamer Gifts: use them and only use these as a last resort, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the class chorused, each of them watching as Doctor Quirrell turned back to the computer and, inputting a few commands, he began to sort through the names before he turned back.

"The pairings in this machine are random," he explained, "Once they're done, there are _no_ arguments: the only way you'll be changed is if you drop out of this class." He said this with an air of someone that seemed intent on making a few of them do just that.

In any case, with another push of the button, the names were randomised, some of the results surprising the students as Harry looked to the list and saw his friends with some rather casual allies: Neville was paired with the Steel Tamer, James Harker; Train was paired with none other than Draco, which surprised the Malfoy Heir; Jason Malfoy was _not_ paired with Harry – to his relief – but a fellow Kanto named Paul Walker, who had a Turtwig as his partner. Luna, who had smiled when she saw Harry, was partnered with Ash and Hermione with Kristopher Storm.

Then Harry looked to his name…and his face fell: he'd much rather have had Jason considering that his partner…was Ronald Weasley!

"Now," Doctor Quirrell explained while the students moved into their pairs, Harry and Ron doing so _very_ reluctantly as the man continued, "With your pairs decided, I want one member of each pairing to approach and claim your first quest. Also, since no-one has asked the question, I'll answer it: _yes_, in these quests, you are permitted to capture a Pokémon as long as you are forced, not _willing_, Mr Malfoy – he looked to Jason, who'd smirked with an air of pride – but forced to battle them. Now, for your quests."

Harry, seeing Ron unwilling to move away for the sake of their lesson, approached the Doctor and accepted the Dex Chip that had his Quest information on it. Returning to Ron, Harry slid the Chip into his Poké-Dex and, after a few minutes, their first quest appeared:

_Retrieve a Thunderstone from within the H2 Chargestone Cave inside Pendragon Cavern_

'So I'm finally getting a look at those caves,' Harry thought, leaving through the door with a silent Weasley behind him, 'But _why_ did my partner have to be him?'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The Pendragon Caverns, entered from the main archway that lined the front of Mt Deoxys, was a seemingly endless labyrinth of twists and turns that would make any trainer unaccustomed to the area lost and trapped in mere moments. Home to different types of Pokémon due to the Chargestone, Lava and Ice Caverns within its maze as well as its general rocky outlook, it was a place worthy of training as well as exploration.

However, as Harry stepped through the entrance, two problems presented themselves: first and foremost, he was being sent into the labyrinth with the worst ally possible by his side.

And second: since he _hadn't_ been into the caves before today, he had _no idea_ where to go to get up to H2, the higher-up second floor of the caverns – those below the main floor were known as Ns or Negative Floors – though, as he called out Charmander to give some light, Harry began observing small points along the paths. Whether it was just natural for him or it came from being an Aura Tamer, he didn't know, but, ever since he was young, Harry had always been able to create a _mental_ _map_ inside his head and store it within what he called a _memory palace_.

However, he was mildly distracted by how Weasley kept muttering about the unfairness of being paired with him: like Harry didn't feel the same about the red-headed idiot.

As they walked through the tunnel, Harry let his mental map lead him along the way, turning off a few times as the path went upwards: well, how else was he supposed to get to the second floor?

"He's going to get us lost, Mr Big-Shot, and then he'll leave me here…all because he wants to be the best."

"Look," Harry sighed, turning to face the red-headed idiot in the light of Charmander's tail, "Will you just stop complaining? I'm none too pleased about being paired with you either; we just have to work together…unless you'd rather be known as the dead-last of Johto?"

"And I'm supposed to listen to you?" asked Ron, "Your little friend there is both an aid and a liability: his tail goes out, we're screwed: you should have a more underground-friendly Pokémon."

"Then stop complaining and call him out…duh!" Harry groaned, seeing the penny drop with Ron as he did indeed summon out Onix; with a sigh and a rub of his eyes, Harry continued, "Besides, we're looking for Chargestone Cavern, so we'd be better off looking for shimmering lights and a strange anti-gravity effect or magnetic effect and, since neither of us have an Electric Pokémon, we'd be better off keeping on walking upwards."

With that, Harry turned and continued walking with Charmander by his side while Onix slithered on ahead: Harry didn't know how, but unlike its Tamer, he felt like he could trust Onix. The Pokémon was used to burrowing through long tunnels and underground caverns, so he'd lead them right.

'I'll never admit that I said this,' Harry thought as the floor levelled out once again, 'But Weasley actually had a good point.'

Continuing along the pathway, Harry, Ron and Charmander suddenly stopped as Onix had suddenly pulled back his head, his rocky body shivering with a sense of trepidation. Looking ahead, Harry looked down to his fire-type before he whispered, "Something's there: Onix is frightened of it…or he's affected by it; we must be getting close."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ron growled, before Harry heard a soft bleeping noise behind him; turning around, the Aura Tamer's eyes widened with disbelief as he saw Ron's Dex open, revealing a _full_ map of the Pendragon Caverns. Seeing Harry's look, Ron asked, "What?"

"You had a map all this time and you didn't think of suggesting using it?" asked Harry, "You who were complaining about _me_ getting us lost?"

"You _seemed_ to know where you were going!" Ron growled in response, checking the map as he added, "Anyway, we _are _going the right way: H2's Chargestone Cavern is just ahead."

With a sigh, Harry turned and walked with Onix, who was still shivering with a sense of fear and trepidation and, sure enough, after a few minutes, a new archway revealed H2's Chargestone Cave: set with light-blue coloured rocks that seemed to float through the air on magnetic pulses, the area was both enchanting and beautiful.

"Hey!" Ron snapped suddenly, thumping his Poké-Dex with a grunt, "What's with this thing?"

"Electrical item in a magnetic area?" asked Harry, "What do you…" he turned to face Ron, but stopped suddenly when he saw something else that had caught his eye.

On the underside of Ron's Dex, much to the git's oblivious behaviour, was a small creature that looked like a yellow hedgehog, a pair of bright blue eyes looking at Harry while the body of the creature sparked and crackled with electrical energy…no doubt from Ron's Dex.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "Don't move."

"Why not?" asked Ron, watching as Harry reached out to his Dex, "What are you…AH!"

His cry came from the fact that the creature, a Joltik if Harry remembered right, had suddenly set off a Thunder Wave that paralysed Ron and sent him to the floor, his Dex coming active as Joltik leapt off the back;

"_**Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch."**_

"Joltik must have sensed the energy from Ron's Poké-Dex and attached itself back there," Harry whispered, looking down at Ron as he shook his head, "You forgot Doctor Quirrell's words about the dangers of these tasks, I take it?"

"Ge…me…up…Otter!" Ron groaned through his paralysed state.

With another shake of the head, Harry picked Ron up and set him against the wall where he watched with eyes of shock and awed pain as Harry turned before he explained, "You recover here, I'll find the Thunderstone: don't worry, Onix will protect you."

Moving away from Ron, Harry followed a wary Charmander through the Cavern, checking the rocks along the wall for any sign of the light-green design of the Thunderstone. Along the way, Harry saw a few Diglett and Dugtrio tunnelling through the entrances, their Ground advantage keeping them protected from the electrical discharges of the cavern.

"Char…Charmander!" Charmander suddenly exclaimed, running over to a corner where a light had shimmered; following his Pokémon, Harry smiled as he saw Charmander reveal a Thunderstone, holding it up proudly.

"Good boy, Charmander," Harry smiled, pocketing the stone before he nodded, "Come on, let's get back to Ronald: strange though…"

"Char…" Charmander replied, following his Tamer back towards the spot where Ron was waiting.

"Joltiks travel in swarms," Harry explained, "And I get that this is only the second point of the caverns, but surely we'd have run across some…"

"AHHHHH!"

Ron's scream cut Harry off as he sighed and ran ahead with Charmander, skidding to a halt on a corner of the caverns as he added with a groan, "Trouble."

Trouble had found Ron: several large spider-like Pokémon with yellow skin to be precise…and they weren't alone: there were also a swarm of large bat-like Pokémon with gaping jaws and fierce eyes and, to make things worse, one of the rocks that Ron had leaned against – albeit with Harry's assistance – had now wrapped two pincers around him and was holding him tight.

Drawing out his Dex, Harry examined the trouble:

"_**Galvantula, the Ele-Spider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads."**_

"_**Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey."**_

"_**Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows."**_

"Talk about a Triple Threat," Harry whispered, lifting Riolu's Poké-Ball before he summoned out his loyal friend before he added, "We need to help get Ron out of there…don't look at me like that," he added as Riolu gave Harry a look that seemed to ask _are you serious_? "He may be a git and a bit dense at times, but he's our partner and we can't complete this quest without him."

"Potter?" asked Ron, now free of the paralysis as he asked, "W-W-What are you w-w-waiting for? You're a h-h-hero; help m-m-me!"

'Strange stammering pattern,' thought Harry, stepping into view as he asked, "Why don't you command Onix to attack?"

"I-I-I-I can't," Ron gasped, "I…I…I'm…I'm _scared_; all right? There, I said it; have a good laugh about it; I'm scared!"

"Of them?"

"S…Spiders!" Ron gasped, Harry then realising that he must have meant the Galvantula, "I'm…scared of…spiders! Please…I'm sorry…all right? Just…please help…you can't leave me here."

"Calm down," Harry sighed, indicating the Galvantula as well as the Boldore, "You must have disturbed their home: that Joltik…he must be their kid; just take a deep breath and we'll be fine. Now, the first thing we have to do is get through Boldore's defence: where's Onix?"

Ron nodded his head to the side where Onix was wrapped up in Galvantula's electrified web, the rock-snake trying to break free despite the webbing that held him down.

With a nod, Harry went into a different state as he commanded, "All right: Charmander, use Scratch on Onix to cut the webs!" Charmander ran towards Onix and slashed clean through the web, freeing Onix, who roared with delight before Harry added, "Now, Riolu: time to separate the Galvantula: use Aura Force!"

"Ri!" Riolu exclaimed, glowing with his familiar bright-blue aura before he ran forwards and crashed through the Galvantula like a bowling ball through the pins, emerging in front of Ron.

With a proud smile, Harry then added, "Now to get Ron out of there: use Ice Punch on Boldore!"

This time, the Ice Punch struck its target as Boldore let out a cry, releasing Ron from its hold while Riolu, grabbing Ron, ran away from the Boldore and the Galvantula; the Golbat, seeing their target escaping, opened their jaws wider and let out a series of loud screeches that cut through Harry like nails on a chalkboard.

"Charmander!" Harry cried, "Shut those things up: Heat Wave!"

"Mander…" Charmander replied, his red body glowing slightly before he opened his mouth and released a powerful burst of fiery energy that struck the Golbat, scattering them away from their attack on the two Tamers.

Galvantula, however, wasn't down yet: aiming at Charmander, it rubbed its mandibles together, forming an orb of electrical energy that grew brighter.

"Charmander, watch out!"

"Onix, intercept that Electro Ball," Ron suddenly commanded, a roar of obedience coming from Onix as he charged forwards, his sturdy electrical body intercepting the attack with ease as Galvantula looked on in shock. Ron, meanwhile, looked to Harry before he explained, "Ready to see a different kind of move, Potter?"

When Harry looked confused, Ron commanded, "Here's _my_ Bond Move: Onix, use Rock Cannon!"

With another roar of obedience, Onix opened his jaws, his rocky body glowing like a full-scale Flash Cannon, the energy gathering in Onix's jaws where it took the form of a large asteroid. With the attack fully charged and with a swing of its head, Onix launched at the Galvantula and the Golbat that had regrouped, the attack sending the Pokémon flying and leaving the two Tamers free to move.

"Wow!" gasped Harry, looking to Ron before he ran to Charmander, who smiled joyfully as he thanked Onix, the large snake Pokémon smiling in response.

Recalling Riolu and Charmander, Harry turned before he added, "Thank you, Weasley…those Galvantula could have seriously wounded Charmander if you hadn't used Onix as a shield."

"Just returning the favour," Ron answered, approaching Harry before he held out his hand as he explained, "And it's Ron…to my friends; if you can forgive a doubting fool for his poor choice of words."

"I can," Harry laughed, "And I do…and please, call me Harry; now, which way is out?"

Ron laughed before he re-activated his Dex – which had somehow been recharged from the electrical current in the cave – and led Harry out of the Pendragon Caverns.

**Chapter 8 and a friendship is born; with new friends and a surprisingly strong attack, how will this change the gang?**

**Also, what other quests await this unlikely pair in the future as allies of Arceus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Ash has a word with Harry about Giovanni and Harry relays that message to Severus…with surprising results; and, to top it all off, a lack of concentration on Harry's part leads to a frightening encounter with the West Wing's protector; also, Poké-Sport Class reveals a surprise out-of-hours activity that gives Harry and co a perfect training opportunity;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Wow; that was a fun one to write: I know people will question why Harry and Ron didn't capture any Pokémon, but I didn't want to add to the teams JUST yet; also, I hope people enjoyed that little snippet about music: as you may guess, I got the idea for Hermione's 'story' from the Darkrai movie; and the idea about Harry's memory…it just came to me;**

**AN 2: How did you like the way I used TMs and Move Tutors? You'll see how it's all done later in the story, but I wanted to explain how 'tutored' moves are used in this story; also, Ash's concerns about his Father will be seen to in due time: let's just say that the Champion will learn why you don't target Harry Potter's friends;**

**OC Move: **_**Rock Cannon**_

**Type: **_**Rock/Ground**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**80**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**Energy gathers from throughout the Pokémon and gathers in an orb in their jaws; the orb grows until an asteroid is formed within and launched at the opponent; causes a 15% chance of flinching and raises user Pokémon's Special Attack stats;**_


	9. Taking A Wrong Turn

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I wouldn't say so: Poké-Sport, as I said, is like Physical Education…but with Pokémon; also, I appreciate the compliment about my OC move;**

**RougeDragonIgnis: He appears in this chapter and will get some action in the next one; also, I actually had to look up what you meant by PMD – Pokémon Mystery Dungeon;**

**Tylerbamafan34 and magical fan18: Thanks for pointing that out; I went back and changed it;**

"_Just returning the favour," Ron answered, approaching Harry before he held out his hand as he explained, "And it's Ron…to my friends; if you can forgive a doubting fool for his poor choice of words."_

"_I can," Harry laughed, "And I do…and please, call me Harry; now, which way is out?"_

Chapter 9: Taking A Wrong Turn

Over the weekend following their Induction Week, Harry, Ash, Draco and Hermione began to spend more time with their friends from the other Houses, sharing stories of their own unique experiences and also sharing their own first quest feedbacks. Train and Draco revealed that their quest had been to bring back a salve of Honey from the edge of Celebi Wood, which had nearly wound up with them being poisoned by a Venomoth Swarm had it not been for Scyther's quickness and Growlithe's dominance over Forest Pokémon.

Hermione told them about hers and Kristopher's quest to find a Heart Scale from the depths of Lake Kyogre, which had seemed a bit random until they'd come across the scale in question being protected by a school of Basculin, Carvanha and Sharpedo before they'd managed to get away. Seel's undersea assistance helped them overpower the fierce predators while Hermione also explained that her Bagon had finally succeeded in using its Egg Move, Dragon Pulse.

Ash and Luna had been given a task in the N levels of Pendragon Caverns to bring back a knocked-out Ground Type Pokémon, which Ash explained had been their choice for Diglett. The task had tested Pikachu since he was an Electric Type, but Luna had managed to help with Cleffa, who'd also been revealed by Luna to know the move Psyshock, which had helped defeat Diglett before they'd used a Dusk Ball provided by Doctor Quirrell to capture their Pokémon.

Neville, who'd been working with the surprisingly-energetic James Harker, had been tasked to rescue a lost Pokémon from Celebi Wood and return it to Doctor Quirrell, who'd then handed it to the trainer in question. The Pokémon, Neville explained, was a Stantler and both Sewaddle and James' Pokémon, Aron, had their hands full with the task as Stantler was prone to bolting and attacking instead of understanding that they were there to help it.

This just left Harry and Ron – who'd been warned about underestimating Harry again by his friends – and, when Harry explained about Ron's attack and what it had done, the others were surprised, but they also felt that they too had underestimated the newest member of their circle.

Truly, a strong brotherhood had been formed by three of the four Houses of Arceus…and it was mostly because of one person:

Harry himself…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

On Sunday, Harry decided to take a casual wander around the outer grounds to fully acquaint himself with the setup of the island: speaking to Doctor Snape, Harry also got permission to go down into Mewport Village where, as he approached the Pokémon Centre, the automatic doors opened for him and, in the distance, Harry saw Ash on a Cross-Com machine with a man that _every_ trainer and Tamer knew by sight.

Wild dark hair with hints of fire-red in their midst, dark blue eyes that, when in battle, always shone with the gleam of victory and success in his path and a long suit of clothes comprised of a white coat over a black suit completed by an array of Poké-Balls on his belt.

Red Ketchum, Ash's Father and the Kanto Pokémon Champion, was on the other end of the Cross-Com and, from what Harry could see, the man looked almost disappointed. In front of the machine, speaking through the vid-screens that connected machines together on a visual call, Ash had his head bowed and almost seemed to tremble before Harry heard the powerful voice of Red Ketchum tell his son, "You _have_ to get stronger, Ashley: that's the only reason I let you go to that school rather than start your own adventure. When I see you at the Meet and Greet on Halloween, I want to see the future Kanto Champion in front of me, understand?"

"Yes sir," Ash replied, earning a low growl from Harry that was only heard by Riolu – who was wandering through the village by Harry's side – as Red ended the call with his son.

Approaching Ash, Harry placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly startling the Hoenn Tamer, before Harry asked, "So…that's your Dad?"

"You heard?" asked Ash, looking to Harry as the Aura Tamer led his friend out of the Centre, Pikachu and Riolu falling in stride with their partners as they walked down to the beach of Mewport.

"Only the back end of the conversation," Harry explained, "Doctor Snape gave me permission to come down into the village to acquire a few last-minute items: at least that's what I told him. I just needed to get away from people pointing and whispering at me. By the way, how did you get down here?"

"Chancellor Dumbledore," Ash explained, following Harry onto the beach where Riolu and Pikachu took to the water while Harry and Ash sat on the low-hanging stone pathway, their shoes and socks removed, the sand pressing lightly into their feet as Ash continued, "Apparently being the son of a Champion earns me a few special favours: one of which is an open pass to Mewport whenever I want: Hermione's the same."

"I wonder if Lance, Alder and Wallace have children here," Harry mused, earning a shrug from Ash while Harry then asked, "So…why does your Dad give you such a hard time? I mean, you're here having fun, aren't you?"

"Dad doesn't see it that way," Ash replied sadly, watching the gentle ebb and flow of the waves on the shore as he explained, "He only let me come to Arceus because he believes that a Champion of the Academy is only one step away from a Regional League Champion like him. He wants me to be strong enough to last more than one round against him in a battle: he's…well, I don't know what he is…"

"He's a bully is what he is," Harry remarked, looking to Ash with an expression of hidden fury, "You shouldn't have to live up to his expectations just because you have gifts he could never understand. I mean, I don't have to live up to my parents and, well, they wound up saving the world with their actions."

"Try explaining that to my Father," Ash sighed, lowering his head and, with a saddened look in his eyes, he added, "He'd just insist I was being selfish anyway: that's how he is."

"Well you've got to try and stand up to him," Harry reasoned, looking from Ash to the water as he added, "And if you can't…well, then I guess that I'll have to."

"No, you don't!"

"Ash," Harry sighed, watching as Riolu ran back to him, his fur soaked from the waves, "You've got to learn that where my friends are concerned, I care about their happiness as much as I do my own. Aw, look at you," he then laughed, brushing Riolu's ears clean of the sand and wetness from the water, "Ever the playful sort, aren't you, Riolu?"

Riolu just yipped in response before the low rumble of four empty stomachs – Ash, Harry, Riolu and Pikachu – made all four members of the party laugh as Harry added, "Come on, we'll grab a bite and then do a bit of shopping."

Over dinner, which was handled at the Marowak Market – a trading post/café combination close to the harbour – Harry then asked, "Hey, you never said, by the way: what's your thought on Doctor Rocket's treatment of you?"

"He's Team Rocket's former boss and a teacher both," Ash replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich he was eating while, next to their respected trainers, Riolu, Charmander and Pikachu were munching on bowls of Poké-Food, "What _can_ I say? It's just a downside that I have to take care of…sort of like you and Draco's brother: it's just something I have to get used to."

"But he singles you out."

"Every teacher has someone that they hate," Ash replied, finishing his sandwich as he added, "If I give in to his hatred, then I'm just as weak and selfish as Dad says I am."

"You shouldn't believe that," Harry argued, earning a shrug from Ash.

"What can I do?"

'You may say nothing,' thought Harry as Ash ordered dessert and a refill of his drink, 'But there's something _I_ can do…and I will, because we're friends, Ash.'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

"And Ash insists that there's nothing he can do…he just takes it like it's nothing."

"_What can you do about it, Harry?_" asked Remus from his end of the Cross-Com that was within Harry's Poké-Gaze, the eyes of Harry's honorary Uncle filled with concern as he added, "_Red's a Champion and someone with real firepower behind him: I hope you're not thinking of doing something reckless._"

"I don't know what to do," Harry replied, turning off a corridor as his focus was more on his conversation at the moment, "But I can't just ignore this: he's my friend, Remus. You'd do the same for Dad, wouldn't you?"

"_You know I would,_" Remus answered, the vid-screen flickering slightly as he then asked, "_Harry…where…what's going…losing…_"

"Remus?" asked Harry, before the image fell blank, the Poké-Gaze retreating into its casing on the side of Harry's head while the Aura Tamer looked around warily. He'd wandered into somewhere dark…with a strange, almost cloying sensation that seemed to grow warmer as Harry finally stopped moving.

Looking around, Harry only saw what looked like a trio of large, empty troughs, no doubt belonging to Pokémon Food, but where…

'Wait a minute,' he thought, suddenly withdrawing his Poké-Dex and bringing up the map of the Academy that all students received on their first day. Following his eyes, Harry pressed a command into the map and watched as it changed into a three-dimensional image on the screen with names popping up every now and then.

'Got to love the Marauder's App,' he thought with a smile as he examined the _hidden_ app that his Father, Remus, Sirius and Harry's Mother, Lily had helped design.

This was also the one that Remus had told Harry that he'd added in the time that Harry had been in the Temple; following his eyes along the paths, Harry whispered, "Seek out my location."

A voice-triggered seeker program – which was something that James had added – suddenly activated and, in the dim light from the Dex, Harry saw a small Jirachi icon appear and dance over a particular area of the school.

An area that he'd been told by Chancellor Dumbledore to be out of bounds: as the icon flashed, it suddenly turned red and a tinny voice cried, "_WARNING: DANGER WITHIN; DANGER WITHIN!"_

Silencing the Dex, Harry took a step back, hoping to find the door before he fell suddenly, a low growl coming from nearby while the heated feeling from before had returned. Sprawling around in the darkness for something to balance him, Harry's blood suddenly ran cold as he felt a long, thick shape passing by his hand, a deep, rumbling growl now coming from his right.

It was way too dark for him to see without his Dex, so Harry went for option number two: flaring the fingers of his left hand, he tapped into his Tamer's Gift and watched with a small smile – that _barely_ managed to replace his look of fear – as his fingertips shone a bright shade of Aura-Blue. Lifting his fingers, Harry clenched his hand into a fist and, as he lifted his fist, his blood turned to ice.

In front of him were _ten_ high-set, fierce, glowing eyes, six of which were a collective shade of red tinged with a dark blue; another two were a light shade of amber that looked almost threatening as well as hungry and the final two were a deep shade of grey that looked like rolling mists.

Gulping hard, Harry tried brightening the Aura around his hand, but to no avail: his lack of experience and training with the power meant that he could only hold the light for so long a time. However, with his other hand, Harry withdrew his Dex and lit it up, pointing it at the eyes' directions.

The voice of his Dex made him wish he didn't:

"_**Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolution of Bagon. It is able to exhale powerful blasts of fire while flying. As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings."**_

"_**Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun."**_

"_**Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it as an opponent."**_

'Two final evolution Pokémon _and_ a pseudo-dangerous-legendary? What the hell are these things doing in a school?' Harry wondered to himself, then realising why the thick surface – which had been Salamence's tail – had moved.

These three Pokémon had sensed him before he'd sensed them and now, caught between a rock and a hard place, Harry was trapped: if he moved, Hydreigon would most likely blast him into a thousand pieces or disembowel him and have him for dinner; and that was either before or after Druddigon and Salamence got there to share this threat/tasty treat.

Slowly moving to place his Dex back into its pouch, Harry once again met the eyes of the three fierce Pokémon and, keeping his hands where they could see them, he went for another option and just _prayed_ it worked.

"Salamence, Druddigon and Hydreigon?" His voice was _very_ wavering and almost stuttering, but Harry drew on his courage as he told them, "Please, I'm sorry for disturbing your rest and your nests: please…if you let me go, I promise I won't disturb you again; you can go back to sleep."

"Drey?" asked Hydreigon, each of its heads now closer to Harry; once again, Harry took a leap of faith and, reaching out his hand, he gently stroked the slightly-prickly red collar-like fur that grew from its heads. At the same time, Salamence and Druddigon had also moved their heads and, while Druddigon simply glared at him, Salamence seemed to nudge Harry's other hand.

Hoping he was right, Harry stroked Salamence while he kept his eyes on Hydreigon, his voice slightly stronger now as he whispered, "There you go; that's right: you don't want to hurt me…Arceus forbid that you'd want to _eat_ me: I didn't mean to scare you. You scared me, but I'm sorry; please…just let me go now?"

"Salarrrr," growled Salamence, his voice deep and like thunder in Harry's ears as he nudged the boy with his hand and, lifting his head, he blew out a small burst of Dragon-breath that showed Harry the way out.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, stepping back and keeping his hands in plain view of the three pseudo-legendries as he whispered, "You can go back to sleep now; sweet dreams."

Hydreigon's three heads roared in response as Harry finally stepped through the door and, once it closed again, he turned and _bolted_ for the Sky Pyramid.

A part of him _praying_ that he'd never have to be so close to those three anytime soon…

Though he felt it was only right that the gang know of the reason why the West Wing's third-floor corridor was out of bounds…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Harry did as he silently promised and informed the others of the threat, though he could have done without the lecture from Hermione about him nearly getting killed while there was a hint of fear from the others as to why those three were in the school. One thing they all agreed on was that they'd forget about being told about this and try to enjoy their life at Arceus.

And, with the _official_ timetable now being set and term officially getting underway, their lessons provided the perfect opportunity to do just that; however, one thing that Harry took from his wrong turn was an insistence on learning more about Aura and its powers. So, while the others were researching their unique styles in AIT, Harry took McGonagall's advice and went to Unova Tower's Library for his allowed research information on Aura Tamers.

What he found actually impressed him: according to the information, Aura Tamers were so unique because, unlike normal Tamers of different Elemental classes, Aura Tamers were considered the culmination of _all_ types, which was why one of their natural traits was a positive relationship with the majority of Pokémon within the Five Regions. Apparently, they gave off this…pheromone-like air about them that was like a counter to the Pokémon Ability, Intimidate and that was why certain Pokémon were friendly around Harry.

However, in a counter to that research, Harry discovered that the way that Mr Hagrid's Manectric had reacted to him _wasn't_ one of the ways…so why did he react like he did to the Aura Tamer's presence?

Another ability, which also seemed to be an obvious one given their general description of being a unified form of all elemental Tamers, was a natural affinity and strength with _all_ elements. Channelling this power into their Pokémon, Aura Tamers could defeat virtually _any_ type of Pokémon in the world once they reached full Avatar status.

Finally, there was the ability that Harry had seen and used himself: Aura Manipulation…or Energy Manipulation: basically, it meant that Harry could gather Aura around him and affect his body, his strengths, his weaknesses and, with enough training, he could even use Aura to _heal_ wounds sustained in battle and heal others.

In this Aura-amplified state, his senses and his agility and reflexes were sharper – hence his superhuman speed at times – and Harry always had an edge for danger in the world, which probably explained the feeling of foreboding he'd sensed on the third floor _before_ meeting the Big Three.

After making notes on this information, Harry then noticed that the research also named several Pokémon whom were infamous for working with Aura Tamers and Avatars: Riolu and Lucario – of course – were two of the first along with Kadabra, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Slowking, Togepi and its evolved forms of Togetic and Togekiss as well as Espeon, Umbreon, Dratini and its evolved forms of Dragonair and Dragonite as well and, finally, the legendary Pokémon, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latios, Latias, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Virizion and Meloetta.

'Guess that's how Dumbledore managed to work with Meloetta,' Harry thought, looking back to the list as he added to himself, 'But why am I a Ray if my type has a strong affinity with Shaymin?'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

On the second Wednesday of their time at Arceus, the Rays were given a note from Doctor Hooch that they'd be having their first Poké-Sport lesson and, to Harry's surprise, it would be with the Skies, which meant he'd finally have another lesson – aside from Questing and Poké-Craft with Doctor Snape – with Luna and Kristopher. The Sports Arena was located on the South Wing of the Academy and, when they stepped inside, the Rays and the Skies were surprised to find a room that looked like a multi-purpose ordinary sports arena.

High ropes courses and obstacles, goalposts for different games, sticks and bats for games and even a full Olympic-style track that vanished into the ground with a push of a button. Next door to the Sports Arena was a full sized swimming pool where Water and Ice Tamers often trained as well as most others went for a swim _hopefully_ without the threat of Pokémon attacks.

Doctor Rochelle Hooch, a stern-faced woman that actually reminded Harry of a hawk with her glare and her Braviary partner that was different from Doctor Flitwick's, approached from the opposite end of the arena when she saw the students assembled. With her was a student that looked like a third-year whom Harry also noticed to be a Sky, though he wasn't dressed in the duster of the uniform.

He seemed to be roughly five-four in height with a scrawny build to him, though that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own: he had crimson red hair that was like the colour of a Fire Stone and his eyes made Harry think of a Water Stone _and_ the colour of Pikachu's skin as one was pale blue and the other a pale yellow. As he stepped into view, Harry then noticed a small scar on his lip that gave him a sort of 'devil-may-care' appearance, though he seemed to present an air of mystery from the dark purple streaks in his hair.

At his side was a powerful-looking blue Pokémon with a lower body that looked like it was sat in one half of an egg costume; its jaws looked as fierce and sharp as Harry had ever seen, a crown of red spikes running over his head with two more spikes on his back and tail. From the creature's build, it clearly made up for the scrawny appearance of its trainer and, as he watched, Harry saw Draco withdraw his Dex before he flipped it up at the Pokémon:

"_**Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly."**_

"One of the three Johto starters," Harry heard Luna whisper, before she turned to him as she added, "That's Cheshire Blake, but kids about the dorm call him Chester: he's a bit of a loner, but he's been quite nice to me lately."

"Why?" asked Harry defensively, looking from the mysterious Blake to his friend, "Have you been having trouble in the dorm, Luna?"

"Just finding it hard to make other friends," Luna admitted, "Maybe it's because of Cleffa: not many understand a Fairy Tamer, so they treat them a little differently: don't worry, Harry, I'm okay…cause I've got you and the team."

"That's true," Harry sighed, before the clearing of Doctor Hooch's throat returned his attention to her.

"Welcome first-years to Poké-Sport, a chance for Tamer and Pokémon to have some general fun while learning about communication, strength enhancing, endurance training and, of course, the friendship that comes between person and Pokémon over time." Her voice was rather sharp-toned and had an edge to it that said it was a fool's errand to cross her.

Seeing that she had everyone's attention, Doctor Hooch directed their attention to Chester as she explained, "Now, before we get started, I feel it appropriate, as I will _every_ year, to inform you students of Frontier Club: a cross-year Pokémon Battling Club that is meant for fun and socialising. Our very own Mr Hagrid and Doctor Stone oversee the events and battles and, amongst our younger years, we have four captains, one for each House. Mr Blake here is the Lower School Captain for Sinnoh and I have asked him here today to give a little talk on Frontier Club and what you can expect."

"Thank you, Doctor," Chester replied, his voice unusually soothing and apathetic despite his appearance: maybe he was bullied himself for his appearance, Harry guessed. Whatever the reason, the voice was one that most listened to immediately as he explained, "Hi everyone: right, first things first, unlike most Pokémon Battles out there in the real world, our battles are _not_ for Poké-Dollars, but rather House Points, because we of the Frontier Club believe that everyone should be a winner around the school. As Captain, I can referee, represent and battle a match upon request and I'm also here to help you younger years, which, for Lower School is our first-through-third years. Above me is the Middle School, which are years four and five and then, finally, we have our Higher School, sixth and seventh years and, _very_ rarely, but it does happen, our staff members also participate."

A few excited whispers spread amongst the House members before Doctor Hooch silenced them as Chester continued, "Now, Frontier Club is open to all Houses and held in this very room on a Thursday and Saturday night from 6-11pm and is a perfect chance to…get the lay of the land with other Tamers. At the end of the year, we award one unique title of Frontier Champion to a student of each year or School Tier and that's the student with the most wins who then earns 200 points for their House _before_ the drawing of the Grand Prize: so, tomorrow night, if you're interested, come along and have fun. Otherwise, come along and just watch: doesn't cost anything and you'd be surprised what kind of effect it has when you just want a chance to…let it all go: thank you."

As he left the room, Harry watched him go while the whispers returned at the prospect of the out-of-hours experience that they could gain.

'Frontier Club,' he thought to himself, looking to the other Rays, who nodded as they seemed to share his thoughts, 'Sounds like fun.'

**Chapter 9 and a mix of emotions with this chapter: does our hero have dreams of being Frontier Champion perhaps?**

**Also, what were three pseudo-legendries doing on the forbidden floor and what will happen when Harry chooses to remember it?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Frontier Club and it's Harry's first ever doubles battle; plus, the term moves on and Halloween beckons, but why is Harry so mixed up with emotions about the date of a family visit to the island?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Well, there it is: a bit of info on Aura Tamers **_**and**_** the guardian of the third floor: I didn't want to make it too easy, but neither did I want too much: and I think three Dragon Pokémon of high power is enough of a challenge. By the way, beyond them, there **_**won't**_** be any trials; they **_**are**_** the trial.**

**AN 2: How do you like the sound of Frontier Club? I wanted something to do with fun that didn't have to be serious and match a certain club run by a ponce in CoS and that came to mind: this way, I also get to introduce and include any OCs from my readers (hint, hint)**


	10. Frontier Club Fires

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

No Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: I've said this to another, old friend: this story DOESN'T follow canon Pokémon: ergo, Mewtwo is/may still be under Giovanni's control;**

**Magical fan18: I took a look and there's **_**way**_** too much there; you'll just have to rely on my imagination to see what effect it has in due time;**

**Blackknight99: An interesting character there; I'll introduce him as part of Jason's gang soon;**

**Tylerbamafan34: Brock has already been mentioned, but he's in this chapter: as for Red's treatment of Ash, there's a reason for it, but it may not make sense when I explain it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: One OC coming up;**

**ALSO: I've changed this story back into a first-year story: reason being that it's easier for me to divide the adventures down into their separate years, so enjoy: as a taster, here's the ones I already have in mind for planning: Chamber of Spiritomb and Prisoner of Arceus; enjoy;**

_As he left the room, Harry watched him go while the whispers returned at the prospect of the out-of-hours experience that they could gain._

'_Frontier Club,' he thought to himself, looking to the other Rays, who nodded as they seemed to share his thoughts, 'Sounds like fun.'_

Chapter 10: Frontier Club Fires

The night after their Poké-Sport lesson, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ash made their way down to the Sports Arena at 5:50pm where they also found Luna, Train, Kris, Ron, Neville and a few of the other first-year students making their same way there. With the team gathered together, there was a sense of normal childish enjoyment in the air between the nine Tamers as they stepped through the doors and into the arena.

Unlike the day before and whenever the groups had lessons in the room, the equipment for sport had been put aside and, instead, there were four large holographic images of the four Houses respected beasts beneath which were four counters each set at zero. A platform had been erected in the centre of the hall to resemble a battle-field and, on one side of the arena, Harry caught sight of Chester Blake watching them, though he gave a welcoming wave to the first-years as they entered.

Once everyone was gathered, Harry then noticed – to his chagrin – that Jason Malfoy and his band of cronies had also turned up: amongst them was a black-haired boy with a wild, almost lightning-bolt style streak of purple through the black. A pair of steel-grey eyes watched the room with an air of protective strength and, as Harry looked to the boy, he then noticed that the stranger gave a snarl as he saw Draco and the Rays arriving.

"Uh oh," Draco whispered, earning a look from Harry, "That's Candidus Knight: he's a friend of Jason's that acts more as his…well, I think it's safe to call him my brother's hired hitman. He's a Psychic Tamer that is willing to follow orders as long as they come from my brother, my Father or, even worse, Doctor Rocket."

"What's the point in that?" asked Harry.

"His Father…was in the _same business_ as my Father before…ten years ago," Draco explained, the emphasis on the words telling Harry enough. "After the wars were over, Candidus was offered to Father as a sort of ward so long as he made sure he didn't become a goody-goody Pokémon Trainer: he works for power…and fights just as dangerously."

"A Dark Trainer with the name of White Knight," Luna muttered, earning a look of shock from Draco as she added, "Well, it _is_ ironic: he seems like a real player."

"He's that…and more," Draco remarked, shivering slightly as he then saw the mysterious Candidus walking over to the group with a look of false amusement on his face, "Uh oh."

"Draco!" beamed Candidus, his voice edged by a sense of hearing the sound of a lion's roar, "How are you? Working well, I trust? And these must be the poor excuses for Tamers you made friends with? Let's see: a Gym Leader's kid? Oh…two; well done Draco!"

The sarcasm was clear in his voice and it made Harry's blood boil to hear the sarcasm as clear as day; when Candidus looked to him, a sneer rolled off his lips as he added, "Ah yes…and the young Potter: our…new…celebrity. Must think yourself something special to have Deerling Draco here as your friend, eh, Potter?"

Draco's face turned red as Harry looked from the insulting elder-year – third-year to be exact – back to his friend; when Draco lifted his head, he growled under his breath, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"As many times as you wish you were my boss," laughed Candidus, "But sadly, you chose to walk away from your brother and your family: you don't even deserve the name Malfoy!"

"Neither do you," hissed Draco, now on full display of rage as he snarled, "You're not even kin: you just get around by kissing my brother's boots. I'm not like him and, do you know what, Candy? I'm proud of it!"

A tick appeared over Candidus' brow as Draco seemed to return fire, a smug smile now appearing on Draco's face as he asked, "What? You didn't think I'd forget the oh-so-cute pet-name that Mother made for you when you were still crapping in diapers?"

A soft snigger spread around the room as Draco and Candidus' argument seemed to have attracted quite the crowd: at the head of the room, now standing on the battle platform, Chester Blake took a deep breath before he explained, "Well, I was _hoping_ to give an example of Frontier Club's ways, but it seems to me that we have two rather interesting-sounding Tamers here who need to get their pasts off their chests. Therefore, once we've run through the rules and regs of battle and the Club, I'd like Mr Malfoy and Mr Knight to be tonight's key battle."

"Fine by me," Candidus laughed, "Any excuse to _prove_ that Draco isn't worthy of the clothes on his back!"

"Very well," Chester agreed, "Firstly, for the sake of our first-years, the rules: first and foremost, all battles are to be performed to KO rules only; no going in for the kill. If a Pokémon is unable to battle, the match is over: second, one-on-one battles are strictly one-on-one: no seconds in this battle. Third, trading is allowed here in the Battle Arena during Frontier Club, but as long as the trade is authorised by a Captain. Fourth, and this one is the most important: there are _no_ using of Tamer Gifts in the battles: keep it between the Pokémon and, afterwards, use our Mobile Poké Centre for healing. Finally, the points: winners of singles battles, no matter how many Pokémon are involved, earn 20 points for their house while the loser earns 5 points. For doubles battles, which we shall cover for the first-years next weekend, the scale is doubled: so forty points to the winners houses and, if they're in separate houses, then the forty is given to _both_ Houses while ten points are awarded to the losers."

"What about triples battles?" asked Hermione, her question earning muttered agreements from the others while Chester looked to her with surprise.

"_If_ a Triples Battle is announced," he explained, "Then that is what we call a Survival Battle and can only be contested between _two_ Houses with a maximum of six Pokémon, which means two per Tamer. In that rather uncommon event, the winning House earns 100 points while the losing House earns 50: be aware that if you are chosen to represent your House in a Triples Battle, you _cannot_ refuse: to do so would dishonour you and your peers."

"Great question, Ravencroft," Ron grumbled, earning a glare from Harry as he wondered what the boy's problem was.

Nevertheless, Chester continued as he added, "Now, with that done, there are a few additional regulations to consider: firstly, all battles in the Frontier Club are refereed: any whom are found to be challenging an out-of-bounds battle will find themselves in detention with their Head of House faster than you can say Arceus. Second, for those who haven't yet, allow me to introduce our adult adjudicators for the Club: Mr Rubeus Hagrid and Doctor Brock Stone!"

Next to Chester, Hagrid rose up onto the platform, his large size and the fierce eyes of his Manectric making a few of the students a little nervous; next to him was a narrow-eyed man who had eyes that actually looked like they were closed, along with dark skin and darker hair dressed in a red and brown outfit with a green coat over the top. Next to him was a large serpentine Pokémon that Harry was surprised to recognise as the evolved form of Ron's partner, Onix: Steelix.

As the two introduced themselves, Harry lifted his Poké-Dex and looked up the metallic serpent's data:

"_**Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix's body is much harder than any metal as it is tempered underground under high pressure and heat."**_

"So _that's_ Steelix?" asked Ron, sharing Harry's awe of the giant serpent, "He looks…well, he looks amazing: can't wait for Onix to evolve into him!"

"You'd need a Metal Coat for that," Train observed, before he laughed as he added, "Then again, so would I for Scyther to evolve into Scizor and _then_ we'd have to trade them: don't know why that is."

"You'd have to combine their Coats with a Trade Machine," Hermione explained, clearly having seen the process before as she explained, "It's the same with the Unova Pokémon Shelmet and Karrablast for them to evolve into Accelgor and Escavalier. Quite a few Pokémon also happen to evolve through Trading, but it's a quick and easy process."

"And what happens if you want them back afterwards?" asked Ron, his hand moving to the Poké-Ball that held his partner, "I'm not letting go of my Onix and gaining someone else's cast-offs."

"Obviously then," Harry groaned, now _seriously_ wondering what Ron's problem was with Hermione: ever since their Questing adventure, the boy had been fair to a few of them, but whenever he was around Hermione, he became as stubborn and aggressive as Tauros. "You'd trade them back or, since you and Train need the _same_ item, you'd be better off working with him for the Trade since I doubt he'd actually _keep_ Onix, would you, Train?"

"That _would_ work," Train agreed, shrugging ruefully as he added, "But it'll be a while before I go to evolve my Scyther: I want to completely earn his trust before I make him evolve."

"Now," Doctor Stone exclaimed, directing the students' attention back to the front, "Since we're all gathered and this is just the first Club for the Academy Year, let's start off with our key battle: so, Mr Malfoy, Mr Knight? If you'd be so kind as to come up here now, please?"

While Chester and Hagrid stepped aside, Doctor Stone took his place in between the two combatants, Draco's eyes showing that he seemed to live up to his Tamer Gift namesake as he had eyes that burned with a battler's spirit. Standing on his side of the field, Draco unclipped his Poké-Ball before he explained, "Now you'll see, Candidus: not _every_ strong trainer comes from that House."

"No," agreed Candidus, "Just the _strongest_."

"This will be a one-on-one singles battle," explained Doctor Stone, lifting his arms for the start of the battle as he explained, "The battle shall be over when one Trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle; as you've been informed, switching out and use of a second Pokémon are forbidden: let the battle begin!"

"Growlithe, let's get this done!" commanded Draco, throwing his Poké-Ball into the arena and, in a flash of blue light, Growlithe appeared, howling loudly for the entire crowd to hear.

Candidus, on the other hand, just smirked before he drew his own Ball and, throwing it into the arena, commanded, "Gothorita, let's show Draco what _real_ power looks like!"

In a second flash of blue, Candidus' Pokémon appeared and, straight away, Harry could tell that this was his partner as the Pokémon that appeared seemed to hold an air of strength that was greater than Growlithe. The Pokémon seemed to be human in appearance with slim arms and legs. There were two black round buns on each side of its head, with a smaller drop-shaped piece hanging from each. Adorning its hair were four white bows, two on each bun. It had a pale purple face with cyan eyes and red lips, as well as two white bows on its body, which flared at the bottom to form a skirt shape.

"Gothorita?" asked Ash, withdrawing his own Dex and holding it up to the new Pokémon;

"_**Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon."**_

"An evolved against a first-generation," Neville commented, watching the battle with the others from the side-lines, "This won't be an easy battle for Draco."

"Indeed not, Longbottom," laughed Candidus, taking the first move of the battle as he commanded, "Because this is over already: Gothorita, use Dark Pulse!"

Placing its hands together, Gothorita seemed to create a swirling vortex of purple energy that it launched at Growlithe, the vortex becoming a twisty spiral of energy that charged towards the Pokémon.

"Growlithe, take the attack!" commanded Draco, earning a gasp from the students as Growlithe did just that; Dark Pulse's hit seemed to send it flying towards the edge of the arena; however, as Draco watched, he smirked knowingly as he commanded, "Now, counter that with Fire Spin!"

"What's he up to?" Harry heard Jason Malfoy whisper to no-one in particular; however, as Growlithe opened its mouth, Harry gave an oh of realisation when he saw the edges of Growlithe's whirlwind of flames edged by dark energy similar to Gothorita's Dark Pulse.

"How's he doing that?" asked Ron, looking to the others for an explanation.

"Growlithe must possess the Justified Ability," Harry reasoned, looking to Hermione, who nodded in agreement with his suggestion.

"Justified Ability?" asked Kris, watching Growlithe's flames _barely_ miss Gothorita's body, though her skirt caught fire as she dodged the attack.

"It's a Hidden Ability that Growlithe are said to possess," Hermione explained, keeping her attention on the battle, "When a Pokémon like Growlithe is hit by Dark-Type Moves, its basic attack power increases. So, since Dark Pulse is a Dark Type Move, Draco _let_ Growlithe get hit knowing his attack would increase."

"The perfect set-up for a counter attack," Harry mused, returning his attention to the battle.

Gothorita, having dodged the attack, was now batting at her dress, trying to put out the flames on its body while, at the same time, the area around Gothorita was glowing with a dull shade of red.

Seeing this, Candidus scoffed before he remarked, "A lucky attack, but it won't work twice: Gothorita, use Psyshock!"

Closing its eyes, Gothorita began to float into the air, her body glowing with light energy that formed three masses of blue, black and purple energy around her. Opening her eyes again, Gothorita released the energy towards Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon watching and waiting for an order.

"Dodge it!"

There it was; with a leap out of the way, Growlithe easily dodged the first two attacks, but the third hit him square in the ribs as he landed from the dodge, sending him sprawling across the floor, in front of Draco, who kneeled down before he asked, "Growlithe, are you okay?"

"Grrr…" Growlithe replied, opening his eyes and giving Draco a soft lick that told the Ray Tamer that he could continue.

"All right," Draco laughed, "That's a good boy: let's keep going; we're not done yet!"

"You _are_ done," Candidus laughed, "If you had only taken your Father's advice and evolved that mewling pup before now, then we wouldn't be having this battle…and your Father wouldn't be disappointed to call you his son."

"Trying…to get under my skin, Candidus?" asked Draco, looking to his opponent with that same fire in his eyes as he explained, "Because it won't work: I stopped caring about Father's opinion: he believes that Pokémon are tools…but I don't believe that; I'll _never_ believe that."

He glanced to Harry as he said this, both of them exchanging glances across the arena while Draco added, "I have made my own destiny before: Father wanted a Dark Tamer and he got one; he wanted a Ghost Tamer or Psychic Tamer to ally with Jason and he got me instead. A Fire Tamer: one who defied his own future and went away from the darkness and into the light!"

Looking back to Candidus, Draco's body suddenly seemed to glow with fiery energy as he exclaimed, "And I'm _not_ going to let anyone change my mind about this: you call me weak? You call me a Deerling? Well, get ready Candidus, because _this_ Deerling just became a Sawsbuck…and now it's going to defeat you!"

"Does…does anyone else see that?" asked Harry from the side-lines, his eyes wide as he could actually _see_ Draco's glowing red aura.

"I see I was wrong about Mal…I mean Draco," Ron admitted, looking to Harry as he asked, "Why? What can you see, Harry?"

"Draco's fighting spirit," Luna confessed, holding out her hand to Harry and, as she held his in hers, she explained, "As an Aura Tamer, Harry can see that spirit and it's so strong…but he's not the only one who can: Psychic Tamers and Fairy Tamers like me can as well."

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione scolded, her eyes on her friends as she added, "Remember that we're all different here: Harry and Luna more than anyone else."

"Whatever," Ron remarked.

Back in the battle, Draco lifted his head before he exclaimed, "My friends have always believed in me: now I'll prove myself to them…_they're my family_, Candidus, not _you:_ Growlithe: show him the strength of _our_ fire! Use Roaring Thunder!"

"An Electric Move?" asked Harry as well as a few others, each of them watching as Growlithe's body began to glow with red light – the same light that burned around Draco's body – before he opened his mouth and, letting out a loud howl, Growlithe released what looked like a powerful sonic wave of heat and electrical energy that struck Gothorita, knocking her to the floor where she slowly staggered back to her feet.

"So much for your powerful Bond Move!" laughed Candidus, but Draco wasn't done.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, the penny dropping for a few of the Tamers as the area around Gothorita suddenly glowed and, from below, a second cyclone of flames enveloped Gothorita, her loud cry echoing around the Battle Arena.

"Fire Spin," Harry smirked, seeing Gothorita emerge from the flames before she drifted forwards…and fell to the floor, spirals in her eyes, "It's burning energy stays around for a few rounds after being used by a Pokémon."

"Gothorita is unable to battle, Growlithe is the winner…and the victory goes to Draco Malfoy of Hoenn!" Doctor Stone announced, earning a cheer from the Rays while Growlithe ran back to his Tamer to celebrate.

As the celebrations died down and the Club got underway officially, none of the group of nine were aware of Jason Malfoy watching his younger brother laugh and socialise with his friends, each of them closer than ever.

"Well I'll be a son of a Torkoal," whispered Jason, "Guess the little Ray really _does_ have power after all…not that I care about it."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the Frontier Club and the fun-loving students…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After the Frontier Club welcoming, life at Arceus started to get underway in a big way: when they were together, the nine Tamers seemed to have more fun and enjoy themselves as kids and as students. They worked together on homework assignments, practised and trained with their partners, which sometimes involved a double session since Harry had twin partners, and, more often than not, they cheered one another on in the Frontier Club.

With everything that went on, September soon disappeared and October turned around, which, for Arceus, meant one thing: the approaching Halloween Meet and Greet as well as the Arceus Halloween Feast. In the week of Halloween – which, coincidentally, fell on a Thursday and meant a special Frontier Club battle – the students noticed a silence about Harry that seemed to both bother them and worry them.

For Draco, it was especially difficult as he revealed that Jason's birthday fell on Halloween, so his brother was being a royal prat about having something _really_ special and _meaningful _to celebrate rather than mope around and reminisce about dead people and wars that were won and lost.

When Harry heard this, he seemed to disappear into himself and, much to the alarm of the nine, he began to find solace with no-one but his two partners, both of whom seemed to get stronger over the two months. The same applies to the nine: in fact, according to Doctor Sprout, Neville's Sewaddle and Luna's Cleffa were both showing signs that they were about to evolve into Swadloon and Clefairy respectably. Also, because of the closeness between them, Harry's Riolu had also grown in strength and, given that the Pokémon worked with its partner's mental and aura-based relationship with the Pokémon, Nurse Joy had said that she wouldn't be surprised if Riolu evolved around Yule Time.

However, for now, the young Aura Pokémon and the Fire Lizard Pokémon were both supporting their Tamer as best as they could and, on the day before Halloween, the nine were confused when they found sunset coming around and no sign of Harry.

Scouring the Academy's interior did nothing for them as there was no sign of Harry: instead, they checked outside and, moving off through Celebi Wood and in the shadows of Mt Deoxys did nothing until Train's Scyther flew down from the direction of Lake Kyogre, pointing his blades off towards the lakeside rock formation that seemed to have grown out of Mt Deoxys.

Following Scyther around to the Lake, the nine all stopped, Train recalling Scyther into his ball, as they saw Harry perched on top of one of the larger rock formations, his knees curled up to his chest, Charmander and Riolu both on the levels beneath their Tamer, but no less entwined with his emotional state.

As Kris and Ron went to move, Hermione and Ash both held them back before the Dragon Tamer suggested, "Wait: we shouldn't be here like this. Perhaps we should let him remain here…just until curfew."

"Why would we do that?" asked Ron, "We'd be missing out of the feast…and Harry shouldn't be sad: he's going to see his family tomorrow and…"

"And do you have Duskulls for brains, Weasley?" asked Draco, looking to where Harry was watching the sunset, his eyes on the setting sun and clearly oblivious to his friends' presence nearby. "Think about what you just said!"

"That he's going to miss the feast?" asked Ron, earning a humorous fall from the others while Hermione slapped her forehead and Ash, looking back to his friend, realised what had been said.

"He's going to see his family tomorrow," Ash whispered, looking to the others as he added, "But _he's_ not, is he?"

"What do you…" Ron asked, before the penny finally dropped as he added, "Oh…oh Sh…aymin; how could we be so stupid?"

"You mean how could _you_ be so stupid?" asked Hermione, looking to where Harry was sitting as she added, "Tomorrow, all our mums and dads will be here…even yours and mine, Ash," she added to the Kanto Tamer. "But Harry's parents _won't_ be there…duh! He'll probably have that Uncle of his coming, but tomorrow's not about who's going to be here…"

"It's about who's _not,_" Harry finished, startling the others as they realised they hadn't heard him leave the rocks. Wiping his eyes, Harry continued, "Sorry for scaring you like this, guys: I just needed some time to myself: Halloween's never been an easy one for me and…I just needed some time to myself."

"We understand, Harry," Kris reasoned, looking to Train as he asked, "By the way, Train: who's coming on your behalf tomorrow?"

"Annabeth," Train answered, "Sirius would come, but he sent me a Grass-Mail telling me that he had…other plans for tomorrow: guess he hurts too, huh, Harry?"

"Guess so," Harry nodded, though he glanced to Ash as he asked, "So…your Dad's coming tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "Can't say I'm looking forwards to it."

"Why ever not?" asked Ron incredulously, "Your Dad, the Kanto Champion, is going to be here at the Academy _tomorrow _with the rest of our parents: why wouldn't you be…"

"None of your business!" snapped the others, each of them wishing that, for once, the loud-mouthed Beast would just keep his mouth shut…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

There was a mixed range of emotions the next morning when, at 10am on the dot, the SS Hogsmeade pulled into Mewport and, minutes later, cheers and well-wishes were shared as the parents and guardians of students appeared through the Teleports within the Pokémon Centre. Hanging back while his friends saw their parents and guardians, Harry took a moment to observe a few of them:

Train's guardian, Annabeth, was a blonde-haired woman dressed in a summery outfit with a white cape that flowed out behind her: at her side was a proud and beautiful-looking Furret that made a habit of running over Train's shoulders.

Ron's family – which included the twins and their Eevee-twinned partners – were a fairly large family as there were two elder siblings that Harry hadn't met: one of them looked muscular and somewhat battle-scarred, though Harry suspected that may have something to do with his job. And, judging from the Flygon that hovered near him, Harry could wager he worked with dragons and Dragon Types: maybe it was just a hunch.

The other looked more like an adventurer, though he was dressed in a sleeveless red duster that was similar to the Johto duster; he had a long head of hair and seemed to be tanned from working in the sun. His partner was a powerful-looking Watchog that stood tall and proud with his Tamer/Avatar.

The only member of the family that Harry could see _not_ to have a Pokémon partner – as even the Guardian of Entei, Percy, had a Persian as his partner – was a small girl that looked like she would come up in the new term in September.

Shaking off his sense of confusion with the family, Harry looked, but a loud girlish scream from the elder years told him that Red Ketchum, Ash's Father, had arrived along with Cynthia Ravencroft, Hermione's Mother and the Sinnoh Champion. Following the screams, Harry recognised the Sinnoh Champion from a photo that Hermione had shown them: her trademark black coat was the biggest sign, of course, but her blonde hair and ready-for-anything appearance also made it easy.

_Then_…Harry saw Red and he was everything that the boy had suspected: with his white coat and black suit emphasised by his red hair and blue eyes, the Kanto Champion looked as intimidating and yet annoying – to Harry – as he had over the Cross-Com. Harry couldn't even _see_ Ash: instead, Cynthia and Red both signed autographs and shared photos with fan boys and fan girls that wanted their pictures or to see, hear and even touch the champions.

'Wonder where Ash is, though?' Harry thought to himself before he felt a shiver pass over his spine, a dark shadow descending over his body; turning on his heel, Harry found himself face-to-face with a tall man with platinum-blonde hair and stern blue eyes, his body dressed in a jet-black leather-style duster as well as a grey suit that was emphasised by a pin-badge shaped like a skull-and-crossbones. 'The Avada Badge…so this must be…'

"Mr Potter…" the man's voice was clipped and very formal as he looked at Harry, extending a hand clearly on formality as he explained, "Lucius Malfoy: Gym Leader of Nurmengard Isle…we meet at last."

"_Pleasure_ to meet you, sir," Harry replied, though he had to clench his teeth as he looked to the man: a _known_ associate of Avatar Voldemort and his forces…a man who no doubt helped in Godric's Forest and the tragedy of this night ten years ago.

"I must say that you are…different from what I expected, Mr Potter," Lucius replied curtly, his voice edged by a sense that made Harry think of live scorpions crawling over his skin. "But…here we are: I hope you enjoy your time at Arceus."

"I'm sure I will, sir," Harry replied, before he was forced to let go of Lucius' hand as a voice called out his name and, seconds later, Alice, Neville and Remus all appeared, along with a woman that was dressed in a formal-looking outfit, her hair the same colour as Lucius' while she also stood with Draco, who looked to Harry with a sense of worry.

"Father," Draco muttered, meeting the man's gaze as he asked, "What are you doing over here when the feast's about to begin?"

"Yes…thank you, Draco," Lucius replied, tipping an invisible hat to Harry before he strode past and made for the Academy.

Shivering off his discomfort, Harry then noticed that Draco had given him a look of apology before he turned and followed his parents, leaving Harry with the Longbottoms and Remus, who approached him before he asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Just fine," Harry answered, looking around before he asked, "So, if you're here, Uncle Remus, then where's…oof!"

His question was cut off when a black blur tackled Harry, a long tongue licking at his face while loud barks echoed within Harry's ears; laughing with actual happiness for the first time in days, Harry pressed the snout away before he laughed, "Moony: down boy! I'm…ahem…" he sat upright before he stroked the Mightyena behind the ears, earning a content whine from the creature as he added, "I'm happy to see you too, boy, but there's no need to try and _eat_ me for Arceus' sake! Hey, Aunt Alice, glad to see you."

"You too, Harry," Alice beamed, before she unclipped her own Poké-Ball and, from inside, she released a Pokémon that looked like a green dinosaur save for two stalks above her head as well as a bright pink flower like a collar around her neck. "She's missed seeing you around the forest, haven't you, Mana?"

"Meee…" chirped the creature, giving Harry a friendly lick before the young Tamer rose from his place on the ground and, stroking the creature's soft body, he smiled warmly.

"I've missed you too, Meganium," he sighed, resting his head against hers before he stepped past the green Johto starter-evolution and, approaching Remus, he asked, "So…did you bring her?"

"I sure did," Remus laughed, handing Harry a Poké-Ball, which the young Tamer threw into the air and, in a flash of light, Prinplup appeared, the blue penguin Pokémon also now laughing with tears of joy as she saw her mistress' child. As the two embraced one another, Remus shook his head before he asked, "Did you actually think I'd forget to bring her here? Today of all days?"

"I…I know," Harry sighed, wiping a tear from his eye before he recalled Prinplup and, walking with his friends and family members, he added, "I just needed to see her: things…let's just say that things have changed here."

"How are Riolu and Charmander doing?" asked Remus, following Harry into the banquet hall where a low musical ambience was playing, several of the Tamers and their families already there.

"Getting stronger," Harry confessed, "Nurse Joy says that Riolu could be about to evolve soon but I..."

Harry's explanation was cut off when he saw two figures _leaving_ the room, both of them obvious to him; with a curt nod to Remus, Harry followed the figures out, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Ash and his Father exchanging words.

"Why won't you talk with me, Ashley?" asked Red hotly, his voice echoing through the hall as Ash continued to avoid him, "I come all the way out here for you and you don't say two words. What about that Pikachu of yours? Have you decided to evolve him yet or what?"

Ash didn't reply.

"If you won't talk to me," Red insisted, "Then I may as well be going."

"You _really_ disgust me!" Ash and Red both looked over to where Harry was standing, the Aura Tamer shaking his head as he asked, "Who do you think you're trying to kid, Red? Yourself? Your son? Whoever it is, it's not working!"

"It's rude to eavesdrop, young man," Red replied, "Why don't you go back to your parents and…"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked Harry, tightening his fists as he asked, "Do you have _any_ idea what you've just asked me to do?"

"I suggest you do it," Red remarked, though it sounded more like an order as he added, "I am having a private conversation with my son and…"

"And you're treating him like he's just some…commodity," Harry exclaimed, "He's not a soldier for you to punish because he doesn't meet your standards. He's a human being: no…more than that, he's a Tamer: just because he can do things you can't makes you think that you can pressurise him into being what _you_ want! I may not know the original feeling, but I _do_ know that no Father can do that to their son!"

"Are you telling me how to raise my son?"

"No," Harry answered, "I'm telling you that you need to stop thinking of _your_ reputation and start thinking about your son's happiness: for Arceus' sake, Red: you're a Champion…but you're also a Father. And one of those things is something I'll _never_ know: how a Father can love his son, but that doesn't mean I won't stand up for my friends."

"In that case," Red insisted, "May I know the name of my son's friend with the brave spirit and who thinks he can talk to his betters like that?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Well, Harry," Red remarked, his voice not even hesitating: he really _didn't_ know who Harry was, "Your parents must be very low-minded people if they think that…"

Red's words were soon cut off by a blast of Aura Energy courtesy of Harry, the hand of the Aura Tamer glowing as the Champion ducked out of the way.

"My parents, _Mr Ketchum_," Harry growled, his anger fuelling his courage as he hissed, "Are _dead! _They died, ten years ago today, and I will not allow _anyone_ to discredit their memories: I never even knew them…only their legacy and so, on behalf of that legacy, I find myself with only one option."

"Harry, don't…" Ash whispered, but Red stood tall and proud, brushing his hair aside as he faced Harry.

"And what is that?" he asked hotly, unaware of what he was about to do.

"A Pokémon Battle," Harry remarked, "You and me, three-on-three, here…_tonight!_"

Red laughed heartily, throwing his head back before he had to duck again as Harry let off another blast of Aura Energy; moving away from the target range that he had become, the Champion asked, "Tell me, Harry Potter: are you looking to humiliate yourself further? I am a Champion of the Elite Four of Kanto, defeater of the Kanto League and Champion of Kanto. What makes you think you have even _half_ a chance against me?"

"Because I'm not just doing it for me," Harry answered, "I'm doing it for your son, my best friend and the strongest Electric Tamer I've ever met: so, I'll say it again: Red Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle and, if I win, you will apologise to your son and start treating him more like a Father!"

"Oh, making stakes now, are we?" asked Red, "And what if I win, Mr Potter?"

"If you win," Harry answered, his hand going to his belt and wrapping his fingers around his Poké-Balls, he continued, "_If_ you win, Mr Ketchum, then I'll apologise for interfering where I wasn't welcome in front of the entire school, I'll then _leave_ Arceus Academy _and_…"

He resized one of his three Poké-Balls, much to Ash's horror as he recognised the orb from Harry's explanations; with a glance to his friend, Ash asked, "You…you wouldn't, would you?"

"Yes," Harry answered, holding out the orb to Red as he explained, "In here is the _one_ thing I value most of all in this life: defeat me, Red Ketchum and…and it's yours!"

**Chapter 10 and what a way to end it: to save his friend's honour and defend his good name, Harry risks the one thing he cares about most: does he have a death wish?**

**Plus, how is Harry **_**so**_** confident that he'll beat Red when he's still just a first-year?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry takes on Red, but there's a shock in store that nearly forces Harry's hand: plus, another friend is in danger and Red has a word with both Harry and his son after the battle's shocking conclusion…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Wow, that chapter sort of wrote itself there: I hope everyone liked my introduction of some of our other favourite characters and don't worry about Red, his 'pig-headedness' will be taken care of: let's just say that there's a reason for it;**

**AN 2: The OC Candidus Knight was designed by Winged Seer Wolf: all thanks to him for an amazing character; I hope you liked him;**

**OC Move: **_**Roaring Thunder**_

**Type: **_**Electric**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**70**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Effect and description: **_**Energy gathers in the Pokémon's mouth that is released in a Howl-like manner; sonic-like waves of energy strike out at the opponent, risking a 20% chance of paralysis on an opponent; in a doubles battle, the attack affects BOTH opponents;**_


	11. The Price That Must Be Paid

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Well I hope you won't be TOO disappointed with the outcome: I'm just trying to make Harry seem like the Harry we know and love;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: You're more than welcome, old friend: hope he wasn't too…unlike how you envisioned him;**

**Tylerbamafan34: I got the PM, but thanks for the idea: as I say at the end here, I don't know if any others will make an appearance in THIS adventure;**

"…_So, I'll say it again: Red Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle and, if I win, you will apologise to your son and start treating him more like a Father!"_

"_Oh, making stakes now, are we?" asked Red, "And what if I win, Mr Potter?"_

"_If you win," Harry answered, his hand going to his belt and wrapping his fingers around his Poké-Balls, he continued, "If you win, Mr Ketchum, then I'll apologise for interfering where I wasn't welcome in front of the entire school, I'll then leave Arceus Academy and…"_

_He resized one of his three Poké-Balls, much to Ash's horror as he recognised the orb from Harry's explanations; with a glance to his friend, Ash asked, "You…you wouldn't, would you?"_

"_Yes," Harry answered, holding out the orb to Red as he explained, "In here is the one thing I value most of all in this life: defeat me, Red Ketchum and…and it's yours!"_

Chapter 11: The Price That Must Be Paid

By mid-afternoon, the news had spread around Arceus about that evening's Frontier Club splendour of a battle:

Harry Potter, son of the legendary Black Flash, James Potter, and the Tsunami Princess, Lily Potter, would be taking on the Kanto Champion, Red Ketchum, in a full three-on-three Pokémon Battle.

For some, this seemed like a joke – mostly amongst the Psis and their Head, who considered this to be a quicker battle than when _he'd_ battled Red back in the old days – as they didn't know what some first year was trying to do in challenging an expert of the art of battling like the Champion. For others, it was a prospect of excitement and strength, especially when they heard that Harry had staked a claim for his most prized possession: a rumour had even been spread that the Beasts – or, to be more exact, the Weasley Twins – had started a betting pool on what Pokémon Red would use and what this _prized possession_ really was.

However, in their own dorm within the Sky Pyramid, Harry, as he tried to focus on the possibility of _endless_ combinations of Pokémon that the champion would use – as he learned that Red had captured and trained parties of Pokémon from each of the five regions – found himself on the receiving end of Ash's exclamation of, "What in the name of Mew did you think you were doing, Harry? Challenging my Dad like that?"

Harry, looking up at Ash from his list of Pokémon, just sniffed before he explained, "It's not just that he has chosen to treat you like a soldier, Ash: he insulted my parents with that comment about being low-minded and thinking that, just because he's my elder, I _have_ to do as he says. I've never let _anyone_ dictate my life for me, Ash, and when you add in the insult to my parents…on _today_ of all days, I didn't really have any other choice."

"Harry," Draco, who had joined them after learning of the evening battle, remarked, his hands stroking Growlithe's fur as he tried to calm both his fears and his friend's rages, "Red Ketchum doesn't play about like we do in Frontier Club: it won't be simple Water Guns and Vine Whips that you'll be facing. Don't forget that he's trained the majority of his Pokémon to their final level…_including_ the starter Pokémon for each of the five regions, which means you could be going up against Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon or Blast Burn!"

"He _will_ use that move," Ash reasoned, looking to Draco as he added, "Dad goes nowhere without Charizard by his side; if he uses him in battle…then…Gods, Harry: why did you have to do it? You realise you risk losing your most prized possession _and_ your Arceus life to him?"

"This Academy is just stone and cement," Harry reasoned, lifting the Poké-Ball as he added, "And, as I'll teach your Father, where the honour of my friends is concerned, I'll go as far out as I have to in order to pay _any_ price…even this one."

"Who's in that ball, anyway?" asked Draco, watching as Harry returned to his research.

"The last thing my Mother, the Tsunami Princess, ever gave me to remember her…"

Draco and Ash both gasped in horror as they realised just then what their friendship, their brotherhood, with this Aura Avatar in Training _really_ meant to him…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

At 5:55pm that evening, Harry donned his Hoenn duster, strapped all three of his current Pokémon's Balls to his belt and, with a final glance to his friends, he stepped out of the Sky Pyramid and made his way down to the Frontier Arena for his battle with Red, both Ash and Draco flanking him as they made their way with him.

Along the way, Harry let his hand fall to where the Poké-Ball holding his greatest treasure was stored, his eyes as cold as stone despite the pain and sorrow that he could feel welling up inside of him.

'Prinplup,' he thought to himself, walking down the corridor that led to the arena, 'Ever since I first unlocked the Aura powers inside me, you've always been there…and now, I only hope that you…and Mum…can forgive me for what I have to do. You've been my rock all the way through my training and, when I became a Tamer, it was the happiest day of my life…'

_Flashback Start – six years ago_

'_It had seemed like any other day, though it wasn't: this was the day of All Hallows Eve and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had organised a special memorial for Mum and Dad.'_

Kneeling before the single stone monument that stood in memoriam to the fallen, five-year-old Harry Potter bowed his head and let his tears fall onto the picture that Aunt Petunia had given him. In the picture, his Father, James Potter, was standing in front of the Indigo Plateau – as James had been born on Cinnabar Island – with a proud and powerful-looking pair of Electric Pokémon either side of him. On one side, sat faithfully at his master's heels, was a Jolteon, its bright coat appearing to shine in the picturesque scene that the photo showed.

However, on James' other side, or rather behind him, its muscled form easily holding a pregnant Lily Potter with the gentlest care for its load, was a majestic-looking Zebstrika, it's black-and-white coat making it look like the perfect cross between a horse and a zebra, its fierce golden-coloured eyes locked onto the being that had taken the picture.

As Harry placed the picture on the base of the stone grave-marker that was being used for his parents' memorial, he remembered what Aunt Petunia had told him about the picture when she'd given it to him.

"_That was taken just two months before you were born, Harry,_" she'd explained to a solemn and tearful child as he'd held the picture, "_Jolteon was your Daddy's most-trusted partner and, being an Electric Avatar, James had a knack for going with Electric-Type Pokémon for his main team…which made sense since he was also a member of the Elite Four. But out of all his team, including Jolteon, your Dad's most-prized possession was Zebstrika: he was given to James by my Father as an egg and a gift on the day he and Lily announced their engagement. James treasured that Pokémon and raised him well, so well that he evolved within just two years of them being married. Coincidentally, the day Zebstrika evolved from his lower form of Blitzle, Lily announced she was going to have you. I'll never forget the joy in James' eyes…_"

As Harry placed the photo down on the altar, he stepped back and felt Uncle Vernon's strong hand holding him with the care and comfort of a Father. Unlike Harry's parents and Aunt Petunia – who was a Normal Avatar that devoted her time to Pokémon Breeding – Uncle Vernon wasn't a Pokémon Tamer, but that didn't mean he wasn't part of their world. He'd ran a Physical Endurance Training Centre alongside Don George in Nimbus Town before an accident had forced him out of action and, together with his Conkeldurr ally, Uncle Vernon had helped keep Harry strong in times when he'd felt weak.

"They'd be proud of you if they could see you now, kid," Vernon told him, his rough voice surprisingly gentle as it was whenever he addressed his son or his nephew.

Harry, wiping his eyes, nodded in agreement before he asked, "Can…can it stay, Auntie? For Mum and Dad?"

"Of course it can, Harry," Petunia answered, before she reached into her bag and, smiling at Harry, she added, "Now, since I think you're finally old enough for the responsibility, I'm going to give you something: it…she was your Mother's."

"She?" asked Harry, before he gasped as Aunt Petunia threw out a Poké-Ball and, as it opened, a large blue Pokémon appeared in front of him: she was a strange creature that seemed to resemble a penguin, though it was blue and had two yellow three-toed feet. Its body was mostly light-blue, with a dark-blue 'mantle' and tail. There were four button-like white spots on its stomach and its wings were dark-blue with light-blue tips. The Pokémon also had an owl-like face with blue-green irises and two yellow crests that ran across the top of its head.

Seeing her, Harry gasped before Uncle Vernon handed him his Poké-Dex and, pointing to the Pokémon, smiled before he told Harry, "Take a look."

Opening the Poké-Dex as he'd seen his Uncle do many times over, Harry lifted it up and gasped when the electronic voice explained:

"_**Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees."**_

"P…Prin…plup?" asked Harry, stammering slightly over the words as he looked to the Pokémon.

"Your Mummy's partner at school," Aunt Petunia explained, "She sent her to me before…before she died: I think she wanted her baby to have her when he was old enough."

Harry just gasped while Prinplup, seeing Harry, gasped and, with a cry, ran to him and hugged him, streams of tears flowing from her eyes as she held her young master.

"I think she knows him," Vernon chuckled, unaware that, at that moment, a friendship that would last a lifetime and beyond had been formed…

_Flashback End_

'And now,' Harry thought, clutching the shrunken ball in his hand as he walked towards the doors of the arena, 'I have to risk losing my friend, my partner…my _sister_…because of my choice to honour Mum and Dad's memories: please, Prinplup, forgive me…'

Opening the door to the arena, Harry stepped inside while Ash and Draco made their way over to one of the two sides that held rows of seats that had been set up for the observation of this battle. On the raised platform, Harry saw Red watching him with a sense of sorrow that was only hinted by the a-typical glare in a man or woman's eyes whenever they were about to enter a Pokémon Battle.

As Harry joined the Kanto Champion, he was surprised to find Chancellor Dumbledore standing with Red, no doubt here as a referee for this battle as he was also dressed in the classic white duster of Arceus Academy, a whistle around his neck. As Harry approached, Dumbledore walked towards him before he whispered, "Remus and I both know and understand why you're doing this, but, please, Harry: please reconsider your stakes."

"I'm sorry, Chancellor," Harry replied, stepping to one side of the arena as he explained, "I've made my choice: I won't back down…are you ready, Red?"

"Always," Red answered, stepping to his own side while Dumbledore, wiping a tear of sorrow from his wizened face, moved into the typical spot for an officiator of the battle before he lifted his arms, silencing the whispers that had spread around the room.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon Battle that will only end via forfeit…" he glanced to Harry as he said this, almost as though he was pleading with the boy to listen. When Harry didn't respond, Dumbledore continued, "Or when one combatant's Pokémon is no longer able to battle. Your stakes have been set and agreed upon and, furthermore, given the…severity of this battle, switching out can _only_ occur when one side's current Pokémon is no longer able to battle. Do you both understand this?"

"Yes," chorused Harry and Red, both of them already having unclipped and resized their first Poké-Balls.

"Then let the match…BEGIN!" Dumbledore exclaimed, lowering his arms with a powerful gesture that told the trainers they could start.

"Don't think I'm going to hold back because you're a kid, Harry Potter," Red warned him, throwing his first ball into the arena as he added, "Serperior, I choose you!"

"Uh oh," Ash whispered from the side-lines, his eyes on the arena, "Dad's going big right from the start."

In a flash of blue light, Red's first Pokémon appeared: it was a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon, though its face and throat were white, while its back was dark green. Curled, pale green patterns extended into the white portion of its face, and it had narrow red eyes. There were two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head along with curly, dark green extensions that spread out from the sides of its lower neck, and form curling pattern lower down the body. The snake-like Pokémon also had curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

"The Unova Grass Type starter's finishing form," Harry whispered, lifting his Dex to the creature as it glared at him.

_**Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the final evolved form of Snivy; Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs."**_

"Very well," Harry reasoned, "If it's a battle of the classes you want, then that's what you'll get: Charmander, come on out, partner!"

"Ha," Red sniggered as the Fire Lizard Pokémon appeared, "A Fire Type against a Grass Type: I've faced trainers that thought like you before, Harry: I'm not about to just let this one go so easily."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Harry replied, going with the battle's beginning as he commanded, "Charmander, let's make this exciting: use Metal Claw!"

Obeying his Tamer's commands, Charmander ran towards Serperior, his claws glowing white with the power inside him.

"Dodge it!" commanded Red, watching as Serperior slithered out of the way, his tail flicking out at Charmander in a taunting gesture as the lizard missed its attack, "Now, counter with Leaf Storm!"

Rising up, Serperior began spinning feverishly on its own tail, a whirlwind of leaves suddenly rising up as though they'd come out of nowhere; straightening his body, Serperior released the whirlwind and directed it at Charmander.

"Charmander, burn those things away with Ember!" Harry commanded, watching as Charmander did as he was asked, the burning power of the base fire move turning the leaves into ashes before Harry added, "Now, go after Serperior: use Dragon Rage!"

"Huh?" asked Red, watching as Charmander's belly seemed to glow with red light and, opening its maw, the smaller Pokémon released a powerful blast of fiery light that moved towards Serperior like a roaring inferno. "Serperior, dodge it and use Grass Pledge!"

Serperior _barely_ dodged the Dragon Rage attack, its tail and part of its lower body now being singed by the attack while, with its eyes glowing green, the serpentine Pokémon slammed its tail down onto the ground, summoning out a large pillar of grass and leaves that burrowed upwards, creating a path of leafy pillars, one of which struck Charmander…_hard_.

"Charmander, are you okay?" asked Harry, knowing that, because Charmander was a Fire Type, the Grass Type Move wouldn't be as effective, but it was still painful.

"Char…" Charmander replied, struggling to his feet while Harry sighed.

"Good, now let's turn out the lights: use Smokescreen!" Charmander obeyed, opening its mouth once more before a cloud of black smog flew from Charmander's mouth and surrounded Serperior, cutting off its vision of the Fire Lizard.

"Good move," Train observed from his own seat in the audience, "Because Serperior attacks from the ground, a move like Smokescreen cuts off its visual ability, but the Champion's not so easily beaten."

"Not _yet_, Train," Harry agreed, lifting his hand in a commanding gesture before he exclaimed, "Charmander, use the smoke now…with Fire Bolt!"

"Fire Bolt?" asked Red, watching as Charmander opened its jaws one more time, but this time, a torrent of red lightning bolts flew from Charmander's mouth, disappearing into the smoke where, with a loud crash, Serperior flew into the air, it's body sparking and smoking dangerously, before it crashed back down onto the ground, "Serperior! What…what was that move?"

"A Bond Move," Ash explained, meeting his Father's curious gaze as he explained, "One thing your Pokémon, no matter how powerful you make them, will _never_ be able to do. You see, Dad, a Tamer's partner Pokémon, like Pikachu to me or Charmander to Harry, also gains a special move that's unique to that Tamer's power. In this case, it's Fire Bolt…though I don't like the look of Serperior."

"That's because," Harry explained, watching as Serperior's body twitched with pain and a familiar sign that was usually seen by stunned Pokémon or after colliding with an Electric Pokémon that had Static as its Ability. "Fire Bolt is a Fire-Type move, but it also acts as an Electric Type Move and, when it strikes an opponent, there's a fifty-fifty chance of either being burned or paralysed on contact: guess it's paralysed, which is fine for me. Charmander, attack it now while it's weakened: Heat Wave!"

"Char…" Charmander replied, gathering the energy within its body and, opening its jaws, he released the powerful attack upon Serperior.

"Dodge it, Serperior!" commanded Red, but as Serperior went to move, its body flinched again from the paralysis, "It…it's not possible!"

"Want to bet on that?" asked Harry, watching as Charmander's attack hit Serperior, a large cloud of dust forming from the attack and, when the smoke cleared, Serperior was down, spirals in his eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle," Dumbledore explained, lifting his hand in Harry's direction, "Charmander is the victor."

"Serperior, return!" Red commanded, recalling his Pokémon before he looked at the ball fondly, "You did good: now take a nice long rest."

"Can you continue, Charmander?" asked Harry, earning a nod and a smile from his partner, "Good boy."

"Charmander's staying strong because he feels Harry's strength in him," Draco reasoned, watching as Red selected another ball, "But that Grass Pledge took quite a bit of energy out of him, not to mention the energy he had to call upon to overpower a 3rd generation evolution like Serperior."

"In short," Ash whispered, "This next round may as well be a short one."

"Staraptor: I choose you!" Red then announced, earning a gulp from Ash as he realised his last words were rather prophetic: in a flash of light, his Father's second Pokémon appeared.

Staraptor bore a resemblance to a cross between a large grey and white starling and a hawk. It also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. Its plumage was mainly a brownish-grey, but it had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also had black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tail-feathers. The centre of its body was stylized like a white letter M pattern while its downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head makes it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies.

Once again, Harry withdrew his Dex as he saw the newcomer, though he also noticed Charmander almost shrink back in fear of the bird of prey:

"_**Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the final evolutionary form of Starly; Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself."**_

'Not only that,' thought Harry, 'But it's ferocity means that it must have the Intimidate Ability: Charmander's attack strength will be slightly weaker now thanks to this.'

"Let's make this quick," Red scowled, "Staraptor: Brave Bird!"

"Charmander, watch out!" Harry cried as Staraptor flew into the air and, flaring its wings, it changed into a fiery form of itself like a phoenix in its Burning Day before it swooped down and rushed towards a frightened-looking Charmander. "Damn it, Intimidate's stronger on lower-level Pokémon: Charmander!"

Charmander only managed to get through his fear just as Staraptor's attack collided with his body, sending him flying away into Harry's arms, spirals in his eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner," Dumbledore announced, though Harry was still smiling.

"You were amazing, Charmander," Harry whispered, lifting the ball in his hand, "You deserve a good long rest: don't worry, I _won't_ lose."

As Charmander vanished back into his Poké-Ball, Harry withdrew his next ball and, without even waiting, he commanded, "Riolu, I choose you!"

"Riolu?" asked Red, a few of the students sharing his shock.

"A Fighting Type against a Flying Type?"

"Is Potter mental?"

"What is he thinking?"

"Is he?"

"You must either be desperate or have just lost your senses, Harry," Red argued, facing the pseudo-legendary Aura Pokémon as he asked, "What hope does a fighter like Riolu have against a Flying Type like my Staraptor?"

"Plenty, with the right moves," Harry answered, beginning his side of the battle as he commanded, "Riolu: ground that bird with Ice Punch!"

"Huh?" asked Red, watching as Riolu charged towards Staraptor and, leaping into the air, began to charge the icy attack on its palm; with a smile of agreeable liking, Red laughed, "Clever, get your Riolu over its disadvantages by working on advantages: you'll make a clever Tamer some day, Harry!"

"I appreciate the compliment," Harry smirked, watching as Riolu neared Staraptor.

"But _not_ today," Red laughed, "Staraptor: blow Riolu away with Gust!"

Flapping its wings furiously, Staraptor summoned up a powerful windstorm that sent Riolu crashing to the ground; seeing his friend down, Harry clenched his fist before he whispered, "This worked before; let's see if it works again: Riolu, Detect!"

"Aerial Ace!" commanded Red, watching as Riolu's eyes shone green while Staraptor charged towards Riolu at incredible speed: suddenly, as the attack neared, Riolu leapt into the air, "Impossible: how could any Pokémon be faster than Aerial Ace's speed? And from a Pokémon like Staraptor, no less?"

"That was your mistake," Harry laughed, "Underestimating the _twin_ Pokémon of an Aura Tamer like me: people say I'm infamous for being the Black Flash's kid…"

"Say what?" gasped Red, images of a man in a red duster and a powerful team of Electric Pokémon flashing through his mind as Harry continued.

"Well I'm more than that," Harry finished, "And now I'll prove it: Riolu, use Aura Force!"

"Ri!" Riolu exclaimed, gathering the blue energy around his body before he launched himself downwards.

"Staraptor, above you!" Red cried, Staraptor then looking up, but Harry wasn't done there.

"Now, combine your attacks: use Ice Punch _with_ Aura Force: go, Sub-Zero Sky Attack!"

"What's that?" asked Ash, a few others, even Hermione, shaking their heads while Train and Kris both chuckled.

"Harry said he'd been training with Riolu for a long while," Train explained, watching as Riolu's fist shone with the icy power of his arctic attack; at the same time, the ice seemed to cover the Aura Force, turning it into an icy sapphire that fell to the ground, crashing into Staraptor while some of the students looked on in awe.

"Looks like Harry's proven his point," Kris then added, waiting for the smoke to clear, "We're not supposed to consider combo attacks until late second-year Battling! He truly _is_ the Black Flash's kid!"

As the smoke cleared, Harry coughed hard before he heard a low growl from within the smoke and, from within the blackness, Riolu stepped out, a little weakened, but otherwise…all right.

Finally, the smoke cleared and the students gasped as they saw Staraptor's wings pinned to the ground from the ice, the Flying Pokémon now holding spirals in his own eyes, to which Dumbledore explained, "Staraptor is unable to battle: Riolu is the winner…and if may, Harry: take 20 points to Hoenn for a successful combination attack. That was your Father's strong point when he was a student."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Harry nodded, holding up his Poké-Ball before he added, "Our last battle learned my lesson for me: Riolu, take a break and let's hope I don't need you."

"One left," Draco whispered.

"For _both _of them," Ron added.

Red, on the other hand, chuckled while coughing from the smoke before he looked up, a sharp glint flashing across his eyes while his smile suddenly returned, showing his white teeth.

"Uh oh," Ash whispered, "I know _that_ look: Harry's not going to win this next battle."

"How come?" asked Hermione.

"Because Dad's done playing," Ash explained, watching as Red reached around his neck and pulled off a Poké-Ball, resizing it before, in perfect synch, Father and Son both chorused, "This battle's over…and I'm going to be the winner here: Charizard, I choose you!"

A silence settled over the crowds as Red's signature Pokémon appeared: a giant of a Pokémon with fierce fire-red skin and a lighter underbelly: two large wings grew from the Pokémon's back, though it's sharp eyes and fierce jaws only amplified the draconian theme of the infamous Pokémon. Four sets of claws, two on its hands and two on its paws, seemed to shine in the light of the hall and, as it appeared, the Pokémon slashed its tail through the air, revealing the Olympic-Torch-like flame that burned at its tip.

"I was afraid I'd be facing _him,_" Harry whispered, lifting his Dex to the Pokémon that he knew that, one day, he'd call his own:

"_**Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the final evolutionary form of Charmander. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well."**_

"Looks like another battle of the classes, then," Harry continued, drawing his final ball from his belt before he looked down at it and, resizing it, Harry held it to his heart before he whispered, "Forgive me…for what I may have to do…Prinplup, I choose you!"

"Another apparently one-sided battle," Hermione observed, watching as the penguin Pokémon appeared, her eyes on Charizard while, behind them, a new voice spoke up.

"No," Remus explained, leaning down to speak with the gathering of friends, "This one's not over yet: but Harry won't just battle with strength where she's concerned. He battles with his heart!"

"Remus?" asked Train, looking up to the man with curious eyes, "That…that Prinplup: is…I mean, Sirius told me stories; is it…"

"Yes," Remus answered, "Lily's…and she's Harry's most prized possession: _nothing_ beats that in his heart…well, apparently nothing, except his friends!"

"Charizard!" commanded Red, "Take to the…"

A loud and tinny whistling sound cut everything off: at the same time, Harry held up his hand and activated his Poké-Gaze, which surprised a few of the students. However, their confusions were only added when, a few seconds later, a _heavily_ distorted voice spoke from the Gaze.

"_We have your friend, the outcast that thinks herself worthy to be one of us: if you wish to save her and her little freak from her grim fate, come to Mt Deoxys…before its residents have her for a late-night snack!_"

The message ended, but Harry had suddenly gone very still: his hands were by his sides and, as he turned, his eyes examined the stands before he looked back to his friends before he asked, "Anyone seen Luna?"

Looking amongst themselves, the remnants of the nine gasped as they saw that their Fairy Tamer friend _wasn't_ amongst their numbers; as Hermione met Harry's eyes, she saw a fire there that hadn't been in his eyes before now.

"We can find her, boss," Kris offered, "You concentrate on your match: we know now what's on the line and you can't lose…not even for her."

"Ooh, poor choice of words there," Remus whispered, then noticing Harry's eyes lock onto the Shaymin member with fury and disbelief.

"My friend," he explained, his voice as hard as stone as he shook his head, "You have _no idea_ what Luna means to me: how _important_ she is as my friend. I…I once made her a promise: I won't break it now."

Turning back to the arena field, Harry lifted his hand and recalled a stunned-looking Prinplup while Red, across the field from Harry, gasped as he asked, "Harry…what…surely you wouldn't…"

"Chancellor," Harry remarked, approaching Red and, kneeling down, he dropped Prinplup's Poké-Ball at the champion's feet, "I forfeit the match: I'm sorry…Prinplup…Mum…_Red_, but there's something more important come up."

"More…important?" asked Red, eyes wide as Harry rose and, moving to the Mobile Poké-Healing Machine, he restored Charmander and Riolu to full health, "Harry: you…you give away a match…against me…for…some _girl?_"

Turning to Red with the same glare in his eyes that he'd shown to the others, Harry released Riolu from his Poké-Ball before he exclaimed, "That's what I _really_ hate about adults like you, Red: you don't get it. You think you can just have all the answers when there's a problem, but…you don't understand the true value of a friend…or an equal: and, to me, Luna is both. So, _yes_, I forfeit the match, but not for a girl, because she's not just that: she's my best friend and, like I told your son, for my friends, for their honour and for their _safety_, I'll pay any price: come on Riolu!"

With that, Harry and Riolu ran out of the back entrance to the arena, Train, Hermione, Draco and Kris waiting a few moments before they chased after their friend. As for Ash, he went down to the arena and, lifting the ball from the ground, he shoved it into Red's hands before he hissed, "There: hope you're happy, _Dad_! Now you can continue treating me like your soldier, but, do you know something? I've only known Harry for two months and he already feels to me like the brother I never had: I don't know what happened to the Dad who was happy that I was a trainer and who told me that, if I put my mind to it, I could do anything, but _you're_ not him. Now, I'm going to help my friends, my _honorary_ family and, as for you, I've got one thing to say: don't bother calling at Christmas, I _won't_ answer!"

With that, Ash turned on his heel and ran out after his friends, Pikachu on his heels; as for Red, he looked at the ball in his hands before he looked up into the eyes of Remus Lupin, Moony now standing at his side, growling threateningly.

"A Pokémon?" Red asked, "_This_ is most important to him…and he gives it up for friends?"

"You have no idea what you hold in your hands, do you?" asked Remus, looking to the door where Harry had run, "Or what Harry's actually just given up…for the sake of his friend's safety?"

"He's James Potter's son, isn't he?" asked Red.

"Yes," Remus answered, "The only trainer from the Equinox Region to come within an _inch_ of beating you and becoming the new Champion."

"Then…what's this?" asked Red.

"The worst thing that you could _ever_ take from the bravest, strongest boy I've ever known," Remus answered, calming Moony as he added, "For your sake, Red, I pray that nothing happens to Miss Lovegood…because she's more precious to Harry as a friend and perhaps _more_ than you will _ever_ know."

Red just stared out of the door where Harry, son of his greatest opponent, had run with his friends, his partner and the greatest pain that Red had ever felt being dealt by the last person he'd have expected to do so.

Ash Ketchum…his son…

"What have I done?"

**Chapter 11 and I bet no-one saw THAT coming: Harry sacrifices his greatest treasure to protect someone else…typical Harry eh?**

**Anyway, what's happened to Luna and can the gang protect her?**

**Plus, what could Red do in the hopes of getting through to his son?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry and the group venture into the caverns to protect Luna, but a surprise saviour brings a new mystery to Harry's future; plus, Red has a word with both Harry and his son after the battle's shocking conclusion…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Whew, that chapter was an intense one: a bit of backstory with Harry and Prinplup and the cliff-hanger-like conclusion: I hope people continue to enjoy it; oh, and the 'kinship' between Harry and Luna has also made me decide to make this series of adventures an eventual Harry/Luna pairing, so enjoy…**

**OC Move: **_**Fire Bolt**_

**Type: **_**Fire/Electric**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**80**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Effect and Description: **_**Fires a volley of red lightning bolts from the Pokémon's mouth that either cause instant paralysis or instant burn on contact: in a doubles battle, the attack affects both opponents;**_

**OC Move: **_**Sub-Zero Sky Attack**_

**Type: **_**Ice/Fighting**_

**Category: **_**Physical Combo**_

**Power: **_**120**_

**Accuracy: **_**50%**_

**Effect and Description: **_**Ice Punch & Aura Force: Gathers the energy from the Pokémon's Ice Punch and coats the Aura Force in icy energy that shoots down at the opponent like a missile: can cause a 25% chance of freezing and increases the Defence Stat of the user;**_

**AN 2: Any ideas for combo attacks are welcome and also thank you to everyone that has willingly offered an OC; there may not be any more appearing in this story as we soon get into the main adventure, but any ideas are welcome**


	12. Battle in Mt Deoxys

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Trivieum: Sounds a bit out there…but I can see what I can do: anyway, as I said before, I doubt many more OCs will show up in this story, but thanks again;**

**MoRGzY1: I'm guessing here, but would Serena be from X and Y series? If so, I'll say it as it should be bleeding obvious here: X and Y stuff is NOT going to be in the series or stories: it's JUST up to B/W stuff;**

**Tylerbamafan34: An interesting combo move, but if you're combining the three, then how does the move work out? What does it look like?**

**T4: More like the anime: I'm trying to stick to low-levelled moves for now, but things are going to change; as for ideas, don't worry about it and, as a final note, it's team Kedavra, not Avada;**

_Turning to Red with the same glare in his eyes that he'd shown to the others, Harry released Riolu from his Poké-Ball before he exclaimed, "That's what I really hate about adults like you, Red: you don't get it. You think you can just have all the answers when there's a problem, but…you don't understand the true value of a friend…or an equal: and, to me, Luna is both. So, yes, I forfeit the match, but not for a girl, because she's not just that: she's my best friend and, like I told your son, for my friends, for their honour and for their safety, I'll pay any price: come on Riolu!"_

Chapter 12: Battle in Mt Deoxys

Harry felt like he was in two minds as he ran towards the entrance to Mt Deoxys, his eyes firmly set on the Pendragon Caverns as he ran through the archway, closely followed by his friends. As they entered the Caverns, Harry skidded to a halt as Riolu's low growls suddenly reached his ears. Turning to face his partner, Harry kneeled down before he asked, "What's wrong, partner? You sense something?"

"Ri!" Riolu nodded, his eyes on the point ahead of Harry, his hands set in a battle-ready position.

Turning to glance ahead, Harry looked again to Riolu before he asked, "What is it? A trap?"

Riolu shook his head, but then, as quickly as the moment had come, it was gone again, the Emanation Pokémon suddenly becoming calm as he looked to Harry, barked once and ran on ahead. With confusion in his eyes, Harry glanced to the others, as they'd arrived in the Caverns behind him while he and Riolu had stopped, before they ran after Harry's partner, their intention being one and only one thing:

Finding Luna…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Had they looked back, the members of the nine would have seen a large figure with dark skin and fierce eyes watching the trainers enter the Caverns, a look of interest in his eyes as he watched Harry go.

'So that's him?' the figure thought to himself, 'I can see why you ask us to watch over him, but what could be so special about a child with the Aura Spirit as his partner that's so different from the others?'

Then, as though his question had been answered, the figure turned and vanished, seemingly blending back into the shadows…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

With help from the Marauder's App, which Harry had used to create a map of the tunnels and caverns from his Questing lessons, the Tamers managed to circumnavigate their pathways through the labyrinthine passages. Though every now and again, an arrow would appear as though mocking Harry's progress and, whenever they appeared, Harry grew angry. After a few moments, Ash also joined the group and, when he saw Harry's determined look, he knew this wasn't the time to talk about the battle with his Father.

Harry was a man on a mission and that mission was to find someone that meant more than every rare Pokémon in the world to him.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of descending into the N levels of the tunnels, the group finally emerged in a cavern that was covered, top to bottom, in strange black crystalline stones, a set of torches flickering around the caverns, seemingly lighting the paths around them and the tunnel within.

"I know these crystals," Draco whispered, looking to the black crystalline walls around them, "Mother told me about them when Jason became a Dark Tamer: they're Nexus Stones."

"Nexus Stones?" asked Hermione, noticing Riolu's watchful glare on the tunnels and the paths around them, "What are they?"

"Like Chargestones have an effect on certain Electric Pokémon and Lava Rocks like the other tunnels have effects on Fire Types," Draco explained, looking to the tunnel as he added, "Nexus Stones share a strong affinity with Dark and Ghost Types and an opposite effect with Normal and, allegedly, Fairy Types as well."

"So someone brought Luna down here?" asked Harry, glancing around the tunnel as he demanded, "Show yourself: where is she?"

"She's secure," a gruff voice replied, before the group gasped as a group of five trainers appeared from the shadows, their bodies dressed in black suits that held an image of a green skull and a serpent protruding from the mouth of the skull on their left arm sleeves. Their faces were covered by hoods with steel eye-masks that hid their appearances from view.

One of the five, apparently the leader, was also dressed with a silver dragon's skull on his right arm sleeve, his eyes fixed on the group as he sneered, "But _you're_ not: if you wish to rescue her, Potter, you'll accept our challenge!"

"Challenge?" asked Ash, looking to the dark figures as he asked the others, "Who are these guys? Team Rocket knock-offs?"

"No," Draco answered, already going for his own Poké-Ball as he explained, "They're members…or I should say _ex-_members of Team Kedavra: the green skull is known as the Dark Mark. It's their symbol, like the R used to be for Team Rocket."

"We are still strong," growled the leader of the group, "Our Master shall return and when he does, every Pokémon Tamer in the world will kneel before him and beg for his mercy…but not before we wipe his killer from the face of the earth!"

"I _hate_ enemy monologues," Ash groaned, looking to Harry, who had suddenly gone very tense, the air around him crackling with Aura Energy as he looked to the leader. "What is it?"

"Team Kedavra," Hermione explained, already knowing what reaction the name would get from Harry, "Avatar Voldemort's old team: as in the murderers of…"

"Harry's parents," Train finished, looking to the leader as he added, "You may be believers in his return, but you picked the wrong day to target Harry." He then looked to the leader of their own group before he asked, "What do you want us to do, boss?"

"You guys take care of the grunts," Harry explained, his eyes fixed on the leader as he hissed, "This one's _mine_: if you can…find Luna, but be careful: we have no idea what sort of Pokémon _or_ Tamers we're dealing with here."

The Kedavra Grunts laughed in disbelief as their leader addressed Harry as he asked, "Are you challenging me directly, Potter? Do you actually think you can defeat a noble warrior of the great Lord Voldemort?"

"Do I think?" asked Harry, his Aura Energy now rising as he snarled, "No: I _KNOW_ I can defeat you, you murdering freak! Let's do this!"

"As you wish," the leader laughed, stepping aside from his men while Harry did the same with his team, each of whom had now summoned out their respected Pokémon partners to combat the grunts of Team Kedavra. Once he and Harry were away from the others, the leader then explained, "If you can defeat me, then I'll willingly tell you where your little girlfriend is hiding, Potter: but don't think for one second you can match wits with Jericho Cross!"

"Nice name," Harry smirked, "But the next thing you'll be called is a prisoner…within Mt Azkaban Penitentiary: so let's do this!"

Unclipping a Poké-Ball from his belt, Jericho threw it out before he commanded, "Sneasel, show this fool the error of trifling with the darkness!"

In a flash of _black_ light, which was easily explained as the Poké-Ball he'd used was decorated with a seal shaped like the Dark Mark, his Pokémon appeared: it was a bipedal Pokémon that resembled a cross between a cat and a weasel. Its skin was primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single short feather on its right ear. On its forehead and chest were yellow, oval markings. Its face had red eyes with black eyelash-like marking on the edges and Its feet and hands had two large, retractable claws each.

"A Dark Pokémon for a Dark Team," Harry growled, unclipping his Poké-Dex as he added, "How very appropriate: a Sneasel…"

"_**Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."**_

"In that case," Harry continued, "I'll leave this to my own partner: go, Riolu!"

With a bark of obedience, Riolu leapt into the battle area, his eyes almost glowing as he faced Sneasel, who laughed heartily with a female sneer as she beckoned mockingly to Riolu.

"She's not too cocky, is she?" asked Harry with a hint of amusement to his voice, "But she's also made one critical error."

"And what is that?"

"She stands between me and my friends," Harry answered, going for the command as he exclaimed, "Riolu, let's make this quick: Aura Force!"

"Aura…_what?_" asked Jericho, watching as Riolu's body became engulfed in blue aura, the small Pokémon charging towards Sneasel, who looked as shocked as her master, "Sneasel, use Reflect!"

Crossing her claws together in an X-shape, Sneasel's eyes began to glow with an eerie blue light and, at the same time, an invisible screen barrier appeared in front of Sneasel. When Riolu's attack collided with Sneasel, the barrier shuddered, but did not break: Sneasel, on the other hand, grunted with pain before her bodily defensive pose fell, her skin now sparking with blue lightning.

"What happened?" asked Jericho, looking to Harry as he growled, "Riolu's attack should have been reduced: even still, what _was_ that move?"

"Your question proves you know nothing about Tamers and Bond Moves," Harry remarked, his eyes almost glowing with the fires of revenge that burned inside him as he explained, "If you did, then you'd recognise this particular Bond Move: either way, when Aura Force strikes, there's a chance of paralysis and your Pokémon's defence is lowered. Since Sneasel is a dual-type Pokémon whose types _both_ hold weaknesses to Fighting Types and their moves, that chance is increased."

"Just because you've weakened me doesn't mean you've defeated me," Jericho hissed, "Sneasel, shake it off and use Shadow Ball!"

As Sneasel tried to fight through her pain, she gathered her hands together, forming an orb of shadows between them that, like an expert baseball player, she launched at Riolu, Harry lifting his hand quickly as he commanded, "Dodge it…then use Ice Punch!"

Riolu, with his quickened speed, easily outmanoeuvred Sneasel's Shadow Ball, before he charged forwards, aiming for her body with his frozen fist.

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" commanded Jericho, surprising Harry as Sneasel did indeed zip through Riolu, avoiding the Ice Punch and, at the same time, dealing a fair amount of damage with the Flying Type Move.

"Riolu!" cried Harry.

"Pathetic," hissed Jericho, "How someone like you defeated a great man like Lord Voldemort, I'll never know: well, this time, I'll see you destroyed _before_ he makes his grand return! Say goodbye to your little friend, Harry Potter: you'll never see her again: Sneasel, use Avalanche: bury that little twerp!"

"Sneasel!" exclaimed the Sharp Claw Pokémon, lifting her hands into the air, her eyes glowing a bright shade of white as she stared into the heavens: at the same time, a white circle opened in the air and, from within, a heavy torrent of snow fell down on a stunned Riolu, burying him alive under the white mountain.

"Riolu!" exclaimed Harry, hazarding a guess that Avalanche was likely an Egg Move since, to his knowledge, Sneasel or her evolved form of Weavile couldn't learn it normally.

"You're weak, Harry Potter," laughed Jericho, looking to where Train and his Scyther had overcome one of the grunts and his Stunky, while Draco's Growlithe was unleashing his Roaring Thunder attack on a Vullaby and Ash and Pikachu were locking horns and Thundershocks with a Murkrow. Looking back to Harry, who was now staring in horror at the unmoving mountain of ice, Jericho laughed as he asked, "Did you think that mere children…stood a chance…against us? No: and why not? Because, like your freakish friend, you don't deserve to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer, let alone a Tamer that thinks he's better than the master, Lord Voldemort: just quit!"

"You know something?" asked Harry, growling now as he faced Jericho, "I finally realise what Ash means: I _hate_ villains who monologue: they think they're all that, but there's one thing you forget."

"And what's that?"

"I didn't defeat Lord Voldemort," Harry sneered, his eyes now glowing with blue light that seemed to come from deep inside him, "My parents did and each and every day I honour them and their memories. They didn't quit against him, so if I quit against a weak nobody like you, then I don't deserve to call myself their son…_or Luna's friend!_"

"How sweet!" laughed Jericho, "But what are you going to do, Potter? Your little doggy there is buried alive: you're beaten!"

"Want to bet?" asked Harry, pointing to the top of the mountain as he asked, "Then what's that?"

"Huh?" asked Jericho, looking to the tip and, sure enough, it was wobbling…furiously so; then, with a loud crash, the mountain exploded and, from within, Riolu leapt out, his eyes filled with new fire as he stood atop the ice, "How?"

"Seems my partner shares my fire," Harry reasoned, "And it also seems like he knew what to do before I told him: must be Endure; now…where were we?"

"Ri!" screamed Riolu, his body filled with so much energy from his escape; however, as he cried out, the Pokémon suddenly gasped as his body began to glow with blue light, a swirling vortex of energy surrounding Riolu as the energy grew in size. Within the energy, Riolu's body grew, a tail appearing from behind the small Pokémon: his ears became more profound and his white bumps grew into two spikes; his body became slender and his paws became stronger.

"Can…can it be?" asked Harry, the light then attracting his friends' attention as they looked to their friend and leader.

"Is…is that…" asked Kris.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Riolu…" Train whispered.

"He's evolving," Draco finished, "Must be because of Harry's friendship factor and the determination he feels: it gave Riolu that little extra strength and now…"

"Now Riolu…" Ash gasped, watching as the vortex fell away, revealing a taller Pokémon with a yellow vest-like chest area and black skin on its legs, its eyes as fierce as ever as it glared at Jericho.

"Is…Lucario!" exclaimed Harry, laughing jovially while Riolu, now Lucario, leapt from the mountain of ice and landed in front of Harry, his eyes fixed on his ally as the two looked at one another.

Suddenly, as Harry looked into Lucario's bright eyes, he heard a voice, for the first time ever, speak through his mind; '_Your strength gave me the power to evolve, my Tamer,_' it was a deep male voice that echoed with power and friendship that was forged between the two, '_I thank you: now, let's work together to defeat our enemy and rescue your friend!_'

"Right!" Harry laughed, flipping open his Dex as Lucario stood in front of him:

"_**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."**_

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking to his new friend Lucario with eyes of shock: at the same time, his Poké-Gaze activated and scanned Lucario, showing Harry some new information, including _three_ new moves learned by his partner: Metal Claw, Dark Pulse and, of course, Aura Sphere!

Deactivating his Gaze, Harry commanded, "Lucario, show Sneasel your true power: use Metal Claw!"

With a roar of agreement, Lucario raced towards Sneasel, his left hand/paw becoming a shining shade of steel that smashed down on Sneasel, the attack strength lowered from the Reflect, but still enough to weaken Sneasel.

"Counter," Jericho snarled, "Use Ice Beam!"

"Get ready," Harry commanded, Lucario obeying his request as he stood firm; at the same time, Sneasel opened her mouth and released a stream of icy energy that neared Lucario, but not before Harry commanded, "Now Lucario: up in the air!"

Lucario leapt up, _very high_, his face showing a smile of success as Sneasel looked up with worry and shock, Harry now smiling as he commanded, "Now, let's try this again: Lucario, show me your true strength: Aura Force!"

'_Yes…my FRIEND!_' Lucario boomed in Harry's mind, before his body once again became a veil of blue flames that shot down towards to the ground, the impact smashing through Sneasel's Reflect and into the Pokémon, her body being sent crashing into Jericho, both trainer and Pokémon now holding spirals in their eyes.

"This battle is over," Harry explained, Lucario landing next to him and, as he looked to his Pokémon, Harry added, "I'm really glad you evolved, Lucario: I only hope I prove myself worthy to be your Tamer."

'_By choosing the protections of others over your own heart,_' Lucario explained, '_You've already done that, Harry Potter: Aura Tamer…now, ask about your friend._'

With a nod, Harry approached and, lifting his hand, he summoned a pulse of his own Aura Energy that shimmered in front of Jericho as he asked, "Now, where is Luna? What have you done with her?"

"Through…that cave…" growled Jericho, pointing to a south-western tunnel, "She's down there, but you'll _never_ get through the defence we set up: you got lucky today, Potter, but soon, Lord Voldemort _shall_ return and, when he does, you'll be begging for death!"

"Not before you," Harry snarled, punching Jericho's face with his Aura-empowered hand, knocking the man out as he turned and made his way through the tunnel, the others following close behind. When they reached the other side, Harry gasped as he found Luna, but she was in the centre of a full nest of Drapion, the scorpion-like Pokémon snarling dangerously as they looked at the intruder.

"We'd have to fight them all off to get through," Draco observed, looking to Growlithe, who was panting heavily as he added, "But the battle's taken a lot out of our Pokémon: Drapion's a Dark and Poison Type as well, so Bug, Fighting, Poison and Grass Moves wouldn't work."

"And besides," Harry then added, "We attack one of them and the others would attack us or go after Luna: how do we get her out of there without her getting hurt?"

The words were no sooner out of Harry's mouth before a veil of multi-coloured lights suddenly materialised next to Luna and, from within the lights, a strange green-skinned Pokémon appeared. It was a white, bipedal Pokémon with a lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong legs. It had a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back; its arms were shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest along with spikes on the sides of its face.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Harry, but his research was distracted by a gasp of shock from Ash; turning to get some answers, Harry turned back quickly as the green Pokémon vanished and the Drapion, seeing intruders escape with their prey, roared before they leapt towards the Tamers, their claws glowing with purple energy.

"Poison Jab!" gasped Train, already moving to intercept as he commanded, "Scyther…"

A loud roar cut off whatever Train was going to say and, seconds later, the group all ducked as a powerful wind buffeted over their heads followed by a blast of bright white fiery light that attacked the Drapion and sent them flying back down into their burrowed nests, some of them heavily burned from damage. When the flames died down and the team found that it was safe for them to look up, Harry turned as he heard another gasp from Ash.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I _know_ that attack," Ash whispered, turning to face the spot behind them, his eyes wide as he saw the source of their rescuer.

Red Ketchum, flanked by his Charizard, was standing behind the group, the green Pokémon from before now standing next to Red, Luna held protectively next to the Champion. Seeing the Pokémon, Harry withdrew his Dex before he held it up, a few of the others doing the same:

"_**Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia; Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely."**_

"Dad?" asked Ash, looking to a stunned Harry before he glanced back to his Father, who smiled before he shrugged.

"What sort of Father would I be if I let my son get hurt like this?"

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Back outside the Caverns, courtesy of Gallade's Teleport power, the group went their separate ways, though Harry and Ash remained with Red while Draco promised Harry that he'd take care of Luna.

Alone with the Champion and his son, Harry glanced to Ash before he asked, "That move…that was Blast Burn, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Red answered, turning to face Harry before he adopted a look of hidden rage as he added, "By the way, Harry Potter: I've got a bone to pick with you."

"I told you…" Harry began, but stopped when Red put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Let me," Red explained, stepping back before he reached into his pocket and chucked an item to Harry; catching it, Harry gasped when he found he was holding Prinplup's Poké-Ball. With a stunned look to the champion, Harry's unasked question was answered as Red explained, "Remus told me about that Pokémon and what it means to you and let me tell you something: your Mother, Arceus rest her soul, would be very proud to call you her son."

"What?" asked Harry, holding the ball in his hand while he looked to Red, "What do you…"

"I thought there was something familiar about you," Red explained, "But it didn't hit me until you revealed whose son you were: James Potter, the Black Flash. Like many Trainers and the other Champions, I knew James: in fact…" he approached Harry before he put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder as he explained, "I fought him. He challenged me for the mantle of Kanto Champion and it was a battle, I'm not ashamed to admit, I wouldn't have been so surprised if I'd lost. His fire; his passion; his strength and his bond with his Pokémon: all these things were what I saw when I battled him and, in the end, I was the better man. But James told me something that day, something I've never forgotten…or at least I did until you told me about your friends."

"What did he say?" asked Harry.

With a smile, Red answered, "He said, and I quote: _Red, you may think yourself a Champion, but a true Champion doesn't only know the way to use his Pokémon: a true Champion can see himself in his Pokémon and can treasure them forever. When you find an opponent who fights like that, should he be willing to give up such a treasure…then and only then can you find that strength in yourself…through another._"

"What does that mean?" asked Ash.

His Father laughed as he admitted, "D'you know what? He never said; but it's never been forgotten and he was right: I saw myself, fighting with James, today and I'm not surprised to say that my son knows his friends. You were right, Harry," he then added, looking back to Harry, "I did see myself in my son: I didn't think about what would make _him_ happy and I nearly lost myself to that feeling. But you, in battling with your heart and soul and yet willing to lose your greatest treasure, you were the victor here today: you defeated my stubbornness and made me realise I'm not just a Champion…"

He glanced to Ash before he straightened up and, kneeling before his son, he looked him in the eyes as he added, "I'm a Father as well…if you'll still have me, Ash."

"What happened to _Ashley?_" asked Ash coldly, earning a shake of the head from his Father.

"That's not my son's name…and I know it," he answered, his answer seemingly the right one as Ash hugged his Father, both of them remaining there before Red stepped back and, turning to Harry, he added, "One more thing: James would be proud to call you his son too, Harry. You're a real Storm within that Aura Tamer's body of yours: a true Champion in the making…and a true friend to my son…and your friends: never let that side of you go."

"I…I won't, Red," Harry replied, holding Prinplup's ball in his hands all the way back to the Academy as Halloween came to an end…

**Chapter 12 and a few surprises there: a redeemed Father and an evolved partner; can Harry learn to harness this new strength and make it his own?**

**Also, who could have been behind Team Kedavra's return and why did they target Harry specifically?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Time moves on and Harry returns to the Forest for Christmas, where a surprise gift awaits him: plus, Ash and co join our hero for Christmas where Draco has a fun idea for some Yuletide fun between friends; and, to top it all off, a mystery from the Sinnoh Region attracts our heroes' attention;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Well, there it is: Riolu has evolved; now, I **_**know**_** Riolu evolves in the daytime in-game, but this ISN'T based on the game modes OR the series OR the movies…see where I'm going with this? Since Riolu evolves through friendship and Harry's determination always gave him strength, I used that to evolve Riolu; hope you enjoyed it…**


	13. Return to Godric's Forest

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I'm not using anything from X and Y and that includes Mega Evolution: however, you have to remember that the Pokémon are unique enough given the Tamers they're bonded to: also, Harry's will discover a unique sort of power – cause of his Aura Tamer's Gifts – later in the series: and, while I may need to think about it, I like your suggestions;**

**Tylerbamafan34: An interesting-sounding move in that case;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Would you believe me if I said that Lucius is NOT behind it?**

"_Riolu…" Train whispered._

"_He's evolving," Draco finished, "Must be because of Harry's friendship factor and the determination he feels: it gave Riolu that little extra strength and now…"_

"_Now Riolu…" Ash gasped, watching as the vortex fell away, revealing a taller Pokémon with a yellow vest-like chest area and black skin on its legs, its eyes as fierce as ever as it glared at Jericho._

"_Is…Lucario!"_

Chapter 13: Return to Godric's Forest

After saying their farewells to Red and their parents and guardians, Harry and the nine began to get back into life at Arceus with their lessons and their concentrations: the evolution of Lucario, though unexpected, wasn't looked down on either. Doctor Snape even awarded Harry points for showing he was taking great care of his Pokémon: when asked about why that had happened, the Poké-Craft Mentor explained about how the bond between Riolu and its trainer helped speed up its evolution and, for Lucario to be standing with them, it was a sign that Harry had taken good care of his partner.

After the evolution, Lucario's presence as Harry's first – and currently, only – mind-speaking partner was also a boon to the Aura Tamer: the two spent time talking about battle strategies and the different ranges of moves that Lucario would and could learn. When Harry asked about the Pokémon's ability, Lucario explained that the Tamer's bond with Harry had awarded him the ability of Justified just like Growlithe. For Harry, the information was a little cheesy, but it was also appropriate in a way: Harry, who fought against the darkness and became stronger with each encounter, now had a Pokémon that grew stronger from Dark Type Moves' attacking him.

As November vanished, Doctor Snape sent a message to every student of Hoenn's house asking about those who would be staying for the holidays: Harry, Draco and Ash replied about them going home from the boys while Hermione, Susan Bones and Zoe McKinnon were the ones going home from the girls' side. When word spread to the other Houses, Harry also discovered that Luna and Kris were going home while Train had opted to stay until he'd received an invitation from Remus courtesy of Sirius to join Harry in the Forest for the holidays. Naturally, the boy accepted, as did Neville as he knew that the return would be no ordinary time.

In fact, the group actually shared a private conversation about meeting up in the Forest sometime over Christmas Day or on Boxing Day for a special reunion/get-together between them.

On the day before the end of term, Harry sagged down onto his bed with a loud sigh, Charmander leaping up onto his Tamer's chest while Lucario sat next to Harry's bed, his legs crossed in a meditative stance. As he stroked Charmander's head, Harry looked to where Draco was packing, albeit slightly slower than the others as he wasn't as excited as they were to be going home. Mainly for the reason that he'd be put aside as some sort of joke while Father fawned over Jason and made sure his son and heir was the primary focus for his care.

"Don't let it get to you," Harry mused, still gently stroking Charmander's brow as he added, "We'll be reunited soon: just think of that if he's getting to you."

"I suppose…" Draco grumbled, though he gave Harry a gracious smile.

Returning the smile, Harry flicked on the television within their room just in time to catch Pokémon TV reporting from what looked like the Solaceon Ruins in the Sinnoh Region, a team of Pokémon Archaeologists in the background along with a couple of Officers led by Solaceon's Officer Jenny.

The reporter, Miles Watson, addressed the camera as he explained, "And in closing, police are _still_ looking for answers with regards to the cave-in after the break-in here at Solaceon Ruins' Archaeological Dig Site where an unknown assailant tried to make off with what we've been told was a _priceless artefact of ancient Pokémon origin._ When questioned about the break-in, a man we can identify as Alexander Pyrus, the famous Pokémon Archaeologist and Dragon Avatar of the Equinox Region, told us that the artefact was safe and that, for safety reasons, it was better for our reporters _not_ to know about the identity of the item in question. Mr Pyrus then went on to say that he was leading the investigation into this break-in along with, to our surprise, the Equinox Champion, Albus Dumbledore: back to you at the studio."

Shutting off the television, Harry shared a look of disbelief and curiosity with his dorm-mates, all three of them thinking the same thing, 'Wonder what all _that's_ about.'

When no answers came to them, they continued with their final preparations for the holiday season, but, as for Harry, he couldn't help but think about a certain area of the school where three pseudo-legendary Pokémon were located.

'Could there be a connection?' he wondered, looking to Lucario, who watched his Tamer with eyes of warning that said it would be wrong to question further.

Harry, knowing that Lucario could sense his thoughts and not just because of their bond, knew he had no choice but to agree and accept the warning for what it was…

However, that didn't stop the thought nagging away at his mind for a fairly long while…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The journey back to the mainland aboard the SS Hogsmeade was, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the bumpiest rides that Harry had ever experienced: thanks to the wintry scene outside that looked like a school of Walrein had gone to town on the ocean, the seas were rather choppy and a fresh layer of snow was falling around the ship, making progress slow.

Within their cabin, warmed by a flame courtesy of Charmander, Harry and Ash both glanced to one another before Harry finally asked it, "So, Ash, I was just curious: how is your Dad collecting you from King's Cross Harbour? Wouldn't the Kanto Region be quite a journey for you to make?"

"Yes," Ash answered, "But Dad's staying with a good friend of his who lives in Beauxbatons City: he knows that it would be a real chore for us to come and go like that when we're meeting up with you and the guys on Boxing Day."

"What about the end of the school year?" asked Harry, "How do you get home then?"

"Dad has a submarine that takes us directly to the Kanto Region," Ash explained, "It's pretty fast because it's been worked on by some of the top Pokémon Technicians that Dad knows: gets me home in about…ooh, I think it was five hours when I came here on the first day."

"_FIVE HOURS?_" Asked Harry, almost laughing as he asked, "What powers the engine? A flipping Magnezone?"

"You'd think so with how fast it goes," Ash reasoned, "But that's just Dad: my Grandfather was a natural sea-faring Trainer and he taught Dad the ins and outs of boats and other water transports: in fact, when I was younger, we used to go sailing around the Seafoam Islands and the Lake of Rage in Johto. I…" he looked out of the window with an almost solemn expression on his face before he admitted, "I…I kind of miss those days: but now Dad's gone back to being the man I loved to call my Father, who knows? Maybe he'll take me there again."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, still slightly shocked that his friend could go from one region to another in such a short amount of time when, on a regular boat or cruise liner, a journey from Kanto to Equinox took the better part of 15 hours.

Guess being a Champion really _did_ come with perks…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Remus was waiting with Alice when the boat finally arrived back at King's Cross Harbour in Emrys Cove, both adults greeting their respected charges warmly, though Harry was once again bowled over by Moony as the Mightyena tackled him and licked him in greeting. With a friendly hug to the large canine Pokémon, Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and, joining Neville in the back seat of Alice's car – Remus in the passenger seat in the front and Moony curled up between the two boys – they set off back to Godric's Forest.

Travelling through Solstice Valley – which was the quickest route back to the Forest from the Cove – was like something out of a dream for Harry: the high-peaked cliff tops of the valley's two sides were lined with ice and snow and every so often, a Pokémon darted amongst the trees or into the river or into the caves that were set into the walls. At one point, there was a bit of a tailback close to Nimbus Town due to a herd of Bouffalant being herded across the gorge's main connecting point.

However, despite this and despite a stop close to the border of Diagon City for a tea break, the car finally pulled into the Forest and into the driveway of Neville and Alice's house at 9:55pm – the group having left Emrys Cove at 3:30pm – where Harry, sluggishly, moved off towards his home, Remus thanking Alice before he followed his charge. Entering the house, Harry kicked off his shoes and breathed in the scent of home before he turned and, with a smile to Remus, told him, "I'm going straight to bed, okay, Uncle Remus?"

"Sure, kiddo," Remus nodded, giving Harry a warm hug as he added, "It's good to see you back at home, Harry: this place got kind of quiet without you around."

Harry's response was to yawn as he made his way upstairs and, once he reached his room, a smile tugged at Harry's lips as he saw the scattered clothes and open books on the Pokémon World looking as though he'd never left. However, as he looked at the clothes, Harry then laughed as he realised that Remus must have washed them since they didn't smell too bad either.

Moving to his bed, Harry sat down, pulled off the white duster he'd worn on his first day to Arceus – students were allowed to keep them as travelling coats for outside the school – and, changing into his night-clothes, he paused only once to release Charmander and Lucario from their Poké-Balls, the Aura Pokémon settling down in his usual place next to Harry's bed while Charmander moved to a place near the window where a charred circle was located.

Turning in a new circle, Charmander blew embers onto the ground, heating his personally-made bed before he settled down and, with a cry of delight to Harry that the Aura Tamer interpreted as _good-night_, the Fire Lizard fell asleep, Lucario following suit seconds later.

Pulling himself into bed, Harry turned his head and looked at a framed photo that was the same one Aunt Petunia had given him on the day he'd received Prinplup, the sight of his parents smiling back at him bringing a tired smile to Harry's face as he closed his eyes with a final thought;

'I'm home…'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

When Remus went to prepare breakfast the next morning, he was surprised to find the house remarkably empty; calling out Moony, Remus asked, "Do you know where Harry is?"

Moony shook his head before he lowered his snout to the floor and sniffed at the ground, lifting his head a few seconds later and, with a bark to Remus, he ran out to the back yard that ran behind the house. Following Moony, Remus was a little surprised when he found Harry standing in the back-yard with Lucario by his side, both Tamer and Pokémon looking slightly bedraggled despite the fresh feeling of the new morning. In front of them were five discs with images of Poké-Balls on them and, from the looks of things, they were being used for target practice.

"Harry?" asked Remus, earning a turn of the head from the young Hoenn Tamer, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to master a move," Harry explained, his forehead slightly caked with sweat as he added, "I'm fine, Uncle Remus: just thought I'd get some training in before the fun begins."

"It's only 9am," Remus argued, earning a shrug from Harry that made the man laugh as he added, "You _really_ are your Father's son."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry chuckled, returning his attention to the targets as he added, "Now, Lucario, let's try this again: Aura Sphere!"

'I thought it'd be _that_ move,' Remus thought to himself, watching as Lucario put his hands together, a small orb of blue Aura energy forming between his palms, the eyes of the Aura Pokémon almost shimmering in the light of the attack.

As Remus watched in shock, his expression soon turned to disappointment when the attack suddenly exploded, sending a cloud of smoke across the garden and earning a growl from Harry, "No! Not again: _why_ is this always happening?"

Lucario turned his head to Harry, his fierce eyes on the Tamer before Harry, meeting Lucario's gaze, remarked, "Of course I don't blame you, partner: it's just…this is the one move of yours that I _didn't_ want to get wrong."

'He can understand Lucario's thoughts!' Remus realised as Lucario just nodded before Harry sighed and, turning to Remus, he laughed before he shrugged.

"Guess we keep trying," he reasoned, rubbing dust from his coat as he asked, "Uncle Remus, has Moony ever had a move like this? You know? One he struggled to learn?"

"Yes," Remus answered, stroking his friend's fur gently as he explained, "When he was a Poochyena, my Father, Jonathon Lupin, taught my partner the move Shadow Ball through a Technical Machine: oh…" he smiled as Moony looked to him with a sense of reminisce, "How we struggled: because Moony was a Dark Type, we thought it would be easy to learn a Ghost Move like Shadow Ball, but every time, Moony either blew something up…including himself, or he'd accidentally swallow the orb and have a bit of a tummy ache or…"

Moony's snarl cut Remus off before the man laughed as he added, "I know it wasn't his fault, but we were _so_ stubborn, the two of us: ironically, by the time we mastered it, and when we did so, the first time we successfully used it, Moony evolved into Mightyena."

"I've never asked," Harry then piped up, "What about your Dad, Uncle Remus? Is he…"

"He's still alive," Remus answered, "Like your Uncle, your _real_ Uncle, he's not a Tamer or an Avatar, but he heads a Poké-Ranch over near Ecruteak City in the Johto Region. Last time I was over there was…well," he looked to Harry with a sense of sadness as he explained, "It…it was the week that your…your parents were killed: I didn't even learn of it until the day after I returned…_five days_ after it happened."

"That's why you take such good care of me," Harry realised, earning a nod from Remus while Harry added, "Well, I don't regret that, Uncle Remus: don't get me wrong, I like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley…but…they're not like Sirius and you and…someone else…"

Remus noticed that he looked a little guilty as he said this; narrowing his eyes, the man asked, "Like who, kiddo?"

"Doctor Snape," Harry answered.

"Oh," Remus nodded, then understanding the reason for his hesitation.

Severus Snape was James Potter's bitter rival when they were at Arceus and that rivalry had bled into the Marauders, which was the collective term for the group of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans – later, Lily Potter, Petunia Evans – later, Petunia Dursley, Frank Longbottom, Alice Walker – now, Alice Longbottom – and, finally, Peter Pettigrew.

And it was no secret that Sirius had _never_ gotten over the rivalry between James and Severus, even going as far as insisting that Snape should have been the one to die and not James.

However, if Harry had gotten through to the man and considered him in the same respect as his family and his honorary Uncle, then…it looked like the demons of the past were finally being laid to rest.

With a gentle smile, Remus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before he explained, "I don't know how James would react if he saw you in Severus' house or trusting him, but I know that he'd be proud nonetheless…same with Lily and same with me. As for…the old dog Ranger we know and love, you leave him to me, all right?"

"All right," Harry nodded, giving his Uncle a gracious smile while Remus indicated the targets.

"Now, why don't you get back to your training?" he suggested, stepping back as he added, "Moony and I will keep watch: oh, and can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Harry nodded.

"I've read it somewhere," Remus explained, "That Lucario and even Riolu if he was about to evolve, could use one hand to fire off _small_ spheres of Aura as an attack: maybe you could try it that way before going big time."

"I'll think about that," Harry smiled, returning to his training while Remus shook his head at the determination in his honorary nephew.

'James' son with the training, Lily's son with the determination and the kind nature…but that spark that shines inside him: _that's_ what makes him Just Harry.'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Christmas came to the Forest and, in the centre of the town, a large fir tree had been set up and decorated with lights and captured effects of Pokémon attacks to liven the tree up. At the very top, shining with light from a few Electric Pokémon in the Village, was a star-shaped ornament that resembled the legendary Pokémon Jirachi – since children were raised to believe that Jirachi granted their wishes on Christmas – its eyes flashing through different colours as it lit up the day and night. The tinsel was iced over by a few Powder Snows and Ice Beams as well as the tree itself kept healthy by the Grass Avatar that was the Gym Leader _and_ the Grass and Water Pokémon in town.

On Christmas Morning, Harry – who had hoped for a _small_ lie-in before the excitement began – found his prayers unanswered as Moony practically squashed him by pouncing onto the bed and licking him before he finally managed to get the Pokémon off. Washing his face in the basin, Harry emerged dressed in a long blue gown wrapped around him, Lucario and Charmader both awake and alert to the special occasion.

Meeting Remus in the lounge of their home, Harry was a little surprised to find Neville and Alice also there, Sewaddle apparently toying with a spare wrapping piece that Remus had left out, while Meganium – Mana – beamed proudly when she saw Harry, before she ran to him and nuzzled his chest warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Alice beamed, giving Harry a warm hug while the two boys exchanged high-fives.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice," Harry smiled, looking to Neville as he asked, "So…who invited whom?"

"Remus invited us," Neville explained, "We considered extending it to the others, but it would take them a long time to get here: don't worry, though; apparently Luna and Hermione will be here later-on and Train, Ash, Kris and Draco will be coming tomorrow morning."

"I thought Train was joining us?" asked Harry, looking to Remus with suspicion as he realised that his friend hadn't been in the car or nearby when they'd left the harbour.

"He said he had something important to take care of in Gryffin's Wood," Remus explained, looking out the window as he added, "I _guess_ he wanted to camp out there since I haven't seen him since we got home."

"Hope he's okay," Alice muttered, before a loud bleeping came from the nearby PC and, as they all looked, Harry saw a broad smile cross Remus' face.

"Oh that's right," he added with a chuckle, "I have a surprise for you, Harry: a Cross-Com message…with Sirius."

Neville didn't even get a chance to ask as Harry ran to the PC and, activating the screen, brought up the image of a man dressed in travel-worn denim clothes with the trademark Fire Red duster of Johto House that Harry had come to know. His hair was black with slightly bleached highlights from spending time in the sun for too long and his face was a healthy tan shade. Bright grey eyes looked at Harry with fondness before a cheerful voice asked, "Hiya pup: blimey, you've really shot up, haven't you? How's the AA?"

"Hi, Sirius," Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he explained, "Arceus is fine: I've made a lot of new friends and…and an enemy, or a rival, I don't know which…yet."

"And…" asked Sirius, "Where's your Johto duster?"

"Sirius," Harry muttered, the grey eyes on the screen then moving to Remus, who shook his head with a warning look and mouthed _not one word_.

"Where did you get?" asked Sirius, looking back to Harry.

"H…Hoenn," Harry answered, feeling slightly concerned for the look of alarm as he added, "And Doctor Snape is my Elite…but he's not nasty to me," he added quickly, "He…he treats me with respect: he lets me talk to him about anything…even Mum _and_ Dad. He also says I have a knack for my lessons like Mum did."

"I…I see," Sirius replied, though he took a deep and shaky breath before he continued, "Ah well, we don't choose our fates sometimes: so, Harry, Remy never said: who's your partner?"

"Partner_s_," Harry replied, putting emphasis on the plural as he beckoned over to his two companions as they ran to the screen, Charmander waving at the screen excitedly while Lucario just smirked.

"Charmander _and_…by Groudon, is that Lucario?" asked Sirius, earning a growl of agreement from Lucario while Sirius whistled, "Yikes, I had a feeling you'd be special, pup: you know? With you being an Aura Tamer and all that."

"Speaking of Tamer partners," Harry asked, "Where's…"

His words were cut off by a cry from Harry and Charmander as a large black-furred face filled the screen, the nose and mouth of the Pokémon covered in pale-orange fur with two rows of sharp teeth. The black fur continued down the creature's back where a bone-like collar was wrapped around its neck, three further bands that looked like bones curved over its back and two sets of silver bands wrapped around each ankle. The eyes of the creature were bright red like the colour of the dawn and its tail was thin and whip-like, the tip of the tail shaped like an arrow. Two large white horns rose from the creature's head and, as it saw Harry, the creature barked happily and licked at the screen.

"Padfoot, get down!" Sirius cried, yanking on the creature's fur while Harry laughed at the sight of Sirius' Tamer partner, another very loyal Pokémon, Houndoom.

"I think he recognises me," Harry laughed, earning a groan from Sirius.

"How couldn't he?" he asked, "His name was your first word and he used to carry you around on his back as a baby: he has missed you, though, pup: we both have."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking past Sirius as he asked, "Where are you, anyway?"

"Mt Coronet," Sirius answered, "There's been a rush of wild Pokémon going crazy around here and rumours of Pokémon Poaching: so the local police called the RU and they sent me out here: been one heck of a wild ride, I can tell you."

"Any signs of what's causing the uproar?" asked Harry, earning a shake of the head from Sirius.

"Not yet, kiddo," he answered, "But something's got them on edge: even Padfoot went a bit off the rails before I finally managed to re-connect my Tamer's Spirit to him and keep him out of the danger zone. Seems like something's _really_ unnerved them and, the worst part is, I suspect that this may be just the beginning."

"You'll figure it out, Sirius," Harry laughed, "You wouldn't be the Black Knight Ranger if you didn't."

"I still can't believe you found out my old nickname," laughed Sirius, before he stroked Padfoot's fur as he added, "Anyway, I got to get going, Harry: have a Merry Christmas and I'll see about making it back to the old Forest for your birthday, okay?"

"Okay, Sirius," Harry replied, watching as Sirius ended the call.

Turning back to the others, Harry sighed before he explained, "Thanks for that, Uncle Remus: do you think he means it?"

"One thing you need to remember, Harry," Remus answered, watching as Harry returned to the others, both Lucario and Charmander now sitting with him as he explained, "Sirius will _never_ lie to you: if he makes a promise, he'll keep it. Now, let's get started with the…"

He was cut off as a knock sounded at the door; going to answer it, Harry heard a gasp from Remus before the man returned, accompanied by Train, Scyther walking behind his Tamer.

"Hey, Train," Harry remarked, "You just missed Sirius: where've you been?"

"The Shrine," Train answered, earning an 'oh' from the others: The Shrine was a place of memoriam within Godric's Forest's namesake, Gryffin's Forest that was used as a place of honour for the fallen or for prayer: Harry had only gone there once – when he'd come to the Forest for the first time – but he could understand Train's reason.

"For your parents?" asked Neville, earning a nod from Train.

"Well, at least you're here now," Harry reasoned, smiling as he offered his friend a seat, "We were just about to get started on the presents."

"Yours are here as well, Train," Remus added, indicating a pile close to the tree in the living room as he added, "It's been a long time coming, this celebration of yours and your friends, but we managed it."

As everyone went to their presents, Remus and Alice both smiled at the child-like innocence of the kids and their Pokémon: it seemed like they'd had a rough first term – Harry, especially since he'd had to risk a great treasure for the sake of a friend – but, here and now, they were kids again.

Harry's gifts were certainly interesting: from Remus, he received a journal and an app for his Dex that allowed him to record the journal within his Poké-Dex; from Neville and Alice, he received a series of berries designed to help recover his Pokémon and undo any status damage as well as a book from Alice on cooking Poffins. From Hermione, much to Remus' surprise, Harry received a Dragon Fang, an item that, from Doctor Snape's lessons, Harry knew to enhance the power of Dragon Type Moves: there was also a note with it that suggested that Harry crush it into Charmander or whichever Dragon Type's food and feed it to them.

From Ron and the Weasleys, Harry received a new duster that was decorated with Aura-coloured flames and a large Rayquaza stitched onto the back; from Ash, Harry received a thank-you letter and an apology from Red before he also received a DVD Disk that had a sticker on the case: _Red Ketchum vs. James Potter_.

"Blimey!" gasped Neville, who was already opening his box of Berry Treats that Hermione had sent him for Sewaddle, "I remember you said your Dad had fought him, but…blimey!"

"We can watch it when everyone's here, if you like," Remus suggested, earning a thankful nod from Harry as he went for the next gift, which was from Luna and her parents: when Harry opened it, he was surprised to find a Black Belt inside, but this belt was different because it also had several circular items stitched into it that resembled Aura Spheres. The accompanying note told Harry that it was for Lucario, which made sense since Black Belts enhanced Fighting Type Moves, but he was still awed by the craftsmanship as the spheres looked like _real_ spheres frozen into existence.

His final gifts made Harry gasp as they were from his mentors, or at least four of them: from Doctor Snape, Harry received a stash of Potions and Super Potions as well as a large quantity of vitamins to help strengthen his Pokémons' stats; from Doctor McGonagall, Harry was surprised when he found a framed photo that held an image of Prinplup and Lily Potter as well as Petunia Evans and her Glaceon – Aunt Petunia's starter partner had been Eevee – on their graduation day at Arceus.

Underneath the image, engraved into a gold plaque, was what Harry thought to be a graduation quote from his Mother: _what has happened these past years shall fly me to the future that I can give my children_.

"Lily always did like to go out with a bang," Remus observed, seeing the picture while Harry, gently setting it down, he moved to the next gift, which was from Doctor Sprout. Inside was a CD and a Recording App for his Poké-Dex, both of which held the same title: _Lily Evans' Poké-Flute Performance: The Song of Lugia_ _and Lily Potter's song: The Power of One._

'Doctor Sprout _did_ say Mum used music,' Harry thought to himself, pocketing the app for later while he placed the disc with the DVD and moved onto the last present.

This one _really_ surprised him as it was from Doctor Flitwick and, when Harry opened it, he found a cube-shaped box with the initials _LE _and _JP _on the top; with the box was a note from the Ball Crafts Master:

_Your parents left this with me before they died; it is time it was returned to you;_

_Use it well_

Opening the box, Harry felt his heart stop as he found an aquamarine-coloured Poké-Ball inside it, a white ring around the split area of the orb; a set of sparkling-white star-like designs covered the base of the ball and, above the button on the ball, a name was engraved in silver: _Blitzen_.

"I…I don't believe it!" gasped Neville, looking to the orb in Harry's hand as he asked, "I…I thought Doctor Flitwick said all the Atlantic-Ice Balls had been destroyed?"

"I had a feeling he was lying," Harry admitted, looking now to Remus as he asked, "Do you know Blitzen, Uncle Remus?"

"If my theory is correct," Remus remarked, indicating the button as he added, "Go on; open it…it _is_ yours, after all."

Holding the ball out, Harry clicked the release button and watched as a flash of blue light left the orb, before it took the shape of a small horse-like creature with black fur, a few parts of the fur holding white, lightning-bolt-shaped zigzags. It had a rounded muzzle with a large, dark nose and oval, green eyes with yellow sclera. On top of its head were short, triangular ears with blue insides. Below the knees, its legs were white with black hooves and its tail was stubby, white, and had two points. Running up its neck was a spiky, white mane, which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt.

"That's a Blitzle!" Neville exclaimed, "The pre-evolved form of…"

"Zebstrika," Harry whispered, watching as Train withdrew his Poké-Dex and pointed it at the small horse/zebra-like Pokémon;

"_**Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged."**_

"Who's it from?" asked Train, looking to Harry, who was looking at Blitzle with awe and fondness.

"D…Doctor Flitwick," Harry answered, "He…he said my…my parents left him…with this…this Blitzle: Blitzen, it's called."

"Then there's only one explanation possible," Neville suggested, "This one must be the foal of your Dad's Zebstrika…and your Mum…she gave him the ball because…if anything happened to them."

"They trusted Blitzen to watch over me," Harry whispered, holding out his hand to the Pokémon; sniffing at Harry's hand, Blitzle let out a soft cry before he nuzzled the Aura Tamer's palm, his eyes closed with a fond expression on his face.

"I think they wanted you to have Blitzen like your Mum left Petunia with Prinplup," Remus suggested, earning a nod from Harry as he stroked the soft skin of what was, without a doubt, his greatest gift of the year.

'Mind you,' he thought as he introduced Blitzen to Charmander and Lucario, 'Dad could have chosen a better name than Blitzen the _Blitzle…_ah well, doesn't matter.'

**Chapter 13 and what a present: the youngling of his Dad's favourite Pokémon in his Mother's personally-crafted ball: with a new partner, what will Harry learn from his new friend?**

**Also, what will happen when the others come to the Forest and could Sirius' situation have anything to do with the break-in?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Ash and co join our hero for Christmas where Draco has a fun idea for some Yuletide fun between friends; plus, there's another evolution and Harry introduces the gang to Blitzen;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I'd like to thank 'Mr Chaos' for the idea to send a Pokémon of Harry's parents as a gift: it was originally used in **_**Harry Potter and the Master Ball**_** and sounded like the **_**perfect**_** gift: all thanks and rights go to him;**

**AN 2: So, how did you like that? Harry has a new Pokémon and it's quite the speedster; I chose Blitzle because, like a few others, it evolves into something Harry can **_**ride**_** and therefore have some more fun with later; as always, any suggestions for others Pokémon are welcome;**

**AN 3: Also, regards to Sirius, he's a free man in this – as you may have guessed by now – but he won't be sticking around in-story for long when he appears: originally, I had wanted to give him Zorua – because of its playful nature – but I'd already made Remus a Dark Tamer with Mightyena, so I chose my all-time favourite Johto Pokémon: Houndoom**


	14. Fun in the Forest Pt 1

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: Be patient: just because Sirius isn't always around in THIS adventure doesn't mean I plan on him staying that way;**

**Tsunaswordrainguardian1: I'm glad someone sees the imagination I put into my work rather than simply criticising it all the time: thanks for that;**

**T4: I appreciate the idea, my friend: it has potential and, who knows, maybe the one I use in this chapter could be one of those things; also, I never realised that little titbit about Houndoom, so thanks for that: now it definitely makes sense for him to be Sirius' partner;**

**Magical fan18: Couldn't have put it any better myself;**

_Your parents left this with me before they died; it is time it was returned to you;_

_Use it well_

_Opening the box, Harry felt his heart stop as he found an aquamarine-coloured Poké-Ball inside it, a white ring around the split area of the orb; a set of sparkling-white star-like designs covered the base of the ball and, above the button on the ball, a name was engraved in silver: Blitzen._

"_That's a Blitzle!" Neville exclaimed, "The pre-evolved form of…"_

"_Zebstrika," Harry whispered…_

Chapter 14: Fun in the Forest Pt. 1

It was just before sunset when Harry, who was watching Blitzen run around the back yard, displaying his speed to his new trainer, heard a knock at the door. Calling his new friend over, Harry ran to the door just in time to see Draco Malfoy step inside, Growlithe at his side, a case in the boy's hand.

Meeting Harry's questioning gaze, Draco smiled before he explained, "Mother sent me a few hours early and wanted me to ask if I could stay for the rest of the holiday."

"You're more than welcome to, Mr Malfoy," Remus explained, taking the boy's case before he asked, "Harry, I'll put him with you and Train for the time being, is that okay?"

"Sure, Uncle Remus," Harry nodded, inviting Draco inside before he added, "Train and Neville are over at Neville's place with Aunt Alice: apparently she has a gift for him for Scyther."

"Wonder what it could be," Draco smirked, watching as Growlithe ran through to the kitchen and, seconds later, the two boys joined the Puppy Pokémon, who was now introducing himself to Harry's new partner, much to Draco's shock as he asked, "Blimey, who's is the Blitzle?"

"Mine," Harry answered, unclipping the Atlantic-Ice Ball from his belt as he added, "Christmas present from Doctor Flitwick: his name is Blitzen and he's the foal of my Dad's Zebstrika."

"Wow," Draco gasped, moving over to Blitzen as he held out his hand; sniffing at the boy's palm, Blitzen let out a cry of delight before he nuzzled Draco's palm, a smile then crossing the Malfoy's face as he whispered, "He's beautiful…and so strong: I can tell."

"How?" asked Harry, Growlithe now seeking some attention from the Aura Tamer while Blitzen remained next to Draco.

"Being one of the Gym Leader's sons," Draco explained, "You learn to recognise strengths and differences in Pokémon and their types: in Blitzen's case, his glossy coat and strong leg muscles show that he's both fast and strong. Plus, there's a strength to his eyes that's like the sparks he can use in an attack. Another example," he then added, indicating Growlithe, who was now licking playfully at Harry's fingers, "Is Growlithe: his bright red coat, which is a sign of high intensity in his energy, is a sign of true power. Also, his sharp claws and teeth allow for stronger attacks: where a Pokémon is concerned, the appearance and progress it makes is mostly found in its look."

"Wow," Harry whispered, chuckling softly as he asked, "Got plans to become a Breeder, have you, Draco?"

"Breeder or Healer," Draco confessed, now calling Growlithe over as he explained, "Mum's sister, the leader of the Diagon City Gym, also spends part-time as a Healer and, whenever Father was doting on Jason, Mother would take me there to see her. In fact," he then added, shrugging ruefully as he explained, "She's not the only relative who's famous in the family."

"She's not?"

"Nope," Draco admitted, "Sirius Black, the famous Pokémon Ranger, and Regulus Black, the Elite Four Member? They're brothers to one another, but cousins to Mum and Aunt Andromeda: according to Mother, there've been members of the Pokémon World with the name of Black in each of the five regions as well as Equinox. I wouldn't be surprised to find the same could be said about you and your family, Harry."

"Maybe," Harry replied, "No-one's ever really told me about my parents' families: I mean, I know that Dad's Dad, my Grandfather, was a Breeder of Sawsbuck who lived outside Icirrus City, but aside from Aunt Petunia, I've never really asked about Mum's side of the family."

"Maybe you should look into it," Draco reasoned, pulling a Pokémon Treat from his pocket that he fed to Growlithe before he added, "You may be surprised what you discover. Anyway, aside from Train and Neville, have either of our dorm-mates turned up yet?"

"Ash and Hermione?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Draco, "No, not yet, though Remus said that they should be here before tomorrow morning."

"How about Luna and Kris?"

"Same answer."

"Well then," Draco sighed, indicating the front door as he asked, "How do you fancy showing me around the Forest then?"

With a smile, Harry nodded before he recalled Blitzen into his ball and led Draco out of the house to show him around the village…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Early the next morning, Harry, Draco and Train were awoken by a loud bleeping sound that came from Harry's bedside drawer; while Draco made a complaint about it being too early, Harry groaned before he pulled out his Pokétch and, activating its Inter-Cross-Com function, he asked, "Who is it?"

"Harry?" asked Hermione, her face appearing on screen in front of what looked like a stretch limousine, "Sorry to call so early, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news: I won't be at the Forest with you guys and I'm afraid that…that I won't see you until we return to Arceus."

"Why not?" asked Draco, pulling himself up next to Harry while Train went off to use the bathroom.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, "Draco: you're there already?"

"Long story," Draco admitted, wiping sleep from his eyes as he asked, "Well…so why aren't you going to be here?"

"Mum's been invited to attend a special festival in the Village of Dragons," Hermione explained, "And, since it'll take too long to reach you at Godric's Forest, she's said that I'm going with her. It should be interesting: I mean, since I'm a Dragon Tamer and everything, I'll be able to speak to and examine all sorts of Dragon Type Pokémon. But…I didn't want you thinking that I was leaving you high and dry."

"That's okay," sighed Harry, craning his neck as he added, "Hey, and thanks for the Dragon Fang: I've decided to wait for Charmander to evolve into Charizard before I feed it to him."

"That makes sense," Hermione agreed, before a car horn sounded behind her; with an apologetic look, she added, "Oh, sorry you two: got to go! Have fun."

"You too," Harry replied, shutting off the Cross-Com before he strapped his Pokétch to his wrist and, glancing to Draco, he asked, "What's wrong, Draco? You sounded almost disappointed with Hermione not being here."

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry," Draco reasoned, "It's just that…I had a bit of an idea for some fun and, since there were eight of us, it'd work, but it's okay: we can change plans."

As Harry went to get ready for the day ahead, a part of him couldn't help but wonder what Draco had in mind for their time together within the Forest with their friends.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Ash and Kris were the first of their friends to arrive, close to dinnertime, with their Pokémon and, in Ash's case, his Father, Red Ketchum, in tow: seeing the Champion, Harry greeted him warmly before he glanced to Kris as he asked, "Where are your parents, Kris? Didn't they want to join us either?"

"Dad had an emergency meeting to attend with Don George in Diagon City," Kris explained, "So Mum had to remain behind in Solaceon Town to look after our Pokémon with Grandma."

"Solaceon…" Harry whispered, before he asked, "Hey, do you know anything about…"

"The Dig Site break-in?" asked Kris, shaking his head as he confessed, "Unfortunately not, Harry: I tried to get a closer look, but Grandpa caught me and threatened to stop me coming here if I tried it again."

"Do your grandparents run the Day Care there?" asked Draco, earning a glance from Harry as he explained, "Pokémon Day Care: it's where most trainers leave their Pokémon for private training and better lifestyles: there's one in each region."

"The one in Goldenrod is also a hospital after…after the fire," Train explained, making his presence known as he stepped in from out the back, his low voice making Harry feel uneasy given the history and tragedy that his friend had suffered because of the fire.

"There's also one near Saffron City," Ash explained, "Dad's met them a few times: says they're rather nice people, but I never knew anyone who was raised by a Day Care couple."

"It's nothing _that_ special," Kris reasoned, "I mean they helped me learn how to understand Seel in and out of battle and also taught me about looking after him, but other than that…they're just like any other family."

Harry couldn't help but agree as he looked back to Ash as he added, "By the way, tell your Dad thanks for the DVD: Remus has said that we can sit down and watch the battle later-on, but it'd be better off if we did so when everyone's here."

"Which isn't the case," Draco added, but Ash cut him off.

"Hermione won't be here, I know," he explained, indicating his own Pokétch, which was a bright shade of electric-yellow as he explained, "She got in touch with each of us: bit of a disappointment, but we can't let that spoil our fun."

"That's right," Luna's familiar voice called out to them, the Fairy Tamer appearing behind Draco as though she'd been there all the time, "We can still enjoy ourselves: so, what's the game-play, Harry?"

"First things first," Harry reasoned, indicating his house as he explained, "Aunt Alice has made a welcome dinner for everyone and then we'll talk about what we can do next: I don't really know what it is, but Remus also says that he has a late surprise for me."

"Speaking of surprises," Draco then chuckled, following his friends into the house where they all managed to fit rather comfortably, "Harry has got one for you guys as well."

Harry just nodded before everyone settled down to dinner…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After dinner and some light conversations between the parents and the kids – which also included Kris inquiring to Alice about looking after certain Forest-Kind Pokémon while Draco had a rather in-depth talk with Red about being a Champion and raising so many different Pokémon – the group gathered in the main yard in front of Neville's home – which was situated right next door to the Gym – before Harry, turning to Draco, asked, "So, since we're all here now…more or less; how about giving us this idea of yours, Draco?"

"It won't work," Draco remarked, but the others were now looking at him with interest, "Oh…all right then, but it doesn't really matter now."

"Humour us," Luna suggested, earning a snigger from Harry at her nonchalant request.

"In short," Draco reasoned, "I figured we could each show our Pokémon's' collective progress in a sort of miniature Battle Tournament: eight of us becoming four and then the four becoming two and the two becoming one."

"And…the one?" asked Train, a part of him intrigued by the idea.

"Well," Draco admitted, "Since the school already considers us as a sort of group who can't be separated, I thought that the winner of the Tournament could become our official leader and get to name the group as well. But, like I said, without Hermione…it doesn't really work."

"I still say we go ahead with it," Luna suggested, earning a look from Draco, "We may have lost one member, but we're not any means unable to have fun: perhaps if someone else dropped out or we changed the way of battle to a Double Battle, then…"

"There's no need to do that, Luna," Remus piped up, approaching the group with Red, Alice and, to Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon at his sides. Forsaking his friends, Harry ran to his relatives and hugged them warmly, Vernon giving him a firm handshake while Petunia placed a gentle kiss against his brow, before Remus added, "Told you I had a surprise, Harry: and there's more…seven, become eight once more."

"How?" asked Draco, before his question was answered as Vernon stepped aside to reveal a muscular young man with short cut dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt with denim jeans and travel-worn sneakers, a white pack over one shoulder along with a belt that currently held four Poké-Balls.

"Hey cousin," laughed Dudley, looking to Harry with a wink, "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, "I thought you started your journey the day after I left Little Whinging Town?"

"I did," Dudley answered, "But when I got close to Patronus Falls in the west of the region, Mum and Dad called me and said that Remus wanted to arrange a surprise visit for Christmas: so I booked the first train back from Nimbus Town to Ravenclaw Town and came here with Mum and Dad."

"You've changed," Harry noted, indicating the balls at Dudley's belt as he added, "Quite the family there, huh?"

"You can talk!" laughed Dudley, indicating Harry's own belt as he explained, "Remus told Mum and she told me that your Riolu partner evolved into Lucario: now _that's_ a real ally if there ever was one. So," he then asked, looking to Draco, "What do you say? Feel like letting a non-Tamer join your little Tournament?"

"Sure," Draco laughed, approaching and introducing himself to Dudley, the other members of the team doing the same before Draco explained, "Now, to be fair, I suggest we all take a button or write our names down and then have one of the adults draw the names for the battles. Then, Battle One's winner with face Battle Two's and Battle Three's will face Battle Four's. In the interest of fairness, we have a First, Second and Third Place winner, but…I guess we'll need prizes."

"I can take care of that," Alice suggested, looking to Red, who nodded in agreement as Alice explained, "Third Place winner shall receive 20 Poké Dollars and a Great Ball as a prize; Second Place will receive 40 Poké Dollars and a choice of _any_ TM available from the selection within my collection as Gym Leader of Godric's Forest."

"And First Place winner," Remus then added, "Won't just lead and name your gathering, but they'll also get 100 Poké Dollars and _one_ Tutor Move for any _one_ of their Pokémon courtesy of Alice's Mother, Augusta Longbottom."

"Augusta?" asked Harry, looking to Neville, who shrugged.

"She lives out in the depths of the Gryffin's Forest," Neville explained, "Her land is a sort of sanctuary for Forest Types and abandoned Pokémon, but Remus is right: she's also a Move Tutor and I say that sounds like a brilliant prize."

"Then it's set," Draco agreed, looking to the others as he added, "Everyone else will get 10 PDs just so there are no losers in this: agreed?"

"Agreed," chorused the group, each of them then drawing a slip of paper from the adults before they wrote their names down and, thanks to Ash, they were able to store the slips in a hat for drawing.

Handing his hat to his Father, Ash stepped back and watched as Red ruffled up the papers before he drew the first name as he explained, "The first combatant of the first battle is…" he looked to the paper before he announced, "…Train McKenzie!"

"Nice," Train whispered, watching as Red handed the hat to Remus, no doubt in some act of fair play to avoid biased choices as Remus put his hand into the hat.

"And Train's opponent is…" he explained, drawing the slip from the hat before he laughed, "Ooh…a good match here: Train's opponent is Draco Malfoy!"

'A Fire Type like Growlithe against a Flying and Bug Type like Scyther,' Harry thought, noticing Train and Draco share an amusing challenger's glare with one another, 'Unless they've been catching Pokémon when I haven't seen them, this _will_ be interesting.'

"The second battle's first contender," Aunt Petunia then explained, pulling her own slip from the hat before she exclaimed, "Is…Harry Potter!"

'How did I not see this coming?' Harry wondered, looking to Luna, Ash, Neville, Kris and Dudley, a part of him wondering which of them he'd be going up against.

Uncle Vernon answered that question as he exclaimed, "Harry's opponent for the second battle…Kristopher Storm!"

While Harry and Kris shared encouraging, but similarly-challenging glances with one another, a smirk touched Harry's lips as he knew that his battle was also going to be interesting: the power of Water and Ice against one of his trio of Fire, Fighting or Electric. Either way, the advantage was evenly-split, but Harry knew Kris wouldn't just roll over and accept this as an easy battle: he'd fight with his heart.

"The third battle," Alice then explained, drawing her own slip as she announced, "The first challenger…Ash Ketchum!"

'Oh boy,' Harry thought, a few of the others mirroring that thought as they looked amongst themselves: as Ash had proven in Battle Class, AIT and Questing, not to mention in the tunnels of Pendragon Caverns on Halloween _and_ Poké-Sport, he wasn't exactly a pushover.

"And his opponent," Remus explained, drawing a slip from the hat, "Dudley Dursley!"

"Which means," Red then finished, "The final battle is Neville Longbottom versus Luna Lovegood: now, we'll give you one hour to prepare and, in some cases," he added, eyeing each of them individually as he explained, "Decide which Pokémon you're going to use: as Champion of Kanto, I volunteer to referee the three battles that _don't_ feature my son and, Mrs Longbottom, would you mind doing that one?"

"Of course," Alice answered, indicating the distant rooftop silhouette of her Gym as she explained, "We'll use the Battle Arena within the Gym for our battles and I expect fair and even competition between each of you. Now, also in the interest of fairness, just in case any of you haven't done so yet, these battles will be one-on-one Pokémon Battles, so choose wisely. After today's four battles, we'll have our semi-final battles in two days' time and the final on New Ho-Oh's Day. When the final is going on, we'll also have the semi-final's losing two battle it out to decide the third-place winner: do you understand the rules and set-up?"

"Yes Ma'am," the group replied, though Neville called Alice Mum rather than Ma'am.

"Then, off you go," Remus instructed, "Our first battle: Train vs. Draco, will take place in one hour at the Gym."

With that, the team disbanded, each of them focused solely on their thoughts for the battles ahead and the prospect of leading their band of brothers and sisters in the days ahead…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

'Okay,' thought Harry, sat alone within his bedroom, his three Pokémon standing before him, 'Which one of you three should be perfect for a battle against Kris that's both fun…but serious?'

'_Your friend uses the Water Pokémon, Seel, does he not?_' asked Lucario, earning a nod from Harry, '_Unlike the evolved form, Seel holds a disadvantage against Blitzen's type while he has a strong effect against Charmander. If you wish to enjoy the battle, I would go with either myself or Charmander as this is not a battle you're looking to do serious damage in._'

"Good point, Lucario," Harry whispered, looking to Blitzen as he added, "But, you and Charmander have had Battle Experience while this would be Blitzen's first battle…probably _ever._ And, besides, no offence, partner, but I think I'd much rather save you for the final…if we get that far."

'_Agreed,_' Lucario nodded, '_No sense in going with your personal trump card so soon: besides, your friends will expect you to use me given our strong bond._'

"Personally," Harry shrugged, "I'm more concerned with the possibility of Kris having more than one Pokémon: he's a Sinnoh student, Lucario, so I don't know what he's been doing outside of lessons."

Lucario just chuckled within Harry's mind…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

"What do you think, then?"

"Personally," Red answered as he sat with Remus, Alice, Petunia and Vernon inside the staff office of the Gym, "My money's on either Harry or Ash or Draco being the ones to succeed: and that's not me speaking as a Father. It's me speaking on what I saw that day in the Caverns."

"Then again," Petunia piped up, "The seven of them haven't seen Dudley in action and Harry's only battle with his cousin was back before Remus arrived at the house. He's changed a lot since that day: oh," she then added, handing Remus a blue backpack with a swirling vortex insignia on the top as she explained, "Here; after the battle, give this to him: should help with his lessons and such."

"I will," Remus agreed, looking to Alice as he asked, "How about Neville, Alice? Do you think he has a chance in this?"

"As his Mother," Alice replied, "I think he has as much of a chance as anyone else…however, as a Gym Leader…I don't know: he may yet surprise us all."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Vernon muttered, his eyes fixed on the arena below them as he added, "The kids should be on their way now…"

_**Emerald Destiny**_

"Wow; this place is amazing!"

Harry just smiled as he and Neville led Ash and the rest of the group into the Godric's Forest Gym, Neville then taking the lead as he guided them through the maze and towards the main arena, above which was a platform that descended down from the staffroom. It was on this platform that Red stood and, as he stepped out, he looked to the others before he explained, "Everyone except for Train and Draco kindly wait on the observation deck with the adults: it's a much better view from up there."

The kids made their way over, Harry then noticing Pikachu, Ash's partner, looking around the room with excitement and a sort of 'pumped-up' nature towards the battle that he was about to participate in.

Once they were all seated, the group directed their attention to the arena floor as Red, standing in a perfectly-situated halfway point between Train and Draco, explained, "This is the first battle of the Godric's Forest Battle Tournament…"

'Good name,' thought Harry, watching as Draco and Train both reached for Poké-Balls at their belts.

"These battles will be one-on-one battles with the victor being decided when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle," Red continued, "Furthermore, the use of items and switch-out moves are prohibited and all battles are both for fun and enjoyment, but also for the victory. Now, let the first battle begin: from Nurmengard Isle, Draco Malfoy…"

Draco lifted his hands in welcome, as though performing to a crowd…which he was, sort of; as the group cheered their friend on, Red continued, "And, now living within Fortree City, Train McKenzie!"

Once again, the group cheered while Harry and Ash both shared the thought of, 'This is going to be awkward: who do we cheer for when the battles are fun and serious at the same time?'

"Begin!" Red commanded, Harry then noticing a smirk crossing Train's face while Draco just scoffed, both of them reaching for Poké-Balls that Harry could just tell _didn't_ hold their partners.

"Meditite," commanded Train, "Time to bring the pain, girl!"

In a flash of blue light, Train's Pokémon appeared, her appearance and her presence as Train's ally surprising the group as they looked to her: Meditite looked like a small child sat in a meditative position, with knees bent and feet together with its hands resting on its knees. Its lower body was blue, with white on the wrists, feet, and lower body. Its onion-shaped head was also white with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks and two round, swirled ears on the sides of its head.

Drawing his Dex, as did a few of the others, Harry examined the Pokémon on the field:

"_**Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training."**_

As he looked away from the field, Harry scoffed before he asked, "All right, confession time: by show of hands…who here has more than one Pokémon on their team?"

Harry raised his hand…as did the rest of the challengers in the mock Tournament, Harry then catching a knowing smile on Kris' face as he saw Harry looking at him.

Maybe his battle wouldn't be as easy as he thought…

Back on the field, Draco just laughed before he asked, "So I see that our own private theories about the battle being simply between partners was a little off, eh, Train?"

"Meditite was my first captured Pokémon before I started at Arceus," Train explained, "Annabeth brought her to me on Halloween and we've been training together when we weren't around you lot. Though the look on your face tells me I'm not the only one with deceptions, is that right, Draco?"

"Damn straight," Draco laughed, drawing his own Poké-Ball as he commanded, "Tyrogue: let's show Train how _we_ fight!"

Once again, surprise was shared amongst the group as Draco's Pokémon was revealed: he looked like a young pre-teen with pale skin and yellow eyes, his hands holding three fingers while his feet were covered by brown leather shoes. Its lower body was covered with brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. Tyrogue had three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding as well as sets of white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists.

Once again, Harry lifted his Dex to the creature as he saw a real battle coming up:

_**Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon. Tyrogue is the pre-evolved form of Hitmontop, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. It has a small but very energetic body.**_ _**It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes."**_

'Two Fighting Types going up against one another,' Harry thought, looking back to the battle as he added, 'I was right when I said this Tournament would provide some interesting battles.'

**Chapter 14 and another mini-arc is started: this idea came to me to demonstrate the other members of the group and for a bit of fun, but who will win and who will lead the group?**

**Also, now that we know the others have surprises up their sleeve, how will this affect the battles to come?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Draco vs. Train and there's another evolution, but the battle is far from over; plus, Harry vs. Kris and surprises on both sides when two friends collide;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: How did you like the Pokémon I chose then? Personally, I don't know why I picked Tyrogue: probably because, like Draco, he's unpredictable and can have many possible futures: I don't know…what do you think?**

**AN 2: This mini-arc thing of mine WON'T be in every adventure: I just did it as a starter for the first adventure as a sort of 'calm before the storm' sort of thing;**


	15. Fun in the Forest Pt 2

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I've already made my mind up and hope you enjoy it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Maybe later in the adventure when more get to gather, okay?**

**Tsunaswordrainguardian1: No shiny, but there will be special feats for certain Pokémon;**

'_Two Fighting Types going up against one another,' Harry thought, looking back to the battle as he added, 'I was right when I said this Tournament would provide some interesting battles.'_

Chapter 15: Fun in the Forest Pt. 2

Tyrogue and Meditite faced off against one another, neither one of them seemingly able to out-intimidate the other as they both seemed to be ready for battle.

"This will be interesting," Neville mused from his seat on the observation deck, "They're both Fighting Types, but Tyrogue only knows a limited amount of moves _and_ Meditite has the advantage because she can use Psychic Moves."

"Don't forget, Neville," Harry retorted, looking over the back of his seat to his friend, "This is Draco that Train is facing: he's not known for going down easily, even if he _is_ the underdog son of Lucius Malfoy."

"Meditite!" commanded Train, the battle having begun with the introduction of their Pokémon, "Let's make this swift and enjoyable: use Meditate!"

Meditite closed her eyes, placing her hands together while her body was enveloped by a white aura; while this went on, Harry and Luna both shivered as, because of their Tamer types, they could actually _feel_ the energy rolling off the dual-type Pokémon.

"Meditating won't save her from me," Draco laughed, "You think Tyrogue's weak just because he knows limited moves? Well, you're wrong: Tyrogue, attack while she's distracted: use Bullet Punch!"

Tyrogue let out a cry of response before he lifted his arms and charged forwards, both arms glowing with bright fiery-red light as he neared Meditite: swinging his arms outwards, Tyrogue struck at Meditite…but the Meditate Pokémon suddenly moved with incredible speed.

"How's that happen?" asked Ash, Pikachu sharing his shock as he asked, "I thought Meditite was helpless?"

"No," Harry answered, "Just meditating…and while Meditate only raises the attack stat of a Pokémon, Meditite herself is pretty fast because of intense meditative training."

"Harry's right," Train grinned, lifting his head with a proud smile as he added, "And now you'll see the results of _our_ training, Draco: Meditite, use Psycho Cut!"

'Must be an Egg Move,' Harry thought to himself, watching as Meditite's hands began to glow with white light, before she slashed them outwards, a series of white circles flying from her arms and striking at Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémon placing his hands in front of his face in an attempt to protect himself.

"Draco must have trained Tyrogue before now," Dudley whispered, watching as Tyrogue's steadfast defence seemed to work against the assault from Meditite, "But it won't be enough: Psycho Cut has a strong critical hit ratio."

"Sounds like you've encountered it before," Harry mused, earning a shrug from his cousin.

"Load of Psychic Trainers hang around the falls for meditative purposes," Dudley explained, "One of their Pokémon knew the move and nearly wiped my guys out: then of course, there's the fact that not only a Psychic Pokémon can use it. Luna's Mother is infamous with the move."

"That's true," Luna reasoned, before her face turned sad as Tyrogue's defence was finally shattered by the attack, Tyrogue now struggling to get back to his feet as he faced Meditite.

"Brave little guy, isn't he?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from the others while Pikachu cheered Tyrogue on.

"Time to slow her down," Draco decided, looking to Tyrogue, who seemed almost eager to go on, "Good boy: use Rock Slide!"

With another cry of response, Tyrogue's body began to glow white, a series of rings appearing over the field before, as the rings opened, rocks fell down onto the field, Meditite's speed managing to avoid a few, but as two collided, their stony edges chipped apart, the chips striking at Meditite, knocking her down.

"Meditite!" cried Train, smirking before he looked to Draco as he added, "Nice strategy: but it won't work: Meditite, send Tyrogue his present back: use Confusion!"

"Another Psychic Move?" asked Kris, earning a nod from Harry as Meditite's eyes suddenly shone with a purple glow that was mirrored around Tyrogue's body; lifting her arms, Meditite seemed to lift Tyrogue into the air before she slammed him down again, Tyrogue's strong body still taking heavy damage as the attack hit.

"Stand strong, Tyrogue!" Draco commanded, but, as the smoke cleared, the young Fire Tamer's words must have hit home as a bright blue light began to shine from within the crater formed from Tyrogue's crash.

"What?" gasped Dudley.

"Tyrogue's evolving," Harry explained, earning a gasp of awe from the others.

"I wonder who he'll become," Remus mumbled, earning confused glances from the kids; with a smile, the Dark Avatar explained, "Like a few others, Tyrogue is a member of a Branch Evolutionary Family: like Eevee can become Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon or Umbreon through evolutions, so too can Tyrogue become one of three depending on its stats."

"Stats?" asked Kris.

"If its attack is higher than its defence," Alice explained, "Then it becomes Hitmonlee; if its defence is higher than its attack, then it becomes Hitmonchan, but if the attack and defence are equal, then Tyrogue becomes Hitmontop."

"Wow," gasped Ash, looking back to the arena as a tall figure rose from within the blue light, a pair of strong eyes glaring at Meditite with renewed fury as it lifted its hands, revealing two powerful-looking boxing gloves.

"Defence," Harry remarked, noticing his friends drawing their Dexes, "Hitmonchan!"

"_**Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye."**_

"And even better," Harry then added, "When Tyrogue evolves into one of its three forms, it learns new moves along with them!"

"That's right," Draco laughed, watching as Hitmonchan rose from the crater, his eyes almost glowing as he added, "Like this one: Hitmonchan, attack Meditite with Comet Punch!"

Running forwards, Hitmonchan struck out at Meditite, his quick fists hitting the Pokémon with swiftness and direction as the Pokémon struck out at least six different times before landing a hook that would make any Boxing Champion proud.

"Nice," Kris laughed, "Now we've got a fight."

"Maybe so, Kris," Train argued, "But this fight isn't over: Meditite, use Psycho Cut!"

"Not this time," Draco laughed, "Get in close, Hitmonchan, use Revenge!"

As Hitmonchan seemed to stand his ground, Dudley looked to his cousin before he asked, "Revenge?"

"A counter-attacking move," Harry explained, "Revenge allows the opponent to attack first and then, when the damage is done, it gets returned, usually through physical force, to the opponent with double the power!"

"And since Psycho Cut," Ash explained, watching as the rings struck Hitmonchan, who was now glowing with a bright orange-coloured aura that only seemed to get brighter with each hit, "Is a Psychic Move…can you say Game Over?"

"I can," Draco exclaimed, "Do it, Hitmonchan!"

Charging forwards with a cry, Hitmonchan's left glove seemed to glow with orange light before he thrust it outwards, a powerful beam of orange firing from the glove and striking back at Meditite, who screamed in pain and shock as she was thrown back from the force.

When the light and the resulting smoke cleared, Hitmonchan stood tall, proud and sturdy, but Meditite was down on the ground, spirals in her eyes.

"Meditite is unable to battle," Red announced from his referee spot on the floor, "Hitmonchan is the winner and the victory goes to Draco!"

"Nice work, Train," Draco remarked, walking over to Train with Hitmonchan by his side, "You fought well: using Meditite's Psychic advantage over Tyrogue and _then_ using it on Hitmonchan was a strategic move! I know it's unlikely that ours would be, but I think it's safe to say that a Battle Master would be proud of such determination."

"Thanks, Draco," Train replied, shaking the boy's hand as he added, "And congratulations on Tyrogue evolving: were you going for Hitmonchan at all?"

"Actually," Draco laughed, "I was after Hitmontop, but I guess he'll do!"

Hitmonchan face-faulted as Draco recalled him, the two boys returning to the observation deck as Red then announced, "The next battle of the Tournament is about to begin: Harry Potter of Godric's Forest vs. Kristopher Storm of Solaceon Town: would both combatants make their way to the arena?"

"This should be interesting," chorused the boys, both of them glancing to one another before they laughed and made their way down to the arena; once they were in place, Harry unclipped his ball from his belt while Kris did the same.

Red, meanwhile, returned to his spot as he explained, "Once again, this is one-on-one for advancement to the semi-final of the GF Tournament: no switching out and no items may be used: let the match…_begin!_"

"Blitzen," Harry commanded, much to the surprise of the group, "Let's ride!"

Throwing his Atlantic-Ice Ball into the arena, Harry watched with a proud smile as his Blitzle ally appeared in a flurry of white snow and blue light, the proud Pokémon rearing up with delight and a sense of challenge as he faced Kris.

"Blitzen the Blitzle?" asked Ash from the audience, earning a murmur of agreement from the others while Ash drew his Poké-Dex from his belt:

"_**Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon; Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate."**_

"Blame James," Remus remarked, seeing the boy's confusion with the name, "As Harry said at the house, Blitzen is his Dad's Zebstrika's foal."

"So expect some serious power," Draco laughed as Kris drew his Poké-Ball from his belt.

"Wooper, let's make waves!" he commanded, throwing out his Poké-Ball before his own caught Pokémon appeared in a flash of light: a mostly blue, amphibious Pokémon that resembled an axolotl. Wooper's head was large compared to its body, and it had black eyes are small and round. It had purple, branching gills on the sides of its head. Wooper stands upright on its small, round feet, and had a large, thick tail. On its belly were dark blue, curved markings.

"Good move," Train remarked, earning a disbelieving look from Dudley.

"How?" he asked, "Wooper's a Water Type, so against an Electric Type, he'd be weaker, wouldn't he?"

"Normally, yes," answered Luna, "But Wooper is also a _Ground_ Type and they're immune to Electric-Type attacks, so this battle _will_ be an interesting one."

'Thanks for the heads-up there, Luna,' Harry thought, already trying to come up with the right kind of moves to use as he drew his Dex to check out this newest Pokémon:

"_**Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Quagsire; though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid."**_

"Let's get this done," Kris laughed, "Wooper, use Mud Shot!"

'Repeating Train's tactics are we?' asked Harry, smirking himself as he exclaimed, "Blitzen, dodge it!"

With a loud whinny, Blitzen ran between the shots of mud from Wooper's mouth that targeted its body, Harry then smirking as he added, "Now let's see what an attack like this will really do: Blitzen, use Flame Charge!"

With another whinny, Blitzen's body began to glow with red light before he raced forwards, the light around him changing into a full-scale armour-like display of flames that scorched with new light.

"Counter, Wooper: Water Gun!"

Wooper opened its mouth, releasing a stream of water that shot out towards Blitzen, the Pokémon's eyes wide, but Harry was ready, "I was expecting this: Blitzen, let it hit you!"

"Say what?" asked Draco, watching as Blitzle did indeed get hit by the water blast, the Electric Pokémon shaking himself with fury as the water soaked his fur, "Why would Harry do that?"

"Remember, Draco," Remus smirked, "This is Harry and that is a Blitzle bred and raised by James Potter, aka the Black Flash and one thing his Pokémon were famous for…"

"Were special rare Abilities," Harry explained, lifting his Dex before he explained, "Like the Ability of Blitzen passed onto him from Dad's Zebstrika: Conductor!"

"_**Conductor is a Hidden Ability that, when hit with a Water or Ice Type Move, allows an Electric Pokémon to deal damage to its opponent with all its attacks as though it were a Water Type Pokémon!"**_

"What that means," Harry then continued, "Is that now, thanks to Wooper attacking with a Water attack, Blitzen can now, once again, use Electric-Type Moves without worrying about the Pokémon's Ground-Type resistance!"

"Talk about your _special_ abilities," Ash whispered, earning a mutter of agreement of Pikachu while, down in the arena, Blitzen's green eyes suddenly sparked as though static electricity passed through the body.

"Major disadvantage time," Harry laughed, "Blitzen: use Shock Wave!"

Lowering his head, Blitzen gathered a heavy amount of electrical energy in his horn, making it glow with a bright golden light before, lifting his head, the small Pokémon released the energy in a flurry of lightning bolts that struck at Wooper with incredible force, the dual-type Pokémon trying to embrace the attack before, with a loud cry, he was shot back, his body sparking from the power of Blitzen.

"Direct hit!" exclaimed Ash, earning a cry of agreement from Pikachu.

"What did you expect?" asked Draco, "Shock Wave is one of the few moves out there that _never_ misses: and, though Blitzle could learn it in due time, it seems that Harry has found its Egg Move because of it being Zebstrika's foal."

"And," added Harry, "The fun's just begun!"

"Yes it has," Kris agreed, "Shake it off, Wooper: then attack again with Dig!"

Shaking his large head, Wooper leapt into the air before he tunnelled underground, but Harry, as he watched the ground, didn't seem too fazed.

"Did you forget who _raised_ Blitzen before me?" he asked, smirking as he added, "Because if you did, then let me remind you…by introducing you to a special move known by Dad's Zebstrika…and _now, _if my research from earlier is correct, by Blitzen!"

"A Bond Move?" asked Ash, earning a shake of the head from Remus.

"Just before James achieved Avatar State," he explained, watching as Harry's own Aura energy started to show itself, Blitzen's body now glowing with an aura that was a mix of blue and yellow light, "He created an attack that he taught to each of his Pokémon and passed it through their DNA; it involved fusing your core as a Tamer with your Pokémon and releasing it through them. Understandably, it was called…"

"Blitzen," commanded Harry, "Use Electrocution!"

Blitzen whinnied in response before he bent his four legs and, throwing himself into the air, he came back down, his four hooves glowing with electrical energy that, when Blitzen's hooves slammed into the ground, spread out through the ground of the arena, lighting up the arena and the eyes of the observers as though they were witnessing a New Year's fireworks display. Suddenly, with an explosion of white smoke, Wooper flew from under the ground and slammed directly into Kris' waiting arms, knocking the Ice Tamer over before he looked down.

Wooper's eyes had been replaced by spirals and, as he looked up, Kris gave a smile to Harry before Red made it official, "Wooper is unable to battle, Blitzle is the winner and the victory goes to Harry!"

As the two congratulated one another, Ash turned to Remus before he asked, "I still don't understand: how did Blitzen's electric energy pass through solid ground when it's usually resisted by that type of attack or environment?"

"It's not an Electric-Type Move," explained Remus, "Like Roaring Thunder and Fire Bolt of the bond moves from Draco and Harry, it's a pseudo-electric move, but it's actually classed as a Steel-Type Move because of how hard the Pokémon strikes the ground. Blitzle, Zebstrika, Jolteon and Luxray on James' team were the ones to use it like Blitzen just did, but Pokémon like Pikachu, Raichu, Electabuzz, Electivire, Pachirisu, Eelektross and Ampharos would use it with their limbs: you'll see when we take a look at the battle between James and your Dad, Ash. Oh, and speaking of: you'd better get ready, you're up next."

As Ash agreed with Remus' suggestion, he couldn't help but snatch a glance at his friend and his newest Pokémon, a question forming in Ash's mind as he and Pikachu made their way down to the arena.

'How does Harry form such a _perfect_ bond with his Pokémon no matter how old they are or how new they are to him?'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

"The next battle is about to begin!" Red announced after the arena had been repaired and both trainers from the former battle had joined the others on the observation deck, Harry and Draco sharing a challenger's glare as they prepared for what could or would happen when they met in the arena. "This battle, which will see Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town taking on Dudley Dursley from Little Whinging Town, will be officiated by Alice Longbottom, Gym Leader of Godric's Forest."

"Thanks, Red," Alice remarked when she reached the arena, both Ash and Dudley already in place; facing the two of them, Alice continued, "Remember boys: one Pokémon each and the battle will end when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle."

"I choose Pikachu to fight this one," Ash explained, lifting his arm and watching as his partner leapt into the arena, his cheeks sparking with the power inside him.

"And I'll go with a new guy too," Dudley laughed, unclipping a ball from his belt before he threw it forwards as he commanded, "Mienfoo: I choose you!"

As Pikachu faced off against the blue flash of light that appeared, Harry and a few of the others were surprised when a strange weasel-like Pokémon appeared on the field: a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms looked similar to flared sleeves, and the paws were yellow. Mienfoo's chest had a small red band, and its pelt piled around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs were red, and its yellow tail was also tipped red.

"There's a new one," Harry whispered, holding his Dex up to the Pokémon:

"_**Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skilful combination attacks."**_

"A Fighting Type against an Electric Type and an Electric Tamer," Harry whispered, watching as the two squared off, "This one should be as interesting as the others."

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded, watching as Pikachu obeyed his command, charging forwards with his body crackling from the electrical energy inside him, intent on hitting Mienfoo.

"Dodge it by jumping up!" Dudley commanded, his Pokémon doing as he wished as Mienfoo leapt up into the air, Ash and Pikachu looking up in shock as Dudley added, "Now, Mienfoo: use Swift on Pikachu!"

Mienfoo opened her – as her fierce glare and high-pitched cry had suggested her to be female – mouth and, with a cry, she released a swarm of yellow stars from her mouth that flew down and struck Pikachu, the small Electric Pokémon dodging a few of the attacks, but not the majority of it.

"Evade them, Pikachu!" Ash commanded, watching as his friend did just that: then, with a sigh of relief, Ash continued, "Now, before Mienfoo lands, use Thundershock!"

"PIIIKAAAACHUUUUU!" Cried the Electric Mouse, its cheeks sparking before he released a burst of lightning towards Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon crying out as the lightning hit it, forcing it to its knees.

"Mienfoo!" cried Dudley, looking at Ash with an impressed, though determined sneer as he admitted, "Nice moves; now it's time to show you what I can really do: you see, Ash…and you as well, Harry: a Tamer's Pokémon isn't the only one with special moves."

"What does that mean?" asked Luna, looking to Harry, who was smiling with a knowing air as he answered her.

"Trouble…for Ash."

"Mienfoo," Dudley commanded, "Use Aura Sphere!"

"Aura Sphere?" chorused the group, though Harry was almost laughing as he realised that he should have known Lucario and Riolu weren't the only ones able to use that move.

Sure enough, Mienfoo lifted her right paw and, holding it out to Pikachu, charged up a medium-sized orb of aura energy that flew from Mienfoo's paw and struck Pikachu again.

"I see what you meant by those smaller orbs, Uncle Remus," Harry mused, watching as Mienfoo adopted a confident look.

"Okay," Ash nodded, "I admit it: you surprised me there…but you see, Dudley, just because Mienfoo can use Aura Sphere _doesn't_ mean he's close to Pikachu's bond with me, emphasis there on _bond:_ Pikachu, use Thunder Crash!"

"Ash's Bond Move," Harry whispered, having only seen said move once before in a Battle Class practical.

Pikachu, meanwhile, had leapt into the air, his cheeks and his tail sparking with an intense amount of electrical energy that, with a whip of his tail, Pikachu released, the sparks extending into fully-fledged lightning bolts that struck Mienfoo on all sides, dealing damage before the larger Pokémon also flinched from the static that covered her body.

"Instant Paralysis," Harry whispered.

"Now," Ash commanded, "Finish up, Pikachu: use Volt Tackle from the air!"

"This should be good," Harry laughed, watching as Pikachu dropped down in a manner similar to Lucario's Sub-Zero Sky Attack, his body covered in electrical energy that, zeroing in on Mienfoo, struck the larger Pokémon, knocking both of them to the ground, Pikachu then flipping upright while Mienfoo had spirals in her eyes.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle," Alice announced, "Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash!"

"We…_did it!_" Ash laughed, forming a two-fingered salute of a signal that the others had seen as victory signs of their battle.

'Three down,' Harry thought, looking to Neville and Luna, 'And one to go…but why do I feel like we've saved the best for last?'

**Chapter 15 and a few special abilities and moves are revealed: so, has the best been left for last?**

**Plus, with three empowered Pokémon already through, how will this affect the semis and the final?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Neville vs. Luna and the Fairy Tamer shows a side of her like never before; plus, in the break between the preliminaries and the semis, Ash has a talk with Harry and a request: plus, the first of the semis is underway: Harry vs. Draco!**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And more Pokémon are revealed as has Tyrogue evolved; I chose Hitmonchan for one reason: he's my favourite; as for the unique ability part: well, what sort of Tamer or Avatar would just create normal moves or normal circumstances for their Pokémon;**

**OC Move: **_**Electrocution**_

**Type: **_**Steel/Electric**_

**Category: **_**Physical**_

**Power: **_**100**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**The Pokémon leaps into the air or slams a limb down onto the ground that is charged with electrical energy; upon contact, the attack passes through the ground and electrifies the opponent, causing a 50% chance of paralysis and lowers its defence;**_

**OC Move: **_**Thunder Crash**_

**Type: **_**Electric**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**80**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**The Pokémon gathers electrical energy throughout its body and releases it from its hands/tail/mouth in the form of a shower of sparks that, as they collide, form lightning bolts that strike at the opponent: instantly paralyses the opponent;**_


	16. Fun in the Forest Pt 3

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: A battle between two Gym Leaders' kids and an Elite Four's kid? Should be interesting, no?**

**T4: I've made a nice enough decision for the two and Luna's may surprise you;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Confession Time: they're mostly taken from the Pokémon Wiki – Bulbapedia – on the Pokémon's general appearance;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Maybe;**

"_Mienfoo is unable to battle," Alice announced, "Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash!"_

"_We…did it!" Ash laughed, forming a two-fingered salute of a signal that the others had seen as victory signs of their battle._

'_Three down,' Harry thought, looking to Neville and Luna, 'And one to go…but why do I feel like we've saved the best for last?'_

Chapter 16: Fun in the Forest Pt. 3

With three battles done and the final battle about to begin, Harry had a feeling that the best was yet to come: his battle against Draco would be the first in the semi-finals while Ash would face the one who wound up emerging victorious between Neville and Luna. As Red returned to his referee's post now that his son's match was done, Harry thought he saw a smile cross Luna's face as she stood opposite Neville.

Once both combatants were in place, the Champion then addressed the room as he explained, "This is the final of the first round elimination matches in the Godric's Forest Tournament: the winner of this match shall go on to face Ash Ketchum in the semi-final. One-on-one again and the match will end when one side's Pokémon is unable to battle: now, let the battle begin!"

"Time to meet my new friend," Neville laughed, unclipping a Poké Ball from his belt before he exclaimed, "Bellsprout: I choose you!"

Needless to say that Harry wasn't all that surprised by Neville's newest ally matching the boy's Forest Tamer's preferences perfectly – since Forest Tamers had a strong affinity with Bug, Grass, Ground _and_ Poison-Type Pokémon – though he was surprised at one being used when he'd have thought these two would go with a clash of partners.

Bellsprout, appearing in a flash of blue light, stood tall and ready for battle, his thin root-like arms and legs almost flailing as though he was eager to burn off some energy. With his yellow-skinned helmet and Venus-Flytrap-like maw, the Pokémon looked strong and a little ridiculous, but Harry wasn't one to judge. Bellsprout's arms were replaced by two leaves that actually looked like they could pack a punch from the dual Grass/Poison Type Pokémon.

Drawing his Poké Dex, Harry examined Neville's newest ally:

"_**Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon: It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted."**_

"Not a bad partner," Ash remarked, knowing of Bellsprout as the Pokémon was a fairly common sight in the Kanto Region, "It's strong now, but just wait for when it evolves into Weepinbell and Victreebell!"

"Not bad at all, Neville," Luna agreed, her stance and attitude suddenly changed as she explained, "But you shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm some dreamy-type Fairy Tamer: I'm also the daughter of the Catchpole City Gym Leader."

"And _I_ am the son of the Godric's Forest Gym Leader," added Neville, both their comments making Harry realise just why he'd predicted that they'd saved the best for last: counting Ash's battle, each had held only _one_ powerfully-expectant warrior – Draco as the son of the Nurmengard Gym Leader, Harry as the son of the former Elite Four Member and Ash as the son of the Kanto Champion – and now, with Neville vs. Luna, it was a clash of second-generation Gym Trainers.

"So let's make sure we live up to that legacy," Luna explained, her eyes suddenly filled with fire as she added, "And since you've used _your_ newest friend, allow me to do the same: Misdreavus, appear!"

'Uh oh,' Harry thought, noticing some gasps of shock from the others, which he could only agree with, 'Misdreavus is a Ghost Type Pokémon with a resistance against Poison Moves and an immunity to Normal Moves. This one _will_ be interesting indeed.'

In a flash of blue light, Luna's newest Pokémon appeared in the air opposite Neville's: Misdreavus was a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon with no visible arms or legs, though its lower half had several small appendages that resembled a ruffled dress. It had a several round, red gems around its neck, which, from research into the Pokémon, Harry knew were used to absorb fear as nourishment. It had long, flowing lilac-tipped wisps on its head that resembled hair and two large eyes that had yellow sclera with red irises.

Once again, the gang drew their Dexes before Harry, shrugging ruefully, followed suit:

"_**Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon: Misdreavus frightens people with a creepy, sobbing cry. The Pokémon apparently uses its red spheres to absorb the fearful feelings of foes and turn them into nutrition."**_

'A misunderstood, playful Pokémon with inner strength and a single way to evolve,' Harry thought, recalling how he'd read that Misdreavus was one of three Pokémon that evolved with the Dusk Stone, the other two being Lampent and Murkrow. 'Sounds just perfect for someone like Luna: mysterious with a scary amount of strength…maybe.'

"Let's begin then," Neville commanded, "Bellsprout, Power Whip!"

"Talk about going big from the word go," Ash whispered, watching as Bellsprout's leaf-like arms shone with a bright pink light before the attack was launched forwards, the leaves changing into two long glowing vine-like whips.

"Dodge it," Luna commanded, Misdreavus obeying his Tamer's wish as he levitated higher and higher, the Whip soon failing before Luna added, "Now counter: Psywave!"

Misdreavus' eyes began to glow with blue light, the energy from the Pokémon then escaping his body in a concussive wave of raw power that seemed to stagger Bellsprout before he was thrown back.

"Heavy damage there," Draco whispered, "It's not necessarily a normal part, but Bellsprout _does_ have a weakness against Psychic Moves: a good choice of move there from Luna."

"And it gets better," Luna then added, showing a side of her that the group weren't too used to seeing, "Misdreavus, use Shadow Sneak!"

Misdreavus glided down, his shadow suddenly appearing on the floor where, as Misdreavus' eyes shone an eerie shade of white, the shadow then extended, appearing behind Bellsprout, who was still a little concussed from the Psywave.

"Bellsprout, dodge it!" commanded Neville, going with his gut instinct as he added, "Use Acid on Misdreavus!"

'Won't work too much,' Harry thought, Bellsprout managing to barely leap out of the way before he opened his mouth and fired off two globules of acid that seemed to pass through Misdreavus, though a small wisp of smoke could be seen on Misdreavus' left side, 'Misdreavus isn't immune to Poison Moves, but he _is_ resistant to them: it's like using a Fire Move on a Water Pokémon.'

"Don't know what you were trying to achieve there, Neville," Luna exclaimed, her new side actually intimidating the group watching from above as she explained, "Because you've just wasted a strike: I, on the other hand, haven't: look underneath you."

"Huh?" asked Neville, glancing to Bellsprout; sure enough, the shadow that Misdreavus had extended now rose from the ground in the form of a fist that launched Bellsprout into the air, right in front of Misdreavus.

"Time to wrap this up," Luna insisted, "Misdreavus, use Hex!"

"Drea…" Misdreavus replied, hovering in close to Bellsprout, his eyes now turning an eerie and actually _frightening_ shade of violet that seemed to pierce Bellsprout's body. Bellsprout, feeling the fury of the attack, suddenly went rigid, his body being thrown to the ground where he trembled with pain and fatigue.

"Bellsprout, get up!" Neville commanded, Bellsprout's slow progress halting the means to answer his command: Neville, seeing his Pokémon in pain, grunted with distress before he whispered, "One chance: didn't think I'd have to use this move so soon."

Lifting his head, Neville's fighter's aura was on full view to Harry and Luna, both Tamers exchanging a glance before Harry shrugged, a part of him knowing that this battle was far from done.

"Bellsprout," Neville commanded, "Use Seed Bomb!"

"Seed Bomb?" asked Harry, actually surprised that the low-levelled Pokémon knew the power; sure enough, Bellsprout lifted his head, his maw now glowing like the prelude to a Flash Cannon before he spat out a large orb of white and green energy that flew towards Misdreavus, Luna's command for him to dodge coming a bit too late as the bomb exploded, showering Misdreavus in pain.

"Nice," Train whispered, "Neville knew he couldn't get in too close, so he had a long-range attack ready just in case!"

"And there's more where that came from," Neville insisted, "I warned you, Luna: don't underestimate me; Bellsprout, Power Whip!"

"Counter with Psywave!" Luna commanded, both attacks being launched from both Pokémon; Bellsprout's whip sent Misdreavus falling to the ground, but the Psywave hit with an intensity that was stronger due to Bellsprout's weakness against Psychic moves.

As Misdreavus shakily levitated off the ground, Bellsprout pulled himself up before Neville, going for a big finish to this battle, commanded, "Time to break out the big guns, Bellsprout: use Giga Drain!"

"He knows Giga Drain?" asked Draco, looking to Alice, who smiled before she nodded her head.

"Bellsprout was a birthday present from Augusta," she explained while, down below, the leaves on Bellsprout's arms shone with green light that flew out and wrapped around Misdreavus, the energy being drained from the Ghost Pokémon while Alice continued, "She'd offered Neville one taught move as well as its Egg Move of Power Whip: Neville chose Giga Drain as he knew there'd come a day when he'd face an opponent who thought his Pokémon still so weak."

"That's like you, Harry," Ash remarked, looking to his friend, "You said that Charmander knew Heat Wave and Riolu knew Ice Punch because you had them taught by a Move Tutor in Ravenclaw Town."

"That's right," Harry agreed, returning his attention to the battle as he added, "However, it doesn't look like Luna's about ready to give up."

As they looked down at the battle, Bellsprout had drained a vast amount of energy from Misdreavus, but the Screech Pokémon wasn't down for the count just yet.

Luna, seeing her Pokémon's strength, smiled before she explained, "You forgot, Neville: I'm not some Tamer you're facing, I'm the daughter of the Catchpole City Gym Leader _and_ the Psi Sorceress, Maia Lovegood of the Elite Four: and now, I'll prove why I have that right: Misdreavus, enough playing around!"

"Mis…" Misdreavus replied, his body floating above the ground while his eyes seemed to shine with new light and energy.

"Does anyone actually remember when Luna caught that thing?" asked Harry, his Aura side sensing a rise in power from Luna's Pokémon.

"I think…he was a gift," Draco whispered, "Like Blitzen…must be from her Mother: maybe Maia bred Misdreavus as some sort of side-focus to her time as the Psychic member of the Elite Four."

"Draco's right," Luna agreed, "While Mum is the Psychic Mistress and a Psychic Avatar, she's also bred Dark, Ghost and even pseudo-Fairy types to further her experience with them: Misdreavus is the child of a Mismagius' cross-breeding with Dusclops and, from that and from Mismagius, a new power came forwards."

"Oh boy," Harry whispered.

"Misdreavus!" Luna commanded, "Time to bring the curtain down on this battle: use Psycho Blast!"

"Psycho Blast?" chorused the group, earning a similar gasp from Alice.

"The key move of Maia's head Pokémon, Alakazam and Reuniclus," she explained, looking sadly to her son as she added, "This battle is over!"

Down below, Misdreavus' whole body had begun to glow an array of mystical, awe-inspiring colours, the beads around Misdreavus' neck also glowing before, to the shock of the observers _and_ Neville, a rainbow of psychic colours flew from the beads around Misdreavus' neck, the beams slicing through Bellsprout and sending him flying into Neville's hands, spirals now in his eyes.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle," Red announced, "Misdreavus is the winner and the victory goes to Luna!"

"Perfect," Ash muttered, earning an incredulous, smirking glance from Harry: indicating Luna, Ash asked, "How the hey-day am I supposed to contend with _that?_"

"The Champion of Kanto's son going up against the Elite Four's Psi Sorceress' daughter," Harry laughed, shrugging as he added, "And here was I thinking the fun was over."

_**Emerald Destiny**_

After the last battle had been fought, Harry, Draco, a worried-looking Ash and a now-normal again Luna gathered with Red and Alice in front of the Gym, the two high-ranked trainers facing the semi-finalists before Red explained, "Congratulations on reaching the semi-final of the Tournament: now, while we originally agreed that the winners of each battle would face one another, Alice and I have decided to randomise the semi-finals and, after doing so with Remus and Harry's Aunt and Uncle as witnesses, the semi-finals have been altered."

"Altered…how?" asked Harry, looking over to Ash and Luna as he wondered what could have changed.

"Well Harry," Red explained, "Instead of facing Draco, you will now be facing off against Luna while Ash and Draco shall be going head-to-head: due to these changes, we've also decided to allow you to use a maximum of two Pokémon in both this battle _and_ the final. Remember that the losers of both battles will still need to take on one another to decide a third-place runner-up in the Tournament. You have two days to decide your strategies and heal your Pokémon: good luck."

As the group left the Gym's exterior, Harry made his way home while Ash made his way to the Pokémon Centre, Draco going to the Poké Mart and Luna making her way off towards Neville's house.

Harry, however, didn't go home with thoughts of good luck;

'Me and Luna,' he thought to himself, remembering the power of that last Psychic Move, 'It looks like I've got some work to do.'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

The following afternoon, Ash paid a visit to Harry's home – as he and his Father were guests of Alice at her home to preserve space – but he was surprised when he found that Harry wasn't home. Instead, Remus explained that his honorary nephew had gone out to Gryffin's Forest for some private training for his up-and-coming battle with Luna. Giving Ash directions to find Harry within the Forest – as the place was like one giant maze just like most of the woodland areas in the Pokémon World – Remus also told Ash that it wasn't too fair to be near one another since they were going to be possible adversaries in the final or in the runner-up match.

To this, Ash explained that he merely wished to ask Harry something about his communications with his Pokémon and that he wasn't there to spy on the boy's battle strategies.

Gryffin's Forest was as dense and thickly-packed in as most of the woodlands in the world and, as Ash followed Remus' instructions, he was a little surprised when he came out in one of the few clearings in the wood. However, this particular clearing held a circular glass surface in the centre of it with a fountain in the centre of that. The fountain was shaped like Jirachi, Giratina's Origin Forme and the three legendary birds, a single diamond-shaped stone set in the centre of this configuration.

In front of the fountain, Ash saw Harry and he was training with Lucario, both Trainer and Pokémon looking incredibly focused as Harry, looking up at Ash, asked, "Something wrong, Ash?"

"I'm not here to spy on you if that's what you mean," Ash informed him, stepping forwards before he asked, "I was just wondering if we could have a chat? There's…something Remus told me that, if you can, I'd like to ask you."

"Sure," Harry replied, lowering his defence as he added, "Lucario and I can spare a few moments: take a break, partner."

Lucario grunted in response while Pikachu ran over to him and began having fun with the Aura Pokémon: Ash and Harry, meanwhile, went to the fountain where Harry splashed his face with cold water before he asked, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Remember in your battle yesterday?" asked Ash, looking to his friend while Harry nodded, wiping his face with the sleeve of his coat, "Well, I was thinking about that last move, Electrocution and, well, I was wondering…do you think Pikachu could learn it?"

"Remus told you about Dad and how Electric Pokémon learned the move, didn't he?" asked Harry, earning a sheepish nod from Ash, which made the Aura Tamer laugh as he explained, "Dad was a gifted Tamer, Ash: like your Dad is a gifted battler: he was able to teach his Pokémon moves and create them not just from the energy within like a Move Tutor, but he created Electrocution from his own Tamer Energy."

"So…it's not possible?" asked Ash.

"I didn't say that," Harry replied, watching as Lucario and Pikachu engaged in a game of Aura-Sphere-Tag that seemed to help the Pokémon control his new move. 'Now why didn't I think of that?'

"So…it is?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "But it's not a normal move, Ash: it's…well, it's like a new form of a TM Move, but this time, the TM stands for Tamed Move. It'd need some powerful Tamer Energy for you to teach it to Pikachu and, even then, you'd have to know what my Dad did to teach it to his Zebstrika, Jolteon and Luxray: even _I_ don't know that…or I don't yet. I only knew that Blitzen could use it because I checked out his moves before I even engaged him in the Tournament's battle."

"I see," Ash remarked, a little saddened by the revelation, though Harry wasn't done there.

"Listen," he explained, "We're friends, you and me, aren't we?"

"After what you risked for me?" laughed Ash incredulously, "I'd say we're set for life, us two: why do you ask?"

"How about we make a deal?" asked Harry, watching as Pikachu and Lucario's little game had now turned into a game of chase with the spheres rather than tag.

"I'm listening."

"Once I know the full extent of my own power," Harry explained, "And once I know what it was _exactly_ that Dad did to give his Pokémon these new moves, I'll teach your Pikachu, but _only_ Pikachu, Electrocution."

"And…what do you want in exchange?" asked Ash, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"A rematch," Harry explained, looking to Ash, "With your Dad…once I have a full six-man party, I want a rematch with your Dad: no stakes this time; just to finish what we started."

"Shouldn't you tell _him_ that?" asked Ash.

"I…I'd feel awkward," Harry replied, sighing as he added, "You remember that DVD last night: how he and Dad were like two combustible elements? I could never be like that, but it made me realise that I may have disgraced what Red and Dad shared in that battle by walking out on our competition. So, if you could arrange with your Dad an open invitation for a rematch, six-on-six, then I give you my work that I'll teach Pikachu to use Electrocution."

Ash didn't know what to say…

**Chapter 16 and I apologise for changing things, but I have a great idea for the final that needs to be planned out: anyway, what will Red say to Harry's deal with his son?**

**Also, with two friends going head-to-head, who will emerge victorious in this two-on-two battle between Harry and Luna?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry vs. Luna, but there's a last-minute announcement from Alice that **_**really**_** spices up the semi-finals; plus, Ash vs. Draco and it's a real test of bonds when the combustible forces collide;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Phew…that was definitely a fun one to write: now, I haven't written out the full battle between Red and James for the simple reason that I wouldn't know how to capture the excitement: anyone who'd like to write out the battle for me is more than welcome to: just send me a PM and I'll add you to DocX and post it as a side-story one-shot to this adventure;**

**OC MOVE: **_**Psycho Blast**_

**Type: **_**Psychic**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**80**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Effect and Description: **_**The Pokémon gathers energy within its body that is released from a point in the hands/in the mouth/on the body like a wide-range seed blast; can result in a 40% chance of confusion and, after release, the Pokémon that used the attack has its Sp. Attack increased;**_


	17. Fun in the Forest Pt 4

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Koalaboy1: There's a full description of the Gym Leaders a few chapters back – when they're on the first boat to Arceus;**

**T4: I can only reply by saying that I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friend;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: To be honest, old friend, I wasn't sure how this one would work out, especially with the newest addition to the Pokémon World from X and Y – which will NOT be appearing in the series;**

_As the group left the Gym's exterior, Harry made his way home while Ash made his way to the Pokémon Centre, Draco going to the Poké Mart and Luna making her way off towards Neville's house._

_Harry, however, didn't go home with thoughts of good luck;_

'_Me and Luna,' he thought to himself, remembering the power of that last Psychic Move, 'It looks like I've got some work to do.'_

Chapter 17: Fun in the Forest Pt. 4

There was a sense of anticipation in the air when the group of Tamers reunited two days after the fun of the first round of their little Tournament, partially because it was like the best was yet to come with the final, but also because of the last-minute announcement from Alice that was sent to Harry, Ash, Draco and Luna on the night before the semi-finals began.

"After looking over and reviewing your progress from the first round battles, Red, Remus and I have decided that these semi-final battles will be two-on-two battles. However, there will not be a need for switching out as these battles will be _doubles_ battles, which means both of a Tamer's Pokémon will be in the arena at the same time."

The announcement had certainly thrown the group for a loop, though none more-so than Harry, who had already chosen to use his partners for the battle, though now that he knew about the tag-battle circumstances, a strategy that Harry had planned in his mind was certainly out the window. He'd intended for Lucario to be a surprise in the battle, given that the group had heard that he was saving his evolved partner for the final, but now…well, this changed things.

On the other hand, Harry also had to choose carefully the moves he would have Lucario and Charmander use against Luna's two Pokémon: Cleffa and the newly-revealed Misdreavus. Cleffa, being one of the pseudo-Fairy Types, had a resistance against Fighting Type moves while Misdreavus wasn't affected by them…so Aura Force was out. Also, Cleffa was immune to the effects and damages of Dragon Type Moves while Normal Moves didn't affect Misdreavus.

Yes, this last-minute announcement had thrown Harry for a loop, but, as he lay in his head about to close his eyes for the last night before the semi-final, a smile tugged at his lips as he considered how this opportunity was also perfect.

It was time to remind Luna and the rest of the Tamers just _who_ he was…

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Ash, Draco, Train, Kris, Dudley and Neville all sat up with the adults of the group, each of them watching as Harry and Luna both made their way into the arena, Red once again acting as representative for this battle while Alice would oversee the match between Ash and Draco. As they looked down at the duo walking into the arena, the group felt like they were watching two people that were both friends and yet also intense rivals, Harry's gaze never leaving Luna while her mannerism had once again changed into that of a noble challenger than a day-dreaming little girl.

"Now," Red announced when both members of the battle were in the centre of the arena, "As you were informed last night, this contest is now a doubles-battle and the match will end when one side's Pokémon are both unable to battle. I hope you chose your Pokémon with the care, respect and showmanship that I've been proud to witness as of late. We changed this to a doubles battle as Remus wished to see how you managed to adjust to a last-minute change as well as an opportunity to see a doubles battle from Arceus' students. Are you prepared?"

"Yes," chorused both Harry and Luna.

"And remember," Red then added, "The loser of this battle will still have a battle against the loser of Ash vs. Draco's match to decide the 3rd place winner in this Tournament: now, trainers, to your places."

Shaking hands with one another, Harry smiled before he told Luna, "Don't hold back, Luna: show me why you're Catchpole City's Gym Leader's daughter."

"And you do the same, Harry," Luna smirked, "Remind me why your Dad's fire will always burn bright."

"I shall," Harry laughed, stepping back before Red lifted his arms, signalling the match to begin: unclipping his two Poké-Balls from his belt – neither of which the group noticed to be the Atlantic-Ice Ball with Blitzen inside – Harry then added, "Let's do this one at a time, Luna: so, first up…Charmander, I choose you!"

In a flash of blue light, the powerful-looking Kanto starter appeared, his tail flame burning brightly as he faced Luna, Harry then showing a smile to Red as he added, "You're about to be reminded of our battle with this, Mr Ketchum: as you should know, you don't underestimate a Pokémon like Charmander."

"I do remember, Harry," Red smiled, nodding with agreement to Harry's point as he added, "Oh, and Ash gave me your little message this morning and my answer is…it's an open challenge: whenever you're ready, we finish what we started on Halloween Night."

"Thank you, sir," Harry sighed, glancing across the arena as he asked, "Well, Luna: who's leading your party?"

"I think you already know, Harry," Luna remarked, throwing her own Pokémon into the arena as she added, "Cleffa, I choose you!"

"A pseudo-Fairy Type against someone like Charmander," Draco reasoned, watching from the stands with the others, "This one won't be such an easy win for Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean, Drake?" asked Kris, giving a curious glance to Draco as he added, "I didn't make the victory easy for Harry in our battle: he just chose his Pokémon and his moves very well."

"He knows that, Kris," Train added, shaking his head at the way that Kris seemed to have interpreted Draco's message, "But Draco's just saying that, given Charmander's arsenal, this match won't be so easy…especially when you add in how this is a doubles battle."

At the same time, Ash, impressed with the sight of Luna's partner Pokémon – as he'd rarely seen the little Pokémon as Luna was in a different House to theirs – lifted his Dex and pointed it down at Cleffa:

"_**Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Clefairy. It has the silhouette of a star in the night sky and some believe that Cleffa ride on shooting stars."**_

'Luna's partner matches her perfectly,' he thought, watching as Pikachu seemed to lean against the window frame, eager to see the battle below, 'This one will be interesting.'

"And now for part 2," Luna laughed, drawing her second Poké-Ball from her belt before she added, "Making a return visit to the Tournament: Misdreavus, come on out!"

'Not surprised,' thought Harry, watching as the Ghost Pokémon made a return appearance, though Harry did narrow his eyes as he added, 'But I _am_ going to have to watch out for that Psycho Blast attack: I looked it up and it affects the whole field in a doubles and triples battle. Keep my guard up.'

"Well?" asked Luna.

Harry, giving a smile that actually showed his teeth with a glint of light, chuckled before he asked, "You're probably expecting Lucario, aren't you, Luna?"

"Since you didn't draw the Atlantic-Ice Ball, yes, I am," Luna answered, folding her arms as she added, "So come on, Harry: bring him out and let's get this started."

"Ah-ha," Harry laughed, "But you forget, Luna: while I _do_ have Blitzen within his special ball and Lucario _would_ be a choice if I didn't draw said ball, you forget: I have _another_ partner."

"Uh oh," Ash whispered, already guessing where this was going.

Remus, however, laughed before he added, "I wondered where she'd gone…guess I now know."

"Surprise," Harry laughed, enlarging his Poké-Ball before he commanded, "Prinplup: surf's up!"

Even Red was surprised when the flash of blue revealed the Sinnoh Water-Starter's 1st evolution, her eyes filled with so much fury as she faced her opponent. With a chuckle, the champion then admitted, "I was actually wondering if I'd get to witness your prized possession in action, Harry."

"Now you will, Mr Ketchum," Harry answered, his body almost glowing with aqua-blue aura as he explained, "The partner of my Mother, the Tsunami Princess, Lily Potter: passed down to me after she died…and now, I'll use her power to progress to the final."

"Well," Luna whispered, actually applauding Harry as she saw Cleffa and Misdreavus share shocked looks from the appearance of this new Pokémon. "I'll admit it: I _did_ forget that she was one of your Pokémon as well, Harry. Unlike Lucario and Charmander and soon Blitzen, you don't use her at Arceus: a good move there. Now, show me her power."

"As you wish," Harry laughed, the battle between them all set as the four Pokémon faced off against one another. Going with his first instinct, Harry then commanded, "Charmander, use Metal Claw on Cleffa and Prinplup, use Ice Beam on Misdreavus!"

"Dodge them," Luna commanded, her Pokémon obliging as the attacks came close; drifting away from the duo, Luna then smirked as she commanded, "Cleffa, use Sweet Kiss and Misdreavus, use Psywave!"

"Good moves," Draco whispered, watching as Cleffa blew out two large pink hearts that glided towards Charmander and Prinplup while Misdreavus released his psychic waves on both opponents, "In a doubles battle, moves have a small chance of inflicting damage and changes on both opponents: Psychic Pokémon and their moves like Misdreavus' Psywave are one such example."

"But I'm not a rookie here," Harry argued, smiling now as he added, "Prinplup, use Shadow Claw to knock back those hearts and Charmander, use Dig!"

While Prinplup obliged, her wings now as dark as night, Charmander began tunnelling furiously underground, the hearts missing both of them while only Prinplup was hit by the Psywave.

"What's he up to?" asked Ash.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Train explained, "Misdreavus is floating in the air, so a Ground-Type Move like Dig wouldn't do much good against him, while Cleffa…well, Luna would expect something like this."

"But would she expect _this?_" asked Harry, smirking as he added, "Prinplup, use Ice Beam on the tunnel that Charmander just made: seal it up!"

"Say what?"

The Tamers' combined confusion made sense when Prinplup sealed the tunnel over, both Misdreavus and Cleffa sharing the confusion while Harry then added, "Confused? You should be, but let me clear it up: Prinplup, use Crushing Typhoon!"

"Uh oh," Remus remarked, earning a few glances from the others as he added, "Now it makes sense: Luna's Pokémon are going to be lucky to survive _this!_"

"How come?" asked Dudley.

"Crushing Typhoon is a combo move that Lily created in her fourth year at Arceus," Remus explained while, down below, Prinplup's eyes had suddenly began to glow with blue light, a great vortex of water appearing below her from out of nowhere as Remus explained, "First, the Pokémon calls on Surf's intense power and then dives down…like that," he added as Prinplup did indeed move under the waves.

"Next," Remus continued, watching as Prinplup suddenly began to spin around furiously, "She comes back up with the intensity of a Whirlpool attack surrounding her body and, when she surfaces…"

"Dodge…" Luna began, but not before Prinplup surfaced, the whirlpool now over her right claw, which she threw down like a Frisbee being launched at her opponent, sending Misdreavus into a heavy spin while Cleffa actually seemed to endure the attack.

"This one's over…" Remus whispered, watching as Misdreavus was thrown out of the arena, spirals now in his eyes: Cleffa, on the other hand, was _still_, somehow, enduring the assault from the raging waters.

"Don't bet on it," Kris explained, noticing the looks from the others as he explained, "Lesson one of Luna, you guys: it's not over until the Exploud sings."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when, suddenly, from within the waters, a bright white light shone, parting the waters and dissipating the rage while, where the water had been, a familiar blue light now shone around Cleffa, her body growing bigger and her stubby fingers becoming actual hands.

"Is…is she…" asked Train.

"Evolving," Ash finished.

"Told you so," Kris laughed, watching as the new Pokémon revealed itself: it was larger than Cleffa with three small white claw-like nails on its hands, its body slightly less-rounded while its eyes shone with light, almost like the stars themselves burned in her sight. Two small wing-like limbs had also formed on the Pokémon's back and, as the dregs of Prinplup's attack faded, the Pokémon's eyes seemed to burn with new strength.

"Cle…fairy!" the figure exclaimed, Harry and a few others drawing their Dexes as the new Pokémon remained in place.

"_**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Cleffa: On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float.**_

"Seems like she evolved just in time," Ash whispered, watching as Clefairy and Prinplup faced one another, "Cause with Misdreavus unable to battle, Luna's down to one Pokémon."

"One is all I need," Luna exclaimed, her strength seemingly growing as she commanded, "Clefairy, take revenge for what Misdreavus suffered: use Metronome!"

"_Now_ Harry's in trouble," Kris laughed, the others unable to do anything but agree as Clefairy began tipping her fingers back and forth, singing softly as she moved her fingers, gathering her energy.

"Not quite," Harry laughed, "Or did you forget that my Prinplup's not alone? Charmander, use Heat Wave and ride it out of the ground!"

"Say what?" gasped Ash, watching as the ice that Prinplup had formed suddenly shone with red light that, with a burst of the ice, rose from the ground, Charmander rising out with the flames that emerged.

As his Pokémon appeared, Harry's eyes seemed to regain a glint of confidence as he commanded, "All right, Charmander, let's end that metronome: use Fire Bolt!"

Like in his battle with Red, Charmander began to gather his energy before he opened his mouth, a single red lightning chain flying from his mouth: however, just as the attack reached Clefairy, the Pokémon's metronome was completed. A bright light surrounded Clefairy and, as the Fire Bolt hit, Clefairy seemed to glow even brighter, the light now turning blue while Clefairy seemed to focus on Charmander.

"Harry?" Asked Ash, recognising the blue light from Harry's own battles, "Is…is that what I think it is?"

"Aura Force," Harry laughed, watching as Clefairy charged towards Charmander; steeling himself, Harry shook his head as he added, "Charmander, let's go out with a bang if she wants to play: use Heat Wave again!"

Obeying his Tamer's command, Charmander released the flames from his maw, colliding with Clefairy, but not before Clefairy threw her fist forwards, striking at Charmander with the very move his Poké-Twin used through their bond with their trainer. In a blast of energy, Charmander was the one thrown out now, spirals in his eyes.

"Charmander and Misdreavus are both unable to battle," Red exclaimed, "It's down to Clefairy and Prinplup!"

"Nice work with mimicking my own Bond Move there," Harry laughed, looking to Luna as he asked, "Let me guess, your bond with Cleffa, now Clefairy, allows _you_ to decide the move brought out of Metronome?"

"Exactly," Luna nodded, "Metronome brings the energy from Clefairy's soul and the soul of a Pokémon is something that Fairy Tamers have a strong affinity with. So, Harry: it's now down to evolved Pokémon: show me her true strength."

"As if you haven't already seen it," Ash whispered, but, as soon as Luna had said this to Harry, the others gasped as Prinplup _and_ Harry both began to glow with blue light, Prinplup's glow actually darker than Harry's. Glancing to Remus, Ash asked, "What…what's happening? Is that…Aura?"

"Yes," Remus answered, "Prinplup's Aura…enforced through her bond to Harry: you see, Ash, Harry's had Prinplup since he was five years old and, when he discovered he was an Aura Tamer, he worked his heart out to form a bond with her. When he was ten years old, he finally did it and the first thing he discovered was…well, I think you're about to see."

Down in the arena, Harry gave a soft laugh before he asked, "You want my best, Luna? You should know that you should be careful what you wish for: Prinplup, let's show her your true strength: use Acid Storm!"

"Remus!" gasped Alice, watching as Prinplup's beak began to glow with violet light, the penguin-Pokémon opening her mouth and, looking into the sky, she released a single ball of energy. "Isn't…isn't that…"

"Lily's bond move with her Piplup," Remus explained, the area below them suddenly darkening before, in a style similar to Draco Meteor, the violet orb exploded, showering the field in purple streaks that struck at Clefairy…and struck her _hard_. Remus, meanwhile, continued as he saw the stunned looks from the others, "I did say that Harry found his true bond with Prinplup at ten…and he had five years to bond with her."

"Blimey!" gasped Kris, watching as Clefairy was thrown back, colliding with Luna, the area beneath the Fairy Pokémon's eyes a deep shade of red.

"Poisons on contact," Remus added, though Clefairy also had spirals in her eyes, "And Clefairy's also weak against Poison-Type Moves…which Acid Storm falls under: if Misdreavus had been in the battle, he'd have been hit too…this match is over."

Red made it official, "Clefairy is unable to battle: both Pokémon on Luna's side are now unable to battle, so the victor is Harry!"

Recalling Prinplup and Charmander – though he turned to do that as Charmander was still out for the count – Harry then moved to Luna's side before he kneeled down and, stroking Clefairy's soft skin, he told her, "She fought well, Luna-girl: I certainly didn't expect that hidden secret about Metronome. Come on," he added, helping his friend to his feet, "I'll go and see Aunt Alice about a Poison Antidote: sorry," he then added with a smile, "But you _did_ ask for my best."

"I did," Luna agreed, smiling as she looked into her friend's bright green eyes, "Thank you for giving it to me, Harry."

_**Emerald Destiny**_

While Luna's Clefairy was watched over by one of Alice's aides in the Gym – the poisonous effect of Harry's Acid Storm had been worse on her since Clefairy was weak against Poison Moves – Harry and a worried Luna returned to the stands while, below, Ash and Draco now stood with the Godric's Forest Gym Leader, both boys shaking hands before they took their respected places.

"I've always had a dream of facing off against a Champion," Draco explained, a knowing smile crossing his face as he added, "Guess that dream starts with you, eh, Ash?"

"And one of us will go on to face Luna while the other faces our friend and our rightful leader if you ask me," Ash explained, Pikachu's cheeks sparking with electrical energy as he added, "Let's do this the same as they did, Draco: as you already know, I choose Pikachu first."

"And I," Draco added, throwing his first ball into the arena, "Go with _my_ partner first of all too: Growlithe, let's do this!"

'I'm interested to see how Ash plans to overcome Draco's burning spirit,' thought Harry, watching as Pikachu and Growlithe stood opposite one another, both of them glowing – to Harry's Aura Vision – with the fighting spirits of their Tamers. 'Then again…maybe this will be interesting after all.'

"And second," Draco added, throwing his second ball into the arena, "I choose my newly evolved friend: Hitmonchan: game time!"

As Hitmonchan appeared in the arena, Harry gave a whistle while Train then added, "I wonder who Ash's other Pokémon is: any clues, Mr Ketchum?"

"Let's just say…he's someone that matches my son's never-say-die attitude," Red answered, giving a wink to the group's confused looks while, down below, Ash unclipped his second Poké-Ball, his eyes filled with light as he faced Draco.

"And," he explained, "To counter your Fighter, I send out my own…so to speak: Buizel, I choose you!"

In a flash of blue light, Ash's second Pokémon appeared: it seemed to possess mainly mammalian characteristics with orange fur and paws as well as resembling a realistic cross between a weasel and a sea otter. As Harry and the gang would later discover, the collar that was around its neck could be inflated and used as a flotation device when the Pokémon inhales. Buizel also carried characteristics of sea creatures, in that it had two blue fins on its arms and two tails, appearing to be split up, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail was able to act as a boat propeller by spinning.

There were parallel marks on the Pokémon's cheeks and, additionally, Buizel had cream-colored paw pads on both its fore- and hind-feet and two spots on its back that told Harry it was a male. As it appeared on the field, Buizel also folded his arms, as though appearing to be smug about what he was about to do, though Harry laughed when the Pokémon gave Pikachu a wink of team-building expression.

Drawing his Dex, Harry checked out the newest addition to the Electric Tamer's team:

"_**Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating."**_

"And…begin!" commanded Alice, both of Draco's Pokémon taking the command with determination in their eyes.

"Let's start this off big," Draco commanded, "Growlithe, use Fire Spin!"

With a deep breath, the Puppy Pokémon unleashed his flame on Ash's Pokémon, but the son of the Champion appeared to be ready as he commanded, "Buizel, douse those flames: Water Pulse!"

"Bui…" Buizel replied, putting its hands together as it formed a blue ball of aqua energy. When the energy built up, Buizel threw the orb directly into the flames, the aqua energy not only overpowering the fire, but also creating a veil of steam that covered the field.

"Now, Pikachu," Ash remarked, facing his opponent as he added, "Use Thundershock…straight into the mists!"

"That's good," Harry whispered, watching as Pikachu's attack was sent directly into the waters of the mist; at confused looks from the others, he continued, "There's trace amounts of water still within the mist and so, when the electric attack meets them, it's empowered as water conducts electricity."

"Blimey," Neville added, watching as Growlithe and Hitmonchan actually leapt out of the mist, Draco's smile returning as he faced Ash.

"Did you think I'd cave so easily?" he asked, "Just because I may be at a disadvantage with Buizel against Growlithe, but this isn't just about Buizel: it's about _both_ our Pokémon as I'll now prove. Growlithe, let's go again: use Hidden Power on Buizel!"

Opening his maw, Growlithe began to build up an orb of green energy that seemed to burn and crackle with added energy from its Pokémon before the Puppy Pokémon released the attack into the mist, dissipating it along the way.

Seeing the advantage, Draco added, "Hitmonchan, follow that path and use Mach Punch on Pikachu!"

While the attacks moved off, Hitmonchan sent his fists flying forwards, Ash's command for Pikachu to dodge it coming just in time as the Electric Mouse Pokémon dodged and jumped over Hitmonchan's strikes. Buizel, meanwhile, had been hit by the Hidden Power, but, for some reason, seemed to merely brush off the attack as he faced Growlithe.

"This isn't a tag battle," laughed Dudley, watching as Buizel beckoned for Growlithe to _bring it on,_ "It's a free-for-all between these two!"

"Growlithe, let's shut Buizel up," Draco commanded, "Use Roaring Thunder!"

"Counter with Aqua Jet," Ash retorted, Growlithe's sonic-like assault of fire and thunder being met by Buizel, who seemed to launch himself at Growlithe, his body becoming enveloped by water that surged towards Growlithe.

As the attacks met, Harry then caught sight of something that made him both curious and surprised: when Buizel entered the mist, his aqua-lined body became little more than a blur that surged on through the mist and struck Growlithe, the Puppy's weakness to Water Type Moves dealing incredible amounts of damage to him.

"Was…was I the only one who saw that?" asked Harry, looking to the others: their dumbfounded faces told him the answer was no.

"It must be Swift Swim," Luna observed, looking to her friend as she explained, "In the mist, it's almost like a very fine rain and Swift Swim is a Water Pokémon ability that raises speed in the rain."

"So that's why Ash wasn't in such a hurry to get rid of the mist," Neville observed, "He _needed_ it for his strategy to work: he really _is_ the Champion's son with that level of thought."

"In that case," Draco added, speaking as though he'd overheard their musings, "Time to change targets: Growlithe, use Take Down on Pikachu and Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch on Buizel!"

"Pikachu, counter with Volt Tackle," Ash commanded, before he returned his attention to Hitmonchan as he added, "And Buizel, counter with Sonicboom: slow them down!"

Pikachu's body began to charge forwards once again, this time filled with electrical energy around his body that met Growlithe head-on, both Pokémon taking damage, though Growlithe also flinched slightly as he struggled to his feet.

"Recoil damage," Harry whispered, looking to Hitmonchan, who was apparently trying to play Boxer's Tennis with Buizel's Sonicboom attack, his fists glowing with Ice energy that tried to attack the opponent.

"Buizel's stronger than he looks," Dudley exclaimed, a nod from Harry bringing their attention to the battle while Dudley added, "Still, what else do you expect from Red Ketchum's son?"

"We'd probably have the same effect if Hermione were here with us," Neville added, once again earning a nod and a hum of agreement from Harry.

"Time to bring this match to a close," Ash remarked, drawing on his energy as he added, "Pikachu: Thunder Crash!

"Growlithe, Roaring Thunder!" Draco exclaimed, both Pokémon charging up what energy they could before Pikachu threw his lightning bolts forwards, the bolts meeting with Growlithe's roaring attack; once again, both Pokémon were hit, but this time…neither one got up.

"Pikachu and Growlithe are eliminated from the battle," Alice explained, her own eyes filled with awe as she watched the battle continue between Hitmonchan and Buizel.

"Enough of this game of tennis," Draco exclaimed, his eyes narrowed with determination as he commanded, "Hitmonchan, time to show these guys your new power: use Dusk Punch!"

"Dusk Punch?" asked Harry, the others sharing his bewilderment as Hitmonchan stood still and firm, his body now glowing with dark energy that, lifting his left glove, the Punch Pokémon released in the form of a black fist, the strike aiming for Buizel.

"Dodge it," Ash commanded, watching as Buizel leapt out of the way: however, when Buizel dodged the fist, the attack _still_ chased after him.

With a growl of frustration, Ash whispered, "It can't miss: all right, Buizel, let's match Punch for Punch: use Ice Punch!"

Gathering ice energy in his left paw, Buizel used his spinning tails to launch himself into the air again, but this time, he moved straight towards Hitmonchan, the Dusk Punch still following behind him.

"That's it," Ash whispered, Buizel aiming for Hitmonchan, his paw moving back for the strike.

Seeing the determination, Draco gasped as the penny dropped, "Hitmonchan, call off your attack!"

"Too late," Ash laughed, "Now Buizel: up!"

"Bui…" Buizel remarked, moving towards the sky: at the same time, Hitmonchan's _own_ attack struck him, the Dusk Punch striking through him and sending him knocked back, Ash taking advantage of the disorientation as he looked up.

"Now Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

Enveloping his body in a vortex of water, Buizel shot to the ground like a missile, his body slamming directly into Hitmonchan with a loud crash, the result of the attack being Buizel leaping back while Hitmonchan remained down, spirals in his eyes.

"Hitmonchan is eliminated," Alice explained, "The match is over and Ash is the winner: which means the final round of the Godric's Forest Tournament will now be Ash Ketchum taking on Harry Potter while the third-place winner will be decided between Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. The final will take place on Ho-Oh's Day and I wish both our finalists all the luck in the world."

Like two rivals who had come a long way, Harry and Ash faced one another from their respected places in the arena, Harry's eyes narrowed with a sense of angst and actual concern for the battle while Ash just looked ready for a real battle.

'I've got the feeling I'm going to need it,' both boys thought to themselves as the semi-finals came to a close…

**Chapter 17 and the finals are set: Elite Four's son vs. Champion's son: who will emerge victorious when two friends collide for the right to lead the team?**

**Also, how will the events of their battle affect the circle of friends?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The final of the Tournament sees two friends go head-to-head: knowing the other as well as they do, who will emerge victorious in the clash between Harry and Ash? Plus, the third-place winner is decided and, after the dust has settled, there's a shocking message from an outside member of the group;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the semi-finals: I only hope I captured the fun of a doubles battle as best as I could;**

**AN 2: I'd like to thank tylerbamafan34 for the OC move of Prinplup: I hope it worked as you envisioned;**

**OC Move: **_**Crushing Typhoon**_

**Type: **_**Water**_

**Category: **_**Special Combo – Surf, Dive and Whirlpool combined**_

**Power: **_**120**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**Summoning a water vortex, the Pokémon dives directly underneath their foe, creating a whirlpool and riding the spiral back up to increase momentum and impact before finishing off with creating and riding a huge wave at the whirlpools crest to deal the final blow.**_

**OC Move: **_**Acid Storm**_

**Type: **_**Poison**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**100**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**Gathering energy in a manner similar to Draco Meteor, the Pokémon fires an orb of Poison energy into the air that rains down onto the field: instantly poisons any but the move user: has a risk of dealing allied damage in a doubles/triples battle**_

**OC Move: **_**Dusk Punch**_

**Type: **_**Dark**_

**Category: **_**Physical/Special**_

**Power: **_**90**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**The attacking Pokémon gathers Dark Energy into a fist and fires off a Special-Attacking Fist that strikes at the opponent, unable to miss no matter the circumstances: 50% chance of flinching upon contact;**_


	18. Fun in the Forest: The Final

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Yeah, well there's that and the fact that Buizel was just awesome with Ash in the series: enjoy the final, my friend;**

**Magical fan18: First off, Bond Moves are only with the Pokémon given to Tamers by their respected Temples, so the move would be OC, but it sounds like a good one, so thanks;**

**Tylerbamafan34: You're welcome: turned out that it did work, so thanks yourself;**

**Heroi Oscura: As I told another, Draco got Hitmonchan because, simply put, he's my favourite of the three: also, I'm not accepting any more OCs at the moment, but thanks for offering;**

**ALSO: Thanks to everyone for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter; I've now changed it so that Draco's 'Shadow Punch' is now called 'Dusk Punch' so thanks;**

_Like two rivals who had come a long way, Harry and Ash faced one another from their respected places in the arena, Harry's eyes narrowed with a sense of angst and actual concern for the battle while Ash just looked ready for a real battle._

'_I've got the feeling I'm going to need it,' both boys thought to themselves as the semi-finals came to a close…_

Chapter 18: Fun in the Forest: The Final

After the battle between Ash and Draco had come to an end, Harry followed a worried Luna to the med-bay within the Gym, the eyes of the Fairy Tamer filled with a sense of concern while Harry, keeping close, did what he could to encourage her happier nature. Reaching the medical room, the two young Tamers glanced through the window where Clefairy was being fed a bowl of mushed berries that seemed to try and restore her health as well as cure her poisonous affliction.

For a moment, neither Tamer said much, but then, to Harry's shock, Luna stepped back and let her head rest on his shoulder, a tear splashing onto Harry's coat as she confessed, "It's my fault…this is all my fault."

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry, running a soft hand through Luna's near-white hair, "It's not your fault this happened, Luna-girl: if anything, I'm the one to blame…using that Poison move to such effectiveness."

"But I'm Clefairy's Tamer," Luna replied, her eyes turning back to look at her Pokémon as the Audino continued feeding her, "I should prepare her to fight her weaknesses: that's why we learn things like this at Arceus: so that we're ready for the outside world."

"It doesn't matter how much you train," Harry assured her, putting a comforting arm around Luna's shoulders as he explained, "You can't really stop your Pokémon from facing their weaknesses and succumbing to them. It's more about how strong you as their trainer decide to make them: you can't help but prepare them to face their weaknesses, but only true will and strength can overpower that. Just look at what happened when I faced Red's Serperior or how about the first battle that I had with Ron's Onix and my Riolu. All you can do is adjust to the situation: in the end, it's the moves and strategies you make rather than the type that can decide a battle."

As she listened to his words, Luna let out a sigh before she told him, "You know…you're a lot smarter than I've ever realised, Harry: I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Luna-girl," Harry replied, remaining with her as they waited for news on Clefairy's condition.

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Ho-Oh's Day…

Like the legendary Pokémon itself, the day was a time of celebration for the inhabitants of the Pokémon World as they said their goodbyes to the old world and greeted the new dawn and the New Year with it. A day of feasts, celebrations, promises that some would choose not to keep and also a day of memoriam: remembering the fallen ones that could not be with us to see the new dawn in.

It was this last addition to the day's reason for being that found Harry, Remus, Neville and Alice all kneeling in front of the memorial within Gryffin's Forest, Lucario, Moony, Blitzen, Mana and Neville's Sewaddle all with their respected trainers, the Aura Pokémon kneeling with his Tamer while the others simply bowed their heads. In the silence of the dawn and day, Harry felt his heart reach out to the memorial, his mind filled with hope and prayer for the future of his time at Arceus.

"The dawn shall come," Remus whispered, speaking the words of prayer that were told to memorials and grave-markers every year on this day, "And their light shall be added to it…Arceus bless them."

"The times ahead shall be full of fun, fears and fights," Harry added, his words edged by an almost-broken tone as he kept his head bowed to the memorial, "But we shall stand united with their spirits empowering us forevermore…Ho-Oh fly them to their fathers."

"We may walk alone," Neville explained, placing a candle at the base of the memorial, "But as long as we remember and mourn the forgotten, we are never truly alone…for Jirachi guides them to their final resting place."

"Arceus protect us all," Alice finished, each of the men repeating the blessing as they rose, Remus then noticing that Harry was yet to move; with a sigh, the Dark Avatar patted his lap, signalling for Moony to follow him while Alice and Neville recalled Mana and Sewaddle, leaving Lucario and Blitzen with their trainer in front of the statue.

"We'll meet you at the Gym when you're ready, kiddo," Remus explained, earning a sniff and a nod from Harry while the others made their way back through the forest to the village.

Once he was alone, Harry lifted his head and, looking to Blitzen, a smile touched the Aura Tamer's face before he stroked his new friend behind his ears, a content whinny coming from the small Pokémon while Harry spoke, "I don't know if you can understand me yet, Blitz, but I promise, we'll make them all proud. I've met the enemy once before now and I won't let what he said come to pass: now I have something to fight for and that's all I need to keep me going."

'_But you will not be alone, partner,_' Lucario explained, opening his own eyes before he glanced in Harry's direction, '_We will fight with you, my brothers and me: we are one in spirit and in destiny._'

"I know, Lucario," Harry replied, keeping his voice low as he added, "But that doesn't mean I have to forget why I do everything I…"

He trailed off suddenly as a strange sound suddenly echoed through the forest: it was soft and melodious, the tone not really understood, but, as he listened, Harry felt like his heart had suddenly flown from his chest and was now soaring through the clouds. Taking a deep breath, the young Tamer closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost to the song that seemed to echo around him like a ghost's whisper, the source of the song not really seen, but that didn't matter.

It was…beautiful.

"So strong…" Harry whispered, putting a hand to his heart as he added, "I…I suddenly feel…better…about myself, the final…about everything."

'_I never truly believed it,_' Lucario gasped, his usually deep voice now lightened by emotion as a smile crossed his face, '_But…it truly is beautiful: a wonder of nature…but I wonder why she sings for you, my friend?_'

"She? Who's she, Lucario?"

As Harry looked to his partner, Lucario nodded once before he explained, '_The one they call…Meloetta._'

_**Emerald Destiny**_

When Harry finally made his way to the arena, the other members of the group were already there, each of them surprised with the strength and confidence that Harry held with each step, his duster almost billowing out behind him as he moved towards the arena, both Red and Alice waiting there with Ash and, next to Red, Harry was surprised to notice a large box filled with Poké-Balls.

As he stepped onto the arena, Harry asked, "What's going on, Aunt Alice? Has something happened?"

"No, Harry," Alice replied, giving him a warm smile as she felt like she could see his renewed spirit, "Red and I have been talking and we decided to add a little…flair to the final: so, the final battle between you and Ash will be a doubles battle just like the semi-finals. However, instead of using both of your Pokémon, you will choose _one_ while the other shall be drawn at random from within this box."

"So…we have to work with a Pokémon we haven't even trained?" asked Harry, "How do we know they'll obey our commands?"

"Because these aren't just random Pokémon, Harry," Red explained, giving Harry a knowing smile as he explained, "They're _mine!_"

"What?"

"That's right," Red laughed, amused at the incredulous looks that both Tamers were giving him, "For the final of the Godric's Forest Tournament, both you and Ash will reach into this box and pull out one Poké-Ball each: along with the chosen member of your own party, you'll use this Pokémon for the final battle."

"Draco and Luna have been allowed the same," Alice explained, "But their battle will be using the stash of Pokémon that have been trained and raised by _me:_ we decided to give this a go to see just how far you've managed to progress as Tamers and as trainers. So, Harry; Ash: if you'd both be so kind as to make your selections, we can begin the final."

Standing either side of the large box, Harry exchanged a look with his friend before he laughed and asked, "Talk about your last-minute announcements, eh, pal?"

"Well," Ash replied, shrugging ruefully as he admitted, "Dad told me that he had a surprise for the final: oh, and before you start hoping for him, I should tell you that the only one _not_ in here is Dad's Charizard. Take it from someone who's been there, Harry: Dad's primary Pokémon listens to no-one but my Dad, so you wouldn't want him."

"Ah well," Harry sighed, before he dug his hand into the box, fingering his way through the large collection of the Kanto Champion's collection: a part of Harry actually then understood how surprised he was meant to be. After all, Ash had said that Red collected Pokémon from each of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova's regions, so the collection and the random factor of the selection was well and truly anyone's game.

Finally, Harry felt his hand close around a Poké-Ball and, as he lifted it out, a part of him felt a sense of a warrior's spirit dwelling within while another part of him – undoubtedly his Aura side – also felt that he held power in his hand.

Then again, this _was_ one of the Champion's Pokémon, so it shouldn't be that surprising.

At the same time, Ash also withdrew his own chosen Poké-Ball and, as he held onto it, he glanced across to Harry before he smiled and told him, "Promise me one thing, Harry."

"Sure."

"Let's make this a final to remember," Ash explained, holding the Poké-Ball up to Harry in a challenging gesture as he added, "Whoever's in here, let's show him and yours that we _can_ tame Pokémon and have a great battle."

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent," Red laughed, before he extended his hands to the boys as he added, "Now, we're going to have Draco and Luna's battle first, so, until it's your turn, I'd like you to hand your chosen Pokémon and Poké-Balls to me, partially so that neither of you are tempted to spoil the surprise and also so that we can be assured that there's no last-minute cheating."

"In the meantime," Alice then added, seeing both boys want to argue that they wouldn't, "Make your way to the observation deck with Red: the final is about to begin…with our consolation battle."

As Harry and Ash walked away with Red, both Tamers offered a warm smile to Luna and Draco, the four finalists then shaking hands before Harry, looking to Luna, asked, "How is she?"

"Much better now," Luna answered, tapping a Poké-Ball around her neck as she explained, "Audino and Mrs Longbottom worked well with her: thank you for being there for me, Harry."

"Any time, Luna," Harry smiled, making his way up to the observation deck with the others while Draco and Luna stood on either side of the battle arena.

Raising her arms, Alice addressed the hall and the group, "This is the consolation battle of the Godric's Forest Tournament to decide a third-place winner for the Tournament: now, before this battle began, each of you picked a random Poké-Ball from the selection of the Godric's Forest Gym Leader's collection and I am also here to tell you now that it will be that Pokémon and that one _alone_ that will decide this match. It is a one-on-one battle with no switching out and items: the match shall come to a close when one side's Pokémon is no longer able to battle."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Draco remarked, lifting his own selected Ball before he commanded, "My temporary friend and ally: come on out!"

In a flash of blue light that seemed to be tinged with flower blossom leaves, a large green Pokémon appeared: it looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a winged beast with three large green leaves that grew out of its back like wings. Its head was an oak-brown colour with a dark-green hood that covered most of its head and neck, the same greenery pattern also covering its upper body while the skin of its body was the same colour as its head.

With a loud roar, the Pokémon descended onto the field while Draco, eyeing the creature, gave a whistle as he lifted his Poké-Dex, "A Tropius…now that's an interesting choice…"

"_**Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. The fruit that grows around its neck is sweet and popular with children. It flies by flapping the large leaves on its body."**_

"A Flying Type and a Grass Type," Train commented from the stands, "Its strength is also its weakness, but, depending on Luna's choice of partner, it may make for an interesting battle."

Luna, looking into the sharp eyes of the Fruit Pokémon, lifted her own Poké-Ball before she threw hers forwards, the blue light from within also surrounded by cherry blossom leaves that revealed a large and, to Harry and Neville, very familiar Pokémon: a green-skinned dinosaur-like Pokémon with a large flower that was like a collar around her neck, two stalks protruding from her head as she stared at her opponent.

"That…that's Mana!" gasped Harry, looking to Neville, who shrugged ruefully, "Your Mum's partner: but why…"

"Who knows," Neville answered, watching as Ash lifted his Dex to examine the new Pokémon:

"_**Meganium, the Herb Pokémon and the final evolved form of Chikorita; Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, and the fragrance emanating from its flower petals could soothe any angry, hostile emotions."**_

"This battle may seem one-sided," Harry noted, watching as both Mana and Tropius glared at one another, "Since Tropius can also use Flying-Type moves, but I spent the summer training with Aunt Alice and Neville for our time at Arceus and Mana was one of my training sparring partners: she's stronger than she seems."

"She's certainly a beautiful creature," Kris whispered, earning a nod from Harry.

"All right," Alice exclaimed, a smile on her own face as she saw her partner in the arena, "So it's going to be Meganium vs. Tropius: let the battle begin!"

"Sorry, Luna," Draco sighed, a look of confidence in his eyes as he exclaimed, "But this match is already over: Tropius, Air Slash!"

Tropius' leaf-like wings began to glow with white light before the Pokémon spun himself around in a circle, a collection of saw-like circles flying from his wings and aiming for Meganium.

"Dodge them," Luna commanded, Meganium leaping into the air where she gave an almost-cocky smile to Tropius before Luna added, "Now use Leaf Storm!"

Mana's flower-like collar was now the one glowing as she built her energy up, a swarm of green leaves rising out of the collar and surrounding Mana, who, with a cry, launched them forwards, Draco's cry for Tropius to dodge them coming just in time as Tropius took to the skies.

"My Pokémon has an advantage in the air, Luna," Draco explained as Mana landed on the ground, "This battle will be mine: Tropius, use Nature Power!"

"Nature Power?" asked Train, earning an incredulous look from Harry. "What?"

"Being raised where you are," Harry explained, watching as Tropius' body began to glow with green light that seemed to move to each of its three wings, "I'd have thought seeing a Tropius use Nature Power would be simple for you: that _is_ where they're mostly found in the Hoenn Region, after all."

"What does it do?" asked Dudley, the question making Harry take notice as he indicated Tropius.

"It's sort of like Metronome and Secret Power and other randomising moves," he explained, Tropius' wings now glowing with three different colours: one red, one blue and one yellow. "Nature Power's effect and use differs depending on the location: since we're in a building, it reverts to the basic move of its class, which, if my guess is right, is Tri Attack!"

With a roar, Tropius released the three lights from his wings in a triangle-like shape, the three lights spinning in a circular shape that hit Meganium, but did not knock her down.

"And Tri Attack," Harry then continued, "Is an attack that uses Fire, Ice and Lightning damage, but it has no effect on resistances or weaknesses because it's classed as a Normal Type Attack."

"So that was basically useless," Neville mused, a smile crossing his face as he asked, "How do you suppose they know the moves of their Pokémon?"

"How else?" asked Train, "Their Poké-Dexes must have had lists of the moves: when Harry goes into battle, he'll probably use the Poké-Gaze while Ash will also probably use his Pokétch, right?"

"Right," Harry and Ash chorused, returning their attention to the battle.

Shaking off her damage, Mana let out a cry of joy before Luna, wiping a trail of sweat from her brow, gave a laugh as she confessed, "You had me worried there, Draco, but the base attack doesn't do much against Meganium: unlike _this:_ Meganium, let's show Draco how we _really_ wrap things up: use Frenzy Plant!"

Mana's body began to glow with new green energy at Luna's command, her eyes also appearing to glow as she stomped her paws down onto the ground, the earth beneath them shaking before, with a loud crack, a network of thick, sharp roots flew out of the ground, whipping their way up towards Tropius who, at Draco's command, tried to dodge and swerve the assault.

"Now," Luna commanded, "While Tropius is confused: charge towards it and use Dragon Tail!"

"I didn't know she knew that move," Harry commented, earning another shrug from Neville as Mana charged forwards, leaping into the air where, at the same time, her tail shone a bright shade of blue and, as she neared Tropius, Mana swerved around, her tail colliding with Tropius and sending him flying…right into the frenzied roots.

"Tropius!" cried Draco, watching as Tropius tried to bite and slash his way out of the roots, "Use Air Slash: cut yourself free."

Once again, Tropius launched several discs from his wings that managed to slash through the roots, but the damage had mostly been done, Mana now returning to the ground where Luna, glancing to Alice, asked, "Do you…do you think I can…Mrs Longbottom?"

"If you're going for what I think you are," Alice replied, looking to the stands where Harry was now watching with expectant excitement, "You're going to have to concentrate, Luna: but give it a shot."

"Whatever _it_ is," Draco replied, "Won't work: Tropius, let's take our revenge for that near-final attack: use Giga Impact!"

"Oh boy," Kris muttered as Tropius took to the skies once more, his body now being enveloped by an orange and white sphere of light that completely obscured Tropius from view.

"I'm not going down that easily, Draco," Luna argued, closing her eyes and, only seen by Harry, her body began to glow with a deep white light that pulsed and seemed to reach out to Mana, the Meganium lifting her head with shock, her eyes now glowing with power.

"That's it," Luna smiled, opening her eyes before she commanded, "Meganium…no, _Mana_, use Magical Vine!"

With a cry of obedience, Mana's head-stalks suddenly began to glow with green light, their forms extending where, as they reared up, Mana threw her head forwards, the vines that her stalks had become now slashing at the ground where, as they struck the ground, caused it to explode in showers of leafy spheres, the orbs flying out of the ground towards the descending Tropius.

Giga Impact met Magical Vine in a collision of forest and firepower, Tropius' energy suddenly backfiring while Mana continued striking the ground, her glow increasing as she pounded the earth over and over again.

From their places in the stands, Dudley asked, "Is that…her Bond Move, Harry?"

"Must be," Harry replied, shrugging as he added, "Chalk it up to another mystery of Fairy Tamers, I suppose: anyway, it seems that Mana's also tapped into her ability to lash out at Tropius."

"Ability?" asked Kris.

"Overgrow," Harry explained, "The Grass starters of each region have it as their key ability: it increases the effect of Grass Type Moves and, given Luna's strength and the force of her bond with Mana, it seems that she's actually awoken it without meaning to."

"Can she control it?" asked Dudley, watching as Tropius was hit right in his heart by a sphere of leaves, the Fruit Pokémon now falling to the ground with a cry while Mana finally managed to draw her vines back in.

"Looks like it," Harry answered, noticing the spirals in Tropius' eyes.

"Tropius is unable to battle," Alice explained, lifting her hand in Luna's direction, "Meganium is the winner and the victory goes to Luna Lovegood: congratulations, Luna, as our third-place winner, you'll receive 20 Poké Dollars and a Great Ball, but, because you also managed to awaken Mana's incredible fighting spirit, I'll also allow you any _one_ Evolutionary Stone from our surplus supplies here in the Gym."

"Thanks Mrs Longbottom," Luna beamed, watching as Alice then turned to Draco.

"As for you, Draco, you and everyone that has lost their battles and been eliminated shall receive 10 Poké Dollars and, because I don't believe in actual winners and losers, you'll also receive one of our Net Balls, which works well on Water and Bug-Type Pokémon."

"Thanks, Mrs Longbottom," Draco remarked while the others cheered and shared murmured whispers about the last-minute prize.

"Now," Alice then explained, "It's time for this season's main event: Ash Ketchum and Harry Potter: make your way down to the arena: the Final is about to begin!"

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Once the others had received their prizes and were returned for the Final of the Tournament, Harry and Ash were already in the arena, Alice standing with them while, in the arena, Ash had already called Pikachu to the field, his eyes filled with determination as he told Harry, "Remember what I said, Harry: let's go out with a bang."

"As you wish," Harry nodded, indicating Pikachu as he asked, "So, Pikachu is one of your two, then?"

"Yep," Ash replied, putting emphasis on the 'p' as he lifted the second ball, "And now let's find out which of my Dad's Pokémon is joining him: I choose you!"

The ball was released and, in a flash of blue light, a Pokémon appeared by Pikachu that, as soon as he saw it, had Remus muttering, "Oh no…not _him…_not against Harry…"

"Who?" asked Train, looking down to the arena where a large white-furred Pokémon had appeared, the Pokémon's body completely covered by the fur save for the black skin of its face and a pair of black leather-like wings that rose up from its back. A pair of deep red eyes glared at Harry and his side of the field while four sets of sharp claws suddenly extended outwards from the paws of the Pokémon.

"Remus…" Alice whispered, gulping as she looked to the Pokémon before she glanced up to the stands where Remus was watching with the same fear and concern, "Is…is that who I think it is?"

"Absol," Remus answered, watching as the kids examined the Pokémon:

"_**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."**_

"What's so bad about it?" asked Kris, but it was Luna's question that answered his.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

Looking back to the arena, the group all let out gasps of shock and fear as they saw Harry had suddenly gone _very_ still, his hands curled around both of the Poké-Balls that he was going to use in the battle, but those hands weren't as still as the rest of him: in fact, they were shaking.

To Luna, Harry's body was also covered by an aura of blood-red malice and hatred that seemed to be directed at Absol, the Disaster Pokémon actually stepping back as though he sensed the power and fury of the trainer standing opposite him.

"Mr Lupin," Train asked, "What's so…what's up with the boss?"

"Harry has seen an Absol before," Remus answered, looking to Red with a sense of almost sorrow before he looked back to the field as he added, "The night his parents were murdered…by Avatar Voldemort."

"Oh Sh…aymin," Kris exclaimed, looking to Remus and Alice before he asked, "Absol…it was _His_ partner Pokémon, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And now Harry's face-to-face with another," Neville added, his own hands curled into fists, but he didn't feel as angry as he knew his friend felt, "It's not _His_, of course, but…just the sight of it!"

"Ash!" called Red, earning a look from his son while Alice also looked up to the stands, Harry's body still standing in the one place as he exclaimed, "Recall Absol: go and choose another; it's okay…we won't penalise you."

"No…"

Harry's voice was as creepy and spine-tingling as a Haunter, his eyes fixed on the Pokémon opposite while, above him, Remus yelled down, "But Harry, what about…"

"I _know_ that this one isn't the one that belonged to _Him,_" Harry explained, his voice like ice as he faced Ash, "That doesn't mean I have to like that you've chosen him, Ash…because you didn't. There's no switching now: this battle is between me and you, not me and Voldemort: so, let's get on with it."

"If…if you're sure, Harry," Ash replied, his voice slightly shaky as Harry threw _both_ of his Poké-Balls into the arena, one of them – as Ash and the group had been waiting for since the Tournament had started – revealing Harry's personal partner, Lucario, the eyes of the Aura Pokémon filled with strength that he seemed to try and pass onto his Tamer.

"So _that's_ him," Dudley whispered, drawing out his own Poké-Dex before he lifted it to Lucario:

"_**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu; Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura."**_

As Lucario faced his opponents, he also took notice of his own partner in this battle: it was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face was primarily yellow with a black outline though the helmet shrouded most of its yellow-and-black face, leaving its triangular eyes visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders projected slightly over its arms and had a thin yellow line where they met its black torso.

The newcomer also had white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso were two blades, which created the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs were red and became progressively thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves; however, these 'hooves' were also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

As it stood tall and proud on the field, a sigh escaped Remus as he saw a smile cross Harry's face, a sense of delight suddenly being passed from Tamer to partner that, once again, only Luna could see.

"He's changed his tune," Dudley laughed, looking to Remus before he asked, "It's because of that Bisharp, isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus answered, wiping a tear from his eye while Ash, curious about the Pokémon, lifted his Poké-Dex once more that day:

"_**Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon and the evolved form of Pawniard; when attacking, it is a pitiless Pokémon that commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off."**_

"Why is Bisharp making Harry smile?" asked Train, seeing the look of determination in his boss' eyes as he looked from Bisharp to Lucario, his Aura partner giving a nod of unspoken agreement.

"Well," Remus answered, "Every trainer has a Pokémon that they dream of being partnered with: admittedly, mine is the Pokémon Zoroark, which may never really happen because they're fairly rare, but, for as long as I've known him, Harry's dream was to have Bisharp and even Pawniard as his ally. I asked him why that was once and he said it was because he would feel like he was fighting alongside a warrior with the warrior's soul his Daddy had given him. He was seven at the time," he added to the confused and even awed looks that the others gave him.

"And now he has that dream fulfilled," Red laughed, though only Remus caught the thoughtful look from the Champion as he added, "Bisharp's been with me for a while, Remus: I _know_ that if anyone can work with him, it's that boy. I mean, don't tell him this, but I actually wanted to use Bisharp in our battle back on Halloween Night."

"Your secret's safe with me, Red," Remus chuckled, watching as the battle began down below.

As Neville had suggested, both trainers began by checking out their Pokémon's moves for both of their partners, Harry, who used his Poké-Gaze to check on Bisharp, actually whistling with an impressed air as he found a strong array of moves from Bisharp while Ash, using his Pokétch, knew he had to prepare hard since Bisharp's strong defence was going to be tough to break through.

"If you're both ready," Alice suggested, Harry deactivating his Poké-Gaze while Ash lowered his arm, both of them nodding in agreement, "Then, let the final…_begin!_"

"Bisharp," Harry commanded, "Let's make this quick…but fun: use Metal Sound!"

Smashing its blades together, Bisharp released a powerful wave of sonic energy that seemed to deafen both Pikachu and Absol, Pikachu actually struggling through the waves while Absol howled in pain.

"Now," Harry continued, "While they're distracted, Lucario, attack Absol with Ice Punch!"

Clearly trying to fight through the echoing waves of Bisharp's assault, Lucario charged forwards, his fist changing into an iced limb that smacked directly into Absol, knocking him away with tremendous force.

With a growl, Ash smirked as he exclaimed, "Pikachu, time to show Bisharp our power: Thunder Crash!"

'Saw this coming,' Harry thought, recalling the list of moves he'd read before he commanded, "Bisharp, stop those bolts: Stone Edge!"

Now standing in an almost star-like pose, Bisharp summoned an array of stones that he launched towards Pikachu, the Electric Pokémon's Bond Move colliding with the stones and stopping them reaching Bisharp, who kept the assault up with his attack, the stones now hitting Pikachu and Absol, both of whom slowly staggered back to their feet.

"Time to silence him," Ash remarked, looking to his temporary partner as he added, "Absol, use Psycho Cut!"

"Say what?" asked Harry, watching as Absol's wings began to glow with bright light, the Disaster Pokémon then slashing them forwards: however, while the arcs that he released hit Lucario and returned him back to Harry's side of the field rather quickly, Bisharp stood there as though he had a suit of diamond and titanium covering his body.

"I guess you don't know your Dad's Pokémon as well as you think, Ash," laughed Harry, indicating Bisharp as he explained, "Otherwise you'd know that Bisharp has an immunity against Psychic Moves."

"That may be," Ash agreed, indicating the staggering Lucario as he added, "But _he's_ not."

"True," Harry nodded, "Guess we'll have to counter."

'Please…' he added in thought, closing his eyes and concentrating on more than just the battle, 'Please…let this work…'

"Lucario," Harry commanded, his green eyes almost glowing as he exclaimed, "Use Aura Sphere on Absol!"

"Here goes…" Remus whispered, watching as Lucario put his hands together, building up the strength of his sphere before, with a successful growl, the Aura Pokémon launched the attack, the sphere flying through the air towards the Disaster Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam!" commanded Ash, Absol leaping out of the way just as the sphere exploded; opening his mouth, Absol then countered with his own blast of intense ice, the beam missing Lucario while Bisharp seemed to take the blast with almost precise effort. "What? Why didn't you tell him to dodge?"

"Ice moves aren't that effective on Bisharp either," Harry laughed, indicating the warrior-like Pokémon as he explained, "Because now, you see, Ash: this is why my dream is coming true in working with Bisharp. His warrior spirit burns as though Moltres himself lives in him: almost _nothing_ stops him from achieving his goal. And now, I think I'll take out Absol for real: Bisharp…Guillotine!"

"Bye-bye, Absol," Train whispered, watching as Bisharp slashed through the ice before he charged forwards, his elbows glowing with sharp energy that, as Absol landed from dodging the Aura Sphere, slashed clean through the Disaster Pokémon, spirals now in Absol's eyes as he lay sprawled on the ground.

"A one-hit KO if it hits," Kris added, earning a nod from Train while, down below, Ash gasped as he looked to his downed Pokémon.

"Harry took a big risk there," Neville mused, before he laughed at the absurdity of his own statement as he added, "Then again, this _is_ the Black Flash's kid we're talking about here."

"Risk is his middle name," added Remus, shaking his head as he added, "Good work, kiddo: your Dad would be proud."

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, looking to his stand-alone Pokémon, "Use Volt Tackle and target Bisharp directly!"

Pikachu seemed only too eager to respond: however, as Harry saw the attack moving towards Bisharp, a smirk touched his lips as he commanded, "Hey, Lucario: send Pikachu a gift would you? Aura Sphere one more time!"

With a nod of agreement, Lucario created a small Aura Sphere that he launched at Pikachu: however, at the same time, the sphere also picked up two of the rocks that Bisharp had thrown in defence against the Thunder Crash. With the added power, the rocks slammed into Pikachu before the Sphere did, both attacks knocking Pikachu off course while Lucario and Bisharp returned to Harry's side of the field.

"Damn," Ash whispered, "Forgot about him: oh well, guess I'll have to try again: Pikachu, use Thunder Crash!"

"Stone Edge _and_ Aura Sphere!" Harry commanded, both attacks being launched towards the bolts; but, this time, as they did, Harry didn't see the flaw in his plan…

Until it was too late;

"Pikachu, Thundershock on Bisharp…_full power!_" Ash commanded, his aura – to Harry – actually crackling and fizzling around his body like an electrical storm. At the same time, Pikachu's body seemed to receive the energy, turning Thunder_shock_ into Thunder_bolt_, the energy flying from Pikachu and striking Bisharp, the steel of the Pokémon's body conducting the electricity and making it harder for him to resist.

Bisharp was knocked back by the lightning assault, his eyes now holding spirals while Pikachu puffed and panted heavily, Lucario actually in shock, but none more-so than Harry, who approached Bisharp before he kneeled down and helped his Pokémon rest himself against the edge of the arena.

"Thank you for making my dream come true, Bisharp," Harry whispered, earning a soft growl and a nod from the Sword Blade Pokémon, "Now you rest…and let Lucario and I finish this."

Standing tall, Harry sniffed once and, turning to the arena, he laughed once before he asked, "Did you think I'd be knocked down so easily, Ash? You forget who you're dealing with here."

"As do you, Harry," Ash laughed, a little awed at how Pikachu had gone from Thundershock to Thunderbolt; his energy also appeared to be increasing. "But let's save the talk for afters, what do you say?"

"Just…two words," Harry replied, indicating Lucario as he added, "Aura Force!"

"Volt Tackle!" retorted Ash, Pikachu's body now glowing with electrical energy while Lucario was surrounded in his aura as he charged towards Pikachu, both of them heading for one monster of a collision.

"This is going to be close," Draco remarked, though a gasp then escaped the others as they saw Lucario's Aura Force suddenly turn crystalline blue, the assault charging towards Pikachu with greater strength than before.

"I _know_ that attack," Train whispered, looking to the others as he asked, "Didn't the boss use it against you, Mr Ketchum?"

"Yes he did," Red laughed, looking to Remus as he added, "The sneaky devil must have told Lucario to do this with his bond."

"Sub-Zero Sky Attack on the ground," Kris added, while, down below, Harry gave a laugh before he exclaimed to the room:

"I now call it Arctic Force!"

The two attacks collided, a smoke-filled and heavy explosion filling the Gym and blocking the arena completely, much to the shock of the others while, down below, Harry and Ash both tried to pierce the thick fog and, as it finally cleared, both trainers gasped.

Lucario and Pikachu were _somehow…still _standing!

Both of them looked spent, exhausted and just about ready to drop…or maybe not _just_ as, seconds later, while Harry and Ash marvelled at the strength of their partners, Pikachu fell backwards, spirals in his eyes.

Lucario fell just seconds later…spirals in his eyes and a sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips.

"Pikachu fell first," Alice explained to a silent Gym, "Therefore, both Ash's Pokémon are unable to battle: the winner is Harry James Potter!"

Where there should have been cheers and celebrations, there were only tears of joy from Harry while, up above, Red set off a chain of applause for the two combatants in the arena, Harry then recalling Bisharp to his Poké-Ball before he moved towards Lucario and, kneeling down, he hugged his friend warmly, a smile on Harry's face while Lucario finally cheered.

"Thank you, partner," Harry laughed, "You were…well, you were amazing!"

"Yes he was," Ash replied, Harry looking up into his friend's eyes where he saw Pikachu, tired, defeated, but somehow still smiling, looking down at him and giving Lucario a two-fingered salute.

With a laugh, Harry rose and held out his hand to Ash, both close friends sharing a firm handshake before Harry told him, "One day, Ash, we'll have to do this again…and who knows? Maybe that day I'll have my own Bisharp."

"Maybe," Ash agreed, looking to the cheering and applauding audience of their friends and family, the son of the Kanto Champion also seeing a look of pride on his Father's face as he saw the sportsmanship expressed by his son. Similarly, Remus applauded for the friendship that he knew would last for quite some time between those two: Harry was _definitely_ James' son in that aspect.

"So…" Harry asked with a note of exhaustion, "What TM have you got your eyes on for Pikachu or Buizel?"

"I don't know," Ash confessed, laughing as Pikachu and Lucario also shook hands – or paws – for their intense battle and the truly climactic finish. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

With a laugh, Ash indicated Harry's belt before he asked, "Blitzen, Lucario or Charmander: who's getting to learn a new move from Madame Longbottom?"

**Chapter 18 and what a way to finish: two close combatants that now stay friends, but what will Harry decide and what will the Nine now be called?**

**Plus, how will their other friends react to the news of the truly nail-biting Tournament?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Back to Arceus and friends reunite as the gang regroup, but Hermione's got some news: plus, Harry has a suspicious message from Jason Malfoy asking for a meeting…in the Mystical – and might I add, **_**Forbidden**_** – Vale beyond Celebi's Wood: is this a trap?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: WOW! Now I DEFINITELY enjoyed writing this chapter: I hope everyone liked the little snippets about our favourite HP Villain and about Harry's dream: don't worry, it WILL come true…eventually because, simply put, when I planned this story, I instantly thought of Pawniard and/or Bisharp being one of Harry's, so I hope you can agree with that; oh, and the beginning bit with Meloetta's song…yeah, there's a reason for it;**

**OC MOVE: **_**Magical Vine**_

**Type: **_**Grass**_

**Category:**_** Special**_

**Power: **_**80**_

**Accuracy: **_**95%**_

**Effect and Description: **_**Grassy vines extend from the Pokémon's body before they're slammed onto the ground, summoning a number of spheres made from Leaf Storm-like power; these spheres are then launched at the enemy. Can cause a 25% chance of poison, paralysis, stat reduction or flinching;**_


	19. A Suspicious Summoning

Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my Poké-Harry Challenge: Poké-Hogwarts Challenge; An ancient prophecy, a surprise event and a mysterious future all bring Harry Potter to the wonders and splendour of the Pokémon World and his new start at Arceus Academy. What secrets dwell in Harry's future and will he be able to overcome the demons of his past?

**Recommendation/Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to the author 'Mr Chaos' for helping to start the fires that have burned in me for this story; his two stories '_Harry Potter and the Master Ball_' and '_Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown_' are my recommended reads.

Mentions of Harry/Luna

No Other Pairings – in THIS story yet

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Speak_'

"_**Poké-Dex ID"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I don't know if I may or may not do that again, but I'm glad you enjoyed it;**

**Tylerbamafan34: Yeah, sorry about that, but I needed to find the right kind of Pokémon to symbolise how Voldemort worked: given the myth surrounding Absol – how disaster follows a public appearance – it just seemed right;**

**Magical fan18: It should do, but now we get into the main adventure again, I don't quite know for this one;**

"_So…" Harry asked with a note of exhaustion, "What TM have you got your eyes on for Pikachu or Buizel?"_

"_I don't know," Ash confessed, laughing as Pikachu and Lucario also shook hands – or paws – for their intense battle and the truly climactic finish. "But what about you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_With a laugh, Ash indicated Harry's belt before he asked, "Blitzen, Lucario or Charmander: who's getting to learn a new move from Madame Longbottom?"_

Chapter 19: A Suspicious Summoning

"You will take care of yourself, won't you?"

"Yes, Aunt Alice," sighed Harry as he found himself on another one of his honorary aunt's farewell hugs followed by a nuzzle of affection from Mana and, as he'd expected, another lick from Moony. With a laugh, Harry wiped the Mightyena's drool from his face before he added, "One of these days, Moony, you're probably going to drown me in dog slobber."

Moony whined pitifully before he barked and returned to Remus' side, the Dark Avatar smiling sadly as he knew that Harry was also sad about going away from the Forest, but he was excited at seeing his friends again. After the final battle on Ho-Oh's Day, Luna had returned to Catchpole City accompanied by Aunt Petunia while Ash and Red had returned to their summer home in Beauxbatons City and Draco, with a slight hesitancy to his decision, also returned to Nurmengard Isle.

As for Dudley, he explained that he was returning to Patronus Falls to train his team up and, after that, he was heading for the Pokémon Reserve near the Falls located within the Four Hills of Protego that made up the western-most point of Solstice River Valley where a friend of his was waiting to teach him more about Pokémon Breeding and Care.

This just left Harry, Neville, Kris and Train, the Sinnoh Tamer explaining that he was only stopping because it was easier than returning all the way back to the Sinnoh Region just to come back to Equinox to depart from Emrys Cove. His explanation, making sense to the adults as well as the Tamers, received him an open invitation to stay with them from now on in the summers and holidays before their return to Arceus.

But now, with the date being January 6th – the month also known as the month of Cryogonal because of its icy conditions – it was time to board the SS Hogsmeade and return to Arceus and, more than anything else, Harry was looking forwards to it simply because of the fact that he could inform his team of their new mantle and show off Blitzen's newest move. He also wanted to see which of his two Pokémon Ash had chosen to receive the TM from Alice since the Electric Tamer had been unusually secretive about it, but, more than all those things, Harry was looking forwards to reuniting with Hermione and Ron when they reached the Academy.

A phone call on the night before had revealed to Harry that Hermione was staying at a hotel in Emrys Cove and that she had some good news and information that even Harry may find interesting. She seemed unusually excitable about seeing the group again and, when Harry explained about the Tournament and their battle, she'd just laughed before she explained, "Well, if you truly want to lead our gang, Harry, you'll have to get through Ron and I as well, you know?"

Harry _did_ know that and he told Hermione that he was looking forwards to it, though he added that they should save the battle for Frontier Club since the group would all be there. Taking his word on that promise, Hermione had said goodbye and that she would see them all in the morning, though she never lost that bright spark that Harry found was one thing he liked about his friend.

As he boarded the cruise liner to the Academy, Harry made his way down to his cabin where, as soon as he opened the door, he was bombarded by a strong hug from Hermione and a cry of, "Hiya, Harry!"

The rest of the gang had obviously read Harry's mind and waited with a laughing Ash Ketchum in their cabin, the sight of his friends bringing a smile back to Harry's face before he asked, "Happy to see me, then, Hermione?"

"I've just missed you all," Hermione explained, letting Harry go before she explained, "Mum and I had an amazing time in the Village of Dragons, but it didn't feel the same without you lot there: by the way, I've got something to show you."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, unclipping his Poké-Balls before he also removed Blitzen's Ball from around his neck as he added, "You're not the only one!"

"By Dialga!" gasped Hermione, seeing the snow-white orb in Harry's hands, "But I thought they were all destroyed?"

"This one wasn't," Harry replied, throwing his orbs into the air as he added, "Come out and say hello, everybody!"

In three flashes of blue, Charmander, Lucario and Blitzen all appeared with the other Tamers' Pokémon, the group of mystical friends all reuniting while Hermione, seeing Blitzen for the first time, looked both awed and amazed before she asked, "Where…where'd he come from?"

"Doctor Flitwick," Harry answered, wiping a tear from his eye as he usually found himself doing whenever he thought of the man's generous gift, "Blitzen is the foal of my Dad's Zebstrika and he's as powerful as you'd expect."

"Can…can I say hello?" asked Hermione, earning a nod from Harry.

"Hey, Blitzen!" he called, attracting the small horse-like Pokémon's attention, "Come over here, boy: someone wants to say hello."

Approaching his Tamer and his friend, Blitzen nuzzled at Hermione's hand, attracting her scent before he whinnied happily and let her stroke his soft coat, Hermione's eyes wide with awe as she whispered, "He's so soft: beautiful and strong…I…I can feel it inside him."

"Doctor Flitwick raised him before he sent him to me," Harry remarked, gently stroking Blitzen with Hermione as he added, "But he's able to hold his own despite being such a young colt. He went up against Kris' newest partner and managed to win both thanks to his training and his unique ability."

"A unique ability?" asked Hermione, looking to Kris, who was now giving his Seel a brush down of his coat before she asked, "What was it?"

"Conductor," Kris answered, removing his Poké-Dex before he passed it to Hermione as he added, "Here, take a look."

Typing in the command, Hermione lifted the Dex to Blitzen before the electronic voice spoke from the machine:

"_**Conductor is a Hidden Ability that, when hit with a Water or Ice Type Move, allows an Electric Pokémon to deal damage to its opponent with all its attacks as though it were a Water Type Pokémon!"**_

"Wow," Hermione whispered, returning Kris' Poké-Dex to him before she looked back to Harry as she asked, "So…do you want to see my news, then?"

"_See_ it?" asked Ash, earning a nod from Hermione before she unclipped what looked like a fire-red-and-gold-coloured ball from her Ball Holder, the flames on the ball spiralling around the orb while its end held an image shaped like a dragon's head.

"Wow!" Train gasped, watching as Pikachu, Charmander and Scyther were all playing together in one corner of the room, though his attention was distracted by the ball in Hermione's hand as he asked, "Hermione…is that…is that a Dragon-Flame Ball?"

"Dragon-Flame Ball?" asked Ash, earning a nod from both Hermione and Train.

"Like the Atlantic-Ice Ball that Harry holds," Train explained, "The Dragon-Flame Ball is a pretty rare ball that costs a pretty penny and is only available from the major retail centres of each region: when it's thrown, it releases a spiral of flames that encircle the Pokémon, allowing for an easier capture. However, in the past, it's only ever been used to test capture rates on Dragon Types, hence its name: how did you get one?"

"You guys weren't the only ones to have a battle tournament," Hermione explained, holding the ball in her hands with pride as she explained, "The Elder of the Village of Dragons, who also happens to be my godmother, organised a little play-through Dragon's Battle Royale with the winner getting a chance to face our special guest: Drayden."

"The Opelucid City Gym Leader?" asked Draco, his sudden appearance surprising the others as they hadn't heard him come in.

"That's right," Hermione explained, "He's also a Dragon Master and President of the Opelucid City Pokémon Academy: it's a bit like Arceus except normal students attend it instead of Tamers. Anyway, I wound up winning the Battle Royale with Bagon's help and he let me challenge him and his Haxorus on Ho-Oh's Eve: it was a close contest since my bond with Bagon had also grown stronger, but Drayden's Haxorus was still victorious: anyway, as a consolation prize, he gave me this Ball and said he felt I was worthy to be her Trainer."

"Her?" asked the group while Harry, looking to the orb in Hermione's hand, felt that same feeling from before rise up inside him: like there was power in the ball and that, though he was yet to see who was inside, he knew Drayden had been right.

"Come out and say hello," Hermione laughed, throwing the orb up into the air where, as soon as it opened, a bright red trail of flames left the orb like the move Dragon Rush and, swooping down onto the ground, the flames exploded outwards, revealing a large and _very_ fierce Pokémon.

It looked like an armoured serpent with a permanent scowl on her face that was only enforced by the blood-red colour of her eyes: the Pokémon's scales were a dark shade of blue that mirrored the colour of the ocean's depths and, on top of her head were a series of spikes that were almost like horns. A few white fin-like shapes were placed along its back and the area around its mouth where two barbels were running from its mouth were as white as ice.

As soon as he saw the Pokémon, however, Train suddenly gasped and tried to retreat to a corner of the room, much to the bemused amusement of the others as he seemed to be afraid of the Pokémon.

Harry, meanwhile, approached the fearsome female and, extending his hand, he drew on the part of his Aura power that seemed to calm Pokémon around him and, stroking the soft scales of the Pokémon, he drew his Dex before he whispered, "Hermione…she's a beautiful Gyarados."

"_**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp: This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel."**_

"I don't get it," Ash then piped up, laughing at Train's lack of confidence around Gyarados while he looked to the Pokémon, who now had her eyes closed and seemed to let out a soft growl of contentment at Harry's touch. "Why would Drayden offer a Gyarados as a prize when they're not even Dragon Types? Aren't they a dual Water and Flying Type?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "But all Drayden said when I pointed this out to him was that Gyarados was looking for the right sort of trainer to bond with and, though I was a Dragon Tamer, he still felt I was worthy to be her trainer. Of course, we had to ask Gyarados ourselves first since their temperament is both fearful and legendary."

"You…you don't have to…to tell _me_ about that," Train gasped, earning a shake of the head from Scyther while Train added, "B…Before m-m-my parents died, I was…I was caught out in the seas near the Orange Islands and…and surrounded by a…a nest of Gyarados: ever since then, I've…well, I've been afraid of them."

"As anyone smart would be," Harry reasoned, looking to Train as he added, "But it's okay, Train: I know what it's like to come face-to-face with your worst nightmare…don't I, Ash?"

"Yeah," laughed Ash, looking to Hermione as he added, "Word of advice, Hermione: if you have any dreams or wishes of staying as part of this group, do yourself a favour and _don't_ capture an Absol."

Hermione just nodded while Kris, facing Harry, then asked, "So, Harry: did you decide on a name for the group yet? As our now-official leader, you have that right."

"Actually," Harry answered, smirking as he looked at Hermione before he explained, "I'm going to wait and see how I do against the two members of our group that weren't there before I decide whether or not I can remain our leader…but the name I've come up with, it's safe to say, is one that fits us perfectly."

"How so?" asked Luna, now joining Harry in saying her hellos to Gyarados.

"Let's just say," Harry reasoned, "It takes our greatest strengths and put them together."

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Returning to the Sky Pyramid almost felt like returning home for Harry as he, Ash, Draco and the rest of their dorm-mates settled down for their first night back at Arceus, the usual surroundings making Harry feel like he'd returned to a second home while, next to his bed, Blitzen had joined Charmander and Lucario in their sleeping arrangements.

As Harry was about to lay his head down, however, a soft bleeping sounded from his bedside table: with a confused and slightly tired look, Harry opened the drawer of his table and pulled out his Pokétch, activating what he now saw to be the Vid-Cross-Com feature where, to his shock, Jason Malfoy's face appeared, his eyes looking around with shock and fear.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry asked, "What do _you_ want, Malfoy?"

"I…I don't have much time, Potter," Jason replied, looking to the screen as he added, "Please…I need you to come and meet me: it's _very_ important."

"And what would a Kanto want with me?" asked Harry, keeping his voice hushed as he looked around the dorm: none of the others seemed to have woken from the noise, much to his relief. "In case you forget, Malfoy, you and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Potter, please," Jason argued, his voice edged by actual fear as he added, "Come…and you'll need your Pokémon as well: I…I don't know who else to turn to."

With a sigh, Harry grabbed his duster and, slipping it on, he recalled his three Pokémon, his Pokétch held in his teeth before he looked down at the screen and, keeping his voice low, he asked, "Where?"

Jason, still looking somewhere between frightened and worried, looked back to Harry's image as he answered, "The…the Mystic Vale."

Harry, strapping his Poké-Balls to his belt, asked incredulously, "The _Forbidden_ Area? Do you think I'd be so stupid as to walk in there?"

"_Please,_" Jason insisted, "I…I need your help: I know you don't have a reason to trust me, but…_please, _Potter, you're the only one I can talk to about this."

Looking to Draco's sleeping form, Harry sighed and, pulling the curtains around his bed to give the image that he was still sleeping, he sighed before he whispered, "If this is a trap…"

"It's not," Jason insisted, "I give you my word."

"I…" Harry trailed off as he glanced once more to Draco's form before he sighed deeply and nodded, "I'm on my way…"

_**Emerald Destiny**_

Harry didn't think that it was possible, but Arceus was even spookier by night than it usually was: the corridors, complete with the bleeps, groans and sounds of the machinery within the Academy, seemed to mask his steps, but, every so often, Harry had to double back and hide as Lampents and Chandeleures drifted past, usually accompanied by a member of one of the four Houses Elites or, worse, a teacher. At one point, Harry _literally_ had to freeze and hold his breath as, just as he neared the main entrance, Doctor Snape emerged with his Luxray partner, the Electric Pokémon sniffing around for trouble.

'What's gotten them so paranoid?' wondered Harry as he noticed that the two were checking every corner: waiting until they passed, the Hoenn Tamer ran for the exit, moving swiftly, but quietly, down to the edge of the island and, passing around the outside edge of Celebi's Wood, he approached a large metal arch with a red KEEP OUT sign engraved on the front.

Keeping his voice low, Harry asked, "Malfoy? Where are you?"

"Over here," Jason answered, emerging from the darkness behind the arch, his Poochyena ally by his side, the eyes of the Malfoy brat filled with a sense of fear and curiosity as he asked, "You alone?"

"It wasn't easy," Harry answered, moving towards the boy before he asked, "Now, what's this all about?"

"Follow me," Jason explained, keeping his eyes on the path ahead as he added, "And you might want to call out one of your Pokémon…we don't know what's going on in here."

"Who's we?" asked Harry, taking the boy's advice as he called out Lucario.

"Poochyena and me," Jason answered, leading Harry into the thick underlay of the forest: the lights of the Academy soon left them behind as they moved through the dark trees and the soft path of knee-length grass. Every so often, Lucario would stop Harry as they nearly disturbed a Pokémon's nest or lying place, but Harry never stopped keeping Jason in sight as the boy explained, "Over…over the holiday, something happened and, when I heard about how you managed to overcome my brother and his partner in that little contest of yours, I…I felt like you were the only one that could help."

"How?" asked Harry, side-stepping a sleeping Venipede swarm as he was led deeper into the wood: why was Malfoy wanting to move so far in?

"I…I heard things…" Jason explained, "My Father…he says that…that there's a plan and it's going to be…to be my duty to bring this around: but, despite how…how I act here at school, I don't actually want any part of…of that life."

"What life?"

"Team Kedavra," Jason answered, the two words making Harry's blood boil as the Dark Tamer continued, "My Father says that there's been a sign: something that…that can help bring…You-Know-Who back."

"Avatar Voldemort?"

"Yes," Jason answered, stopping before the edge of a ravine before he turned and, facing Harry, he continued, "There's something inside Arceus, an item that is said to be able to open the gate between worlds…even to the world of Darkness and Shadows. From there, a rite involving this item can bring back the…the Dark Lord in his fullest power."

"But…I thought he was destroyed?" asked Harry, "Halloween Night: the Godric's Forest tragedy? He was destroyed by that battle, wasn't he?"

"No," Jason answered, now approaching Harry as he gulped before he added, "There was…this explosion, this much is true, but only those who were there know what the explosion did: it was caused by a collision of Water Tamer energy, Electric Tamer energy and Dark Tamer energy, all of which came from the Dark Lord and your parents. This explosion ripped open a void in the world and dragged him into it, where he's been waiting since that day, wishing on his advocates to find a way to bring him back."

"And…he's found it?" asked Harry, almost looking suspicious as he asked, "So what are _you_ doing? Betraying him? Betraying your family?"

"Out here," Jason answered, "We're the only ones who'll know of this conversation and of what I'm about to ask you: if you agree, then I'll stop degrading Draco and belittling your friends. But we can't appear to be friends, Potter: civil, maybe: working in classes, possibly…as long as they're not Doctor Rocket's lessons. But not friends: please…help me."

"How?"

"The item," Jason explained, "It's called the Eye of Deoxys and it's meant to be a storage vessel for the cosmic energies of Deoxys, which gives it the ability to open the gates: I believe…I think, at least, there's someone inside Arceus that is working for…the Dark Lord and trying to get it back."

"And how do you suspect this?"

"Team Kedavra," Jason answered, "I _know_ they were behind your friend's kidnapping on Halloween, but someone let them in: I heard my Father yelling at someone I couldn't see and all I heard in response was that it was for the good of Darkness that He comes back. If he does, my Father won't hesitate to turn me into one of the Dark Lord's lackeys and I don't want that. I just want to take over the Gym and repair the damage to my family's name that He caused: will you help me do this?"

"How?"

"The Eye," Jason answered, "I need you to…_look out!_"

Before Harry could turn, Jason suddenly knocked him aside as a strange blast of electrical energy missed them by inches, both Tamers flying off the cliff and into the ravine. As they tumbled, Harry heard Lucario's cry before he leapt down, a slick, smooth surface now rolling under Harry's body that he recognised as ice.

'_Ice Punch,_' Lucario explained, both he and Poochyena now side-by-side with their Tamers as the duo slid down into the ravine, '_Poochyena is also using Sand Attack to slow your descent…but we weren't attacked by wild Pokémon._'

"I figured that," groaned Harry, swinging his body around so that he landed feet first, Jason touching down next to him: with a growl, Harry called out Charmander, the flame on his tail lighting up the small space around them before Harry asked, "So, I trust you with this meeting and you bring me into a trap?"

"No," Jason answered, looking up as did Harry: far above them, at least forty feet if Harry had to guess, a pair of black-cloaked figures watched, one of them accompanied by a large and ferocious-looking Galvantula while the other was accompanied by an Aggron that seemed to be pounding at the ground with its metallic-like fists. "I…I wouldn't: I genuinely needed…"

"Save it," Harry growled, looking up as he commanded, "Charmander, quick: use Heat Wave on that Aggron before it buries us alive!"

Releasing a burst of flames from his maw, Charmander's firepower seemed to distract the Pokémon, giving Harry a chance to look around for another way out or up. Seeing only the path that led along the ravine, Harry sighed before he added, "Come on: we won't get anywhere going up, so let's see if we can find another path."

Jason, looking to the cloaked figures above, looked ahead before he followed Harry, catching up to him while Harry recalled Lucario, using Charmander's tail to light the way.

Taking Harry's arm, Jason then explained, "Potter…Harry, listen: I didn't have anything to do with them appearing, I swear: but there's no doubt who they were."

"Team Kedavra members," Harry agreed, looking to Jason as he added, "They seemed intent on silencing both of us as well, not just me: what were you about to ask me to do, Malfoy?"

"The Eye," Jason explained, looking up momentarily as he added, "I…in order to avoid His return, I'd like you…I'm asking you to…to find it and then, before anyone has a chance to bring Him back, you have to…to _destroy_ it!"

Harry said nothing as he wandered ahead of Jason, the Kanto Tamer watching his rival lead the way as he tried to find a way out of the ravine;

Both of them were now trapped with Team Kedavra members above and the unknown ahead of them;

Lost within the Mystic Vale…

**Chapter 19 and it seems that Jason was sincere, but what will happen if and when they get out of the Vale?**

**Plus, what **_**exactly**_** is the Eye of Deoxys and why does Jason think Harry can destroy it?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Another run-in with a former opponent of Harry's brings about a shocking rescuer for the duo and an added mystery for the Aura Tamer when their rescuer gives one of his partners a gift; plus, Jason has a bit more to say about what he'll do to repay Harry helping him as they try to find a way out of the Vale…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I would like to thank YugiohFreak54 for the idea to give Jason a reason to be…civil…towards Harry: they won't be friends, but Jason won't be as much of a git as he once was: he doesn't want to become one of Voldemort's warriors, he just wants what his Father has promised him: control of the Gym.**

**AN 2: I do have an idea for what the group will be called, by the way: but, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd like to hear them;**


End file.
